The Unity of Dimensional Wars
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Eggman begins a worldwide takeover of Earth. Only the heroes of many dimensions can stop him. They will unite, they will learn. Every hero filled dimension is under attack. Heroes are all we have. So begins; The Dimensional War. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Things Change

**Summary:**The past, riddled with unbrigthled wrath, wars, and battles, have scarred the world, and other dimensions, but every time the heroes were there to always stand up to protect their land. Now with harmony restored to the dimensions of heroes, it all seems peaceful, until destruction arose. Dr. Eggman, the notorious scientist is seeking out any dimension he can find and take it as his own. With the help of his four metal creations: Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Shadow, and the almighty Mecha WereSonic, he sieges the dimensions with all his might.

Now the heroes must band together to stop Eggman's reign before he rules everything! What may seem easy to our heroes is not even close, due to Eggman's metals always being destroyed, he clones a whole army with the original copy leading each one. This will be one war that each of these brave souls shall never forget. Also a horrible secret is found, two weeks later in the future, Eggman is taking over the world and other dimensions, and even worse Sonic is dead, a group of freedom fighters, people armed with weaponry fight Eggman's armies. Now to protect the future, they must rewrite the past. New weapons will be forged.

It's a story of war, fear, hate, pain, and a distant feeling of…hope. A story of redemption, a story of love, a story of loss, a story of grief, a story of friendship, a story of duty, a story of regret, but most importantly it is a story of courage, within a group of heroes to protect their world. A story of perseverance, strength, valor, ability. A story of ferocity, teamwork, danger, unity. No one is safe, no one is ready, battles will be fought, heroes will rise, nations will fall, a global war begins here and now. Friendships will be broken, relationships will be tested. Get ready for a war that spans farther than any land mass or barren desert, but through dimensions into other worlds.

**This is:**

_**THE UNITY OF DIMENSIONAL WARS**_

**Rated T for: Extreme action violence, blood, some language, and suggestive themes  
**

_____________________________________________________________

**Chapter One: Things Change**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters and or things belong to their respective creators/owners!**

A Dimension, a portal leading to another world. There are more than one if you can count them all, but all link to one thing: Earth. War could start at any second, that's why the dimensions heroes are there to stop any threat from rising. In the past many events of war and battles broke out but all were resolved thanks to the heroes. However when there are heroes, there are villains, the most notorious one Dr. Eggman, wishes to rule the world. Now he knows one world isn't enough, maybe two, three, four, and so on. A plan is brewing, and no one is ready.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Lakewood, Washington, 10:00 pm**_

Mchord Air Base sat silent, the full moon shining down on it. A Hercules airplane sat on the runway. A figure was walking towards it, carrying a duffle bag and wearing a black cloak he stopped in front of the ramp. There were two of the pilots waiting for him. "Uh…Hello, you must be-'' "No time for introductions, lets go.'' the figure walked inside the plane. "Well, very intriguing, get his bike.'' the pilot said to the other as he walked inside the plane. The figure was sitting on one of the seats, he watched the pilot bring his motorcycle onboard, making sure he didn't damage it. "Alright boys, your cleared for takeoff.'' the command tower operator said "Roget that, taking off.'' the pilot responded. The pilot steered the Hercules steady, he accelerated the speed, and in no time they were up and flying to their destination.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**London, England, 12:00 pm**_

Flying through the night sky with stars spread across the sky, they were over their destination. "Alright sir, we're opening the door.'' the pilot called. The ramp opened up, the figure strapped his bag on his back and he got on his motorcycle. "What're you doing? Your jumping out of a plane on a bike?'' the pilot said confusedly "I like taking risks.'' the figure replied. He revved the engine and did a wheelie out of the airplane. Now in a freefall, the figure took out the green chaos emerald. "Chaos control!'' he shouted. He teleported on top of the London bridge. The figure got off his bike, his two way radio ringed. He reached in his bag and pulled it out. He raised the antenna, "Yes?'' he answered "Well it's been a while, shadow.'' a voice replied. Shadow sighed and lowered his hood, "Very funny general.'' shadow replied "Listen, a quick apology about awhile back-'' "No need, besides you just threatened to kill someone and nearly shot me, not too surprising in my life." replied shadow.

"Thank you, now we received images from our satellites that there was a sighing of metal sonic, find him and-'' "Take him out?'' shadow finished his sentence "Your smart shadow, yes exactly, Richards out.'' he hung up. Shadow sighed, "Generals these days.'' he put his hood back on and hopped on his motorcycle. He jumped his bike onto the support beam of the bridge and rode down it. He steered himself onto the traffic filled bridge. Minutes later he got out of heavy traffic and into a quiet part of the city. He looked up and saw the clock tower, he teleported onto a roof. He stepped off his bike and he used chaos control to make it disappear. "So far no sign of him.'' shadow mumbled. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, it was metal sonic. Metal flew up around in the air, shadow turned himself toward the villain and punched him.

Metal sent a punch back, but shadow grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach. Shadow pushed metal sonic downwards into the roof of a building. Shadow threw his cloak off, knowing he won't be needing it. Metal charged first, shadow dodged and kicked metal in the back of the head tossing him threw a window of a lower building. Metal came smashing through the wall of the house at shadow. He tackled the hedgehog, both punched each other senselessly while in the air. Metal flew up to the clock tower and flung shadow through one end, shattering it and he came out the other end. Shadow teleported himself to safety on top of a building. Shadow looked up to see metal sonic crash down on him sending both crashing through each floor of the building. Finally both slammed to the bottom floor, sending out a wave of dust and dirt coming out from the windows. Metal sonic was thrown through the concrete wall and crashed into the side of a car. A volley of chaos spears out of the building and hit metal where he sat. It caused the car to explode into flames.

Shadow jumped out onto the empty street. A cluster of missiles came straight out of the smoke, shadow put his arms up in defense as he was thrown against a wall and pummeled by the rockets. Shadow teleported behind metal and grabbed him by the wrist. Shadow smashed metal into the hood of another parked car. Shadow dove at metal with his foot aimed at his head. Metal at the last second struck shadow in the stomach with his foot. Metal kicked him in the side of his head with his other foot, flinging shadow across the ground. Shadow saw metal charging at him, shadow got up and drove his fist through metals stomach and out the other end. Shadow took his arm out and watched metal stumble backwards then collapsed to the ground. Shadow rubbed his head, "Man that hurt.'' he walked away. Shadow teleported onto the roof of a building where a helicopter was waiting for him. He hopped in and it lifted off back to Mchord Air Base, but he's going to have one rude welcoming waiting for him.

Shadow saw they were about to fly over the base when suddenly a missile hit the middle of the helicopter. It spun out of control, shadow held onto something as it descended to the base's runway. With a loud bang it crashed into the ground and the screeching metal of the helicopter rang loudly. Shadow reached his hand up and grabbed the outside of the helicopter. He crawled out of the passenger seat and flopped onto the ground. He was on all fours coughing to breath. Shadow looked up, his eyes widened. Scattered around the air base were dozens of army soldiers, all dead. The jumbo jets were split in half or fully destroyed, burning vehicles laid around the base. Shadow limped away from the crash site, he then felt a sharp pain in his back. It was a dart, shadow's eyes slowly started to close. The last glimpse he saw was Metal Shadow walking towards him with two MP5's in his hands.

_____________________________________________________________

_**2 Hours Later**_

Shadow started to stir, he sat up. "Oh my head.'' he rubbed it. Then he noticed three apache helicopters watching him with their spotlights on him. Then SWAT members moved in, their guns drawn. "Drop the guns!'' one yelled. Shadow noticed in both his hands were MP5's. "No'' he whispered "Get down NOW!'' one shouted aiming his gun at him. Shadow not wanting to cause any more havoc, tossed the guns away and put his hands behind his back. They put handcuffs on him and dragged him to a prison bus waiting outside the base. Shadow, with hate filled in his body, vowed to get revenge, by any means necessary.

_**3 Months Later**_

Shadow was given a ragged ripped grey cloak, they were crossing a long bridge to an island, the prison shadow will spending his whole life at. The bus stopped in front of the doors leading inside to the prison. The bus stopped in front of the courtyard outside of the main prison building. Shadow stepped out with two armed officers walking along side him. All the prisoners looked at him, and started laughing because his "size". Shadow was sent into the prison, and to the warden's office. Shadow was sent inside, there was a middle aged man with brown hair and a brown mustache. "This must be the one.'' he got up.

Shadow was glaring at him, "Killing your allies…very evil don't you think?'' he said. "Warden Johnson, now from what I've seen, your not normal.'' he said looking at shadow's record "Aren't we all?'' shadow spoke up "An attitude, haven't seen that much around here.'' "You haven't seen nothing yet.'' shadow changed his tone "Very brave of you, you'd better watch yourself, being so such short of a prisoner can result in being squashed like a bug, get him out of my sight.'' the warden waved his hand and returned to his seat. A few hours later shadow was in the lunch room eating…alone. Most of the prisoners looked at him time to time and joked about it, but shadow didn't care, but if he had the chance he'd know what to do. Then a group of bald thugs walked over to him, one of them was taller and a tattoo of a dragon going down his neck. "Well well well, look at this, it must be the most smallest prisoner ever.'' he spoke out. Shadow continued eating his food, ignoring them. "Killing and ravaging a whole base of army soldiers, that's what your in here for?''. This is when the prisoners around were talking about what he said.

"Answer me scumbag!'' the prisoner yelled. Shadow remained silent, "Hmmm, no wonder you don't talk, do you have any friends, maybe one that's a girl?'' the prisoner whispered next to him. Shadow was tightening his fists at this point. "No matter, she probably thinks you're a piece of shit anyway.'' Shadow was on the brinking point, shadow's cloak started to rise slowly, he wanted to take all his anger out right now. "I bet she's a bit-'' Shadow gave a punch to his stomach throwing the prisoner across the ground and slammed into a table. Shadow grabbed another and slammed him head first into the table he was sitting at. The prisoner that threatened him came at him, but shadow jumped onto the table facing him. The prisoner threw a punch, but shadow grabbed it. "Tell me, do you really wanna' fight me?'' shadow lowered his hood. His eyes completely glowing red, shadow gritted his teeth, he grabbed the lowlife by the neck and started squeezing the life out of him. "Let him go.'' the warden said from behind. Shadow turned his head at him, shadow dropped him, as he started coughing madly. Shadow put his hood back up and followed the warden back to his office.

"You think you can do whatever you want don't you?'' the warden said "That's the idea.'' shadow replied "Hmm, very brave, I've been looking over your records, you have some skill.'' Johnson told him "You don't know the half of it.'' shadow said "Would you like to leave this place?'' he asked "What are you proposing?'' shadow responded darkly "We have a special sport here, as you saw, there is what looks like a track on the island.'' Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Win two races, and you're free.'' the warden sat back in his chair, smiling. Shadow looked to his right, looking at a part of the track. "So what do you say?'' Johnson asked. Shadow looked straight at him, "No'' he answered. Johnson's expression changed to an angry one, "I'm given you a chance, race and you will be set free, if you live.'' "I don't do things for others entertainment.'' shadow said angrily. The guard behind shadow lunged at him with a nightstick, shadow grabbed it without looking, he then tossed the guard out the window behind Johnson. Shadow stepped toward his desk, "What makes you think I'll do it?'' shadow said "You seem really desperate, so here's your chance.'' Shadow stepped away from his desk, "Fine, I'll do it.'' shadow gave in.

At a large warehouse in the prison, shadow and the warden were walking throughout it. "Here are where the cars are tuned up and fixed, your station is up ahead.'' Johnson informed him. It was a small box like work station, we'll have a car for you and-'' Johnson stopped when he saw shadow looking at an old motorcycle. "Cars aren't my strong point, I'll take this.'' shadow grabbed the handles and pulled it over to his work spot. "You do realize that you could be easily killed on this.'' Johnson told "We'll see about that.'' shadow replied, and so he began to armor up his motorcycle.

The next day, the warden arrived at Shadow's workstation. The motorcycle was covered in steel, pieces of steel overlapped on the front wheel and back wheel, along the top of the steel plates were spikes. Attached to the front wheels on the left and right were mini-guns, in front of the handle bars was a small rocket launcher, with the push of a button would fire a rocket. "Wow, very amazing shadow.'' the warden said. Shadow turned to him, "Is the race today?'' he asked putting away his tools. "Yes, it actually begins in a few minutes, get your bike at the starting line.'' the warden walked off to the control room.'' Shadow put his cloak and put the hood over his head. Shadow drove the motorcycle outside with the other vehicles. Shadow looked at his two holsters on the left and right sides of his bike, in both was an MP5. The drivers pointed and laughed at the sight of a bike on the track. The warden watched the screens showing the racers.

Shadow looked at the other cars, covered with armor plating and mounted with high tech weapons, but shadow wasn't intimidated. The racers got in their cars, each one determined to win at any cost. Shadow noticed the guy next him was the one that threatened him earlier. Shadow ignored it, the engines of the cars throttled up. The light changed to yellow, shadow narrowed his eyes, then green. Shadow did a wheelie off the starting line already in the lead. The cars trailed behind him, shadow saw an opposing driver right next to him. The driver laughed at him, shadow got behind him, shadow tossed a C4 charge on the back of his car. Shadow rode out in front of him, "Laugh at this.'' shadow pressed the detonator.

The back of the car exploded in flames as it was thrown forward sliding across the ground. Shadow made a sharp turn into a warehouse, a driver was on his left and one on his right. Shadow shook his head, both cars drove at him attempting to squeeze him. Shadow slowed down and watched both cars smack into each other, shadow fired his rocket launcher. The rocket exploded between the two and sent them crashing into the brick wall in front.

Shadow drove out of the warehouse, suddenly bullets shot at him. The prisoner he encountered was right behind him, the rival flew past him and stopped in front of him. "Eat this!'' he shouted pressing a button. From the back of the car was a wave of flames. It covered shadow, finally the flames died out. His cloak was completely burned off, his identity revealed. "What in the world is he?'' the warden watched the screen. Shadow jumped off his bike and fired a barrage of chaos spears on the car. Most made their mark, then shadow landed on his hood. "Chaos'' "Oh sh-'' the prisoner said "BLAST!'' a giant red dome wiped across the whole island. The prison complex completely leveled, the warden got up out of the rubble limping. A piece of metal was in his leg, causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain. Shadow stopped his bike next to him and got off. "You'll…p-pay for t-this.'' Johnson stuttered while the pain exceeded "Just so you know, no one tells me what to do.'' shadow said "J-Just who are you?'' Johnson asked "I'm the Ultimate Life Form: Shadow The Hedgehog!'' he told him. "Y-You can't e-escape.'' Johnson muttered "At least you won't have to see me do so.'' shadow walked back to his bike. "Oh, and here you go.'' shadow tossed a C4 charge in front of his face. Shadow accelerated his bike toward the long bridge, he broke through the gates. He held up the detonator and pressed it, there was only an explosion and a very loud scream of death.

_____________________________________________________________

_**Amazon Jungle, 3:00 pm**_

"For the last time! Just stop!'' a voice yelled "Why? I'm so bored!'' a small rabbit complained "Just listen to me and stop.'' a anthropomorphic dog told him. The rabbit was the pesky and annoying Mr. Whiskers, the dog was Brandy Harrington. She sighed and sat in her chair, "What's wrong this time?'' asked whiskers "It's just-'' "Oh, Oh! Wait I know, you miss sonic don't you?'' "Shut up whiskers! Why can't you let me talk!'' she exclaimed "See? It just proves my point even more.'' whiskers said "Grr, your so dead!'' she got up, but that was until sonic crashed through the house and out the back, sliding across the dirt. Sonic leaped back inside, "Hey brandy!'' he jumped back out of the house. Both looked to see sonic fighting Metal Knuckles. "You need any help?'' brandy called "Nope, I'm alright!'' sonic ducked one of metal's punches.

Sonic kicked him across the face and then spin dashed him right into a tree. Sonic slid down the tree and stood in his stance. Metal came back, sonic easily dodged it, but metal swerved back quickly and punched sonic in the face. Sonic got back on his feet to stop himself, he spun in a ball and hit metal head on. Metal slammed against the tree holding the tree house up, sonic charged at him again. Metal grabbed sonic and smashed him against the tree, the shaking caused brandy to fall off! She screamed as she headed for the ground, sonic elbowed metal in the head and got free. Sonic leaped up and grabbed brandy. "You alright?'' he asked "Yeah, thanks.'' she said. Sonic then put her back on her feet, but he was tackled by metal already. Sonic rapidly punched him in the face, metal kneed him in the stomach. Sonic was sent flying through the air, he landed on a branch. Metal came flying at him, sonic jumped to another branch as metal splintered through the other. Sonic snapped the branch off and pushed himself from the trunk of tree towards metal.

Sonic swung the branch across metals head. Metal crashed through a row of trees, all snapped and fell on him. Sonic landed in front of the carnage, he tossed the branch away. Suddenly hovered out of the branches and charged at sonic. Sonic sent a powerful punch into metals core power source. Sonic's hand stuck out the other end, "Eugh!'' sonic took his hand out. A gape in metals chest was left as he collapsed backwards to the ground, defeated. "Once again the mighty hedgehog wins again!'' whiskers said in a deep voice, brandy rolled her eyes.

"This isn't right, either this one isn't real or I'm just stronger!'' sonic smirked, brandy just shook her head. "Why was he after you anyway?'' brandy asked him "Don't know, but I did buy this TV from New York!'' sonic ran to a bush and took out a medium sized television. "Sweet!!!'' whiskers shouted. The three went back to the tree house and set the TV up. "Let's see what's on.'' sonic turned it on. The news came up, BREAKING NEWS was written on the bottom. "The most secure penitentiary has been completely destroyed yesterday.'' the male reporter said "Wow something already interesting.'' sonic said "This video was found by a tourist who was just walking on the boardwalk of the city when he saw it.'' he finished. A giant red dome exploded then vanished in the night time sky. "That's very interesting.'' sonic rubbed his chin.

_____________________________________________________________

_**New York City, 6:00 pm**_

Shadow was standing on top of a skyscraper with his arms crossed. "Man, what am I suppose to do now?'' he asked himself "Where am I suppose to go?'' he said. A bang came from behind him, he turned around and saw a hand with sharp claws sticking out of the ground. The other fist punched through, it pulled itself on top of the roof. Shadow widened his eyes, it was WereSonic. "What're you doing here Sonic?'' shadow asked. Without answering he charged at him and tackled him off the building. Both hit each other as they were spinning in a freefall. Shadow kicked him in the stomach with both his feet as. WereSonic crashed through the wall and rammed through a couple walls.

Shadow stopped in front of the hole, debris covered across the floor. Shadow jumped into the spot WereSonic crashed, but he wasn't there. Shadow stood back normally, "Where is he?'' he whispered. Then WereSonic grabbed him by the arm and slammed him sideways into a wall, then into another. He finished by throwing shadow up through the roof and bouncing against the ceiling. WereSonic jumped up at him, but shadow drove his feet into WereSonic's face throwing him down two more levels down.

Shadow landed on the floor WereSonic was. He marched toward him, and grabbed him. WereSonic awoken and punched shadow further into the building, shadow came to a stop and saw Weresonic running at him. Shadow swung his leg at his legs and he fell onto the ground. Shadow grabbed his ankle and threw him onto the floor above them. Shadow teleported in front of him and fired chaos spears at him. It caused fires to break out, the sprinklers from the ceiling sprayed water all over the area. Shadow picked WereSonic by his ankle and threw him hard. Shadow used chaos control and he had a M72 rocket launcher in his grasp. He fired the rocket, WereSonic still being thrown walls was hit by the rocket and finally crashed out of the building and smashed into a car on a busy street. Shadow sped out of the gap in the building and landed onto the street.

He jumped forwards dodging a car, WereSonic punched him back and through a rectangular glass window. WereSonic leaped inside the window, shadow was surrounded by smoke. WereSonic charged without care, shadow growled. "Chaos BLAST!'' A red dome of energy exploded out of the building. The windows above shattered as it went throughout the building. Shadow walked out of the building holding his head. "Ugh, where'd he go?'' shadow looked around. He saw WereSonic scaling up and around the side of a building. Sirens of police cars rang, "Forget it, I'm outta' here.'' he sped up a building. When he got to the top, he looked at the sun setting. "Time to pay Sonic a little visit.'' he said angrily.

_____________________________________________________________

_**Amazon Jungle, 8:00 am**_

Sonic, with Brandy and Mr. Whiskers were watching TV. "Turn something else on.'' whiskers said "Why? I bet you can't find anything.'' sonic snapped. "Just let me see it.'' whiskers whined "Fine" sonic tossed him the remote. Whiskers smiled and change the channel, right when he did the wall and TV exploded. "What was that!?'' sonic exclaimed "I don't know! But the TV is gone!'' whiskers cried. Hovering into the house was Shadow. Sonic widened his eyes, "Uh, hey shadow what's up?'' sonic greeted "Your what's up.'' he fired a chaos spear at his feet throwing him out of the house and into the air. Sonic saw shadow coming at him, sonic spin dashed straight into him until he crashed into the ground. Sonic jumped back, "What's wrong with you?'' sonic shouted "Oh you know faker.'' shadow teleported behind him and kicked him in the head. Sonic fell face forwards on the ground, shadow dived at him with his foot aimed for his head. Sonic rolled out of the way and gave shadow an uppercut. Shadow crashed onto a tree branch and snapped through it. Sonic ran and grabbed him by the wrist, sonic threw him against the trunk of a tree. Sonic threw another punch at him, but shadow grabbed it. Sonic threw his other at him, shadow grabbed that one as well. "Why are you attacking me?'' sonic said "Because, you attacked me, you freak!'' shadow shouted and pushed him all the way against the dirt.

"Freak? He thinks I attacked him as WereSonic? Oh no that means…'' sonic came back to reality and dodged three chaos spears. "Shadow Stop!'' he jumped over him "I didn't attack you, it was Eggman's new robot!'' sonic said. Shadow stopped a few feet in front of him, "A new robot?'' he said "Yes, it's disguised with a identical outside, but under the disguise is a metal!'' sonic explained "Why should I believe you?'' shadow asked "Because I didn't no where you were? How could I have found you and how would I get there?'' sonic answered "Hmm really didn't think about that.'' shadow confessed, sonic slapped himself on the forehead.

"So, exactly what are we waiting here for?'' shadow asked "We really don't know, but once something comes up we'll be ready.'' sonic sat back in his chair. Shadow walked over to his duffle bag when he heard something. Shadow took out his two way radio. "Hello?'' he answered "Shadow, I've heard what happened.'' it was General Richards "Listen I didn't do it!'' shadow exclaimed "Really, I had fingerprint tests on the MP5's you had, they matched with yours.'' Richards told him "There's a situation, we have a large energy source heading towards Beijing, the Olympics just started and whatever it is, its heading for the stadium.'' he finished "Why are you telling me?'' asked shadow "Because you better not dare interfere, my men will handle it, and shadow stay out of it.'' he hung up. Shadow threw the phone onto the ground angrily. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?'' sonic asked "I'm heading out, I'll be back.'' shadow said. He reached in his bag and took out his black cloak, he threw the hood over his head. He threw his bag over his shoulder. He opened the door and sped through the jungle. With a new mission on hand, will shadow know what's coming? Will he be ready? Read on to find out.

**A/N: WOO! First chapter! The transitions at the beginning are crazy, I know. I'll say that not only all the characters from my previous stories will be in here, but there new characters will also be introduced! Virtual cookie to who guesses right where the race scene came from, XD.**


	2. Stadium Smackdown and a Missing Hedgehog

**Chapter Two: Stadium Smack down and a Missing Hedgehog**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters shown in this story do not belong to me. The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

Shadow teleported himself all the way to Beijing with the help of his chaos control. Shadow was standing on top of a tall building that was overlooking the stadium where the opening ceremony of the Olympics was. Shadow had night vision goggles on, that also would detect any high energy spikes. "Hmmph, stay out of it, what a fool.'' shadow muttered. "Where is this thing?'' he thought to himself. The night sky made it hard to find whatever it was, even with night vision.

"I wonder how small it is.''. Then he heard a thundering roar. He took the night vision goggles off. He looked behind himself, nothing but the dark sky. He turned back around to the stadium, the giant torch was just lit. "Impressive'' he said. Then flying over him was a dark silhouette. He put the night vision back on, it was Metal sonic, except transformed into Metal Madness. "How did he get the emeralds so fast?'' he said taking off the goggles. Shadow put the two holsters attached to his back holding his two MP5's.

Shadow put the hood over his head. He took a few steps back and took a mighty leap. Shadow landed on the outside of the stadium. Metal Madness approached, shadow's hands glowed gold. He fired a barrage of chaos spears at metal. Metal spotted him and roared. He fired a missile out of his fingers. Shadow jumped off one of the rockets and landed on metal's head. He growled angrily, shadow took both his MP5's out and fired them into his head. Metal roared in pain, he was heading down into the stadium. Shadow punched his hand into metal's head making a small hole for him to hold on. Metal soared into the stadium and with a loud bang he skidded across the ground. The performers fled the scene. Shadow was on the ground and got up. Metal rolled over and hovered above the ground. Shadow gasped when a beam of blue energy impacted shadow. A small crater was formed in the ground. Shadow reached his hand out, he threw his cloak off. "Damn! That's the second one I had!'' he exclaimed. Shadow leaped over metal and fired chaos spears across his body. Metal swung his arm at shadow, shadow was hit by it and thrown towards the crowd in the bleachers. They cleared out, a hole was left where shadow crashed. Metal flew straight at him, shadow jumped up, leaving metal crashing head first into the stands. Shadow tossed two C4 charges on metal, he quickly detonated them.

Two large explosions occurred on his body causing to make tow holes where they exploded. Metal fired rockets back at shadow, shadow fired chaos spears destroying all except one that hit him across the stadium. Shadow fired up his hover shoes, he hovered and charged back at metal.

Shadow teleported just when metal swung his enlarged hand. Shadow teleported onto metal's large wings. He broke off a metal shard. He jumped at his arm, he held the shard over his head then cut it through his arm. The arm crashed to the ground leaving metal to roar in agony. Shadow teleported back onto metal's head. He stabbed the metal shard into one of metal's eyes. Metal threw shadow off his head. Shadow looked up to see metal smash his arm on shadow. Metal noticed shadow was pushing his hand back up, metal exceeded his strength trying to squash shadow. Shadow gritted his teeth, he got on one knee.

"Chaos'' he whispered "BLAST!!!'' he yelled. The usual force of energy caused metal to fall back skidding across the ground. Shadow jumped towards him and landed on his stomach. Shadow held a bag of C4 charges in his hand. He tossed them inside and did a back flip. He turned around himself around and landed on the ground with the detonator in his hand. Shadow pressed the detonator, metal burst into flames, pieces of metal flew all around the stadium floor. Shadow teleported on top of the stadium looking down at the carnage below him. "That's that.'' he jumped off the stadium and headed back to the Amazon Jungle.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Amazon Jungle, 2:00 pm_**

Shadow landed on the front door of the tree house. He opened the door and walked in. Suddenly a explosion blew the whole house apart. Shadow crashed back to the ground. He looked in the sky and saw Apache helicopters flying overhead. Shadow sped through the jungle, he spotted one following. He went up a tree and jumped off it and straight at it. Shadow spun into a ball and hit the helicopter with great force making a large dent in its nose, the helicopter crashed into the jungle floor. Shadow jumped on top of a tree.

Lowering behind him was a black hawk helicopter, General Richards was standing in the back. "What did I tell you! Stay out of our business!'' he yelled "Try all you want general, but I ain't listening!'' shadow yelled back. The general gritted his teeth "So be it.'' he whispered. The helicopter flew away. Shadow's ears perked, he jumped up as a missile passed under him. Shadow turned around and saw three apache helicopters coming. Shadow jumped down into the jungle floor and sped through it. All three choppers fired their mini guns at him. Shadow swerved left and right avoiding them.

Shadow then jumped out of the jungle canopy and had two desert eagles in each hand. He fired at each one, he fired bullets at the propellers of each one. Shadow landed back and looked behind himself. The apaches came down in flames. Shadow smirked and continued speeding through the jungle. Shadow saw a M1A1 tank in his path. Shadow fired chaos spears at its bottom. The tank exploded into the air, shadow zoomed under it as it smashed back into the ground. The roaring of jets ranged in his ears. Three super hornets flew over him. All three turned back and aligned and flew down low. All three dropped carpet bombs, shadow widened his eyes as the wall of fire was nearing him. He quickly sped away from it. Then a plane dropped napalm in front of him, shadow acted fast and ran up a burning down tree and leaped into the air.

Shadow landed on one of the super hornets. He ripped of one of its yaws. He saw the other super hornet about to pass by. Shadow threw the metal wing at the other wing of the incoming jet. It sliced through its right wing, hurdling it down into the jungle with an explosion. Shadow saw the other behind him, shadow fired chaos spears at it. It was hit by all three and it spun in circles down into the jungle. Shadow jumped off the jet, but he threw a well aimed grenade in the jets afterburner. The jet exploded in flames, chunks of burning metal was scattered across the ground from the other jets. "Where did Sonic and the others go?'' he thought to himself. The first thought in his head was: Station Square.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Tremorton, 1:00 pm_**

Tremerton, a small town where now no trouble stirs. Probably because of its protector: XJ9 or known as Jenny. She was at Mezmers taking a break from being a superhero. She was sitting at a table with her best friend Brad. "I'm telling you, there hasn't been one bit of a disaster or catastrophe! Seems pretty boring now.'' jenny slumped back "Are you that desperate to saving the world over and over again?'' brad asked "Well, yeah it's what I was built for.'' she added "Hey, I might be heading home alright?'' she told him "Okay I'll be heading out too, just wait outside for me.'' he said getting up. Jenny exited the building, with brad behind her. When he opened the door, Mezmers exploded into flames.

Chunks of debris flew everywhere. Jenny grabbed brad and pulled him away from the danger. She placed him a couple feet in front of Mezmers, now with a cloud of fire and smoke filling the sky. She put her hand on the back of his head and lifted it up. "No…please don't…die.'' she mumbled. Unfortunately he wasn't breathing. Tears flowed from her eyes and landed on the ground. In the middle of the wreckage that use to be Mezmers, a blue portal opened, shadow came out of it. "What? This isn't Station Square.'' he walked out further. An angered face spread across jenny's face. She stood up and armed her laser limbs. Shadow stepped off of the rubble, "Man where am I then?'' he looked around. Then he saw twin lasers coming at him. He dodged the shots and skidded to the left.

"Who are you?'' shadow asked "Save your breath! You'll pay for what you did!'' jenny yelled furiously. Shadow stood straight and noticed brad behind her on the ground. Shadow widened his eyes when he saw Metal Shadow standing on a roof behind jenny just flew off. "Damn girl thinks I did this.'' shadow thought to himself. "Listen I just-'' shadow attempted to talk but a cluster of missles shot out of jenny's missile pack. Shadow swung his arm releasing a volley of chaos spears at the missiles, destroying them. "Hmm, looks like I'll have to do this the hard way.'' he said raising his fists.

The two circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to strike. Jenny first flew at him. Shadow crouched and punched her in the stomach. She flew into the air but activated her jet boosters. Shadow hovered up into the sky with his hover shoes. "Why did you do it?'' she yelled and fired her laser limbs "What did I do, may I ask?'' shadow flew away from the lasers. Jenny activated her mighty mallets and smashed one on him. He was thrown into the roof of a building and landed on the floor.

"Ow'' he rubbed his head. Jenny landed inside the building, but gasped when a rocket came at her from shadow's rocket launcher. She crashed outside the building and smashed into the wall of another building. Shadow lunged out and fired a barrage of chaos spears at jenny. She was pummeled by the force of the spears. Shadow walked out, jenny fell on the ground, with dents and dirt on her body. "Will you suffice?'' shadow said "Never'' she extended her fist and punching shadow into the side of a truck. Shadow looked up and saw jenny coming. Shadow stuck his foot out and she crashed into it. Shadow grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the concrete road. Shadow grabbed her wrist and flung her through a large glass window of a building.

Shadow teleported in front of her only to be punched in the side of the head. Jenny kicked him in the stomach throwing him back outside. Shadow saw jenny coming down at him with her arm changed into a sharp and large knife. "Chaos BLAST!!'' he yelled. Jenny was smashed into and out the other end of a building, sliding across another road. Jenny slowly got up, her left arm nearly about to fall off, covered with dirt and sparks coming from her body. Shadow landed in front of her and got out his desert eagle pistol and aimed it at her head. Jenny fell back on the ground on all fours. She breathed heavily and looked up at shadow. "Well, you gonna' do it or what?'' she said angrily. Shadow narrowed his eyes,

"Two reasons I won't; One, your at a point where with the push of this trigger your done for. Second, I need all the help I can get.'' he held his hand out. Jenny raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand. She put it on his and clasped it. Shadow helped her stand up. "Come on, we better get you repaired for where we're going.'' shadow picked her up. "Wait, where's Brad?'' she said. She looked at the spot where she put him, nothing was there. She looked up in the sky and caught a glimpse of him being taken away by two egg gunners. "NOO!'' she screamed jumping out of shadow's arms running. She then tripped, her damage was too extensive. Shadow walked next to her, he looked at her sobbing. He sighed, "We'll get him back.'' he told her "Huh?'' she looked at him "Although I have another mission on hand, we can't leave him to suffer.'' shadow explained "You meant that?'' she asked "Yeah, but we have to get you repaired.'' shadow reminded her. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "That's so thoughtful, thanks.'' she said smiling "Uhh, yeah your welcome.'' he replied nervously.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, 8:00 am_**

The sun was up, shining across the water leaving a bright glitter across the ocean. Then flying out of the water was the massive Egg Carrier. Drenched in water, it flew high into the clouds. Flying closely behind was Shadow and Jenny. "That must be it.'' shadow said "How we gonna get in?'' she asked "By any means possible, follow me.'' he flew ahead of her towards the ship. Both landed on a section of the flying fortress.

"Leave this to me.'' jenny said. Her arm transformed into a giant saw blade, she cut a swathe in the ship. Her arm transformed back to normal, she stomped on the spot and a circular piece of metal dropped inside leaving a hole. The two jumped in, both looked each way. Just an empty hallway both ways. "Let's check the holding cells, they're this way.'' shadow ran down the hall. The two took a left down another hall. An automatic door opened, both came across a large room with cells running up on the left and right walls. "Now how we going to find him?'' jenny said, shadow was at a console. "What're you doing?'' she asked walking over to him "This can show me every cell, so we'll be able to find your friend.'' he pressed the buttons.

"Okay cell 253, this way!'' he ran up some stairs to the second lair of cells. They heard talking, when they arrived at the cell they saw brad being held by the neck against a wall by a familiar face: E-123 Omega.

"Please put me down.'' Brad said "No. You are an Eggman android here to destroy me, must be eliminated.'' omega said arming his chain gun at his head. "Omega!'' Jenny cried. Omega turned his head toward her, "XJ9 or Jenny confirmed. Why are you here?'' "We're here to rescue you.'' shadow said "Let me just dispose of this threat.'' omega turned back to brad "Omega don't he's-'' shadow stopped "What is he then?'' omega asked "Uhh, jenny's boyfriend.'' he answered quickly. Jenny blushed, then slapped shadow in the back of the head, still blushing. "Boyfriend, a partner with a girl, who later will-'' "Don't even go that far Omega!'' jenny pointed her finger at him and blushing more. Omega dropped brad, he started coughing for air then fell on the ground. "Subject: Unconscious, sorry.'' Omega said. "It's alright.'' shadow said bending the metal bars out with his strength. Jenny walked in and grabbed brad, omega grabbed the bars and ripped them off. "Why couldn't you do that earlier?!'' shadow exclaimed "If touched, the bars would give off 10,000 volts into your body.'' omega stated "Why didn't it effect me then?'' asked shadow "Only effects robots, Eggman is not that smart as I thought he was.'' omega walked across the catwalk following jenny. Shadow shook his head in disappointment, "It just doesn't end does it?'' he said to himself.

The group of four were running down hallway after hallway trying to find a suitable escape route. "Why can't you just teleport us out of here?'' jenny asked "I don't have a chaos emerald and I don't have much power.'' he replied. Then the group stopped in front of a large door. Omega stepped in front of the group, he then threw his fists into the door. He grabbed the other side and tore it open. The three followed Omega inside. "Where are we now?'' jenny asked looking around. Then a light shined down ahead of them. The four saw a single spinning chair. "Who's there?'' shadow shouted. The chair turned towards them, sitting in it was Metal Shadow.

"What is he doing here?'' shadow said. Metal stepped of the chair and armed his twin machine gun arms. Shadow teleported behind him, metal however swung his arm and smacked shadow as soon as he got behind him. Shadow skidded to a stop, "Huh, pretty strong, I'll fix that.'' he fired ten chaos spears at metal. Metal put his arms up in defense, he took all the shots and slammed into the metal wall. Shadow came charging with his fist raised. Metal charged too, both smashed their fists into one another throwing both into walls. "We have to help him.'' jenny flew into action. She tackled metal into the ground. She activated her mighty mallet, metal flew out of the way before it crushed him. He quickly punched her in the stomach then swung his foot at her legs knocking her off balance.

He armed his machine guns, shadow quickly grabbed his arm and kneed him in the head. Metal was tossed up towards the ceiling, shadow teleported next to him and swung his foot up into his chest. Metal cracked through the ceiling leaving a hole. Shadow landed back down next to jenny, "You alright?'' he said "Yeah'' she nodded standing up. Shadow looked over to a wall and gasped, he saw the green chaos emerald in a glass canister. Omega, Jenny, and Brad walked over to him. "A chaos emerald.'' omega said. Shadow broke the glass and grabbed the chaos emerald. It started glowing brightly. "I'll make a portal, which will hopefully lead us somewhere safer.'' he said.

They took a few steps back, he held the chaos emerald out. "Chaos Control!'' he shouted. A blue portal opened up in front of them. Shadow's ears twitched, "Huh?'' he turned around. Coming down at them was Metal shadow with his arm changed into a razor sharp drill. Omega saw he was aiming for jenny, he pushed her out of the way, and metal collided the drill into omega's body. The fell into the portal, then quickly it sealed. "Omega!'' jenny screamed. Now with omega gone, what will happen to him? Will he survive? The better question would be, where will the portal send him?


	3. The Two Missions

**Chapter Three: The Two Missions**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters shown in this story do NOT belong to me. They solely belong to the creators/owners.**

_**Ember Island, 9:00 pm**_

A night sky stretched across the clouds in the Avatar world. At one of the houses below, a girl in a no sleeve white silvery nightgown walked out onto the balcony.

Her name was Katara, she yawned and rested her arms on the wooden rail. She was startled, she saw out over the ocean a blue portal opening. Omega came flying out of it, but no Metal Shadow. The portal closed, omega came soaring down at the house. Katara ran back in the house. The robot smashed onto the balcony and slid inside the house coming to a stop. Then running into the room was Avatar Aang.

"Katara what was that-whoa!'' he noticed the large robot on the floor. Tiredly walking into the room was Sokka. "Guys, why are you screaming?'' he asked almost falling asleep. "Okay, if you guys keep screaming, I'll forget living with you.'' said Toph joining the incident. "What do you think it is?'' asked Katara kneeling next to the robot. "Hey it may be a robot from that fat guy, you know Sonic's enemy.'' Aang added "Maybe, I guess we have to get rid of him.'' Katara said. Then Omega's glowing red eyes came on. Katara inched back, Omega stood up. He looked down at the kids, "Innocent civilians detected, what are your names?'' omega said. The gang exchanged looks. "What's your name?'' Sokka confronted Omega. Omega stared at him, "Readings say you are full of different feelings, especially sarcasm and a love for meat.'' Omega stated. Sokka stood there with his mouth wide open. "Haha! Sokka got told.'' Toph laughed.

A few hours had passed since Omega's arrival. He was standing at the beach looking at the hole in his chest left from metal shadow. He digged around inside throwing out small pieces of metal. Omega heard something, he armed his chain gun and turned around. It was Katara, she flinched when he aimed the weapon at her. "We're going, you wanna' come?'' she spoke up. Omega retracted his weapon, "Why do you ask that?'' omega asked "Well you seem lost, so why not save some people you can trust.'' she replied. Omega hesitated, "Request accepted, I shall follow.'' Omega said. The gang all got dressed in their normal clothes and got on Appa. "How you gonna' follow us?'' asked Aang at the reins "You shall see.'' Omega replied. Aang shrugged, "Yip Yip.'' Aang said and Appa lifted into the air. The twin jets on omega's back fired up and he shot up into the sky flying alongside Appa. The gang were amazed of course. Now with a new ally on their side, will they be able to find at least one chaos emerald before Eggman and his robots do?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Station Square Outskirts, 3:00 pm**_

Shadow was riding his G.U.N. motorcycle on a straight road leading to Station Square. Jenny was carrying Brad and flying right next to Shadow. "You sure your friends are here?'' Jenny asked "Probably, I'd expect them to go to such a populated area.'' shadow replied. The city nearing them, they entered the busy streets. Shadow swerved through traffic trying to find a place to hide out. Shadow saw an alleyway, "This way!'' he called to jenny. He drove down the dark ally. Shadow got off his bike and made it disappear with chaos control. Brad stood next to jenny, "Sooo, what's the plan?'' asked Brad "We have to find Sonic.'' shadow answered "That ain't going to be easy, this city is huge! He could be anywhere!'' jenny exclaimed. Then at the other end of the ally a squad of police cars drove by with their sirens ringing. "Looks like this will be our lead.'' shadow pointed his thumb. "What about us?'' asked jenny.

"I'll handle this, you stay here.'' shadow dashed out onto the street. Shadow sped onto the side of a building and watched the cop cars below. "Where are they headed?'' shadow said. He went up the skyscraper and walked to the edge of the building. Clouds of smoke was filling the air in the distance. "This can't be good.'' shadow mumbled. He jumped from roof to roof heading towards the smoke. Shadow teleported into an ally, he looked out of the corner and took cover when a police car was thrown down the street. Shadow looked out again and saw a cop car driving in reverse.

Suddenly WereSonic landed on the hood, crushing it, then hopped back into the air. "Is that Sonic? Or the metal he told me about?'' shadow said to himself.

The creature WereSonic rammed through two cop cars blocking his way. He looked behind him and saw SWAT vans coming. He growled and latched onto a building and began climbing. A police helicopter flew behind him as he was climbing. In the back were SWAT soldiers armed with M60 machine guns. They aimed at him, WereSonic growled, they opened fire. The bullets shattering the windows around Weresonic, he was hanging on to the building with one hand. Weresonic roared and grabbed onto the bottom of the chopper. It was spinning out of control and heading for a office building. WereSonic widened his eyes, the chopper crashed through the wall bringing WereSonic with it. It's weight was so heavy, the floor broke and fell down through each level until crashing into the last floor. Squad cars and SWAT vans swarmed outside the building. They all exited their vehicles and drew their weapons.

"Alright, I want you to come out with your hands up!'' one of the officers yelled into a megaphone. Then the double doors swung open, the officers and troops flinched and aimed at the door. A cloud of white smoke filtered out from the door, a growl could be heard inside that even the police could hear. A drift of silence road over, the officers looked unaware. Suddenly the wreckage of the helicopter crashed through the wall and headed toward them. The officers immediately scattered at the sight, Weresonic jumped out and roared, he jumped from police car to police car smashing each one. He grabbed onto a building and started climbing quickly. Then a fist punched him in the stomach from inside the building. WereSonic was flying down to the ground. He landed and smashed into a SWAT van with great force. WereSonic rolled off the pile of flattened metal. He stood back to his feet and looked in front of him. A being came and flattened a car with his feet. Walking out of the smoke was: WereSonic?

The two stared each other down, but which one is the real sonic and who's the imposter? Shadow watched from a low building, "Hmm, well one of them is Sonic, but which one?'' he looked between the two. Both encircled each other, waiting for the other to attack. "Only one way to find out.'' shadow thought to himself. He stood up and got out an A4 rocket launcher. Now the problem is which one?

He looked at the one on the left who was being chased by the police, then the one on the right who just arrived. He aimed the rocket launcher at the one on the right and fired the rocket. The rocket hit it in the chest, throwing him into the wall of a structure. The other WereSonic took the chance and charged at him, he let his razor nails drag against the road then he lifted it back up. He swung his claws at the face of the WereSonic in the wall. A quick cut was made, the WereSonic punched him in the gut. WereSonic tumbled back and skidded to a stop. The one shadow shot at was holding the spot where it was scratched.

It moved its hand revealing a yellow glowing eye, it was indeed Mecha WereSonic that shadow shot at. Mecha let out a bright light, once it vanished his titanium armored body was revealed. "So, Sonic was the one gaining all the attention from the cops, never thought he could be that violent.'' shadow said. WereSonic slammed the ground angrily then charged at Mecha. Mecha charged as well, both rammed each other making the other stumble backwards. WereSonic lunged and tackled Mecha to the ground. WereSonic swung punches left and right across his face. Mecha kicked him off, Mecha ran at him and grabbed his ankle. Mecha dragged him across the pavement then tossed him into a parked tanker truck. Mecha transformed his arm into a rocket launcher and fired a missile. WereSonic grabbed it and ran towards Mecha. WereSonic grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the tanker. WereSonic threw the missile at the tanker, a large cloud of flames sprang into the air.

Once the smoke and fire cleared, there was no sign of Mecha. WereSonic stepped lively, looking for him. Sonic noticed climbing up the building in front of him was Mecha. Sonic growled and dug his claws into the building and climbed after him. Sonic reached the top and saw Mecha jump off. Sonic followed after him, Sonic straightened himself out, he stuck his arms out and tackled Mecha. Both ended up crashing into a busy street, the cars drifted across the road and crashed into each other. Shadow landed on a building and watched the scene. People were running everywhere trying to get to safety. Shadow watched the people scatter, then he widened his eyes. In the crowd of people running, he saw Kuki Sanban.

Shadow was beyond surprised to see his friend, after so long he's been separated. The duel between the two powerhouses, Mecha WereSonic and Sonic raged on. Sonic grabbed a car and threw it at Mecha. Mecha stood still and let it hit him. He grabbed sharp pieces of metal from the car and used them as weapons. Sonic growled at the sight of long metal weapons able to cut through anything. Mecha charged at him roaring, Sonic stood still, Mecha drove one of the spikes forward. Sonic ducked and grabbed it, Mecha still holding onto it was thrown into a parked car. The weapons dropped out of his hands. Sonic smirked, despite being in his werehog form. Mecha stood up and grabbed the car he was thrown into and tossed it at Sonic. Sonic stomped both his feet into the ground and grabbed the car, he slided across the street and finally came to a stop. Sonic dropped the car, and noticed Mecha swinging his large fist into his face. Sonic crashed through a window of a restaurant. It was filled with people, when they saw Sonic they immediately scattered. Mecha walked in and grabbed Sonic by the neck.

Sonic opened his mouth and bit down on Mecha's hand. Mecha dropped him, Sonic gave Mecha an uppercut. Mecha rolled across the floor, Sonic marched up to him and grabbed him by the head. Sonic swung him in circles then threw him back outside onto the street. Sonic charged outside, but only to be greeted by a cluster of missiles shot by Mecha. Sonic was thrown into the air, Mecha jumped up and grabbed his ankle. With all his strength Mecha threw him back down to the street. Sonic slammed into the ground, making slabs of rock spike out of the ground. Mecha landed on his chest and pounded into his stomach.

Sonic's body went numb, Mecha grabbed him by the neck and flung him into a building wall. He crashed through it and laid flat on the ground. Sonic transformed back to his normal form. Mecha stood triumphantly, he looked at a group of people behind him. He turned around and roared, the people started running the other way. Mecha looked to his left and saw a truck with no trailer. He marched over to it, he held it over his head. He stepped back then threw the truck right at the group of running people.

Shadow gasped, Kuki was in the group of people. The truck was nearing them, Kuki looked up and didn't look where she was looking and she tripped. The truck came down on her, she let out a scream, but quickly shadow swooped by and picked her up. Shadow stopped on a sidewalk and put her down. "Stay here.'' shadow said. He sped over to Mecha, Mecha roared at him. "You better keep that mouth shut, or I'm gonna' rip it off!'' shadow threatened. Mecha and Shadow got in their fighting stances, both about to clash.

The two glared at each other. "So you must be shadow.'' Mecha talked with a deep robotic voice "Huh? You talk?'' shadow responded "Why of course, I'm the most advanced robot Eggman has created!'' Mecha chanted "Really? Why not prove that then?'' shadow mocked with his hands glowing gold "Hmph, it'll be my pleasure.'' Mecha said. The red glowing power source in his chest opened, a ten inch cannon came out. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he stuck his hands out together. Inside the barrel of Mecha's cannon a red glow was growing. A golden sphere of chaos spear energy was forming out of shadow's hands. "CHAOS BEAM!!'' Mecha yelled, a red beam of energy shot out of the cannon with coils going around it. Shadow fired his beam of golden light, in mere seconds the two power shots collided creating a large explosion.

A strong shockwave threw cars into buildings, the giant cloud of smoke took off into the air. Shadow and Mecha were still standing, except in a crater. "You have lots of power.'' Mecha said "Thanks, here wanna' take a closer look!'' shadow fired ten chaos spears at Mecha. Mecha held his arms up in defense, he was pushed across the ground, Mecha drove one of his hands into the ground making him come to a halt. Mecha raise his head and saw shadow's feet come into his face.

Mecha stumbled back, he raised his fist and nearly crushed shadow. Shadow crouched and punched Mecha in his snout. Shadow crouched again and fired a volley into Mecha's body. Mecha was flying through the air and slammed into a building wall high above the street. Shadow teleported under him, but Mecha predicted it and slammed his fist into shadow's cranium. Shadow smashed back into the ground with such force. Shadow sat up with his hand on his head. Mecha came back down, shadow did a barrel roll forward then he threw a C4 charge on Mecha's back. Mecha landed on the ground laughing, "You coward, I'm one step ahead of you.'' Mecha said "Really then you didn't you expect this?'' shadow said pressing the detonator. Mecha launched into the air by the explosive. Shadow teleported two M60's in his hands, "This is where it gets fun.'' shadow smiled.

Shadow went straight up a building, he matched up with Mecha and spun around off the building. He fired the two heavy machine guns at Mecha. The bullets penetrated Mecha's armor, but had little effect. Shadow growled, the two were evenly matched, but neither cared. Shadow moved closer and aimed his weapons in Mecha's power source. Shadow kept firing into the red glowing orb. Mecha laughed and bent shadow's guns. Shadow tossed the weapons away and fired chaos spears at Mecha. Mecha took the shots but was still functioning, Mecha punched shadow in the gut throwing him into the building behind him. Shadow crashed through two walls before coming to a stop. Mecha hopped inside the hole and stood in front of shadow.

"You call yourself the ultimate life form?'' Mecha mocked. Shadow clenched his fists, "Yes, and THIS IS THE REASON WHY!!!'' he thundered. His eyes was filled with red, and red aura surrounded him. Mecha swung his fist at shadow but he grabbed it. Shadow started to twist Mecha's arm. Mecha stepped back in pain holding it. Shadow lunged towards him, "CHAOS BLAST!!'' he yelled.

The giant dome of energy lighted up. Mecha was thrown out of the building and crashing into the road. Shadow returned to his normal self and levitated back to the street. Mecha was trying to keep his arm attached, but it was far too damaged. "You haven't seen the last of me!'' Mecha exclaimed and he teleported. "How'd he?'' shadow said "Must be something Eggman installed in his body.'' shadow said. His ears twitched, he teleported a desert eagle in his right hand and quickly turned around. He lowered the gun slowly, it was Kuki.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar World, 8:00 am**_

The gang and Omega took a rest on an island they came across while flying. They were camping on the beach, they were talking amongst themselves, luckily it wasn't about omega. Omega was standing looking up at the sun starting to rise. Katara decided to walk over to him. "What're you doing?'' she asked "No answer.'' Omega replied "How'd you get here?'' Katara asked "A portal sent me here.'' Omega answered "I must leave as soon as possible.'' omega added "We're here to help you.'' Katara said smiling "Why help me?'' omega said in a confused tone "For one, you're lost, and we could find a way to help you get back to your respected place.'' Katara explained. Omega turned his head from looking at her then back at the rising sun.

Omega made a small jitter, he grabbed Katara and hovered away from the beach. A fireball crashed onto the beach, omega put katara down and looked at the ocean. Far in the distance, there were five fire nation ships. "The Fire Nation!?'' Aang exclaimed "They just don't know when to quit don't they?'' said Sokka. Omega armed his chain guns. Omega's jets fired up, he lifted off into the sky heading for the ships. A barrage of fireballs filled the sky. Omega changed his chain guns for his rocket launchers. About twenty rockets fired, they all hit the fireballs, turning them into mere rubble. Omega landed on one of the ships decks.

He changed his rocket launchers back to his hands. Omega hovered over to one of the trebuchets, he grabbed the arm and tore it off. Omega held it like a spear and flew off the ship. He threw it underwater, it speared into the hull. Omega flew underwater and grabbed the arm, he pushed it across the ships hull making a long gash in the ship. Omega resurfaced and watched the ship starting to sink.

A fireball hit omega in the back, omega turned around and saw the trebuchets aimed at him. Omega armed his rocket launchers again, he aimed at the ship in front of him. Explosions scattered across the ship's deck. Omega went to the back of the tower and rammed it. He continued then finally the tower snapped off and fell into the water with a large splash. Omega ducked under an incoming fireball from one of the ships. Omega grabbed one of the fireballs in his grasp. Omega held it back then threw it back to the ship. He threw it so hard, it crashed through the deck and came out underneath the ship forcing it to take on water. Omega was hit in the back by two fire balls.

Omega slammed onto the deck of the ship on the right. Suddenly a giant metal claw pierced and came out of the deck of the ship on the left side. The ship scrunched inwards and was brought underwater. Omega got to his feet confused by what just happened. A rumble shook the ship Omega was standing on, dents were being lifted upwards out of the deck. Coming out of the deck was the head of Metal Madness. He looked at Omega and roared, omega fired up his jets and hovered off the ship. The ship imploded revealing Metal Sonic in his final form known as Metal Madness. Metal hovered above the water glaring at Omega, omega armed his machine guns and aimed them at Metal. A battle between small against large was about to begin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Station Square, 5:00 pm**_

Shadow was standing on the edge of a building looking across the city. Kuki was standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. She turned facing him, three months they've been separated from each other. Kuki took one step forward then continued walking so she was next to him. "Shadow?'' she spoke. He remained silent and kept focus on looking away. "You changed…Haven't you been worrying about me?'' Kuki put more emotion in her voice.

Shadow still ignored her, "Please shadow!'' she fell to her knees with grief taking over her. "You worried me so much! I thought you would never come back! I thought you were dead!!'' she put her hands to her eyes and let the tears flow.

"You have no idea how much it was for me…'' Kuki gasped when shadow got on one knee and wrapped his arms around her chest. "I'm sorry I've scared you, it won't happen again.'' he said. Kuki sniffled and hugged the hedgehog back. Then the whishing of a Huey helicopter flew over them. Shadow and Kuki stood back up, the helicopter landed behind on the building.

Shadow's expression turned to an angry one when he saw General Richards walking off the chopper. Shadow stood in front of Kuki protectively and teleported two desert eagles in both of his hands. He aimed at the general's heart, "Wait shadow.'' Richards put his hand out. "Why are you here?'' asked shadow "I know you may have second thoughts, but…'' he hesitated "What?'' asked shadow lowering his guns "We need your help.'' Richards answered. Shadow and Kuki looked at each other confusedly. Is the general telling the truth? Or is it a trick? Most importantly, what mission will he have planned for Shadow?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Island Somewhere In Earth Kingdom Waters 9:00 pm**_

Explosions hit the beach. Omega was flying across the the sand doing his best to avoid the rockets. Metal madness roared in anger and flew to the island. Omega stopped and was quickly grabbed by metal. Metal stopped in mid air and held omega to his face. Metal let out a thundering roar, omega was able to get one of his arms free.

He armed his rocket launcher and fired them. Metal was hit all over the face by the explosives that he dropped omega. Omega rammed metal in his large power source in the chest. Metal growled and smacked omega with his large hand. Omega plummeted into the sand on the beach. Metal smashed his hand on top of omega. Metal started laughing like he gained victory. Suddenly his hand exploded causing him to fly back. Omega retracted his rocket launchers and armed his flamethrowers. Omega fired off into the air and latched onto metal's head. Omega heaved his hand back then drove it into one of his eyes, omega fired his flamethrower inside metal's circuits. Metal swung his head frantically, the feel of fire being spread throughout his head. Metal managed to grab omega in his hand. Metal opened his mouth. In the back of his throat was a blue light coming up. Omega flinched, metal let omega out of his grasp, but only to be hit by the large blue laser coming out of his mouth. Omega crashed onto the island and was being slid through the trees until finally coming to a stop.

Omega got back to his feet but immediately hovered to the left when metal came crashing through the trees. Omega flew over metal and landed on his tail. Metal slammed his tail into the ground many times, but omega held on. Metal then swung his tail throwing omega off and across the sky. Omega stopped in mid air using his jets, omega noticed he was above water. Omega saw metal coming closer, omega flew downwards immediately. Omega retracted his hands and a purple glow started to form inside. Omega dived into the water, he turned around and saw metal dive in. Omega fired two large shots of purple energy straight into metal's face. Omega flew around him and came back out of the water. Omega damaged beyond belief hovered slowly back to the beach and dropped flat on the ground. Suddenly metal came out of the water, still alive. Omega rolled out of the way when his giant tail nearly crushed him.

Omega flew back around him and latched onto one of the long sharp metal wings on his back. Omega climbed to the tip of the metal shard and started punching into a lower part of it. He tore it off, the height of it was slim and very razor sharp. Metal grabbed omega with his hand and brought him to his face. Metal put omega in his mouth, omega kept one of his hands on metal's upper jaw trying to stall him from biting down on him. Omega held the metal shard in his other hand, omega quickly drove it up metals mouth and it came out of metal's dome. Oil squirted out of his head and bolts of electricity sparked. Omega struggled and was able to free himself. Metal exploded into a cloud of fire, the explosive radius pushed omega back onto the beach with great force. Aang and the gang crowded around their robotic friend. All of them exchanged looks with one question in mind: Will Omega Survive?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Outskirts of Station Square, 11:00 am**_

Sonic walked away from the city limping in pain. He was holding his arm, nearly snapped by Mecha WereSonic. Jenny was flying away from the city holding brad until she spotted Sonic. Jenny landed in front of him and put brad down. Sonic stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground. "Sonic! Are you okay?'' jenny screamed kneeling next to him "No…I'm pretty much dead.'' sonic responded coughing "Don't say that!'' jenny exclaimed "Hey, exactly where's that friend of yours Brandy?'' asked brad. Sonic turned his head away, he carefully stood to his feet. "She's been captured.'' sonic answered. Jenny and Brad both gasped, "I took brandy here because back at her house, we were attacked by Eggman's robots.'' sonic told "What happened next?'' jenny asked "I took her here, it was pretty quiet, nothing came, until I heard the sirens of police cars outside.'' sonic said "Did you follow them?'' brad questioned "Yep, I found them being beaten by Mecha WereSonic, when there was barely no cops left, Mecha seemed to be the victor, but that's when I decided to transform into WereSonic.'' sonic told more.

"And you won, right?'' Brad said nervously "When I looked back to the street he was gone, but I heard Brandy scream from far away. I ran back to get her but only saw her being lifted away by two of Eggman's robots.'' sonic lowered his head "Then what'd you do?'' Jenny asked.

"Since I was WereSonic, I went crazy, destroying anything I saw, that's when Mecha decided to show up.'' sonic finished "You know shadow followed the police cars to where you and Mecha were fighting.'' jenny told him "Well I lost anyway and now brandy's gone.'' sonic turned his back to them. "We should go after her then.'' Jenny promoted. "Jenny we don't even know where they could've taken her.'' brad added "I have a special radar that can detect wherever someone is.'' jenny replied "So you can find her?'' sonic turned back around "Yup'' Jenny answered. "Alright then let's do it.'' Sonic said with confidence in his voice.


	4. Wrath of the Mecha Spider

**Chapter Four: Wrath of the Mecha Spider**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters presented do not belong to me, they belong to their respective creators/owners.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Nearing Washington D.C., 10:00 am**_

Shadow, Kuki, and General Richards were in the Huey helicopter, Shadow was glaring at Richards the whole time. "How long are you planning to do that?'' asked the general "I'm having trouble trusting you.'' shadow replied. "Once again, I need you help on this.'' Richards begged "What is it then?'' shadow asked sitting back in his chair. "We caught something on radar, something big.'' Richards began.

"How big?'' shadow questioned "Egg carrier big.'' Richards told him "Eggman was here?'' shadow rose to his feet, he started gritting his teeth. "Calm down shadow, we're not sure if it was him.'' Richards added, shadow sat back in his seat. "However something large was dropped off by the Egg Carrier, something more big.'' Richards explained. Shadow and Kuki both looked at each other then back at Richards, "We got pictures of where it landed, problem is-'' Richards hesitated "What problem?'' shadow raised his voice "Whatever was dropped off immediately ran off somewhere.'' Richards continued "So what your saying is that something so big just came and went, and you have no evidence!!'' shadow yelled "We have one picture.'' Richards handed him a tan paper folder with the words "Top Secret" across it.

Shadow took the single picture out, there were eight round holes dug into the grassy ground, four on one side and four on the other, they were also spread out far. "Where did you get these pictures?'' shadow asked "They were taken just outside of the state, it was close to the capitol building, but like I said whatever it was it ran off.'' Richards told. "So why do you need me?'' shadow asked curiously "I'm going to be giving a speech at the capitol building and I need you to watch me.'' Richards answered. Shadow gave him a glum look, "Are you serious?'' asked shadow, Richards nodded yes. "Why in the world!?! Did you choose me!?'' shadow shouted.

"Just in case someone tries to kill me or ruin this speech, you will be watching.'''' Richards replied "You'll be lucky if I'm not the one doing so.'' shadow replied angrily "Death threats? Very bold shadow, but you'd better do what I say.'' Richards said raising his voice. "I have better luck finding this thing Eggman left.'' shadow replied. "Sir we're here.'' the pilot said "Take us down.'' Richards ordered.

Shadow and Richards both glared at each other until the helicopter landed and Richards stepped off. "Your pretty serious when it comes to this stuff shadow.'' Kuki spoke up "Yeah I guess so.'' shadow said stepping off the chopper with Kuki following. They were behind the Capitol building, what a large structure it was. In front of the building waiting at the wide set of steps to the building was a large group of people waiting there. There were some men in suits standing by the podium General Richards would be giving his speech.

Shadow teleported himself and Kuki on a small balcony overlooking where the speech will be held. "I still don't know why he chose me.'' shadow said sighing "Your pretty reliable, that's probably why.'' Kuki answered "Yeah, but times before he nearly got me killed.'' shadow added "You know that's not possible.'' Kuki said "Just don't think about it and think about this, once your done with this we can leave.'' Kuki said reassuringly. Shadow had a small smile on his face after what she said, but he just noticed general Richards stepped up to the podium. "This ought to be good.'' shadow whispered. "My good people, I know over the past years we have had dangerous forces and disasters that nearly threatened our good world, but I am here to say that there is nothing to worry about.'' Richards spoke "You gotta' be kidding me.'' shadow muttered "We have everything under control, our military forces are keeping their eyes out for any signs of the nefarious Dr. Eggman.'' he continued.

"What a load of garbage.'' shadow said "Higher numbers of military forces are being put around the globe to protect their country so nothing that may come will surprise us.'' Richards spoke on. Then a slight rumble shook the Capitol building, only shadow and Kuki felt it since they were standing on one of its balconies. Shadow jumped above the balcony and saw long metal leg, except it was sharp at the end. Shadow stood back confused, "What in the world is going on?'' he said. Richards however continued his speech. "I am here to confirm that the situation is under control.'' he spoke to the large crowd. Not knowing that more long legs were coming out of the spire. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing we aren't ready for!'' he yelled at the end. Then the entire spire imploded, a large shadow jumped from the spire. It slid across the pool of water in front of the Washington Monument, it slid to a halt. The huge beast turned around, it was a gigantic mechanized spider robot. "Looks like this is the robot Eggman dropped off.'' shadow said in shock.

The huge spider had eight needle like legs, three large spikes ran across its back. Huge spike fangs came from its mouth. The monster let out an echoing screech. Shadow glared at the monstrosity, he saw the crowd of people scattering like a colony of ants. "Kuki get far from here, this is gonna get ugly.'' shadow said cracking his knuckles "Please be careful.'' she said giving him a quick hug before leaving. Shadow used chaos control to teleport a mini gun in his grasp. Shadow teleported onto the spider's head. Shadow aimed it straight into it's head and let the bullets go. The spider stood on its back legs, shadow held on to the robot until it got back on all eight. Shadow continued firing the weapon into it's cranium. The spider's waved his head throwing shadow off and landing into the pool of water in front of the Washington monument. Shadow sped across the water dodging each of its piercing legs from crushing him. Shadow went up one of its legs and leaped into the air. Shadow's hands glowed gold, "Take THIS!!'' he fired a thick beam of golden light in its back. It impacted with strong force actually throwing the spider on its back. It's legs squirmed in the air, but it got back on its legs again. It opened its mouth, a dark purple laser fired out and smashed into shadow. The laser stopped leaving shadow in a crater.

Shadow crawled out of the crater and stood back up, a hatch opened up on its head, a pack of missiles fired up into the sky. Shadow gasped and immediately sped away. The missile impacts followed him closely, shadow turned his head, he saw one coming right on him. Shadow turned around and kicked it back at the spider. The missile hit the spider in the head making it screech. A giant sliding door opened up on its back, a huge plasma cannon rose out of its back. A green light was brightening inside, "Oh boy.'' shadow said taking off running. The green beam of laser shot out of the barrel following the hedgehog.

Shadow made a quick right and dashed back to the spider. The laser stopped its firing, two doors opened out of the sides of its head. Two giant twin mini guns came out and fired on shadow. He swerved between the bullets, but some actually zipped across his skin making him bleed a little. Shadow jumped towards its face, he teleported onto one of its machine guns and yanked it off. Shadow being so close fired into its head with extreme velocity.

Shadow jumped back on top of its head, he tossed two C4 charges on its other machine gun. He jumped towards it back and pressed the detonator. A cloud of fire came out of the side of its face. Shadow looked confident, until he was grabbed by a metal tentacle coming from a portion of its back. The tentacle threw him into the air, the giant cannon's barrel glowed green and fired a single shot at shadow. A direct hit slammed shadow into the stairs in front of the capitol building. A large crater was left where he laid, covered with dirt and drops of blood dropping he stood back up.

Shadow noticed general Richards hiding behind a piece of debris. In one of his hands was a briefcase, shadow felt a large amount of power radiating from it. He widened his eyes, "The Chaos Emeralds!'' his mind shouted. Shadow marched over to him and snatched the briefcase from his hands. "I'll need these.'' shadow walked off "You come back with those!!'' Richards yelled furiously. Shadow opened the case, he held his arms out to his left and right. The spider screeched and roared at him, shadow saw it charging up its cannon again. The seven emeralds spun around him quickly, the shot from the spider fired. Shadow absorbed the emeralds creating a bright gold light. The laser hit where he stood, instead the laser shot from the spider reflected and hit the spider dead on. The metal arachnid stumbled backwards and scanned for shadow. The cloud of smoke cleared revealing Super Shadow.

Now with the power of the chaos emeralds bundled up in him, it was an even fight. The giant spider stomped the ground with his front legs before charging at shadow. Shadow fired five red glowing chaos spears, the spears hit it creating large explosions pushing the spider back. Shadow sped right towards its head, he collided with it throwing it into the pool of water in front of the Washington monument. The Mecha Spider got back up and fired twenty rockets out of its back, shadow put up a bubble shield around himself. The missiles pummeled against his barrier, he couldn't withstand the power of the missiles. The shield went down and the last ten rockets hit shadow into the ground as more came and exploded on him. The spider marched forward waiting patiently for him to reveal himself. Shadow teleported above the spiders head and lunged both his feet into its dome. The spider was forced to fall flat on the ground by the pressure. Shadow saw its missile pack opening in its head, shadow fired a chaos spear in it. A large explosion drifted into the sky, shadow flew back and smiled with victory. Shadow's face turned to confusion when its head was still attached. "Pretty strong robot Eggman.'' he mumbled.

Ten tentacles came and grabbed shadow in their grasp. Shadow let out a burst of energy freeing himself, but he didn't see when the spider lifted on leg up and brought it down on shadow. Shadow was crushed into the ground by its girth. All of a sudden, its leg imploded into tiny bits and pieces. Shadow was glowing gold brighter as he hovered back into the air. The spider roared with a loud screech, the enormous came out of its back. It immediately powered up and fired a full blast. Shadow stuck his hands in front and took the blast. It continuously fired, with shadow stopping.

"You want power? I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!!!'' he yelled. His hands fired a large blast of red energy shooting through the cannon blast and hitting the spider. The spider flew across the air and hit the ground with a loud bang. The spider got up looking not weakened a bit. "Damn thing just won't stay down.'' shadow muttered. The spider fired barrages from its cannon now, shadow ducked and weaved through the shots doing his best to avoid them.

Shadow sped right through a shot and hit the spider under its head throwing it in front of the Washington monument. Shadow came charging again, but the spider grabbed him with the tentacles and pinned him down on the ground. It lifted its left front leg and it transformed into a giant spike. Shadow gulped, the spider lifted the leg high up, "CHAOS BLAST!!'' shadow thundered. A dome of red energy through the spider off him and flew into the air. Shadow turned around to the Washington monument. He stuck his hands out at it, a golden light formed around it. The monument lifted off its hinges and shadow turned it toward the still flying spider. The spider was lined up with the capitol building, shadow aimed the point of the monument carefully. With all his power he launched it, the monument speared and stuck in the spiders stomach. Finally it slammed against the capitol building being pinned by the monument.

It squirmed helplessly until it's legs drooped down, with no power left inside its body. Shadow hovered down to the ground. He was breathing heavily after all the energy he used during the battle. The seven emeralds dropped around him, "Well that wasn't as easy as I thought.'' he said. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back, he looked and saw tranquilizer darts in his back. Shadow yanked them out and threw them aside, he saw general Richards dropping the dart gun and walking towards him. Shadow dropped to the ground on both his knees, the general grabbed the seven emeralds and put them back in his case. "Sorry Shadow, I need these.'' he walked away. Shadow fell flat on the ground until he fell into a deep dark sleep.


	5. The Sieges Begin

**Chapter Five: The Sieges Begin**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Outskirts of Unknown City, Pokemon Dimension, 3:00 pm**_

Sonic, Jenny, and Brad were standing on a cliff looking at a city in the distance. "You sure she's here?'' asked sonic "Yup, that's what my radar says.'' jenny replied "I still can't believe your mom had a portal gate in your basement.'' sonic said "Well, she keeps a lot of unused things in our basement.'' jenny added "So how we gonna' find her in such a big city?'' asked brad. "She's a dog who walks like a human, how hard can that be?'' sonic shrugged.

The city had many silver skyscrapers and smaller building around them, "What's the name of this place?'' sonic asked "Don't know.'' jenny answered, sonic sighed "Oh well, lets go!'' he ran towards the city with quick speed. "Think you might need this.'' jenny handed brad a jetpack "Whoa thanks jenny!'' he said thankfully. The two fired up their jets and followed the blue hedgehog to the city to find brandy. Sonic ran up the nearest skyscraper and stopped at the top, he looked behind him and saw jenny and brad land. "Well, do you have any idea where she is?'' sonic questioned "Hold on! Jeez.'' jenny activated the radar on her arm. "Okay, wait a minute…'' she trailed off.

"What?'' sonic asked quickly "She's moving, but I'm also detecting something chasing her.'' jenny said retracting the radar back in her arm. "Still! That can be anywhere!'' sonic exclaimed. An explosion caught their attention, the three looked across the city and saw clouds of smoke rising into the sky. "That's where we're heading then.'' sonic said "Jenny you have that thing I told you to bring?'' sonic asked "Yeah, it's benn giving me a backache!'' she said. Her back opened up, a blue air board came out. Jenny tossed it to him, he grabbed it and stepped on. Jenny closed the hole in her back and fired up her jets, brad did so as well. Blue flames lit out of the exhaust ports, sonic raced off the rooftop and down the building. Jenny and Brad followed him in a vertical drop. Sonic reached the street and zipped through traffic. Jenny and Brad flew above traffic following Sonic. Ahead of them coming from the right side of an intersection was a squad of police cars. "Sonic! Follow them!'' jenny yelled down at him "Got it!'' sonic shouted back.

He went up the side of a building, the end of it came up and he spun in 360 degrees landing on the side of the building ahead of him. Sonic looked down at the speeding cars, ahead of them was the cloud of smoke area. "Follow me!'' sonic yelled going straight up the building. Sonic hopped of his board and held it with one hand. Jenny and Brad arrived behind him. A rumble just shook the building, "What was that?'' brad said. Flying up the building was a Charizard, it stopped in mid air above them. A missile came up and hit it in the stomach.

The Pokemon went flying back down to the streets below. Suddenly Metal Madness flew upwards in front of them, but this metal madness was all red. "No way, is that metal knuckles?'' sonic said shockingly. Indeed it was, the red flying metal collaboration flew back down to street level. "Jenny come with me.'' sonic got on his board and road off the rooftop. "Stay here brad, I can't lose you.'' she said putting her arms on his shoulders "But jenny I-'' he was cut off when he pressed her lips on his. She pulled apart with a dreamy look on her face, "Just stay.'' she winked. Brad chuckled nervously as she flew after sonic to face off with Metal Madness Knuckles.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar World, 7:00 am**_

The gang took the damaged Omega on Appa, hoping that the robot survives. "Where should we go?'' asked aang "Hmmm, how about Ba Sing Se?'' Sokka suggested "No its too crowded, they'd go crazy if they saw something like this.'' Katara said, referring to Omega. "The North Pole?'' Sokka suggested again.

"That actually seems like a good place to go.'' Aang said "Yeah, plus we're really close to it.'' katara added. Sokka looked at a map, "Yup, she's right, only about a mile away.'' Sokka confirmed, "North pole it is.'' Aang said swinging the reins making Appa go faster. A couple minutes had passed and the North Pole was in their sight. The gang landed in front of the chief's palace. He walked out with Master Pakku next to him. "I am surprised to see the avatar again, now that the war is over.'', "Actually, we came to seek refuge for a friend.'' Aang told "Ah, a new friend, easy for the Avatar I see, where is he?'' arnook asked. Stepping off Appa was Omega, still damaged, he walked slowly and looked down at the chief. Both Pakku and Arnook were shocked. "Your faces indicate severe shock, what is the problem?'' Omega said looking between the two.

Arnook cleared his throat, "Well, I've seen nothing like it, but why did you bring him here?'' Arnook whispered to aang at the end, "He's really injured, so until he's better we decided to come here.'' aang explained, "Fine, we'll have someone take you to your hut in a few minutes, stay here alright?'' Pakku spoke "Yes sir.'' aang answered. In about five minutes they were in their ice hut, all sitting around the fire, except for omega who sat in the corner repairing himself. He had his finger turned into a welder which he used for fixing his inner parts. Omega opened up a small door in his chest, he started welding some cut off pieces back together. After a few minutes he closed the hatch and retracted the welder.

He sat back against the wall, the gang were eating around the campfire. "Hey Mr. robot.'' Katara said, omega looked over at the kids. "You never told us your name.'' katara stated "Identification: E-123 Omega.'' he responded "Omega? Huh pretty cool.'' Toph said "So how'd you get here?'' asked Aang "A portal from another dimension sent me here.'' omega answered "Another dimension, just like how we met Sonic.'' Aang said to the others "Can we go to other dimensions?'' asked Katara "With the power of a chaos emerald, yes, but you do not have the ability to use them.'' Omega said "Hey! Are you saying we're weak!'' Sokka stood up, "Calm down Sokka he didn't mean that.'' Katara told her brother. Sokka ignored her and stood in front of omega. "What about you? Do you have friends?'' sokka said angrily "You are overreacting to something easy to understand.'' omega replied.

"What're you gonna do about it then!?'' exclaimed Sokka. Omega stood up towering over Sokka. "Your incompetence means nothing, you're just furious because your point makes no sense.'' omega said "Go away then!'' Sokka yelled "You'd better be careful Sokka, he could squish you.'' Toph said. Master Pakku rushed in, "Pakku? What's wrong?'' questioned aang "It's the Fire Nation, they're here!'' Pakku warned them. They went outside and saw Fire Navy ships out in the ocean. There were about twenty ships coming. "Doesn't look like that much.'' aang said. Omega enhanced his vision and saw a Fire Nation ship ahead of the others.

"A ship is fleeing from them, I will engage.'' omega lifted off the ground. Omega rocketed across the sky and landed on the ship ahead of the others. Omega saw a teenage boy with a strange scar on his face. "You civilian come with me.'' omega pointed at him "What the? I'm no civilian! I'm Firelord Zuko coming to see the avatar.'' Zuko exclaimed. Omega grabbed Zuko by the shirt and lifted off into the air. Omega landed back in front of the palace and dropped Zuko on the ground. "Who do you think you are? I was-'' Zuko noticed aang and the others. "Oh, hey guys.'' he waved "Nice to see you too Zuko, but your timing is…horrible.'' aang said "I just heard rumors while at the Fire Nation, Azula may be involved about this attack.'' zuko explained "Figures, but exactly why?'' asked Sokka "I don't know, but we better protect this place or only ashes will remain.'' Zuko looked back to the fleet of ships. "I shall protect the city, you must take refuge.'' Omega armed his chain guns, "You sure Omega? Your still a little damaged.'' Aang reminded him "Do not have concern I will be alright.'' omega said. His jet boosters fired up and he took off into the air heading towards a face-off against twenty Fire Navy ships.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, City Name Unknown, 3:30 pm**_

Sonic swung his board into the stomach of an Egg titan making it slam to the ground. Jenny fired twin rockets from her rocket pack into a squadron of egg gunners, ripping them apart. "Where was that flying lizard thing we saw earlier!'' jenny shouted punching an egg gunner in the chest. "It was a pokemon! Probably belonged to a friend of mine named Ash Ketchum!'' sonic answered while spin dashing through an egg titan. From behind jenny two egg titans came, suddenly coming out of the ground was a Steelix. It roared and crushed the two robots. Jenny yelped when she saw the huge pokemon staring down at her.

"Good job Steelix!'' a person ran up next to it. Sonic ran over to jenny, "Hi, I'm Brock.'' he greeted "Oh, so would you mind helping us out here?'' sonic asked "No problem, wait, aren't you Sonic the hedgehog?'' Brock asked "Yes'' sonic nodded "Wow! Nice to meet you.'' he shook his hand and then let go. "Okay, where is Ash?'' asked sonic "Behind you.'' said ash. Sonic turned around to see Ash and Dawn smiling. "Great to see you guys.'' sonic smirked "Likewise'' said dawn "Why you guys here?'' asked Brock "We're looking for a friend, she's somewhere in this city.'' sonic explained. A loud roar thundered, metal knuckles madness flew by and grabbed steelix. Metal tossed him through a building leaving a major portion of it missing. "That's what I was about to tell you about.'' sonic noted. Metal was hovering above the street flapping his wings, metal revealed his hands, which were giant gloves of metal with three spikes on each of its knuckles. "Three spikes on each hand, this isn't going to be easy.'' sonic said. Metal spotted them and retracted the spikes on his knuckles, it then charged at them. Out of nowhere ash's Charizard dropped on metal's neck forcing him to smash into the concrete. "Wait a go Charizard! Now use your strongest fire blast!'' ash yelled.

Charizard flew above metal and held his breath, metal looked up and saw a wall of fire come down on him. Metal squirmed in the ball of fire, he started flapping his wings rapidly causing the fire to extinguish. Jenny got out her fists of fury, she swung the fist across metal's face throwing him into a building. Metal quickly dislodged himself out of the building and fired a red beam of energy at jenny. She ducked under it and activated her lobster claws. She duck the claws into his body, taking out various parts from his insides. Metal grabbed her in his hand, he held her up high then slammed her into the ground, hard. He charged up another shot for his energy beam, luckily sonic came in and grabbed jenny.

Metal held the shot and fired it at the running sonic. Sonic ran behind a corner of a building and set jenny down. "You okay?'' he asked "Yeah, got a plan to take this thing down?'' she asked "I don't know, if we can get close to his power source and take it out.'' sonic suggested. Suddenly metal's hand came around the corner and grabbed Sonic. Metal let out an angry roar in his face, "Alright then you wanna' play rough? Let's play rough.'' sonic reached and pressed the transformation device. The blue blur transformed into WereSonic, with incredible strength he opened metals hand setting him free.

Sonic lunged at his face and tackled him so hard he crashed into the ground. Sonic beat his fists into metal's face until metal punched sonic with his large fist sending him crashing through a window of a skyscraper. Metal looked through the gaping hole and saw no Sonic. The floor below the one sonic crashed through he came out and latched onto metal's power source. Sonic drove his fist at it, cracking it. Metal screeched from the pain, he let the three spikes come out of his right hand. Sonic saw him swing the claw, so sonic jumped back at the building and started climbing it. Metal sliced portions around Sonic, the part sonic was latched to came off. Sonic pushed himself off it and flew over metal.

The chunk of debris crashed on top of metal's head. Metal growled and turned around to sonic on the building. Metal retracted the claws, he charged up his red lase. Sonic turned his head and saw the laser come hit him. Sonic went straight through the building and crashed through the opposite wall on the other side. Metal came flying through the building having debris being littered across the area. Metal surveyed the area and saw nothing. Jenny armed her laser limbs, thye glowed blue. She fired two twin blasts at metal. It hit metal in his arm nearly blowing it off. Metal flew up at her, but Brock's steelix came through the building wall and tackled metal into the street. Metal rose back up and saw Sonic lunge at him. Metal threw his large fist at sonic. Sonic went flying through a window and shattered through a window on the other end. Sonic dropped onto the ground in pain, he stood back up anyway. "Sonic!'' a voice screamed. Sonic's ears perked up, he turned around and saw Brandy standing there a few feet from him. Brandy ran towards him and placed her head in his chest, releasing a river of tears. "I'm so glad your okay.'' she held his fur. Sonic tilted his head and he put his hand on the back of her head and stroked it. Sonic lifted his head and saw a black hawk helicopter fly overhead. Sitting in it was General Richards with the case of chaos emeralds.

Following him across rooftops was Shadow holding Kuki in his arms. "Should we fly higher sir?'' asked the pilot "No soldier, keep this elevation.'' Richards answered. Suddenly crashing through the building to their left was Metal Madness Knuckles. "Oh shit!'' the pilot tried to fly around him. The propellers cut through the right side building. The propeller snapped into pieces. The helicopter spun out of control and finally crashed into the street. The screeching of metal against concrete silenced when the hunk of metal stopped. Sonic growled and picked brandy up. Shadow went down the building towards the crash site. Richards crawled out of the chopper, luckily still alive. Metal hovered in front of him wanting the emeralds. Sonic put brandy down and tackled metal in the neck. Metal fumbled forwards landing face first into the ground. Sonic hopped off him and ran back to the crash site. Shadow put Kuki down and sped to the crash site as well. The two both stopped in front of Richards. "Sonic?'' shadow said. Sonic quickly transformed back to normal, "Hey Shadow.'' he greeted "You know why I'm here.'' shadow guessed "Actually I don't.'' sonic confessed, "The chaos emeralds!'' shadow exclaimed.

"Ohhh'' sonic just noticed the briefcase on the ground. "You two hedgehogs will suffer for this.'' Richards spoke out "Sorry I can't take that threat from someone in such a weakened state.'' shadow picked up the case of emeralds. Suddenly a missile came and hit sonic from behind throwing him across the street. Shadow fired ten chaos spears at metal's skull. Metal flew back from the attack. Ash, Dawn, and Brock just arrived. "Pikachu, give it you strongest thunderbolt!'' ahs told his companion.

Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and a large amount of thunder busted out of the pokemon and struck metal. Metal screamed in agony, an explosion from the thunder threw him across the pavement. Sonic came walking back, he pressed the transformation button and once again transformed into WereSonic. He sped on all fours and jumped onto the power source of metal. Sonic wound up one punch, he drove it inside and shattered the power source cover. Sonic reached in and pulled all sorts of wires out, metal grabbed sonic. Metal flew into the air, he tossed sonic into the air. Sonic came back down, metal charged up his laser shot. Once Sonic aligned with metal he fired the shot, it pummeled sonic into a concrete wall of a building. Sonic dropped forwards and landed face first to the ground. Metal flew forwards towards Sonic's motionless body. Shadow charged forward and went inside metal's power source. Metal roared and reached into his stomach where the power source was located. Metal grabbed shadow and took him out. Metal held his arm back then threw shadow into a tanker truck. Metal fired a single missile exploding the truck into flames. "Shadow!'' Kuki screamed. Metal heard her scream and fired a beam of red energy, jenny came and picked Kuki up. Jenny flew behind a destroyed car and set Kuki down. "Stay behind cover, we'll handle this.'' jenny told her, Kuki nodded.

Jenny flew back to the battle and armed her rocket power. Three small missiles fired out with a thicker one following. The four missiles hit metal in his power source. Metal was pushed into the wall of a skyscraper roaring in pain. Sonic jumped and grabbed onto metal's hand. Sonic reached into the port where his claws come out of. Sonic yanked one out, he climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder. Metal shook wildly, trying to get him off. Sonic stabbed the claw through metal's neck, oil squirted out and some even got on sonic. Sonic jumped back towards the ground and looked up at metal. Metal slowly grabbed the claw and took it out and crunched it with both of his hands. Metal flew lower and pinned sonic to the ground with his large hand. With his other hand he let one very long sharp claw extend out. Metal held it high, shadow quickly jumped in metal's power source. Metal brought it down at sonic, then it stopped. The point of the claw inches away from Sonic's chest.

Metal started to glow red from the inside, metal exploded into chunks of burning metal. Sonic pushed himself out of the disassembled hand. Shadow slowly levitated to the ground with a red glow vanishing around him. Sonic transformed back to his normal self, "Your chaos blast sure does come in handy.'' sonic stated. Kuki, jenny and brandy ran up to the two hedgehogs. General Richards slowly crawled to the briefcase of emeralds. He opened it up, shadow quickly teleported next to him. Richards grabbed one of the emeralds, so did shadow. The two both pounded the emeralds at each other. A bright light shined and a dark blue portal opened and started to suck them in. Richards jumped over to the side to safety with the emeralds, he stood up and ran off. Sonic tripped onto the ground being sucked in by the portal, jenny reached and pulled him forward. Kuki with the help of brandy pulled shadow away from the portal. Unfortunately the portal got hold of brandy, Kuki, and jenny. The three were sucked into the dark portal then it quickly vanished leaving two shocked hedgehogs. A portal has opened up, where will they end up? Better yet, when?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar World, Northern Water Tribe, 8:00 am**_

Omega was standing on a high standing glacier watching the ships coming closer and closer. The robot hovered off the ground with his jets, his hands retracted and he reloaded his rockets. Omega jumped off the glacier and flew just above the water. Omega flew into the fleet, he fired rockets at the ones he saw immediately. Omega saw a ship in front of him, he ascended upwards and landed on the deck. He blocked blasts of fire from the benders on deck.

He armed his flamethrowers, a column of flames busted out of the ports. Omega retracted his hands back out and flew towards the nearest trebuchet. He jumped on it and ripped the arm off, he threw it like a spear at another trebuchet dismantling it. He saw the ship next to him shoot fireballs, he was hit by the flaming rock and pounded onto the deck. Omega charged up his laser blasts, he fired a huge blast out of his arms. The blasts fired forwards slamming one ship into two other ships.

Omega armed his rockets and spun in circles while standing. The barrage of rockets hit in the lower portions of some ships causing them to capsize. Omega flew off the ship he was on and again fired ten rockets at the ship's tower making it snap off and fell into the ocean. A loud bang was sounded, he turned around and saw giant metal tentacles wrap around the deck of three ships. They were then pulled underwater. Omega looked around confusedly, a tentacle went straight up the underside of a ship and stuck out of the deck. It came back down and brought the ship underwater. One by one the ships were brought below the depths of the ocean. Omega saw only three ships left. Suddenly a large silhouette flew out of the water. Drenched with water, it was Metal Madness, except this one was all black and with red streaks on the quills on its head.

Omega remembered when metal shadow also came to this dimension through the portal. "It must've transformed, but how?'' omega thought to himself. Metal Madness Shadow glared at omega. Metal's mouth slightly opened, omega noticed he was charging his laser blast. Omega dived down and flew just above the deck of water. Metal fired a dark red beam of energy with black coiling around it. Omega flew over to the right dodging the powerful laser. Omega fired his own blast straight at metal's stomach. Metal roared and sent his large fist right into omega. Omega shattered through a glacier wall causing it to crack and fall on top of him. Aang and the gang were awe shocked of what happened. Omega was flat surrounded by chunks of ice.

"We gotta' help him!'' exclaimed katara running to Appa. "Wait Katara!'' shouted Aang jumping on Appa before he lifted off with katara. "You sure about this?'' Aang asked, "Of course I am.'' Katara replied "That thing is way too powerful!'' Aang reminded her "Doesn't matter, right now Omega needs help.'' Katara said. Omega slowly rose out of the glacier crater, he shook his head, but then metal grabbed omega. Katara froze a section of water around metal's head, he dropped omega.

Omega got back control and flew in mid air, he aimed his rocket launchers and fired them straight at metal's power source. Metal shattered the ice covering his head, but more pain came when a dozen missiles hit his power source. Metal dropped into the water screaming in pain. Omega hovered above where Metal dropped. All of a sudden metal came back with his hands stuck out at forwards. With quick reactions omega drove his fist into one of metal's eyes, shattering it into pieces. Omega's hand was stuck inside, he extended his mini guns and fired inside metal's head. Metal swung his head left and right urging to get omega off. Metal managed to grab omega, metal noticed Appa.

Metal threw Omega straight at Appa. Omega slammed against Appa, Aang and Katara held on tight to the saddle. All four crashed onto a low standing glacier. Appa laid on the ground with a large bruise where omega was thrown into. Aang helped Katara up, the two saw omega covered with snow. Omega sat up and shook the snow off. "Why did you come? Area not safe.'' Omega told them "We can't leave a friend behind.'' Aang smiled. Omega was confused at their sacrifice to save him. Omega noticed the roaring metal attacking the three other Fire Navy ships.

"Retreat from here.'' Omega said "But-'' Katara attempted "No, both of you retreat now!'' omega said. Aang and Katara got back on Appa and flew back to the Northern Water Tribe. Omega turned around, he saw metal driving his metal tentacles through a ship. Metal heaved it back and tossed it at omega, the huge ship smashed through where omega stood. Aang and Katara both shocked at the scene. The ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean, surprisingly omega came flying out of the water.

Omega rammed metal in the face, metal chomped at him, omega dodged it and fired a volley of rockets point blank at his face. Metal screeched and flew back a couple feet. Metal quickly flew back to another fire navy ship and picked it up. Omega retracted his hands and his purple laser blasts glowed from the darkness in his arms. Metal threw the huge ship at omega, omega was shaking from holding the laser blasts he was charging. The ship came closer then, a huge wall of purple energy fired out of his hand ports. The two blasts hit the ship so hard it was forced back at metal. The huge ship slammed on top of metal bringing him down into the ocean. Omega extended his hands back out and waited for any sign of metal. From under omega metal grabbed omega in his jaws and started to bite down. Omega held his upper jaw up, but the force was too strong. Omega armed his rocket launchers and fired them into his mouth. The explosives beat against his throat, omega broke free of his grasp.

Omega saw one final fire navy ship in the distance behind him. Metal roared and charged at omega, omega fired his jets to full power and flew to the ship. Omega was nearing the ship with metal right behind him. Omega flew over the ship's tower, leaving metal to crash into it head first. Metal hovered backwards from the sudden hit, omega hovered at the ship's stern. Omega charged his laser blasts, but metal reached and grabbed omega. Metal slammed omega onto the deck. Omega still charged the lasers, metal lunged down at him. Omega aimed his lasers at his face, metal was pummeled by the lasers and crashed into a glacier wall. Omega noticed the large spike on the front of the ship, he had an idea.

Quickly before metal would regain strength, omega hovered to the ship's stern again. He started charging his laser blasts, the power had to be released sooner or later, but omega wanted to charge it up more. Metal awakened from the harsh blow and charged full force at omega's position. Two large glows formed out of omega's wrists, metal was coming closer and closer each second. Omega then with enough power shot tow thick beams of purple energy into the ship's stern. The ship was launched across the water, the spike in front of the ship stabbed straight through metal's power source and came out the other end. The ship kept going until it slammed into a large glacier wall. The glacier then cracked and the large pieces landed and covered metal in an icy grave. With little energy left omega hovered back to the northern water tribe palace where the gang awaited. He landed in front of the gang, barely standing omega immediately collapsed to the ground. The gang gathered around their robotic friend, if hope is on omega's side, he'll hopefully make it out alive.


	6. An Inevitable Destiny

**Chapter Six: An Inevitable Destiny**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story! The thoughts and ideas are made up by me. The characters solely belong to their respectful creators/owners.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Central City, Two Weeks into the Future, 2:00 pm**_

The dark blue portal opened a few feet off the ground. Jenny, Brandy, and Kuki fell on the ground. "Oww.'' kuki said. The three looked around and saw ravaged buildings, chunks of concrete missing from sections. Some buildings laid crumbled on the ground, the sky was mixed with red and orange.

"Oh my.'' Kuki said covering her mouth in horror, "What happened here?'' said brandy. Suddenly three egg titans surrounded the girls. They armed their machine guns, "I'll take care of this.'' jenny armed her laser limbs. Then three loud bangs crackled and hit each robot in the head. The three robots fell backwards to the ground at the same time. Jenny retracted her lasers, "What just happened?'' she asked "Hey look!'' kuki pointed to a far away billboard.

There was a hooded figure standing on it. Quickly the figure jumped off the billboard and teleported in front of them. He carried a .50 caliber sniper rifle, a black cape went around his back and he wore a black hood. He aimed the gun at each of them switching between the three. "Aren't you rather short for holding a big gun like that?'' asked kuki. The figure lowered the gun, "Is that you Kuki?'' he asked "Uhh, yes, how do you know my name?'' she answered "Maybe this will help.'' he lowered the hood revealing himself. The three gasped, it was Shadow. "Shadow!'' kuki exclaimed and hugged him. She pulled away, "How'd you follow us through the portal?'' asked kuki "Portal? What portal?'' he said confused "Then how did you follow us here?'' questioned jenny "Guys, it's been two weeks.'' shadow told them. The three girls gasped, "Two weeks!'' brandy exclaimed "Yeah, Eggman's taking over the world.'' shadow said lowering his head. This made them quiet and shocked, two weeks into the future. Shadow led the three through an empty subway tunnel. "So exactly what happened that caused this?'' asked brandy. Shadow kept walking and remained silent. "Well shadow what happened?'' kuki asked him.

"Trust me, you wouldn't wanna' know.'' he answered. Up ahead of them was a door with a light shining over it. "What is this?'' asked brandy "You'll see.'' shadow banged the door. It opened revealing Omega. "You have returned.'' omega said "Yeah, and I brought guests.'' shadow said walking in. Omega shut the door, inside was a large room with people inside.

They were wearing raggedy clothing with some pieces metal armor on their body. "Okay, exactly what is all this?'' Kuki asked "This is the resistance base, we've been fighting against Eggman for days now.'' shadow told them. Shadow led them to a small room with a table and a map of the city on it. "Hey shadow.'' a resistance fighter greeted "So, any news?'' shadow walked up to the table "We cut off some supply lines of his robots, a handful of people came and joined up with us, but they seem like there's no point since soni-'' shadow interrupted him by elbowing him in the gut.

"What was that for?'' he exclaimed "They don't know about Sonic so, shhh.'' shadow told him. The three looked confused at what shadow was trying to hide. "Shadow!'' omega said walking into the room "What is it?'' asked shadow "We have a horde of Eggman's army coming.'' omega answered. "Grr, mount up! We have some robots to fry.'' shadow walked out of the room with the three girls following him. "Guys follow me, we're headed to the garage.'' shadow started running through halls. The four stopped in front of a large door, shadow entered the codes on a keypad on the wall. It opened vertically, inside were many resistance soldiers running across the garage. It was a large place with five heavily armored hummers lined up in a row. Shadow walked up to his armored covered motorcycle with mini guns mounted on the sides. "You three get in the APC, over there.'' he pointed to it. The three ran over to it, the back door opened and they went in. Soldiers got in the armored vehicles, with .50 caliber machine guns on the back. Shadow looked forward, a horizontal door slided open revealing the destroyed city in front of them. "Let's hunt some robots.'' shadow muttered revving his motorcycle's engine.

The group of vehicles were driving through empty streets filled with debris and small fires. "Where are they?'' shadow looked around. It was pretty quiet, the only sound was the vehicles engines rumbling. All of a sudden a group of missiles came at them. Shadow quickly fired a group of chaos spears destroying each one. A whole squadron of egg gunners filled the sky in front of them, there were at least one hundred of them. "Alright give them all you got!'' shadow shouted. The gunners reloaded the machine guns and fired at the squadron of robots.

They were dropping like flies, but some came close and fired missiles at the convoy of vehicles. Two of the hummers exploded from the rear and flew forwards upside down. Shadow did a wheelie, he fired the mini guns while in this position. Any egg gunner that came close was shot full of lead. Shadow lowered his bike back down, he saw the last three humvees and the APC falling behind. Shadow quickly drifted to a stop. He waited until they got closer, "Guys stop now and make a circle." shadow said over a communication phone. The three humvees and the APC formed a circle in one spot. "What do you think your doing!?'' exclaimed a soldier walking up to shadow "Call in some reinforcements, we'll hold them here.'' shadow said.

In the APC, there was a radio to call in reinforcements, shadow walked inside the vehicle. "I want three choppers to our position now, we're near the highway.'' shadow told them. Shadow walked back to his bike and got out his dual MP5's. Shadow saw egg gunners coming in, he stood still and fired at the robots. They turned into balls of fire as each one came down to earth. The sound of helicopter blades filled the air, three black hawk helicopters came and landed in front of the circle. Troops came in the circle armed with different assortments of machine guns. Kuki peaked her head out of the door of the APC, a explosion hit just outside, she quickly backed up inside the APC. "Be careful! Why are you trying to look out there?'' asked jenny "Don't you think Sonic would've come by now?'' kuki reminded. The two sat dumbstruck, where is Sonic?

Back outside shadow jumped and drove his foot into an egg gunner's chest. Shadow fired his weapons destroying the egg gunners as he landed back onto the ground. Explosions surrounded them, shadow looked at the APC. He quickly ran to the armored vehicle. "Come get out now!'' shadow shouted. The three ran out and followed shadow. A few seconds later the APC burst into flame. Then a loud bang sounded behind them, shadow turned around, "Good to see you Shadow.'' It was Mecha WereSonic. "Figures you'd come.'' shadow said angrily "Shadow, when will you learn that your pointless efforts of survival will never work.'' Mecha stated "Shut your mouth you piece of crap! Why don't you come say that to my face?'' shadow challenged throwing his guns aside. "I really don't feel like it, but I have others who would like to fight if you want.'' Mecha said. Suddenly three Metal Sonic's flew down and surrounded shadow. "I always hated this things.'' shadow muttered.

One charged at him, shadow grabbed its wrist and threw it into another metal. The third one rammed shadow throwing him across the ground. Shadow stopped himself and he teleported behind one and grabbed it by the neck. He raised it then smashed him into the ground, shadow jumped up dodging a charging metal sonic. Shadow saw another coming, he swung his foot under into its chin throwing the metal sky high. Shadow was tackled by a metal and was slammed into an overturned car. Shadow walked away from the wreckage and gasped. A metal was nearly inches from him. Shadow held his fist back and punched the metal in the face throwing it high and ending up crashing through a window of a building. Shadow saw from above another metal coming down on him. He fired chaos spears up at it, the metal took the shots anyway. The metal came and smashed shadow into the concrete. Metal walked out of the small crater unharmed, shadow, however lay still in the crater. Metal turned away thinking he was dead, shadow teleported in front of the metal and sent a punch straight into its head. The metal skidded across the concrete until coming to a stop. Shadow noticed his cape was ripped, "Damn! That's the third one!'' he exclaimed.

A metal came charging, shadow took the cape off and wrapped it around metal as he came. Shadow swung him in circles and threw him with all his strength into a concrete wall of a building. Shadow was hit by a missile and was flung into a parked car leaving a large dent in it. Shadow couldn't manage to move when a volley of missiles from two metals fired right on him. A ball of fire exploded the car he crashed into. The three metals hovered together waiting for any sign of life from the hedgehog.

Quietness, until shadow teleported behind the three metals and let out a powerful chaos blast. The dome of energy threw each one into something, very hard. Shadow hovered to the ground, he saw the three metals emerge from the clouds of dust they were thrown. Shadow smirked, he jumped up and the three surprisingly didn't crash into each other but flew upwards after shadow. "Very clever.'' shadow whispered. Shadow fired chaos spears down at the three metals, they flew in circles dodging the shots. A metal quickly flew up at him and gave him an uppercut. Shadow flew higher up, a metal stopped in front of him. The metal fired a blue beam of energy throwing shadow through the wall of a skyscraper that was behind him. Shadow crashed through two walls before coming to a stop. "You wanna' do it that way? Fine then.'' he mumbled angrily.

The three metals flew into the hole and landed on the floor inside. The three walked through the busted walls looking for shadow. They heard footsteps and fired their machine guns down a hallway. Shadow ran down a hall, the three metals flew through the halls after him. The three metals blasted through a door and walked inside. Shadow was standing there with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?'' he mocked. The three metals glared at him and charged, shadow held two armed C4 charges behind his back. He stuck his hands out with the C4 in his palms. "CHAOS BLAST!!!'' he thundered. A huge explosion took half the skyscraper away throwing chunks of debris and concrete across the area. Kuki, Jenny, and Brandy poked their heads out and saw what just happened. Shadow teleported onto the ground and immediately fell on one knee. The three ran out to him, "Are you alright?'' Kuki asked with concern in her voice "Yeah…Just a bit…beaten up.'' shadow replied slowly standing back up. "Alright Shadow, you're going to tell us what's going on, why are there three metal sonic? How is Eggman taking over the world, and where's Sonic!?'' brandy finished. Shadow took in a deep breath, "Sonic's dead.'' shadow confessed to them. The three wore a shocked face, Sonic The Hedgehog is dead?

Shadow and the others gathered back at the resistance base. They were in a small room with a fireplace on the side. Shadow sat in a recliner, the girls sat on a couch. "How did it happen?'' asked jenny "It's hard to remember.'' shadow replied. Brandy of course sat quietly with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please tell us.'' brandy spoke up. Shadow took in a sigh, "Two weeks ago as I told you, everything seemed perfect, no Eggman, no crisis, no nothing, until…'' he hesitated "Until what?'' said kuki "All over the world, clones of metal sonic, metal knuckles, and metal shadow, attacked the world.'' shadow told. The three looked at each other then back at shadow. "So, we gathered up what forces we had, Sonic however went by himself.'' shadow continued "Thing is, there was some sort of ultra weapon Eggman was constructing, and once sonic heard of it he immediately went there.'' shadow told more.

"Eggman's forces came to New York. Sonic followed them there. Mecha WereSonic was leading the army of cloned metals.'' shadow told. "Why would he do that?'' exclaimed brandy, standing up "Sit down brandy, please.'' kuki said worriedly. Brandy took in a deep breath and sat back down. "Sonic had the seven chaos emeralds and went super. I arrived with a huge army of the military, troops, tanks, helicopters, but still Sonic wanted to do it alone.'' shadow continued on "Sonic was running out of energy from being in his super form for so long, Sonic hovered to the ground in pain, that's when Eggman arrived in his hover ship.'' shadow mentioned his name "Eggman! He finally showed himself on that day?!'' brandy shouted, "Actually, Eggman did show himself a few days before that, but quickly went back to hiding.'' shadow told her "Go on with the story.'' jenny reminded "Yes. Anyway Eggman said to Sonic that the super weapon didn't exist, it was a trick to get him away from populated places…away from the places he protects.'' shadow went on "How long was Sonic gone to find this "super weapon"?'' asked brandy

"About two days, and in those two days, Eggman ordered his clone metal armies to attack cities.'' The three wore shocked faces, "Back to Eggman, Sonic laid on the ground and Eggman got off his hover ship and walked in front of him.'' shadow hesitated "What did Eggman say?'' asked kuki "He did have a super weapon, except it was a super bomb.'' shadow said looking away. "It was a specially designed nuke, aimed for New York.'' shadow continued. "You gotta be kidding me!'' brandy put her hands to her eyes. "I ran to help Sonic, but he told me to stay back, I didn't want to leave him, but he went back to his super form and flew a few feet above the city.'' "Did you evacuate the city at least?'' asked a worried kuki "Surprisingly yes.'' shadow confirmed, making the three sigh in relief. "But I didn't evacuate them.'' shadow said, the three looked at him confused. "Sonic, with all the power in his body, made a massive chaos control and teleported every person, along with me and all my troops, even the ones in tanks and helicopters, were teleported to Central City.'' shadow said.

"I teleported back to New York, on Liberty Island, I saw one glimpse of Sonic, he was in his normal form, the nuke hit him dead on, Sonic along with the whole city was reduced to nothing.'' shadow finished the story. "And two weeks passed, in those two weeks, Eggman made an army of cloned metals and began the takeover.'' shadow finally finished the tale. The three were bewildered, shocked, horrified at the story. "Must this be the future? Can't we stop it from happening?'' asked kuki "Yes, you could, but you must be careful, Eggman is already making his army, he just waited to unleash it.'' shadow reminded "How will we teleport back to our prior time then?'' jenny asked "Well…we have been working on a portal.'' shadow said scratching his head "Then that's our ticket back!'' said brandy standing up "That's the problem, we don't know where you'll end up, much or less if it will work.'' shadow told "It's worth giving a try.'' kuki commented. Shadow let out a sigh, "Alright…but I warned you.'' he said getting up. Moments later they arrived in a large room where vehicles and weapons were kept. In the middle of the large place was a portal, a circular teleported gate.

"This is it.'' shadow stopped in front of the ramp leading up to it. "Let's start it up!'' shadow yelled to the people operating around it. One of the workers stood at a panel and pressed a glowing red button. The empty gate glowed with a blue portal inside. Kuki, Brandy, and Jenny walked towards it. Kuki stopped and turned to shadow. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Come on Kuki, once you step through the portal, I'll be there.'' shadow said "Yeah, but you won't know of this.'' kuki said looking at him "Try and get to me.'' shadow smiled. She buried her head in his chest, "Hey" shadow said, she looked back at him. "I'll always be with you.'' shadow said. Kuki smiled and wiper her tears away, she ran back up the ramp to the portal.

"You guys have fourteen days until the day Sonic dies, you have the knowledge of stopping this!'' shadow shouted over the noise of the portal. The three girls walked into the blue portal, then it disappeared. "Good luck.'' shadow mumbled. Now with the three heroes knowing of the upcoming incident, will they stop it? Fourteen days is all they have until Sonic's death.


	7. Say Goodbye, Say Hello to Destruction

**Chapter Seven: Say Goodbye, Say Hello to Destruction  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story. The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar World, North Pole, 10:00 am**_

At the chief's palace, the gang sat around Omega, waiting for a sign of life from their robotic ally. Omega's glowing red eyes started to flicker on and off. Then they completely turned on. "He's alright!'' exclaimed Aang. Omega slowly rose, he got to his feet. "Are you okay?'' asked Katara "Yes, functions are still working.'' omega answered. Now, with omega back online, the gang went outside of the palace. "So, how are you going to get back to your dimension?'' asked Sokka. Omega pressed a button on his chest and a hole opened up in his stomach. There was his power source, it glowed then shot a ball of blue energy straight. It stopped in mid air and it morphed into a portal. Omega closed the hole in his chest and walked towards the portal. "I am leaving now.'' omega said standing in front of the portal.

The gang remained quiet until, "We're going to miss you.'' Katara spoke up. Omega turned around to the gang, then all four of the heroes charged at him and hugged omega. Omega was taken back by this, "Why do you do this?'' omega asked "You're a great friend that's why.'' Aang said "Good luck Omega.'' said katara. The four separated from him, omega felt a happy notion in his circuits. He walked backwards into the portal and waved goodbye until he went through. The blue portal then vanished.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Kauai, Hawaii, Present Day, 11:53 am**_

A familiar Hawaiian girl, Lilo and her best friend Stitch, are at there house, bored. The two were in their room. "Man is it just me, or there's nothing to do today?'' Lilo said in a tired tone "Ih'' stitch agreed. Then a rumble shook the house. "What was that?'' Lilo said quickly "Meega don't know.'' stitch shrugged. Another series of rumbles came then stopped. "Come on, lets head to town.'' Lilo said running to the elevator with stitch following. They ran out of the house, "Wait! Where are you going?'' yelled Pleakley from the house. "We're going to town, bye!'' Lilo shouted while running down the path. In town there was a large metal box in a street. People filled the streets and wondered what it was.

Suddenly it exploded, revealing Mecha WereSonic, with a clone of metal sonic, metal shadow, and metal knuckles with him. "Destroy this town and find the alien known as 626.'' Mecha said. The three metals flew and caused all kinds of havoc. Lilo and Stitch came through a few bushes and stopped on a small hill looking over their town. Now with fires feeding on the shops and other structures. "We gotta' do something!'' Lilo exclaimed. Stitch took off running down the hill, "No Stitch wait!'' Lilo shouted running after him. Stitch ran down a street littered with debris and overturned cars. He stopped behind Mecha and growled to get his attention. Mecha shifted himself towards stitch. "Interesting, this is the creature we've been sent to capture?'' Mecha said. Stitch growled at him more. "Pathetic. Metals!?'' Mecha said. The three clones came behind him hovering in mid air. "Get him.'' Mecha pointed at the blue alien.

Metal Sonic charged first, stitch ducked and saw metal shadow coming too. Stitch gave metal shadow a kick to the chin. Metal Knuckles charged and punched stitch throwing him across the street. Metal Sonic charged down and smashed on top of stitch feet first. Metal Sonic hovered back to the other two metals. Stitch got back up, but was rammed by metal knuckles throwing him through a wall of a shop.

Stitch stood to his feet, he saw metal knuckles charging at him. Stitch grabbed one of the large pieces of debris and smacked metal with it throwing him through the right wall of the shop. Metal shadow extended his rocket launcher arm and fired off three rockets. Stitch extended all off his arms and caught each rocket. He heaved them back then threw them back at metal shadow, he was hit by all three and slammed into a parked car on the other side of the street. Crashing through the wall behind stitch was metal sonic. Metal tackled him then flung him to metal shadow who punched him in the face throwing him higher into the air.

Mecha then extended his cannon out of his power source, the glowing red energy beam started to grow. Stitch finally came back down to earth and landed in front of Mecha. "Perish'' Mecha mumbled. The beam of red energy hit stitch dead on throwing him hard against a structure's wall. Stitch was tuck to the building's wall then fell face first to the ground. Mecha retracted his cannon back into his chest. The three metals landed behind Mecha. Stitch lay on the ground, beaten and battered. Mecha chuckled, "Well, this is about over.'' he said. The three metals armed their machine guns and aimed at the injured stitch. Then a blue portal opened above, "What's this?'' Mecha said surprisingly. Sonic and Shadow came out of the portal, Sonic landed on stitch's left side and shadow landed on his right. Shadow teleported two MP5s in his hands and got in a stance. Sonic cracked his knuckles and raised them at the metals. "I think the odds are fair now.'' sonic smirked.

The adversaries stared each other down. "Sonic! How dare you interfere my mission!'' Mecha yelled angrily "Sorry bolt brain, but I like playing the party crasher.'' sonic replied grinning. Stitch started to awaken and noticed the two hedgehogs. He jumped to his feet, "Don't worry little guy, we're on your side.'' sonic gave him a thumbs up. Stitch smiled and looked back at the metals in front. "Hmmm, amazing, how you heroes work, oh well we'll fix that.'' Mecha implied.

The three heroes stood strong, "Metal clones, destroy them and leave nothing left.'' Mecha ordered and walked away then he teleported suddenly. "Of course.'' sonic said. The three metals flew at the three, shadow sprayed bullets at the three mechanized robots. Each were hit by the bullets and were stopped. Sonic and Stitch both rammed metal sonic and metal knuckles at the same time. Shadow charged through the air, an inch in front of metal shadow, he spun in a circle smacking metal shadow across the head with his MP5s. Metal shadow got back up, he hovered off to the right dodging a stomp by shadow. Metal followed it up by punching shadow in the gut causing him to drop his guns. Metal grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Stitch was thrown by metal knuckles and smacked into metal shadow. Metal kicked stitch into the air, sonic came and spin dashed metal straight in the chest throwing him into a car, making a huge dent in it. Shadow had his fists clenched with Metal Sonic's. Stitch came back down and landed behind metal. Stitch grabbed metal by the ankles and threw him overhead and slamming straight into the pavement of the road.

Shadow and Stitch both jumped to the side dodging a cluster of missiles shot by metal knuckles. Stitch formed into a ball, shadow raised an eyebrow, but got the idea. He picked stitch up, but he quickly jumped upwards from a barrage of machine gun fire. Shadow reared his hand back holding stitch then threw him straight at metal. Stitch plowed metal knuckles into the ground making his body nearly sinking into the concrete. The two stood together, until both were pummeled by rockets throwing them over a few buildings and landing in another street. Sonic was hopping across the roofs with a trail of machine gun bullets following him.

Metal Sonic kept the fire up, sonic looked back at metal. Sonic came to a quick stop then leaped up, sonic swung his foot around and drove it into metal's head. Metal went crashing through the roof of a shop and ended up crashing onto the floor. Sonic spun into a ball and came through the hole in the roof and smashed into metal. Sonic jumped back, a cloud of dust surrounded where metal was. Sonic took a few steps back while looking left and right for any sight of the metal copy. Suddenly metal came through the cloud and tackled sonic. The two punched each other rapidly, sonic was thrown through the front of a building and tumbled to a stop. Stitch and Shadow both were thrown onto the street, the two looked up and saw metal knuckles and metal shadow arming their missile launchers. Shadow teleported behind metal shadow and gave him a kick to the chin, throwing him up into the sky. Stitch saw a missile coming towards him, he grabbed it with one hand then heaved it back metal knuckles. Metal put his arms up in defense, but the blast hit him. Metal Knuckles hovered back a bit from the shaky blast, he saw stitch lunging up at him.

Metal knuckles pounded his metal fist into stitch's cranium throwing him quickly back down to earth. Shadow and Metal Shadow were exchanging punches and kicks and a lot of blocks. Shadow was punched in the gut by metal, metal sent another punch at him, but shadow grabbed his fist. Shadow kneed metal in the face, shadow teleported above metal shadow and fired a volley of chaos spears into metal shadow's back. Metal shadow, with a trail of smoke following him, smashed through the roof of a building and onto the floor. Shadow teleported into the building, but metal saw it coming and sent his fist into shadow's head throwing him through the wall and outside onto the street. Metal sonic crashed through a wall of a shop and slid behind shadow. Sonic landed on Metal Sonic's stomach then jumped beside shadow. Stitch came rolled up in a ball and stood next to shadow. The three metals came and surrounded the three heroes. Sonic, Shadow, and Stitch stood in a small circle, each one looking at one of the metals. Mecha WereSonic teleported back. "Why do you continue to fight, when you know you will lose later?'' Mecha said "Don't try and lecture me.'' sonic snapped "Your telling me you don't know?'' Mecha continued.

Suddenly a blue portal opened above them. They all looked up at it. Surprisingly, Kuki and Jenny came flying out and fell right in front of the heroes. "Kuki?'' shadow said shockingly "How'd you guys get here?'' asked sonic. Then Brandy fell down and landed next to Mecha. Mecha grabbed brandy by the throat, sonic widened his eyes then they narrowed in an angry way. "Well Sonic, either you surrender or her life is forfeit.'' Mecha said. "You live her out of this!'' sonic yelled "Either you surrender or pay the price.'' Mecha told starting to tighten his grip on brandy. Sonic stepped forwards, "Well?'' said Mecha "Just let her free.'' sonic mumbled. Mecha laughed, "My pleasure.'' he threw brandy into a building wall. Sonic didn't even look up or changed his expression. "Come here now.'' Mecha demanded. "You disgust me…and more importantly…'' sonic began.

Mecha looked confused, "Your going to pay FOR THAT!!!'' sonic thundered. Sonic smashed his hand onto the Werehog transformation device button. Sonic grew razor sharp teeth in his mouth and claws, his dark blue patches of fur grew out. Sonic roared in the sky with anger and smashed his fists into the ground, cracking the street. What will happen now? Can Sonic control the power of the Werehog? Or will his temper and actions become his downfall.

Sonic wasted no time and charged straight at Mecha. Metal sonic and metal shadow stood in the way. Sonic merely smacked them aside with both hands and tackled Mecha to the ground. Sonic roared in his face, mecha growled, he kicked sonic off of him. Sonic landed on his feet, metal knuckles landed on Sonic's back and sharpened his knuckles. He drove them into his back, sonic roared in pain, sonic jumped backwards onto the ground smashing metal under his weight. Sonic got back up, hit two gashes going into his back, he was still eager to fight. Mecha looked surprised and confused, "That device around his wrist, is very powerful.'' Mecha thought to himself.

"We help?'' stitch asked shadow "I'm not sure, he seems pretty angry.'' shadow replied. Sonic saw metal charging from behind him, sonic did a small jump and as soon as metal was right under him, sonic smashed both his fee into metal knuckle's back. Sonic grabbed metal knuckles with both hands, then with both hands we ripped the senseless metal in half. Sonic threw the pieces off to the sides. "Yeah, he angry.'' stitch noted. Sonic got on all fours and ran straight at Mecha. Sonic was rammed by metal sonic and was flung across the ground and bumped into a car. Metal shadow hovered in the air and fired a barrage of missiles at sonic. Sonic was pummeled by the explosives, Mecha sensed victory, but once the cloud of dust cleared he saw sonic still standing. "Damn beast won't stay down.'' Mecha mumbled. Sonic once again ran straight at Mecha, ignoring the blood that was dripping from the attack from metal knuckles. Sonic was grabbed by both arms by metal shadow and metal sonic. They pinned him against a shop wall, sonic struggled and fought back, but sonic is losing too much blood. Mecha walked up to sonic. "This is over Sonic, you have no control, no friends, and no life, because I'm about to end it.'' Mecha said stepping back. His power source opened up, and the powerful chaos cannon extended out. Sonic stared at him, his lips growling at the Mecha copy. The cannon was glowing red, it was reaching the outside of the barrel. "Perish'' Mecha whispered.

Suddenly shadow came and rammed Mecha, making him fire the beam of energy into the sky. The two metals dropped sonic, Mecha stepped back, "You fool!'' Mecha yelled retracting his cannon back inside and closing his power source. Shadow turned to the two metals behind him, stitch landed behind metal sonic and tossed him into metal shadow. Both crashed through a wall of a shop. "Stitch!'' a voice cried out, it was Lilo. Stitch's ears perked up, Mecha saw her, so he jumped over and landed in front of her. She tripped and fell on the ground, Mecha grabbed her by her dress.

"Follow me if you dare.'' Mecha laughed. Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow teleported next to him, the two metals activated their jet boosters and headed for a volcano in the distance. Forming out of Mecha's back was a jetpack, so he lifted into the air with the two metals. "We have to follow!'' stitch exclaimed. "Your right, jenny, Kuki, you two get somewhere safe!'' shadow yelled to them. "Are you sure?'' questioned Kuki "Yes go!'' shadow answered back. "Don't forget me.'' sonic said walking limply to them. "Your in no condition to fight.'' shadow noted "Maybe, but I got this.'' sonic said. A quick glow shined and with chaos control his air board appeared in front of him. He hopped on, "Take care of Brandy for me.'' he said to jenny and Kuki, they both nodded in agreement. Sonic turned his face forward and sped after the three enemies, stitch stood on the back of Sonic's board, and shadow followed as well to go rescue Lilo.

The three heroes sped through the island jungle following the metal menaces in hope to save Lilo from their clutches. Sonic seemed still weak, but his constantly beating heart continued, despite the amount of pain he took and blood he loss from the previous battle. Shadow came skating next to Sonic on his air board. "You really need to be careful, your getting yourself into something that you may never come back from.'' shadow explained. Sonic kept an determined expression on his face and focused on moving through the jungle. They were nearing the volcano the metals were heading towards. "Stay close shadow! We're almost-'' sonic was interrupted when metal shadow and metal sonic nearly sped right past them. "Grrr, things don't know when to give up.'' sonic whispered. He stomped the board and they boosted forwards.

Shadow was tagging along behind sonic until the buzzing of the two metal's jets came. Shadow looked over his shoulder and saw them getting closer. Shadow quickly turned around and leaped backwards, at the same time he fired chaos spears. Explosions hit around the two metals, they went left and right dodging his shots. Metal shadow boosted forward and kicked shadow right in the stomach. Shadow fell to the ground, metal sonic flew up and dived down at him.

Shadow stuck his foot up and metal sonic ran into it. Shadow threw his right fist into metal's head throwing him off to the side. Shadow's ears perked up, he jumped up with metal shadow just flying under him. Shadow charged a fist of chaos spears and let out a beam of chaos energy at metal shadow's back causing him to plow into the dirt. Shadow turned around and put up the pace to catch up with sonic. Sonic saw the volcano right in front of him, he stopped his board at its base. A mighty tall volcano it was, "There!'' stitch pointed to Mecha at the top of the volcano's rim. Sonic hopped of his board and sped up the mountain. Mecha stood on the narrow rim of the volcano. "Now you will pay for making me fail my mission.'' Mecha held Lilo over the edge. A boiling lake of lava lay at the bottom. Then Sonic jumped over Mecha and landed on the rim on the other side of the volcano. "Sonic? Your still alive, quite determined you are just to save a child.'' Mecha inquired "Cut the talk and hand her over.'' sonic snapped "As you wish then.'' he let Lilo go.

Sonic widened his eyes, he ran down the volcano and jumped right under her. She landed in his arms, he ran in a circle and got back on the rim. Sonic put her down, "Get somewhere safe, find stitch.'' sonic said kneeling in front of her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Beat him up Sonic.'' she told him. Sonic patted her back and enjoyed the moment. She separated and carefully ran down the volcano. Sonic turned back to Mecha on the other side of the volcano's rim. "A nice spot for a fight don't you think?'' Mecha mocked "You'd better be ready bolt brain, this is gonna' get tense.'' sonic raised his two clenched his fists. "Hmm, I'll enjoy this.'' Mecha put his fists up. The two jumped off their standing ground right at each other, the battle began: Sonic VS Mecha WereSonic.

Shadow slid across the ground and fired his chaos spears. Metal sonic hovered above the spears then charged down at shadow. Shadow charged and the two rammed into each other causing both to slam back into the ground. Shadow put his hand to his head, he gasped when he saw metal shadow coming straight at him. Shadow did a back flip and let metal shadow slam into the ground. Metal shadow took his fist out of the ground and armed his rocket launcher. He fired five rockets at the hedgehog, shadow jumped to the right and sped towards metal shadow. Just inches away from tackling him, metal sonic rammed shadow causing him to crash through a tree. The tree fell towards him, he teleported out of the way just in time. Shadow appeared behind metal shadow, he grabbed the metal by the wrist and spun him in circles. Shadow saw metal sonic firing a missile. Shadow thought quickly and threw metal shadow straight at the missile. The missile came and impacted metal shadow throwing the robot through three trees, each one snapped and fell on metal shadow. Shadow smiled then he quickly jumped to the left dodging Metal Sonic's charge.

Metal sonic stopped and turned around only to be kicked across the face by shadow. Shadow heard the metal shadow come flying out of the pile of trees. The two metals fired missiles at shadow. Shadow used chaos control, the missiles vanished, but reappeared heading back toward the two metals. They both crashed onto the ground with a clank. Shadow turned around, but was quickly grabbed by the neck and flung by metal shadow. Shadow came towards metal sonic, metal sonic kicked both his feet into shadow's stomach. Shadow flew high into the air, metal shadow came flying up at him, shadow did a spin and evaded it. Shadow saw metal sonic come, he put his arms up in defense to block a punch from the metal. Shadow punched left then right and drove his fist into Metal Sonic's power source.

Metal sonic went crashing down to the jungle ground, with a dent in his core power source. Shadow came diving at the injured metal sonic, but metal shadow flew by and grabbed shadow by his ankle. Metal reared shadow back then flung him down into the ground below creating a large dirt cloud.

Shadow stepped out of the crater of dirt and rubbed his head. Shadow quickly ducked from a missile from metal sonic. Shadow skated through the trees and saw the metals chasing him. Shadow fired a single chaos spear ahead at the trunk of a tree, it fell and leaned against another tree, making a sort of ramp. Shadow increased his speed and went off the tree ramp and into the air. He turned himself around and saw the two metals still following. He looked behind him and saw a cliff, at the bottom was the ocean. Shadow landed back on the ground and stopped at the edge of the cliff. He turned around and saw trees being knocked down, the two metals came to the cliff, but shadow wasn't there. Shadow was actually standing on a branch sticking out from the cliff. Metal sonic stepped over to the ledge and scanned the area. Shadow did a small jump, the branch bended and catapulted him up. Shadow did a front flip over metal sonic and kicked him in the back of the head throwing him off the cliff. Without time to react, metal shadow tackled him off the cliff. Shadow then noticed at the bottom were sharp jagged rocks sticking out of the water. Shadow spun around freeing himself of metal shadow's grasp. Metal sonic fired up his booster and flew back up. Shadow teleported himself back on the cliff, he looked down and saw the two metals coming. Shadow got an idea, he jumped off the cliff and stuck both his feet down. Metal shadow dodged it, but shadow's feet smashed into Metal Sonic's head.

Metal sonic came and was speared right onto one of the jagged rocks. "That's it for you.'' shadow said. He teleported back on top of the cliff, "Where's metal shadow?'' he said to himself. Suddenly metal shadow grabbed shadow by the ankle and dragged him across the dirt. Shadow bumped continuously against the ground as metal was dragging him like a rag doll. Metal lifted him up then threw him back into the ground with great force. Shadow was tackled into the earth by metal shadow before he could even get up. Metal sent punches across shadow's face rapidly. Shadow gritted his teeth, then he stopped moving.

Metal stood up and armed his machine gun and aimed it at shadow's forehead. Then a twitch came from shadow's hand, his eyes opened, they were all red. A red aura formed around him, he put his hand over metal's machine gun. He crushed it in one tight grasp. Shadow raised a glowing red fist then sent it in metal's face. Metal flew just barely above the ground and slid across the ground for several seconds. When he stopped shadow was standing over him, shadow grabbed him by the neck. Shadow took his right fist and drove it straight through metal shadow's core. Shadow pulled his oil covered glove out, shadow dropped his offline body. Shadow's eyes returned to normal and the red aura vanished. Shadow fell on one knee with his hand on his head. He looked at the oil covered glove, "I gotta' watch what I do more often.'' he looked at it in disgust.


	8. A Destined Fight

**Chapter Eight: A Destined Fight**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic slammed to the ground of the volcano's rim. He cart wheeled backwards dodging Mecha's fist just being dropped. Sonic rolled up into a ball and in a flash, he bolted right into Mecha's chest, pushing him back. Sonic stood staring at him with anger filled his mind. "Why fight you stupid hedgehog? You will learn that someday no hero lives forever.'' Mecha spoke "Then I better make the best of it.'' sonic replied. He charged at Mecha, Mecha kicked sonic back.

Sonic quickly recovered and charged again, Mecha winded up his fist. Sonic took this chance and jumped off his arm then spin dashed into his back. Mecha fell face forward to the ground, sonic grabbed Mecha by both ankles, with all his strength, sonic threw Mecha down into the volcano. Mecha extended his jetpack and hovered back onto the rim, he retracted his jetpack back inside.

"Face it Sonic, I'm all powerful! And you will never defeat me!'' Mecha laughed "I'll die if I have to defeat you!'' sonic shouted back "That is something we can agree on.'' mecha replied. The two charged at each other exchanging punches and kicks. Sonic punched left, right, then a kick to Mecha's stomach. Mecha swung his large hand and smacked sonic to the other side of the volcano rim. Sonic got back up and saw Mecha approaching. Sonic did a short jump and kicked Mecha in the chest. Mecha fell diagonally into the volcano, he latched onto the inner volcano wall and quickly scaled back up it. Mecha had his back turned to Sonic. "Turn and face me Mecha!'' sonic shouted "Alright you asked for it.'' mecha turned around, revealing his chaos cannon extended. It fired and hit sonic dead on, sonic was forced off the volcano rim. The beam of energy smashed him into the ground on the other side and finally he came to a halt. A trail of dirt going inwards stopped where the hedgehog stopped. Sonic slowly rose to his feet, severely injured. Mecha did a mighty leap from the volcano rim and landed in front of sonic with a loud bang. Sonic stumbled to the ground on one knee, mecha stopped in front of him. "What makes you think you can win this fight?'' mecha asked. Sonic was breathing heavily, "You honestly think, that you can outrun anyone in the universe makes you powerful? Ha! You are nothing but a waste.'' mecha mocked.

"You'd better watch what you say.'' sonic muttered "Watch what I say? Or what? Are you planning to transform into that beast that resides within you and just by the push of a button you can become it?'' mecha said. Mecha turned his back to him, "You see Sonic, you have a lot of energy, mostly using it transform into your super form, but the device on your wrist, its bonded with your DNA and the with the power of the corrupted chaos emeralds that gave you the ability to transform into WereSonic, your pretty much an advanced being, a super creature you could say, but look at you now.'' mecha turned back to him. "What are you getting at?'' sonic asked not even looking up "Oh Sonic, you just fail to understand the way things work.'' Mecha stated "Since when are you smart bolt brain?'' sonic remarked.

Mecha grabbed sonic by the throat, "Do not test me hedgehog.'' Mecha threatened and then let go of his neck causing him to cough. "I want that device on your wrist, simple as that.'' Mecha bargained "Why do you want it? To make clones of WereSonics?'' sonic assumed "Your mind thinks so strange, I want it's energy to create a super being!'' Mecha threw his arms in the air. Sonic narrowed his eyes and finally stood to his feet. "Imagine, a creature with the ability to harness chaos emerald energy at will, unbelievable strength, and with your DNA combined with the device it can become unstoppable.'' Mecha told his plan.

"You know you have a creative mind, too bad I'm gonna' have to rip it out.'' sonic said in a dark tone while raising his fists. "You have know idea how many people are involved in what will come, for the glory of the Eggman Empire and to conquer this pitiful world and any other dimension that stands in our way, not even you stand as a threat.'' Mecha raised his fists as well. What is Mecha talking about? Who could possibly be involved in this mysterious plan that could become reality? Is Eggman planning something? Will Sonic find the secret of this diabolical plan? Or will he really die to defeat his enemies? This story is just getting started.

At the docks of town, Stitch, Jenny, Kuki, Lilo, and with brandy still unconscious found a medium sized yacht. "Is this too convenient? Or am I just overreacting?'' said jenny "Just get on the boat, we have to get away from here." Lilo said hopping on the boat. "Wow! This thing has a fridge!'' exclaimed Kuki from inside the yacht. Jenny put brandy down carefully on a bed below deck. "Think she be okie dokey?'' stitch asked jenny "Hopefully, sonic is counting on us.'' jenny replied to the blue alien. "Hey guys! You better come up here quick!'' shouted Lilo. They came back on deck and went to the front of the ship. They looked off in the distance and saw the water starting to shift. Rising out of the water was a giant mechanized octopus. "You gotta be kidding me.'' jenny said in a shocked tone. It had eight steel tentacles, it had its two red eyes on each side of its head. "Is there anything that Eggman doesn't build?'' Kuki complained.

It let out a robotic groan at the sight of the boat. It blocked their way, the massive monster raised two of its tentacles high up. Appearing above the giant monster, a blue portal opened and face down at the metal octopus. About twenty missiles came threw and impacted the octopus, the creature scuttled away from the ship in pain. The heroes all looked to the portal and hovering downwards was Omega.

The portal omega went through lead him here. Omega hovered down onto the boat, in front of the group. He turned towards them, "By the look of it, you could require assistance.'' omega said "Yeah you got the right idea.'' jenny confirmed. Suddenly omega was grabbed by the octopus, he brought him close to his mouth. Omega freed one of his hands and fired five rockets into the beasts mouth. It let its grip on omega break while it scurried back in pain. Omega armed his flamethrowers, the octopus fired a oil like substance at omega. It struck omega and gunked up his jet boosters causing him to fall into the ocean. Omega saw the octopus sink under the depths.

The mechanized creature charged at the robot, omega retracted his flamethrowers. He fired up his jet boosters and flew up to the surface. Omega was grabbed by the leg and the octopus brought him to his mouth. Omega armed and fired rounds of bullets into its mouth, the octopus let out a painful groan and let omega go. Omega sped upwards and exited the water quickly. The octopus poked its head out of the water, its giant head opened and a giant missile pack was revealed. Omega flew down at him, about fifty missiles fired out at omega. Omega fired his machine guns rapidly and didn't stop firing. Each of the missiles exploded in flight by omega's bullets. Omega fired up his boosters to maximum power and he speared straight through the head of the robot and came out the other side underwater. Omega came back above the surface, the missile pack started exploding, making the metal octopus scream in terror.

Omega charged up his chaos energy beams, the octopus looked up at him. It turned its mouth at omega, a giant red beam of energy smashed against omega and sent him flying through the air. The octopus dived underwater and swam quickly through the water. Omega was coming back down, the octopus surfaced below him and opened its mouth up, its razor teeth waited for him to be crushed by. Luckily jenny flew in and fired a barrage of rockets from her rocket power. Omega regained consciousness and stopped in mid air just before landing inside the monsters mouth. The creature grabbed jenny, she formed her giant buzz saws and cut the tentacle in half freeing herself. She heaved the buzz saw back then launched it out of its holder and straight into the eye of the octopus. It swung its tentacles frantically in pain. Omega charged at its other eye and drove his fist straight into it. He changed the his arm into his flamethrower while it was still in the monster's eye and fired the flames into its inner circuits, frying them. The creature roared in pain, it grabbed omega and threw him underwater. The octopus grabbed jenny and started to crush her in its grip. She let out a scream of pain, omega was sinking underwater, until the scream came to his hearing, his eyes glowed red again. He shot up out of the water and he fired ten missiles at the head of the octopus.

It let jenny free from the pummeling of explosives. Jenny was unconscious and fell towards the watery abyss below. Omega quickly flew under her and grabbed her in his arms. He flew back to the ship and put her on the deck in front of the others. "Get her below the deck and get back to the island.'' he pointed to it. "We can't go back there!'' exclaimed Kuki "Either that or-'' omega stopped, the giant octopus sprang out of the water in front of the ship. "Oh yeah, island it is then.'' Kuki agreed. Omega turned around and saw the octopus bringing his tentacle down at the boat. Omega bolted up at it and grabbed it with both his hands. It was a test of strength for the brave omega, he used all the strength he had, and all the energy for his jet boosters to keep the tentacle from smashing the boat. "Come on turn it around!'' exclaimed Lilo.

Stitch hopped on the wheel and started to turn it to the left, the ship started to turn around. Omega saw the boat clear out of the way, he quickly flew off to the side. The octopus turned towards him and opened its mouth releasing a beam of red energy. Omega countered with firing his twin chaos beams. The two forces collided with one another, both adversaries kept firing their shots, they both pushed back and forth. Omega's eyes started glowing more red, his beams changed to dark red and easily pushed back the other laser beam and it impacted into the creature's face. The octopus sank below the tides with bubbles rising from where it sank. Omega flew back to the boat and landed on the back of the ship. Jenny, Kuki, and Lilo arrived by his side. "Are you alright?'' asked omega to jenny "You shouldn't be worrying about me.'' jenny replied smiling "What are friends for.'' omega said in a slow tone. Jenny was taken back by this then she hugged the robot. "Awww'' Kuki adored the moment. Jenny separated, still smiling.

Omega walked with the three to the front of the ship, stitch was standing on top of the wheel, steering the ship. Then walking up from below deck was brandy. She was holding her head, "How you doing?'' Kuki asked "I'm doing alright, just pretty banged up.'' she replied. "So did you take out that octopus thing?'' Lilo asked omega "Indeed, it is destroyed.'' omega answered. All of a sudden they heard a loud splash, behind the ship was the octopus charging full force at them. "I take it back, target is still functional.'' omega said. "Stitch! Speed this thing up!'' Lilo called. Stitch grabbed the switch and pushed it forward.

The ship started speeding across the water, heading back towards the island. Omega and Jenny ran to the back of the ship, the octopus was swimming fast. Jenny changed her arm into a long razor harpoon, she aimed for its forehead, then fired the projectile. It hit the creature dead on, but it grabbed the harpoon and ripped it out then continued swimming after them. "The thing won't stop!'' jenny shouted "I have an idea, quickly shoot oil at it.'' omega told her. She aimed her arm high, she shaped her arm into a oil shooter. She fired a large glob of the substance in the air, the octopus came under it, the glob of oil splattered over it. Omega changed one arm into a rocket launcher and fired a single rocket. The explosive went straight and fast, the octopus tried wiping off the oil, it lay still in the water. The rocket came and impacted the octopus making a large explosion of fire with a cloud of white smoke rising into the air.

The island was right in front of them, the ship slowed down and it bumped against the beach. The group all hopped off the ship and heard loud rumbles, the fight between Sonic and Mecha WereSonic was still going on. "We have to find Sonic and fast!'' brandy noted "How?'' Lilo asked "Just follow the loud explosions.'' omega walked forward in front of the group. Suddenly, behind them the octopus slammed on top of the boat and onto the beach. "RUN!!!'' yelled Kuki. The gang started running through the trees, with the giant octopus using its tentacles to crawl after them. It smashed through trees, eager to eat the heroes. "You really gotta' make sure you destroy something before judging that its dead or not!'' Lilo shouted. "I'll fight it, you find and assist Sonic.'' omega said turning around charging towards the octopus. "Should we help?'' asked Kuki "Don't worry, Omega knows what he's doing.'' jenny replied to her question. "Just please make it back omega.'' jenny thought to herself. Now with Omega about to have one final confrontation with the mecha octopus, and the heroes hurrying to help Sonic, will any of both sides prevail in their quests? Or will it just get worst.

Sonic jumped off a tree branch that was just splintered by machine gun fire from mecha's Gatling gun arm. He transformed it back to his normal arm and chased after the hedgehog. "Come on Sonic! Face me like a real here!'' mecha laughed. Sonic stopped on a tree branch and jumped off it and spun into a ball, straight at Mecha. Mecha was hit in the stomach by the force of the hit. Sonic ran at him then jumped up then did a dive kick down at his head. Mecha spun dizzily from the strike, sonic lunged at him and sent a punch across his face throwing Mecha to the right. "Come on Mecha, fight like a robot.'' sonic taunted. Mecha growled and clenched his fist, he threw it where sonic was standing, but he wasn't there.

Mecha looked back and forth, "Come on you coward! I dare you to attack me!'' Mecha shouted. Then sonic came and kicked both his fee into Mecha's back throwing him forward and sliding across the dirt. "Hey, I can't let such a nice request go unanswered right?'' sonic taunted again. Mecha stood to his feet and turned towards Sonic. "You will regret saying that, for I will be the one laughing in the end.'' Mecha threatened. "Why do you continue to say things like that? You think I'm going to die?'' sonic questioned "I don't think Sonic, I KNOW!!'' he lunged at him. Sonic lunged two, both threw their fists into one another, throwing both opposite ways. Sonic got up and jumped to the right, dodging mecha nearly landing on him. Sonic sent an uppercut, but mecha dodged it and grabbed Sonic's arm. He swung him around in circles and threw him right through the base of a tree trunk, snapping it off making it fall sideways to the ground. Mecha walked up to sonic and grabbed him by the neck and held him high then smashed him into the floor. Mecha grabbed his ankle then flung him, and ending up smashing into a tree. Mecha charged again at Sonic, sonic regained his strength and lifted his feet off the ground and kicked them both into Mecha's face. Mecha stumbled backwards, sonic ran at him and gave him an uppercut that made him spin backwards and land face forward into the ground.

Sonic grabbed both his feet and launched him forwards. Mecha bounced and bumped across the ground, sonic jumped over him and did a dive kick down at him, Mecha caught sonic in the act and sent and uppercut. Sonic was launched into the blue sky spinning backwards, mecha activated his jetpack and flew up at sonic. Sonic stopped in mid air, then started falling back down. Sonic quickly turned himself around and saw mecha coming. Sonic formed into a ball and aimed himself at mecha. Sonic easily impacted mecha and he was stuck to him. The two headed towards the base of the volcano they fought at. Finally with a loud crash they crashed into its base, the force of the impact started to cause many shakes and rumbles, coming from the volcano. The lava inside the volcano started to splash and rise. Sonic and Mecha both got up and stared each other down. A loud bang made the two look at the lava firing out of the volcano and starting to head down towards them. "Oh no.'' sonic said with a shocked face, he was then punched in the head by Mecha. Sonic got back up, he heard whistling noises, chunks of fiery rock hurdled out of the volcano down at the two. Sonic and Mecha both lunged at each other, they bumped into each other, sonic sent a punch at him, Mecha dodged and sent a kick and made his mark throwing sonic across the ground.

Sonic saw a fiery boulder inches away, he jumped backwards and it crashed into the earth. Mecha walked forward and he saw a boulder coming at him, he jumped up and kicked it at sonic. Sonic widened his eyes and spin dashed straight through, blowing it up into tiny pieces. Sonic ducked from Mecha's punch, sonic countered by grabbing his wrist and threw him on the ground in front of him. A fiery boulder came and smashed onto Mecha. Sonic for once smiled, but it was cut short when the boulder exploded, with Mecha still standing. Sonic narrowed his eyes, he charged forwards just as a boulder crashed behind him. Mecha put his foot out, sonic did a short leap straight at Mecha and kicked him in the head, knocking Mecha to the ground. Sonic waited patiently for the metal to get back up. "Come on Mecha! Get your worthless pile of junk up!'' sonic yelled. Mecha sat up with both his arms transformed into Gatling guns.

Sonic's eyes widened, he took off running up the volcano, mecha quickly extended his jetpack and flew after him. Mecha fired the massive weapons at sonic, sonic saw a trail of bullets following behind him. Sonic saw a lava about to shoot out of the volcano. He dashed forward quickly, he jumped over the volcano and kept on running downhill. The wall of lava exploded, Mecha narrowed his eyes and he sped right through it, with not even a scratch. Sonic stopped in a part of the forest, he slumped down against a tree. He thought of what mecha said, would it be better without the transformation device? Sonic attempted to take it off, all he tried, it didn't work. "He was right about one thing, it is fused with my DNA.'' sonic said to himself.

Then he heard footsteps behind the tree he sat against. "Alright mecha, let's see how you like this.'' he said ready to press the device. Sonic ran to the source of the sound he had an angry face, but it quickly changed when he saw brandy standing before him. Sonic lowered his arm which had the device around his wrist. Brandy got on both knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to shed a few tears. "Your okay?'' sonic asked "I should be the one worrying right now Sonic, I was so worried.'' brandy sobbed. Sonic put one of his hands on the back of her head and returned the hug. Jenny, Lilo, Stitch, and Kuki just arrived. "Sonic! Your okay!'' exclaimed Lilo "Yeah, just a little bit in pain right now.'' sonic replied. Omega then came flying through the trees and landed in front of the group. Omega rose to his feet, crashing through the trees was the octopus. Omega armed his flamethrowers and headed towards its eye. He shoved them inside and started burning everything inside. It started crawling backwards. It grabbed omega with a tentacle and smashed him into the ground. Omega quickly hovered back into the air, the octopus fired a glob of oil at him. Omega dodged to the left, he thought for a second and had an idea. Omega flew straight over the creature with it following him quickly. Omega waited for it at the beach.

The creature crawled into the water, omega circled around it so he was in front of it. The creature reared back about to fire more oil, omega armed his flamethrowers. It fired a line of oil from its mouth, omega fired a blast of fire at the oil. The oil ignited and linked back to the octopus, the octopus exploded into fire and flames. The blast radius pushed omega back far. "You look seriously injured, there's no way you can fight anymore.'' said brandy "I don't care, I'm going to take mecha out for good.'' sonic said, but he flinched and got on one knee. "See, way too injured.'' brandy reminded. Then omega landed with the group, "It's dead now.'' omega confirmed. "Well done Omega, now hand over Sonic so I can finally finish this.'' said mecha from behind "Look at this, your own little band of heroes, quite pathetic heroes might I add.'' Mecha ranted "Leave them out of this Mecha or else.'' sonic threatened.

"Try me.'' Mecha replied. Omega charged at him, Mecha dodged to the side, he extended a sharp blade out of knuckle. Omega turned around and lunged, but Mecha drove the sword straight through omega. The group gasped in horror, Mecha took the blade out and retracted it back into his knuckles. Omega fell backwards to the ground, his glowing eyes turned black. "Now you see? If only you listened to me Sonic, this robot would still be alive, but it looks like you won't listen.'' Mecha said walking towards them. "Stay back Mecha.'' sonic warned him "Or what?'' Mecha replied "That'' sonic pointed in the air behind him. Shadow came down and planted a C4 charge on Mecha's back. Shadow then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Shadow pressed the detonator and Mecha was sent flying into the air. Mecha slammed back into the ground in front of the group. A small portion of Mecha's left arm was blown off. "You will pay, all of you will suffer, especially you Sonic The Hedgehog!!!'' Mecha yelled.

"By the way Sonic, there is something you should know, Eggman has been working on a super weapon, something with raw destructive power, and it will destroy the world and all the pitiful dimensions you reside in!'' Mecha yelled at the end "Super weapon? Tell me where it is!'' sonic walked in front of the group. "That…you can find out on your own.'' mecha replied. A blue portal opened behind him and he jumped backwards inside it, then seconds later it vanished. Jenny quickly ran beside the defeated Omega. She was speechless, so she put her hands to her eyes and let the tears flow. The group sat silent and filled with sadness. E-123 Omega has been defeated, is there a way to save him? With a hero down and out, will our heroes be able to rise from this tragedy? At least they know one thing: Eggman is making a super weapon, but where could he be?


	9. A Victory With a Loss

**Chapter Nine: A Victory With a Loss**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Jenny rose to her feet and wiped the few remaining tears from her face. "We'll find a way to rescue him don't worry.'' shadow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is there anyway to find the super weapon Mecha was talking about?'' sonic brought up "Why don't you calm down Sonic, we just lost omega!'' shadow exclaimed "We can't sit around and wait, we need to find Eggman!'' sonic shouted back.

"Go find him yourself!'' shadow yelled. Sonic sent him a glare then pushed him aside, "I will.'' was all he said. "Wait Sonic!'' brandy called out, but shadow stopped her from following. "If he wishes to do this alone, then let him.'' shadow told her. Sonic was standing at a cliff on another part of the island.

"What is Eggman up to? What is Mecha trying to say?'' sonic thought to himself. He looked at the transformation device, it flashed blue then returned to a dark color. He narrowed his eyes than looked up in the sky. Walking out of the jungle behind him was brandy. She quietly walked up to him, "Shouldn't you be with the others?'' sonic spoke up, brandy stopped in her tracks.

"Sonic you really have to understand-'' Understand what?'' he snapped, "We're all here for you, you act as like you have to do everything alone.'' she explained "Maybe that's how I want it.'' he replied. She walked up behind him, she kneeled behind him. "Please Sonic, your changing, I don't want you to act like this.'' she said "Really?'' he turned toward her "What makes you think I wanna' change.'' he said.

She was taken back by this and looked off to the side. "I just want you to be safe.'' she mumbled "Safe? So far I've had nothing even near safe!'' he snapped back angrily.

"Why do you have to act this way! I'm trying to look out for you! And all you can say is negative things!'' brandy exclaimed.

"Here's something you can do for me: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!'' he thundered, she backed up from him.

He didn't notice his transformation was glowing red then vanished quickly. Brandy moved back closer to him, "Listen Sonic.'' she grabbed his right hand.

"I just want to let you know, I'm always here for you.'' she then gave him a kiss on the cheek, she then stood up and walked away, with her head hung low.

Sonic turned around looking across the ocean. He put his hand on the spot she kissed him, he then lifted his head and saw a Chinook helicopter being escorted by two cobra attack helicopters flying over the ocean.

"General Richards.'' he whispered to himself. Sonic saw rocks below, he jumped off the cliff and landed on one of the high standing rocks. He then made a huge leap to the helicopters. He was nearing the cobra helicopter, he grabbed hold of the helicopter's landing legs. Where are the helicopters going? Is General Richards involved? Will this hopefully lead Sonic to Eggman and his super weapon? Sonic goes on a journey alone to find Eggman and stop his evil plan, or is it far too late?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Somewhere Over the North Pacific, 2:00 pm_**

The group of helicopters were flying over the massive ocean. In the Chinook helicopter was general Richards sitting with the briefcase of the seven chaos emeralds in it.

"Are nearing the destination yet pilot?'' Richards asked "Yes sir, we should be there in a few minutes.'' he pilot replied. The pilot opened the briefcase revealing the glowing emeralds. Sonic while still holding onto the bottom of the helicopter, felt the presence of the emeralds. "The chaos emeralds! He must have them!'' he thought. Sonic saw they were crossing over the Philippines.

"Where is he planning to go?'' sonic said to himself. In the distance was another country: Vietnam, General Richards destination. Sonic looked at the lush forests of trees, he saw the Chinook flying ahead to a clearing. The cobra he was holding onto was starting to turn away, sonic acted quickly by letting go. He landed on a tree, he jumped onto a tree branch then onto the ground. Surrounded by trees, he looked ahead and saw a clearing ahead. It was a US military base, a ten foot wall surrounded the base.

Soldiers watched from guard towers, there were about ten guard towers with mounted machine guns. The base spread pretty far, tents and structures were built inside, supplies of weapons and other supplies were stocked around the base. Sonic watched from a tree branch. "Hmm, a lot of things in that base, I'll wait till later, then I'll make I move.'' he looked at his transformation device. Sonic came across a military base, where General Richards just arrived, could this lead to where Eggman could be? This may be a chance to retrieve the chaos emeralds as well, only time will tell until Sonic makes his move into the base.


	10. Hedgehog Warfare

**Chapter Ten: Hedgehog Warfare**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners. **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**U.S. Military Base, Vietnam Jungle, 8:00 pm**_

With the night blanketed across the sky, sonic was hiding behind a bush. He saw a gate, a hummer drove up to it and stopped. The door opened horizontally and the hummer drove in. Sonic quickly slipped through just before it closed. Sonic saw a stack of crates and jumped behind them, sonic looked around the crates and saw soldiers patrolling the grounds. Sonic also noticed there was another door at the other end of the base.

He looked closely as it opened and the hummer continued to drive on in a dirt path. "Where's it headed?'' he said quietly. Sonic quickly ran behind a barracks then ran straight to the other side of the base. Sonic stopped at the other side and jumped over the wall, just missing a spotlight shining where he just was. Sonic got on the dirt path and followed it, he saw another concrete wall ahead, except it had no gate, just one opening. There was a three story rectangular structure, it had a US flag waving above it. "This must be the headquarters.'' sonic whispered. He noticed the hummer he saw earlier, walking up to the door was General Richards holding the briefcase of the chaos emeralds.

"I gotta' get those emeralds.'' he said before sprinting towards the building. He jumped on top of the structure, he saw an air vent. He grabbed hold of it and ripped the vent sheet off. Sonic jumped in, he slid down it until he stopped at the bottom. He started crawling through the long lasting vent, he looked down in each vent sheet until he found where Richards was. Sonic stopped at an intersection of pathways. He looked through the vent sheet, there was a room with a round table inside. There were other uniformed officers and generals talking to each other. A door opened then closed, general Richards walked in. Sonic narrowed his eyes, "This might be interesting.'' he said to himself. Richards placed his briefcase on the table, the conversation between the others stopped and they all looked to the general.

"Gentlemen, I have received these emeralds for our uses and to keep them out of any of our threats.'' he began "How can you be certain that anyone won't come to find them?'' asked a gray haired general "I thought someone may ask that, this is a secure facility, it can not be detected by Eggman or any other person seeking the emeralds.'' Richards answered "What of Eggman? He hasn't been seen for months.'' a black haired officer asked "Our radar monitors haven't detected him anywhere.'' Richards said "That may be, but his carnage devouring robots have costed the government millions!'' an official stated "The circumstances in the past few days were indeed threatening, but our forces have now been searching for Eggman and his whereabouts.'' Richards explained "And what about Sonic? Will he try anything?'' asked an officer "The hedgehog is strong and quick, but luckily, he does not know we have the emeralds.'' Richards assured. Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Time to crash this party.'' he whispered. Sonic kicked down on the vent making it slam onto the table, sonic jumped through the hole and landed on the table.

They all flinched and some got out of their chairs, Richards was wearing a shocked face, but quickly substituted with an angry one. "How'd you get here?'' he demanded "Hitched a ride on a chopper that was following you.'' sonic answered. "Now hand over the chaos emeralds.'' sonic told him "Ha! I'll never make a deal with you.'' he replied. Sonic the reached and grabbed him by the neck and brought him to his face. "You'd better because your life depends on it.'' sonic threatened. Richards, reached and pressed a button under the table. Five soldiers with M14 carbines came to the door. The officers and generals ducked, sonic turned around and let go of Richards. The soldiers opened fire, sonic jumped up to the door, he grabbed one of the soldiers guns and smacked two of them with it. Sonic gave one an uppercut, he grabbed one and slammed him against a wall. All the officers and generals made their way out of the room and down the hall. Richards grabbed the briefcase and ran as fast as he can. Sonic noticed he was running, sonic tossed the soldier he was holding to the ground and chased after him. Richards took a left down a hall, he ran to the control center in at the entrance. "Cut the power to the building, and get all the troops you can get, go in there and kill that hedgehog!'' he told a solider at the desk. "Code red we have an intruder at headquarters, all available units come and engage.'' he said over the intercom leading out to the base.

Sonic was walking aimlessly throughout hallway after hallway. "Where did he go?'' he thought to himself. Troops outside went to the control box, one soldier opened it and switched all power to the headquarters off. The lights in the hallway he was walking in suddenly turned pitch black. About fifteen soldiers made their way inside the building. Groups of five each went separate ways throughout the building. Sonic listened closely, he saw flashlights up ahead of him. Sonic took one look at his transformation device.

The five soldiers pointed their M14s and M60s down the hallway, but no sonic. They continued walking down the hall, a startling snarl made them stop. They didn't notice a hole in the ceiling, his large hand of his WereSonic form, reached down to a soldiers head. He grabbed him, the soldier started firing his gun into the ceiling. The four other frightened soldiers tried to pull him down, but sonic pulled him into the ceiling. They aimed their guns at the hole, the soldiers body dropped in front of them, across his chest were four large gashes made by Sonic's claws.

Sonic smashed through the ceiling in front of them, he let out a thundering roar, the soldiers turned the other way and ran. Sonic ran menacingly after them. Two soldiers ran backwards and fired at sonic with their M60s. Sonic jumped onto the wall and lunged at both soldiers. He close lined both of them, he grabbed both and smashed them into opposite sides of the hall. He dropped their motionless bodies and continued chasing after the others. The two soldiers came to a dead end, Sonic turned the corner and marched towards them. Sonic screeched his claws against the wall and showed it to the two soldiers. One of them slowly reached for a grenade, he pulled the pin and threw it at Sonic's feet.

The floor beneath sonic exploded leaving him to fall in. "Let's go!'' one soldier said. The two jumped over the hole and turned left down a hall. The rest of the squad were there waiting for them. "Thank god you guys made it, that thing is somewhere on the bottom floor and-'' the soldier was interrupted when Sonic's hands crashed up through the floor and grabbed the two soldiers and brought them down into the hole. The soldiers ran to the hole and opened fire, but sonic wasn't there. "Where'd it go?'' one soldier said. They didn't know that lumbering behind them was Sonic. Sonic swung his large arm and slammed about five against the wall. He grabbed two and threw them into a wall. Sonic kicked one in the stomach making him fall into the hole. Sonic felt bullets hit him in the back, he turned around growling.

Two soldiers started running, but a dead end and a single window waited for them at the end of the hall. Sonic marched up to them and grabbed both their guns. He crushed them in his grip then tossed them aside. Outside, Richards was in a hummer desperately trying to start it.

"Damn thing! Start already!'' he exclaimed. Suddenly the body of a soldier smashed onto his hood, along with another that landed on top of the hummer. Sonic started beating against the wall eager to get his claws on the general. Two M1A1 Abrams tanks came from behind, along with twenty soldiers all armed with M60s. Richards stepped out of the hummer and walked backwards to the soldiers, keeping a firm grip on the briefcase with the seven chaos emeralds. Sonic kicked a wall of concrete out of its spot making it crush the hummer below. Sonic stood in the hall, he let out a loud roar that echoed across the jungle.

"OPEN FIRE!!'' Richards yelled. One Abrams tank fired a round at sonic, he jumped forwards heading for the tank. Sonic heaved his fists back, he smashed them both into the tank. He started repeatedly smashed it leaving a large dent in it. Sonic jumped to its left side and flipped it over on its side. Sonic was hit by numerous bullets making his fur coated with blood. Sonic jumped towards a hummer, he picked it up and tossed it at a group of soldiers. It bounced at them, nearly flattening them. It rolled to the second tank , but it fired a round turning it into a ball of fire.

Once it cleared sonic did a front flip through the fire, once he was upside down over the tank's barrel he grabbed it with both hands and lunged it forwards. The tank smashed onto a stockpile of explosives. A ball of fire lifted into the air, sonic let out a threatening roar. The soldiers took steps back and opened fire, sonic took more bullets to his skin. He ran on all fours straight at the group, he rammed through about five soldiers throwing them in the air and ended up smacking back into the ground. Sonic saw general Richards running to the entrance of the base. Sonic chased after him, Richards ran down the dirt path with the angry WereSonic running after him.

Richards saw a tank ahead of him, he ran past it. Sonic didn't see it coming, the tank fired a round right in front of sonic throwing him back onto the dirt. Sonic rolled over to the left and ran at the tank again, he dodged to the right missing another tank shot. Sonic pushed the tank up, he then shoved it over on its main turret. Sonic jumped over it and continued the chase. Richards came to the other base with the door opened for him. He ran through it, waiting for sonic were five Abrams tanks with about twenty soldiers around each one.

Richards walked and stopped in front of the group. The horizontal doors closed, two apache helicopters then arrived with spotlights shining at the doors. Suddenly the door started to have dents forming in, fairly large ones. The doors slammed to the ground, sonic jumped through and let out a loud roar. Richards was given a megaphone by one of the soldiers. "Listen up Sonic! You either surrender now or die where you stand!'' Richards shouted into the device. Sonic was breathing heavily where he stood, he looked at the spotlights shining on him. He looked back at the general and growled. Sonic stepped forward, the soldiers put their guns up. "Stand down Sonic or else!'' Richards warned him. Sonic only stood still making small snarls. "If you won't listen to me then maybe you'll listen to someone else.'' Richards said. Sonic's expression still didn't change, Richards stepped off to the left. Sonic widened his eyes at who he saw walking through the crowd of soldiers. It was Brandy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Somewhere Underground Vietnam, 9:30 pm**_

Mecha WereSonic was sitting on a reclined hospital bed, his arm was just almost finished being repaired. A door opened, Mecha stepped off the bed. "I see your arm is now back.'' the man said "Yes master, indeed, more efficient and made of stronger titanium.'' commented looking at it. "Did you deliver the message?'' he asked "Yes, Sonic doesn't suspect a thing, he's at the military base.'' Mecha answered. "Good, good, our plan is working, soon we will have his transformation device, and with it we will rule the world!'' the person in the shadows chanted "What about the other heroes?'' asked Mecha "The other heroes?'' he responded and walked out of the shadows, revealing Dr. Eggman. "The other heroes are nothing.'' he smirked "Shall I prepare the armies?'' Mecha asked "Yes send them to the cities I told you about.'' Eggman answered "Yes master.'' Mecha nodded and walked out of the room. Eggman walked to one of the computer consoles and pressed one button. "Don't worry Sonic, you'll be given a chance.'' Eggman laughed and looked at the computer screen. It had parts of armor dark black armor showed across the screen.

Back above ground at the military base, sonic stood shocked to see brandy standing before him. She walked forwards to him and clasped her hands. Sonic took a step back and started growling. She stopped and looked up into his dark green eyes. She put one hand on his cheek and rubbed it. Sonic stopped his growling, he grabbed her arm gently and shut his eyes. She then hugged him, sonic put one arm around her waist. "Bring him here miss.'' Richards interrupted. "Why!?'' she turned around and exclaimed "He's a threat, that's why!'' Richards shouted back "No I'll never let you have him.'' she stood defensively in front of Sonic. "Have it your way, aim your weapons!'' he yelled to his soldiers. They lifted their weapons and aimed at the pair. "NO!!'' brandy cried and embraced sonic. She buried her face into his fur, sonic kept an angry face at the general. Sonic then lifted brandy's chin so she was looking up at him.

Sonic rubber the tears off her cheeks. Sonic separated from the hug and walked past her towards the general. "No please don't do it Sonic!'' she ran after him and grabbed his hand. Sonic took one look at her tear strained face, he looked at her, then back at the soldiers awaiting him. Sonic turned fully to the enemies in front of him, he closed his eyes. He took his hand out of hers, sonic took two steps forward. He hesitated for a minute, suddenly he jumped up at the right apache.

He punched into the pilot's seat, it spun out of control and slammed to the ground in a ball of fire. Sonic leaped off it, he saw the other helicopter aiming at him, sonic jumped up at it, the apache quickly reacted by firing a lone missile straight at his chest. Sonic was thrown back to the ground in a quick second. About fifteen soldiers surrounded him, brandy ran to his motionless body. She pushed her way through the crowd until she was next to his body. She fell to her knees and lay her head and arms on him. Richards stood behind her, "Lock him up! Take her with him too!'' the general yelled over the sound of the helicopter.

Two soldiers grabbed brandy by her arms and took her away. Sonic was wrapped in steel wires and put on a large stretcher. Now with Sonic and Brandy captured, how will the fainted pair be able to escape? Eggman has showed himself, what is he planning? How will the other heroes be able to help their allies and will they find a way to save Omega? More to come in this thrilling action packed adventure.


	11. Unraveling Choices

**Chapter Eleven: Unraveling Choices**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Kauai, Hawaii, 10:00 am**_

Shadow's eyes opened up, he sat up and looked around the small camp. He stood to his feet and stretched, he then noticed brandy and sonic weren't here. "Oh boy.'' he whispered. He walked over to Kuki. "Hey, wake up.'' he said nudging her. "Huh? What day is it?'' she said groggily while rubbing her eyes. "Sonic and Brandy are gone.'' he got to the point "What?'' she said surprised "They must've left, last night.'' shadow looked off to the side. Jenny just sat up along with Lilo and Stitch.

"What's all the talking about?'' asked Lilo "Sonic and Brandy are gone, that's what.'' shadow said "Great, how we gonna' find them?'' questioned jenny standing up. "We have to search places either of them would go.'' shadow put his hand to his chin. "Why don't we check places Sonic would go?'' Lilo proposed "That could be anywhere.'' jenny added "I remember Sonic telling me something, it was way back, he just came back from a dimension, something to do with a bald kid with a blue arrow on his head.'' shadow said.

"That's the avatar world, sonic told me about that once.'' jenny told him "Alright, we have to split up into groups, I'll go to the avatar world, and jenny, Kuki will go to-'' shadow stopped "We can check the Pokemon dimension, maybe ash and his friends found him.'' Kuki brought up. "What about us?'' Lilo asked "You stay here, but hey have this.'' shadow tossed her a walkie talkie. "Call us if Sonic and Brandy come back.'' shadow told "Got ya!'' Lilo replied. Moments later the group gathered at a cliff overlooking the ocean. Shadow put a black cape around his neck, he kept the hood down for now. Shadow stuck both his hands out, two blue portals flashed and formed in front of them. "You two head through the right one, it'll take you to the Pokemon dimension, but who knows where when you get there.'' shadow informed them. "Wait, what about Omega?'' jenny just remembered "Don't worry I'll have my uncle Jumba fix him.'' Lilo answered. Jenny smiled then turned back to the portal. Kuki stopped in front of it, she looked at shadow. She quickly ran and embraced him. "Be safe.'' Kuki whispered "You too, good luck.'' shadow broke away. Shadow threw his hood over his head and jumped into his portal. Kuki and Jenny both jumped into theirs, in mere seconds the two portals vanished into thin air. Now with our heroes on a search to find Sonic and Brandy, will they be able to complete their mission? Twelve days left until the day Sonic dies, let's hope that's enough time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Vietnam, US Military Prison ****Headquarters**__**, 9:00 am**_

Sonic began to open his eyes, he felt groggy and dizzy. He noticed he was back in his normal form. His feet were covered by two titanium covers, nailed to the ground. His arms were being held outwards, being covered as well by two titanium shackles. He hung his head low. In front of him was a mirror, protecting it was a chrome steel wall. Suddenly the chrome steel door opened horizontally. Standing on the other side of the mirror was General Richards. The mirror opened with two sliding doors. Richards walked in, sonic was being held by the braces, a few inches off the ground. Richards looked at him, sonic kept his head down. "You do know, that you are a threat to all of earth? Don't you?'' Richards began.

"You might wanna' go look in a mirror general, and you'll see a real threat, a really stupid one.'' sonic cursed. Richards narrowed his eyes angrily at the hedgehog. "Listen Sonic, you're my prisoner now, you won't be going anywhere, so why don't you explain to me, what you are doing here?'' he asked while walking around him. "Eggman'' sonic answered. Richards stopped in front of him, "You know…That's a real stupid reason, Eggman hasn't been heard of for months.'' Richards continued walking around him. "Explain his robots, I'm sure that they don't turn on by themselves and start destroying things.'' sonic said "Once again you are wrong, we have it under control-'' "CONTROL!!! You have NOTHING under control!!!'' sonic yelled angrily right at his face. "Eggman hasn't been any threat to us recently, what makes you think he'll come back?'' Richards asked "Recently huh? You must be the biggest idiot in the world! Eggman's being sending his robots after me and my friends everyday now!'' sonic exclaimed "Have you been the main target? May I ask.'' Richards questioned.

Sonic hesitated and looked off to the side, "Yes'' he answered "And for what reason?'' he asked again. Sonic thought about the transformation device. "Well?…Wait I know, it's that device you're wearing on your wrist isn't it?'' Richards said, making sonic quickly look at him. "Ahh, that must be it, using it as just a ability to turn into that beast of yours, you have no control of it.'' Richards turned his back to him "You know nothing of control.'' sonic threatened.

"Really? Well let's see how you'll control yourself when you see this.'' he showed his hand to the door. Brandy walked in front of the door, but a soldier behind her had his gun pointed at her. Sonic noticed shackles around her wrists. Sonic gritted his teeth. "Don't even try it.'' sonic warned. Richards laughed, "You were the one saying I have no control, so how will you control yourself, if a bullet is put into this girl's head?'' Richards said smirking. Sonic only got angrier, "Either you surrender that device so it can be destroyed, or she dies.'' Richards pointed to brandy. "I'll give you ten minutes.'' Richards walked out of the door, "Take her shackles off.'' he told the soldier.

The soldier took the shackles off her wrists and pushed her inside the cell. The window door slided closed, the chrome steel barrier then covered it. Sonic remained silent, she stood up. "Explain to me how you got here please.'' sonic spoke up "I saw you hanging onto that helicopter, so I took a boat and followed you.'' she explained. "And how did Richards find you?'' sonic asked "I was walking through the jungle, until some of his soldiers found me, he said to keep me in the base, just in case you'd come.'' brandy told the rest "Well that worked out well didn't it?'' sonic snapped. Brandy looked off to the side and just remembered something. "Sonic I have to tell you something.'' she said "I've had enough bad news.'' he said without looking at her. "No you have to know about this, it's important!'' she said frantically.

Sonic turned his head towards her, "How important is it?'' he asked in a dull tone "Remember when me, Jenny and Kuki got sucked into that portal?'' she began "Oh yeah, where'd you end up?'' he asked curiously "When is more like it.'' she turned her head away. "When, like what? The future?'' he said confusedly, she turned back to him and nodded yes. Sonic tilted his head, "What'd you find?'' he asked "We teleported to this huge city, I think it was central city, thing is, it was totally torn apart.'' she continued. Sonic raised an eyebrow, "The whole sky was red and orange, buildings were toppled, some leaned against each other and…'' she hesitated "And what?'' sonic asked with importance in his tone. "You'' she said slowly "What about me?'' sonic asked.

"You were-'' she was interrupted when the doors opened and Richards walked in. "Well Sonic? Do you have an answer?'' Richards said eager to know. Sonic took one look at him and said: "No''. Richards shook his head in disappointment, he sighed, "Wrong answer Sonic, now you will pay the price.'' Richards said.

Three soldiers walked in armed with M14 carbines with ACOG scopes attached to them. "Instead, I'll just kill you Sonic, get one thing off my mind.'' he chuckled. Richards seized brandy by the arm and pulled her next to him. The soldiers pointed their guns at Sonic, brandy struggled to get free of the general's grip. "NO PLEASE DON'T!'' brandy cried. Richards then threw her into the wall making her drop to the floor unconscious. Sonic's eyes widened, a red glow started to glow around the brace holding his transformation device. The brace on the right shattered, revealing his large WereSonic arm. Sonic grabbed the other brace and tore it off with ease. Sonic hit the button, sonic fell to the ground in front of the soldiers. His body transformed into the Werehog.

He rose to his feet, the soldiers fired at him. Sonic marched forwards and took the bullets like it was nothing. He smacked all the soldiers to the ground with his arms. Richards grabbed brandy by the arm and pulled her out. He closed the chrome steel door. Sonic banged the door repeatedly. Richards took a left down a silver walled hallway. He pressed a few numbered buttons on a keypad, the door in front of them opened. Richards ran outside with brandy as his hostage. The sun was starting to rise, three Abrams tanks just rolled in, along with fifty soldiers. "Tell the nearest apache unit to get here pronto.'' Richards told one soldier.

Meanwhile back inside, the chrome steel doors landed forwards to the ground. Sonic marched out of the cell, he headed for the exit, running on all fours. The hallway was clear, until a soldier came in his way. Sonic merely kept running, sonic rammed through the solider throwing him behind Sonic's path. Sonic continued through hallway after hallway. He stopped in front of one door, he smashed through it. It was the barracks, with soldiers talking. The soldiers immediately dispersed, two attempted to run towards the exit behind sonic, but he smacked both his one arm. Two soldiers arrived with A4 rocket launchers at the end of the room. One of them fired, but sonic did a short leap over it, by this time the other fired his rocket.

The rocket hit sonic dead on, throwing the werehog through three walls behind him. Sonic let out a snarl and coughed. He stood to his feet, he looked to his left and saw at the end of the hall, the exit. Outside two apache helicopters just arrived. "Alright you two bring that building to the ground!'' Richards yelled into the radio phone. "Roger that.'' one pilot said. The two fired hellfire missiles at the structure. Chunks of it started to crack and fall down. The apache's continued firing their missiles, until the prison was nothing but rubble. "NO!!!'' brandy screamed. She fell to the ground on her knees and could only shed tears. Can this be true? Has Sonic's fate finally been sealed? Now that Richards gotten rid of Sonic, what's his next move? And what of the other heroes, will the dimensions they go to lend them any help? This suspense filled story gets better every moment, read on to answer these questions and more.


	12. New Friends and Old Surprises

**_Chapter Twelve: New Friends and Old Surprises_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners._**

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Avatar Dimension, Nearing Ba Sing Se, 11:30 am**_

"I wonder if Omega will be okay.'' Katara spoke up. "By what we've seen, I think he can handle himself.'' Sokka responded. The gang were flying on Appa to Ba Sing Se to meet with Zuko. On the ground, a portal opened a few inches off the ground. Shadow came through and landed on the ground. The portal above him vanished, "Whoa'' he said when he saw Ba Sing Se's massive wall in the distance. "I just got here, and I'm already surprised.'' he said to himself. Then the shadow of Appa just crossed over him, he looked at it flying towards the huge city.

"That may be the Avatar's bison, this place just gets stranger.'' he said before speeding across the flatland towards Ba Sing Se's wall. Appa just flew over the wall, shadow went straight up it and jumped into the air. He landed on the wall, "Big city'' he looked at it. "You there! You have no permission to be up here!'' an earth bender shouted. Shadow kept his hood up, shadow ignored him and walked over to the wall. "Stop now!'' the earth bender shouted. Shadow stepped on top of the wall and looked down. Three more earth benders arrived. "Step off the wall now.'' one said.

Shadow turned to them, "Sorry, this is how I travel.'' shadow said before letting himself fall backwards. The earth benders looked over the edge and watched him fall. Shadow maneuvered himself over to the wall and sped down it. He jumped on the nearest house and started hopping from one to another. He kept an eye on Appa in the distance. "Maybe we should find somewhere to stay before we meet with Zuko.'' Toph brought up "Hmmm, what do you guys think?'' Aang asked Sokka and katara. "I agree'' Sokka said quickly "Me too, I could use a bath.'' katara said smiling. "Alright then, pit stop!'' Aang exclaimed taking Appa down to a stable. "Thank you! Take care of Appa!'' Aang shouted to the stable owners. The four then walked down a busy street in the upper ring.

"There look a that place!'' katara pointed. It was a hotel alright, but with a semi tall tower. The four checked in and got their rooms. Aang and Sokka shared a room, Katara and Toph shared another. Both were across the hall from each other. Aang was laying on his bed, with Momo curled on his stomach. Sokka walked up to him, "So this is it huh Aang?'' Sokka said. Aang just sighed, "Well what am I suppose to do?'' he sat up making Momo jump off his belly. Then Aang noticed Katara in the doorway. "I'll be in the bath.'' she told them and walked down the hall. Aang looked out the door, she had her hair down and was wearing an earth kingdom bathrobe. She was humming while making her way down the hall. "Aang? What're thinking about?'' asked Sokka "What? Oh nothing at all Sokka.'' Aang snapped back to reality and sat back on his bed, "Don't stay up too late.' 'Sokka said before leaving the room.

Katara closed the door behind her, there was a low square shaped bathtub. It was made out of wood, katara untied her robe and it dropped to the floor. Shadow stopped on a building's roof. "This is where I saw them go.'' he said looking around. He spotted the fancy looking hotel, "That's probably where they went.'' he teleported over to it. He teleported onto a tree branch, he saw a window below.

He saw Katara's head above the water, her eyes shut and relaxed. "Who's she?'' he said to himself. Katara looked up at the ceiling, "Aang, why can't our relationship be an easy one?'' she said to herself. Shadow teleported onto another tree branch, just inches away from the window. Katara stood up out of the tub, shadow quickly covered his eyes. Aang was walking outside, he noticed shadow. "That's where katara is!'' he yelled in his mind. Aang quickly ran back inside. He ran to the bathroom door and opened it. "Katara!'' he exclaimed, katara let out a scream, she covered her breasts with her arms, Aang quick as a flash shut the door, katara reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, katara opened the door. Aang stood in the doorway, his cheeks crimson red. "Ummm hi.'' he greeted with a goofy grin. Katara was blushing pink, "Hey'' she said. Shadow just noticed the arrows on the boy's head. Shadow quickly jumped through the window and landed behind them. The two both were startled, Aang stood in front of katara getting in a fighting stance.

"You were the one spying on katara!'' Aang exclaimed. "You were spying on me! When I was naked!?'' katara joined the yelling "I came here searching for the you! The Avatar.'' shadow defended himself. The two looked at each other, suddenly Sokka opened the door, "What's all the shouting…Hey is he Fire Nation?'' Sokka pointed to shadow "Sokka he-'' Katara began.

"FIRE NATION!'' Sokka shouted and threw his boomerang quickly at shadow. Shadow shook his head and grabbed it before it hit him. Shadow threw it back at Sokka, hitting him in the head, making him fall backwards. "Now as I was saying I came here looking for a friend of mine.'' shadow explained "Can I first get dressed please?'' katara brought up. Moments later, katara came back to her room wearing a bathrobe.

Shadow, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were waiting there. "So exactly what's your name?'' katara asked sitting down on the bed. Shadow was standing in front of the bed by the window, he kept his arms crossed and stayed silent. "Hello? What's your name?'' katara asked. Shadow let out a quiet sigh, "I'm going to regret this.'' he thought to himself. Shadow grabbed the hood and pulled it over his head. Aang, Katara, and Sokka gasped, except Toph. "Why did everyone gasp?'' Toph asked. "I'm S-'' "Sonic!'' Katara exclaimed in joy, interrupting Shadow's sentence. Shadow saw her come and hug him, "It's good to see you again.'' she separated from the hug. "Sonic why is your fur all black, you color it?'' said Aang.

Shadow stood dumbfounded, then slapped himself on the forehead. "I'm not Sonic, I'm Shadow.'' he told them. The gang stood quiet when he said this. "So where's Sonic?'' Sokka asked "That's what I came here for, I'm looking for him, he's what you could say…lost.'' shadow finally found a word to use. "We haven't seen Sonic in a while.'' Aang said "Really? Damn.''' he cursed under his breath. "We can help you find him.'' katara proposed. "I don't think so.'' Sokka said "What? Why not?'' katara questioned her brother, "How can we trust him? What if he's working for that fat guy.'' Sokka said.

Shadow's eyes quickly twitched, "Are you referring to Eggman?'' shadow asked "Oh yeah! That guy, he was crazy.'' Sokka responded "Listen, I need all the help I can get, Eggman's planning something and I need all the help I can get.'' shadow explained to them "What help do you need?'' katara asked "Just so we can be in touch, I'll give you these.'' shadow stuck his hands out.

Four walkie talkies appeared and hovered in front of them. One hovered to each of the benders. "Give me a call, if you need any help, or if by any chance, Eggman or his robots attack.'' shadow finished. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside. The five went outside and saw the Egg Carrier flying over the wall. Sokka pressed a button on his walkie talkie, "Shadow we have a problem.'' Sokka spoke into it. Shadow once again slapped himself on the forehead. The Egg Carrier! Could this be Eggman? Will Shadow and his new friends stand up to protect Ba Sing Se? Or will Eggman's forces dominate over the Earth Kingdom capital? More battles and missions to come in this fantastic story of saving the universe and its dimensions.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, GoldenRod city, 11:00 am**_

A blue portal opened on top of a skyscraper. Jenny and Kuki both jumped through it and landed on the ground, the portal then vanished. "Are we here?'' Kuki looked around. Jenny walked to the edge of the building and looked down the tall skyscraper. "It looks like we're here.'' jenny looked across the large city. "Whoa'' Kuki stood next to her. It was a large city with skyscrapers and other structures throughout it. "Alright, where would this friend of yours be?'' jenny asked Kuki.

"Hmm, there, that's probably it!'' she pointed to a large stadium in the distance. "Alright get on my back.'' jenny said. Kuki grabbed on, "Hold on tight.'' jenny warned her. Jenny jumped off the building and spun in circles. Her wings folded out and her jets blazing out of her pigtails. She headed straight to the stadium, a cloud of smoke just raised from inside the stadium. "That can't be good.'' jenny said and started going faster. In the stadium, on one side of the field was a pokemon trainer, a very well known pokemon trainer. His name was Ash Ketchum, on the other side of the field was his friend, a pokemon coordinator, Dawn.

Standing on the side was Brock. "Ash! Don't you think we should give them a break!'' dawn said noticing her piplup laying on the ground tired from training. "Yeah I guess your right.'' ash agreed. His first pokemon and best friend, pikachu came running to him and hopped up on his shoulder. The two just spotted jenny hovering into the middle of the stadium. Kuki jumped off her back breathing heavily from how fast they were going. Pikachu hopped of ash's shoulder, his cheeks sparked with bolts of lightning. "Hold on pikachu, they're okay.'' ash told his pokemon friend. Pikachu looked up at him and smiled, it hopped back up on his shoulder. Ash and Dawn walked over to the two. "Hey, your that one kid I've met from awhile back, Kuki is it?'' ash said "Yep that's it!'' she said happily "Who's this?'' ash asked "Oh, this is jenny, she's a crime fighting robot that saves the world and-'' jenny covered her mouth.

"Hi, you must be Ash and Dawn right?'' Jenny asked them, "That's right.'' ash and dawn answered. "We came here looking for Sonic the hedgehog, by any chance you know him?'' jenny explained "Yeah we know him, but we haven't heard much of him.'' ash answered.

Jenny put her hand to her chin, "Why, did something happen to him?'' dawn asked "Actually yes, he's been missing off with his friend brandy, have you seen or heard of either of them?'' jenny asked them, "Sorry, but no we haven't.'' ash answered her. Jenny gave the ground a small stomp, "Now what do we do?'' jenny looked at Kuki. Kuki thought for a moment, "Why don't we gather up some "troops'' you know just in case of an attack.'' Kuki proposed. Jenny thought about it for a quick moment, "That's a good idea, we need all the people we can get to battle Eggman in case he decides to attack.'' jenny added.

"Do you guys know anyone else, any other friends possibly?'' jenny asked them "Actually, yeah, a couple of our friends are in this city.'' answered ash. "Alright then let's go find them.'' jenny said. Now with our two heroes going off to find the other pokemon trainers that are friends of ash, will there be a surprise attack on the city? Will they be ready to defend such a large city? These questions and many others will be answered as this action adventure continues.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Vietnam, 11:00 am**_

Three transport trucks were driving down a narrow dirt road. Brandy was sitting with General Richards. "So tell me, why would you protect Sonic? He's dangerous you know.'' Richards spoke up. Brandy sat silent, she kept her arms crossed and her lips sealed. "Just deal with it, he's dead, you'll get over it.'' Richards said smirking. Brandy was filled with anger by his threatening words, but she didn't show one hint of it. Back at the ruins of the destroyed prison, Sonic's gloved hand busted through the rubble.

Then his whole body sprang out of the pile of rubble. He walked dizzily off the pile. He shook his head, sonic took a look around the surrounding area. "Man, where'd he go?'' sonic said, "What'd he do with Brandy?'' he said with anger growing in his voice. Sonic began walking slowly, he wanted his injuries to heal up. "Once I get my hand's on him I'll-'' he stopped when he stepped on a part of the ground, and a clank sounded. Sonic stomped on the spot again, the ground shifted and opened horizontally. There were stairs and darkness leading underground.

Sonic gasped, "Eggman'' he muttered. Sonic wasted no time and walked down the stairs, the door behind him sealed. Sonic continued walking down the stairs, he saw it ended below. He stopped and saw a small hallway in front of him. He walked to the end, he quickly took cover back in the hall. It was a huge room, like a hangar, but bigger. Eggman's robots were scattered throughout it.

"This will be fun.'' he smirked walking out of the door. "Hey guys!'' sonic yelled. The robots looked at him. "I missed beating you guys up! So here I am, bring it on.'' sonic said to himself at the end. Ten egg gunners charged at him, sonic ran under and behind them. One turned around to be be punched and left an imprint in its head. Sonic jumped off the first robot, and lunged at another. He stuck his feet out, his feet drove into its head and he pounded it into the ground as he landed. Sonic quickly did a short cartwheel to the left dodging machine gun fire. Sonic looked at the dismantled robot beside him, he ripped the machine gun arm off, he reared it back and threw it like a spear.

It pierced straight through it making electricity spark from its body. An egg titan landed behind him, sonic jumped over it and did a homing attack straight through its chest, it then fell backwards and exploded. Watching from a small room was Eggman. "He's finally here.'' he said watching the screens of Sonic demolishing his robots. Sonic jumped up and sent his foot into the head of an egg titan. Sonic jumped behind it and sprinted through its legs making it smash to the ground. Suddenly about one hundred egg gunners and egg titans swarmed in and surrounded him. Sonic looked all around him, the robots lowered their guns. Sonic raised an eyebrow, he saw the robots clearing a path. Walking through the path was Dr. Eggman. Sonic widened his eyes, his nemesis walking right toward him. "Hello, Sonic The Hedgehog, how have you been?'' Eggman smirked.

Sonic gritted his teeth at his nemesis. Sonic has finally confronted Eggman, what will happen? Will Sonic be able to find and rescue Brandy? Don't forget of the other heroes missions, how will their quests affect the future of this Dimensional War?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar Dimension, Ba Sing Se, 1:00 pm**_

Shadow and the gang stayed in the house. They all were dressed in their traveling clothes. Shadow threw the cape off, he saw the gang come into the living room. "Are you sure about this? I mean did you see the size of that ship?'' Sokka said "I've been through worse.'' shadow creaked the door open and saw the Egg Carrier flying over the city, he then shut it. "How can you take that thing on?'' Aang asked "You guys are gonna' help me.'' shadow told them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa ,whoa, tell me your joking?'' Sokka said "I don't joke, now you going to help me or not?'' shadow asked. The four friends exchanged looks, except for Toph. "We'll help.'' Aang answered.

"Good, get what you need and meet outside in three minutes.'' shadow said before walking out the door and shutting it. "Aang, I know we've done a lot of crazy things in the past, but doesn't this seem a little…INSANE!!'' Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't worry, we can trust shadow, he's a friend of Sonic, and since that big ship is here, we must protect the city.'' Aang told him. Aang looked around and noticed Katara wasn't with them. "Did you see where Katara went?'' Aang asked "Yeah, while we were talking I saw her walk down the hallway.'' Sokka answered. Katara stood in her room looking outside the window at the Egg Carrier looming over the city. The door opened behind her, Aang stepped in and shut the door. "What's wrong?'' Aang asked walking up to her.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just worried that's all.'' katara said "Are you sure? It sounds more than that.'' Aang replied. Katara separated from the hug, "It's just…all this seems impossible, what if we can't stop that ship?'' katara asked "Katara, don't worry, we're capable, plus we'll have shadow there to help, okay?'' Aang said putting his hand on her cheek. Katara smiled, she then went closer to him and planted her lips on his.

The two kissed each other with great passion. The two separated smiling at each other, the door opened behind them, it was shadow. "Am I interrupting anything?'' he asked "Uh, n-not at all.'' Aang lied, shadow raised an eyebrow, "Come on, we're heading out.'' shadow said leaving the door open. Aang and Katara followed him outside where Appa was, with Sokka and Toph already on him. Shadow teleported onto the saddle, Aang hopped onto Appa's head, and katara climbed on. "Yip, Yip!'' Aang cheered. Appa lowered himself and sprung into the air.

"Okay, I'll get in, I need two volunteers.'' he looked at each of the four. "I'll help!'' katara raised her hand, "Me too!'' Aang raised his hand "Didn't see that coming.'' Toph said sarcastically. Aang steered Appa over one spot of the huge ship. Shadow hopped off, with Aang and katara following. Sokka took hold of the reins, "Take Appa and head to the earth king's palace! That's where Zuko is!'' Aang yelled up at Sokka "Got it!'' Sokka gave a thumbs up, he turned Appa around and headed for the royal palace. "How are we going to get in?'' asked katara "Like this.'' he said putting his hand on Aang and Katara's arms.

The three teleported inside a hallway of the massive ship. "Stay quiet and follow me.'' shadow said walking down the hall. "So what are we looking for?'' whispered katara "The bridge, that's where Eggman will be.'' shadow answered. Shadow heard loud noises coming up from ahead. "Get ready you two.'' he teleported his dual MP5s in his hands. Aang readied his staff, katara opened her water skin and formed two water tentacles around her arms. Shadow stepped carefully and saw an opening. It was a huge factory room, robots were being built, by mechanical arms, welding, putting pieces together, and many other ways. Shadow saw Metal Sonic standing on a balcony watching the robots working.

Except Metal sonic had a Cape around his waist, his spikes stuck up, it was the original copy of Metal Sonic. Shadow slightly was surprised, "That can't be good, what's Eggman up to?'' he thought to himself. "Hold on here, I'll clear a way.'' shadow said. He put his guns down on the floor, a handful of C4 charges filled in both of his hands.

He then teleported them all above the factory room. They fell across the huge area and landed in key points of it. Shadow held the detonator up and pressed it. Explosions spread throughout the whole room, robots exploded and the assembly lines fell apart. Shadow picked his guns back up and stormed into the room. He fired his two MP5s at any robot that came close. Aang fired two walls of fire at five egg gunners making them explode. Katara fired ten icicles that speared through three egg titans making them imploded into flames. Shadow jumped up and fired chaos spears at the remaining robots around the room. Shadow landed in between Aang and katara. "That seems like all of them.'' Aang stood straight "Not all of them, there's one left.'' said shadow while looking up. Metal Sonic came hovering down at them. He landed in front of the three, shadow narrowed his eyes at the metal copy.

"Shadow The Hedgehog, you will be destroyed, for the glory of the Eggman Empire, you shall be terminated.'' metal sonic said. Shadow teleported his guns away, "Aang, Katara, find the bridge, I'll handle him.'' shadow rose his clenched fists. Aang and Katara looked at each other then ran out of the factory room. "Are you ready, hedgehog?'' metal asked "Bring it on chrome dome.'' shadow replied.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, GoldenRod City, 11:30 am**_

Jenny flew up on top of one of the stadium lights, the Egg Carrier was heading towards them. "This isn't good.'' she muttered. Jenny flew back down to the others, "Got any plans?'' she asked "We need to get into their ship, but how? We all can't fly up to it.'' Kuki said. "What's that?'' ash pointed. There were explosions in the background. "I'll check it out.'' jenny flew into the air. "Let's go!'' Kuki shouted running toward the stadium exit with ash and dawn following. Jenny landed in a wide street, cars were overturned, some on fire, and debris filled the street. "What happened here?'' she asked herself. She turned around and saw two cars coming at her, jenny reacted by spinning through a small crease between the two cars. The two automobiles tumbled and came to a stop behind her.

"What in the world?'' she said. A huge crowd of people came running from the right street of an intersection ahead of jenny. She hovered up into the air to avoid the stampeding crowd. "This isn't good.'' she said looking straight ahead. A trailer truck flung from one side of the intersection to the other. Jenny hovered back to the ground, which was now cleared. Ash, Dawn, and Kuki just arrived. "What's going on?'' asked dawn.

"Something's big coming.'' jenny said. A rumble shook the ground, jenny armed her laser limbs. A hand with three sharp claws grabbed the edge of the building by the intersection. Jenny and the others looked up as its shadow loomed over them.

A sixty foot tall robot stepped into the middle of the intersection. With twin jet turbines on its back, a flat revolving head with a red glowing eye in the center of its head. "This isn't gonna be easy.'' jenny said in shock. A giant robot encountered our heroes, can they destroy it? Or will Eggman's giant robot be the victor? The battle between good and evil continues in this widespread war to save Earth and dimensions of our heroes.


	13. Things Aren't as They Seem

_**Chapter Thirteen: Things Aren't as They Seem**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Eggman's Underground Base, Vietnam, 1:00 pm**_

The group of robots surrounded Sonic with their guns aimed at him. Eggman was smirking with his hands behind his back. "It's been too long Sonic, tell me, how's your mission going?'' Eggman mocked. Sonic glared at Eggman, "Lower your weapons.'' Eggman said to his robots. The egg gunners lowered their guns and dispersed. "You've been looking for me haven't you?'' Eggman said raising an eyebrow.

"What've you been doing this whole time? Tell me!'' sonic demanded.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, you keep fighting and fighting, but in the end it shall not matter, for I have a weapon which will be the key to taking over the world.'' Eggman began.

"It's here I know it, where is it!'' sonic yelled.

"That my friend is where you are wrong, this was just a setup to get you away from your rightful place…protecting cities.''

Sonic widened his eyes, he was right. Sonic put a hand to his head, "The weapon you seek doesn't exist, just a trick to bring you here.'' Eggman snickered. Sonic clenched both his fists and looked at Eggman with anger filled in his eyes. "Your done for Eggman, and I'll have no regret.'' sonic threatened. "Really? So would you rather kill me, then save your friend Brandy?'' Eggman said. Sonic then lowered his fists, "You'd better hurry, I think they're going to execute her.'' Eggman laughed. Sonic growled and took a step back heading towards the exit, with Eggman's laugh filling his mind. The military trucks continued driving through a narrow dirt road. Brandy sat with her arms crossed and a worried look on her face. Richards took his 9mm out of his holster. He looked at it, brandy looked at him with one eye. "Now miss brandy, why do you protect Sonic? It seems so stupid.'' Richards began "He's not a threat to you.'' brandy answered "Not a threat? You're more idiotic then him.'' Richards replied.

"What has Sonic done? He's going through enough already!'' brandy exclaimed.

"Oh but he'll be going through much worse things, once I get the chance, I will kill Sonic, and there's nothing you can do about it.'' Richards threatened by holding the gun at her.

"He'll find me.'' brandy said "He'll find what's left of you.'' said the general. Brandy sat back, scared. General loaded the pistol, "With you dead, the easy it is to kill Sonic.'' Richards aimed at her head. Suddenly the arm of WereSonic reached down into the truck. The general fired up at top of the truck. He stopped firing, he slowly walked to the end of the truck and took a look outside.

Now in his Werehog form, Sonic dropped in front of the general. Richards walked backwards into the truck and tripped. Sonic grabbed his leg and pulled him out. Sonic lifted him by the neck, sonic roared right in his face. "Let me go you freak!'' Richards demanded angrily. Sonic started to squeeze his neck. "Sonic stop!'' brandy yelled. Sonic took one look at her, she jumped out of the truck and stood in front of the tall beast. "Please, it's not worth it.'' she said. Sonic took one look at the general then dropped him, making him cough repeatedly. Sonic picked brandy up in his arms and started running. Sonic held her tight to his chest while running on both legs and arm. Brandy gazed at him, this beastly form, can it be cured? These things were the only questions floating across her mind. Moments later Sonic was walking toward a cave up ahead. Sonic took Brandy inside and put her down. Sonic sat down, a quick flash returned him to his normal self. He looked up at the cave ceiling, looking very tired. Brandy crawled over to him and sat next to the blue blur. "Thanks for saving me.'' she said "No problem.'' he replied still looking at the ceiling.

An awkward silence rolled over, "Sonic, do you remember earlier that I was going to tell you something?'' brandy asked "Yeah what was it?'' he asked looking at her. Brandy hesitated to confess the horrible secret. "I just can't.'' she turned the other way. "Why can't you tell me?'' asked sonic with curiosity in his voice.

"Look at you! Your not yourself!'' she exclaimed standing up. Sonic stood up as well, but took it slow.

"I can tell I'm not myself, how do you think I feel having this thing around my wrist?'' he pointed to the transformation device.

"That's the problem! Eggman wants it! That crazy general wants it! I-I just can't take it.'' she dropped to her knees and putting her hands to her eyes.

Sonic looked down and scooted over to her. "Brandy, look at me.'' he said, she looked at him with tears filling her eyes. "I know what they're after, this device has tremendous power, I don't like it and- "Why don't you get rid of it then!'' she exclaimed.

"I can't. It's fused with my DNA and if I do find a way to take it off, Eggman will get his hands on it, I won't let that happen.'' he said to her in a serious tone. Brandy wiped a few more tears from her cheeks. "Now tell me, what was it you were going to tell me?'' he asked. Brandy looked into his eyes,

"Me, jenny and Kuki were sucked into that portal, it sent us two weeks into the future.'' she began, sonic looked interested.

"Shadow found us, we followed him down to this underground resistance base, a few minutes passed until a squadron of Eggman's robots were found, we went, but we retreated soon after.'' brandy continued.

"I asked where you were, he answered…'' she left off "What? What did he say?'' sonic asked eagerly "You were dead.'' she confessed. This doesn't look good, will Sonic believe her? Will he listen to his friends for once? It all continues, with eleven days left until Sonic's death, will our heroes stop it from becoming reality? The Dimensional War rages on, Eggman is getting ready for his plan to be put into action, Sonic must now come to his senses and fight alongside with his friends…Or will he at all?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ba Sing Se, Inside the Egg Carrier, 2:00 pm, 11 days left**_

Shadow skated up a wall with rockets blasting into the wall. Shadow landed on a pipe over metal sonic. Metal flew up after him, shadow dropped and grabbed the bar, he swung over once and as he swung under, he kicked his feet into Metal Sonic's face throwing the copy into a wall. Shadow jumped and lunged towards him, metal came out of the imprint in the wall, metal flew forwards at shadow.

The two both punched each other in the head throwing each separate ways. Shadow stood back up, the dust in front of him cleared and saw metal sonic coming. Shadow jumped to the left and fired chaos spears at him. Metal sonic crashed into a wall and was pummeled by chaos spears. Shadow lowered his hands, a cloud of dust surrounded where metal sonic was. Shadow narrowed his eyes, suddenly metal sonic teleported behind shadow and kicked him in the back. Shadow rolled across the ground and came to a stop, quickly metal sonic flew over to him and grabbed him by his ankle and tossed him upwards. Shadow's back smashed against a pipe, he fell back down. Metal Sonic flew up after him, shadow opened his eyes and let out a burst of a chaos blast.

Metal Sonic bulleted and smashed back into the ground. Shadow straightened his body out and dived down at metal sonic. Metal rolled out of the way, shadow smashed his feet into the ground beside metal sonic. Metal sent a quick punch, shadow ducked and gave him a spin kick at his legs making him trip. Shadow grabbed his ankles and spun him in circles. Shadow saw a fuel holder.

Shadow let him go and metal was flung into it creating a massive explosion. Shadow shielded his eyes from the bright ball of fire. Shadow lowered his hand as it started to dim. Surprisingly Metal Sonic came out walking, still wanting to fight. Shadow put up his fists, metal sonic hovered off the ground and charged straight at shadow. Shadow did a small jump, once metal sonic was underneath him, shadow smashed him into the ground with both his feet. Shadow grabbed him by the neck and tossed him at a pipe making it snap.

Metal Sonic hovered onto a pipe, he fired five rockets at shadow. Shadow jumped onto one pipe and dodged the first one, he kicked two rockets at the same time back at metal sonic. Metal hovered off the pipe and sped straight at shadow. Metal tackled shadow until he slammed him into the ground. Metal hovered away from the cloud of smoke. Shadow teleported behind metal and punched him in the back of the head. Metal stumbled forwards, but quickly turned around to grab another of shadow's fists. Shadow kicked metal in the chest, shadow grabbed Metal Sonic's wrist and swung him overhead and into the ground. Metal swung his arm at shadow's leg making him trip. Metal armed his machine gun, shadow got back up and sped away as bullets fired at him. Shadow grabbed onto a pipe and swung himself upwards onto another.

Metal Sonic came through the darkness and tackled shadow. The two crashed through the ceiling and ended up in the bridge. Shadow threw metal sonic into the controls for the ship. Shadow stared his foe down, metal hopped off the controls and stared him down. "You just don't know when to quit don't you?'' shadow said "Soon enough shadow, I'll make you shut up.'' metal threatened "Bring it on hard head.'' shadow raised his fists. Metal hovered off the ground and charged, shadow skated full speed at metal, the duel continues.

Running through an empty hallway, Aang and Katara were looking for the bridge. "I don't know how long we can run.'' she said tiredly. Aang stopped and leaned against the wall. Katara sat down next to him.

"We've been looking forever! Why can't we go and help Sokka?'' Aang complained.

"We have to stay here with shadow and help him.'' katara responded to him.

Aang took in a deep breath and stood up, as did Katara. "Let's keep looking.'' said the avatar. Right in front of them, shadow and metal sonic both in a struggle landed in front of them. Shadow swung him against the wall, shadow tackled him with great force breaking it down. The two slammed onto the ground below.

Aang and Katara looked through the hole and saw a huge hangar, egg gunners and egg titans started heading towards the brawl between shadow and metal sonic. "Let's help him.'' Aang said jumping through the hole, with katara following.

Aang saw an egg gunner coming at him. He lunged his staff like a spear and it cut through the robot and stuck out the other end. Aang jumped over him and grabbed one end of the staff, he saw another egg gunner coming up at him. He took the staff out of the robot and smashed it onto the egg gunner's head, making a dent in his head.

Katara was sliding across a stream of ice she created, three egg titans waited for her at the end of her ice ramp. She fired out a barrage of icicles at them coming from her ice path. Each one went quick and made holes in the three robots. Katara flew over them, each one exploded behind her. Shadow was slammed against a wall by metal sonic. Metal pointed his machine gun at shadow's head. Quickly katara grabbed metal with a water tentacle, she threw him up in the air. Aang jumped up and shot a big fireball at the robot. Metal was hit by the force of flames and was sent into the upper part of a wall. Shadow smiled, thanks to their help. More egg titans flew in from the hangar door.

Shadow fired twenty chaos spears, Aang shot two large fireballs. The two combined smashed into the squadron of egg titans. Each one fell out of the air in flames and smashed into the floor with a loud bang. "Good job Aang.'' shadow said "You too.'' Aang gave him a thumbs up. A scream of help ringed their ears. The two saw metal sonic holding his gun to Katara's head while she was on her knees. Metal put the gun to her head, she started sweating. "Leave her out of this Metal!'' shadow shouted.

"I don't think so, you will pay dearly for your attack.'' metal loaded a clip of bullets. Shadow gritted his teeth, but he just noticed a small vent with water below, a liquid blue arm came out and snaked behind metal sonic. "Any last words?'' metal asked.

"I do…Look behind you.'' said shadow. The blue arm grabbed metal by the neck and picked him up. I then threw him straight into the metal wall on the side. More of the blue liquid came out, it formed into a puddle. Katara crawled away from it. The liquid was starting to rise and it formed into Chaos. The liquid life form looked at katara and waved at her. She immediately let out a short scream and ran over to Aang and shadow.

"Don't worry, he's on our side.'' shadow confirmed. Metal Sonic rammed shadow and he was thrown into a box of metal crates. Metal aimed his machine gun at Aang and Katara. Aang shot a huge tornado at metal. It picked him up, he continuously spun in circles. Metal let out a burst of fire out of his jet booster on his back and the tornado vanished. Aang charged at him and leaped up. Metal flew up at him, Aang quickly spun around and metal flew past him. Aang fired two fireballs that hit metal sonic dead on. The metal copy crashed into the ground with a clank. Shadow teleported next to Aang and Katara. Chaos walked over to them. "You okay shadow?'' asked katara.

"Yeah…I'm alright.'' he said trying to breathe. "Shouldn't we go help Sokka and the others?'' Aang brought up "Yes, since Eggman isn't here-'' shadow stopped when his ears twitched. Metal sonic flew at him, shadow turned around.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!'' he yelled. Metal tackled him head first in the chest. The force created a blue portal, it was sucking them up. Chaos held onto the ground tight, he saw katara sliding across the ground getting near the portal. "AANG!!'' she cried. Aang turned away from the attack from metal sonic, he gasped to see her nearing the portal. Chaos ran over to her and grabbed her arm. Metal Sonic kicked shadow in the stomach throwing him away.

Metal fired a rocket at katara and chaos. The rocket hit in front of them. The blast radius threw the two into the portal. Aang quickly ran toward it and jumped through the portal just before it vanished. Shadow rose to his feet and saw metal sonic standing where the portal just closed. "Grrr, you will PAY!!'' metal yelled turning around with his rocket launchers armed. Shadow was already gone. Metal lowered his rocket launchers and transformed them back into his arms. "We'll meet again soon enough.'' metal promised. He turned away and walked toward the exit out of the hangar. Shadow was flying through the air heading towards the royal palace. Smoke was rising from it.

"I gotta' go help them first, then I must go find Aang and the others.'' he thought to himself. Now with Aang, Katara, and Chaos gone, where will they end up? Can shadow get to Sokka, Toph, Zuko at the royal palace before its too late? This just brings up another problem and a whole another battle to happen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, GoldenRod City, 11:40 am**_

The giant robot fired laser blasts from its eye into buildings creating huge holes in them. "This really isn't good.'' jenny said "How are we suppose to stop that?!'' exclaimed kuki "I'll take care of it.'' jenny said "Your crazy! That thing will crush you into bits and pieces!'' exclaimed dawn "I'll do what ever I can to protect the city.'' jenny replied.

"Be careful.'' kuki said as she ash and dawn started running. Jenny extended her wings out of her back, the small jets fired up and she lifted off into the air. The huge robot swung its large arms through buildings making debris litter the street. Jenny readied her mighty mallets. She flew up to its head and swung one of the mallets into the robot's eye. The mechanized monster took a few steps back from the hit, it saw jenny coming again. It swung its large arm at her throwing her into the ground.

The robot lifted its leg over her, jenny widened her eyes and quickly flew out of the way. The robot watched her fly around him, he turned around and swung his hand. Jenny dodged it and flew up to its face and smacked him senselessly with her mighty mallets. She transformed them into her laser limbs. The robot's eye glowed red, it fired the beam of red energy straight at her. She went straight through a chunk of a building covered with pieces of debris. The robot walked over to the hole in the building wall. He saw jenny running at him, she lunged and sent her fist into the robot's eye, making a crack in it. The robot dizzily walked backwards. Jenny armed her laser limbs again, the ball on the end of where they fire started to glow, she was charging them up.

The robot shook its head from the hit. Jenny released two beams of blue lasers at the robot's center. The robot tripped and fell into a building. At least five floors came crashing on it. Its legs stuck out onto the street, a pile of debris laid over its body. Jenny landed back on the ground in front of its body. She stepped lively, suddenly a shift in the debris made it start falling off. The robot rose back up and walked out of the rubble.

Jenny stepped back and took off into the air, but the robot grabbed her. It brought the teenage robot to its face. Its eye started to glow red again. All of a sudden, a Steelix swung and used iron tail and smashed the attack into the robot's back. Jenny was released from its grip. Behind the robot was Brock, Ash, Dawn, and May. "Yes!'' jenny exclaimed in joy. The robot turned fully toward them, may walked forward with her Blaziken. "Use fire kick, right at its eye!'' she commanded. The fire pokemon leaped up and ran up its arm. It jumped on top of its head then walked off, It's foot burned with fire, it swung it right into the eye of the robot.

The robot marched back holding its eye in pain. Ash's Pikachu ran toward the robot's leg and ran up it. Pikachu made its way all the way up to its head. He jumped up and dove down with a volt tackle sending a strong shock of electricity through the robot's body. Pikachu jumped off, jenny caught the pokemon in her arms. She hovered down next to Ash, Dawn, and Brock. "Thanks for the help.'' jenny smiled handing pikachu over to ash "No problem!'' replied ash. Jenny started looking around, "Uhhh, where's Kuki?'' she asked "Right here!'' she yelled down at them. She was in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with the rest of sector v. The robot looked at the ship, numbuh two flew the ship and smacked it in the head with the ship as they flew overhead. The robot quickly fired its red beam of energy, number two pulled up and gained some more air.

The robot turned towards the group on the ground. It fired a blast of its red beam energy around them creating a ditch around the heroes. The robot marched towards them, a huge rocket came out of the top of its head. It lowered its head and aimed the rocket at the young heroes. "Looks like this is it.'' said may. Suddenly about twenty rockets zoomed over them and hit the robot dead on. A quick blur then tackled the robot making it fall backwards with an earth shattering boom. A trail of smoke went down to the ground, the rescuer landed on the ground surrounded by smoke. The heroes winced their eyes, eager to see who just saved them. Walking out of the smoke was the newly repaired E-123 Omega. Omega is back! Repaired and ready for battle, will they defend Goldenrod city from this robot menace? More clashes and titanic battles to come in this epic tale.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Vietnam, 2:00 pm**_

Sonic was looking at the cave wall. "Dead? What do you mean dead?'' sonic questioned "I was more shocked than you, but you have to believe me, you need your friends-'' "I don't believe you! My friends aren't included in this. I will take down Eggman alone!'' sonic snapped. Brandy looked down, "Please you must trust me.'' she said.

"NO! I have enough on my mind! How can you say something like that!?'' sonic exclaimed "I'm telling the truth!'' brandy argued.

"I don't need this, your lies are just getting in my way.'' he turned his back to her.

Brandy stood up and walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, sonic only narrowed his eyes.

"Sonic, I'm not lying, I was beyond shocked when I found out, but you need us…your friends to help you, I can't lose you.'' she said turning him towards her.

Brandy then hugged him. "Please Sonic…I-I can't l-lose you.'' she sobbed.

Sonic looked off to the side, he sighed. "I'm leaving.'' he spoke up.

"What? Where you going?'' she asked separating from the hug, but kept her arms on his shoulders. "I'm going after Eggman, alone.'' he said walking to the entrance of the cave. "No you can't!'' she shouted running after him and grabbed his hand.

Sonic stopped and turned towards her, she came to his eye level. "You don't understand, so many people care about your safety, especially me.'' brandy said. Sonic kept a blank face, "If you go after Eggman, you won't come back, please Sonic! Don't go!'' she cried into his shoulder.

Sonic slowly raised his hand and rested it on the back of her head. "I want you to stay and be safe.'' she said in between sobs. Sonic lifted her chin so he tear strained face was looking at him. "I'll never forget you Brandy Harrington.'' sonic said. Sonic then leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Sonic broke apart and walked backwards out of the cave, he then quickly turned around and sped through the jungle, leaving brandy alone. Sonic now goes on a mission to find Eggman, but will he live out this encounter? Will Sonic heed Brandy's advice? Is this the last of Sonic The Hedgehog? Find out this and more in this suspense filled story.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**San Francisco Bay, 9:00 am**_

A portal opened just above the water of the bay. Katara and Chaos landed in the water. Katara came to the surface gasping for air. She looked around and saw the Golden Gate Bridge a mile away. Chaos popped his head out of the water. A black hawk just flew over him. Chaos stretched his hand all the out to it and grabbed on to its landing gear wheel. He pulled all the way up to it. Inside the chopper was General Richards with the briefcase of the seven chaos emeralds. Chaos reached out to where the passenger seats are. Richards opened the brief case of emeralds and smiled, he then closed it. Chaos took a peek inside and saw the emeralds. He reached and grabbed the case. "What the hell? Damn thing let go!'' Richards yelled playing tug a war with chaos. The emeralds started to glow, chaos was absorbing their energy. The emeralds were all sucked into chaos's body and he fell towards the ocean. He splashed into the water.

Katara finally crawled onto the ground supporting the bridge. She lay on her back breathing heavily. "Aang, wherever you are…please be okay.'' she said with concern. This doesn't look good, chaos absorbed all the chaos emeralds, will he turn into Perfect Chaos and cause destruction? What about Aang? Where did he teleport to? Will he be able to come to Earth's dimension and find Katara in time? This epic tale continues with our heroes fighting for their life, and their world.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, GoldenRod City, 12:30 pm, 10 days left**_

Omega stood before the heroes. "I have returned to help-'' he was cut off when jenny zoomed over to him and hugged him. "I can't believe it! You're repaired!'' she said joyfully "Lilo and her uncle Jumba repaired me and gave me more power to use in battles.'' omega said. Jenny separated from the hug. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came in and landed behind the gang. The door opened and Kuki stood in the doorway. "Hey guys!'' she waved happily at them "Uhh, hi Kuki, good timing with that ship.'' said ash "Yeah, when I was with you guys, I saw them flying over the city, so I called them with my walkie talkie.'' Kuki said walking off the ship.

"Yup, that's right.'' said numbuh five jumping off the ship followed by numbuh four, numbuh two, and numbuh one. "It's a good thing you still had that walkie talkie numbuh three.'' Nigel pointed out "Plus, before I even got on the ship, they found these other people, they said they knew you ash.'' Kuki explained "They knew me? Who?'' ash questioned "Come on out guys!'' Kuki called. Coming out of the ship was Misty and Max. "Max!'' exclaimed may running to her little brother. "May? We found you!'' he ran to her, the two embraced. Misty smiled and winked at ash. "Is this a good time Ash?'' misty joked "Hehehe, good to see you misty.'' ash rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah! Jenny we picked this guy up who knows you.'' said number five. Walking out of the ship was Brad. Jenny widened her eyes, she ran to him, as did he. The two quickly greeted each other with a warm hug. The two separated and gazed at each other, jenny had tears of joy strolling down her cheeks. "I'd thought I'd never see you again.'' jenny said "I'm here now jenny, I'm here.'' replied brad, while they hugged again. Suddenly a loud rumble, the giant robot finally got back online. He sat up and spotted the heroes. "Sector V Battle stations!'' shouted numbuh one. He and the other four operatives got back on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., they quickly took off into the air and flew over the robot.

Omega and Jenny flew up into the air, circling around it they fired rockets at it. The robot spun its arm in circles throwing both into two different buildings. Jenny spun her head from the painful hit. She looked up and saw the robot reaching into the building. His hand crashed through the support structures and beams. Jenny flew up through the ceiling. His hand smashed through each floor after the robot girl. Jenny flew out of the roof and into the air. She looked down to see a large missile hit her head on. She fell unconscious through the air.

Omega flew under her and grabbed her just in time. Omega landed on the ground far from the robot. "We have to help!'' yelled ash "You got it!'' misty threw a poke ball. Forming was her Gyrados, May's Blaziken stood beside it. Ash let Pikachu stand on Steelix's head. Brock also let out his Onix right beside Steelix. Dawn let out her Piplup and Bunneary, the two pokemon stood on Onix's head. "Alright you guys! Give that thing all you got!'' ash shouted. Steelix and Onix lunged up at the robot. The Mecha robot kicked both to the ground, but Pikachu, Piplup, and Bunneary landed on its head. The robot reached for its dome, Pikachu smacked his hand with a well aimed iron tail. Bunneary fired an ice beam across his head. Piplup fired its bubble beam. Small explosions occurred all over the robots head. The robot spun in its head in circles, the three pokemon came flying off. "Oh no!'' exclaimed dawn.

Omega flew under and grabbed Piplup and Bunneary, jenny grabbed Pikachu. The two robots landed on the ground and put the pokemon down. "Good job omega.'' said ash. Suddenly the robot smashed his hand on omega and picked him up. Jenny flew back up into the air. The five operatives in their ship came back at the giant robot. "Target only a few feet in front of us numbuh one!'' number two shouted.

"Fire all weapons!'' number one ordered.

A plethora of lasers fired from the ship and hit the robot in the back, the robot looked at the ship. He threw omega right at the ship and he hit the front of the ship, hard. A huge depression was left in the ship's nose.

"Ugh! I don't know how long I can keep the ship flying! Get ready for a bumpy ride!'' numbuh two shouted.

The robot grabbed just before it flew by him. The robot heaved the ship back and threw it right into a building, creating a huge hole in it. Omega flew above the robot's head and fired his twin laser blasts. Both hit the robot dead on in the eye.

It walked backwards and slammed against a building. Omega lined himself up with the robot's eye. Omega held his fist ready, omega drove his metal fist into the robot's eye, shattering it. The robot shook wildly to get omega off. Omega grabbed wires while his hand remained in its eye. Omega pulled out a bunch of wires, with electricity sparking from them. The robot swiped omega with one hand, omega went flying and smashed into the street. Jenny came up and with her lobster claws ready, she drove them into the robot's head. Again and again she pierced the robot's armored head. She reared back one last strike, but the robot punched her with one of his big fists. Jenny spun and crashed through an office building and came to a stop. The robot aimed a large missile at her wrangled body, then Steelix and Onix both tackled him from the side.

He fired the missile at an upper part of the building, blowing concrete chunks of debris and other small pieces into the air and falling around them. Steelix fired its hyper beam at its chest, the force made it slide across the street and finally tripped and did one backflip before pounding into the ground. Onix jumped up, with Blaziken on his head, over the robot. Blaziken fired a blast of flames at the robot's head, the robot grabbed Onix before he impacted. The robot stood back up and flung Onix three blocks down the street, along with Blaziken.

"Blaziken!'' may shouted running to her injured pokemon.

"May! Wait!'' Brock called out following her.

The robot spotted the two pokemon trainers running towards their pokemon. Another large missile rose out of the top of the robot's dome. Suddenly a barrage of lasers and explosives hit the robot, he looked to his left and saw Sector V standing in the hole firing at him. The robot turned the missile towards them, "Oh boy.'' said number four.

The rocket was about to launch when omega rammed the robot. It turned towards omega hovering in front of his large eye. Omega armed his flamethrowers, he fired a wall of fire at the robot.

"Come on guys! We have to get to the street!'' ordered number one heading for the stairs with the other four operatives following.

Jenny walked to the hole of where she crashed, she looked up and saw omega's body flying at her. She jumped to the left, she ran over to him and kneeled beside him. "Are you okay there?'' she asked worriedly "Yes, this is a formidable foe.'' omega stated before standing up. "Then we'll keep fighting until it falls.'' said jenny confidently.

Omega did a nod, agreeing with her plan. The robot was being hit by strong bolts of electricity shot from Pikachu. The robot stuck its hand at ash and the others, his three claws started spinning, there was a hole in the robot's palm. A blue glow came from it. "RUN!!'' ash yelled grabbing Pikachu and running with dawn following him.

Two blue beams of energy fired out of the holes in its palms. The blast impacted the street and followed the heroes, carving a path through the concrete. May, Brock, Misty, and Max were standing with the injured Blaziken and Onix. "GUYS RUN!'' yelled ash. The group looked at the beams of energy following them, they all gasped and started running as well. "Come on Blaziken get up!'' may shouted staying with her pokemon. Ash and Dawn stopped with may and Brock who stayed with their pokemon. "They're too injured to move!'' exclaimed Brock.

The blasts were only feet away. "I think this may be it.'' said ash. Suddenly Omega and Jenny stood in the path of the laser beams. Omega charged his laser blast, jenny armed her laser limbs and charged them. "Ready?'' asked jenny "Affirmative'' replied omega. Omega fired his two purple laser blasts, jenny fired hers, two light blue beams circled and coiled around omega's beams. Combined, the two forces collided with the robot creating a bright light filled with flames and smoke.

The smoke cleared, the robot wasn't there, only small bits and pieces of metal. The five operatives just joined them. "Where'd that robot go?'' asked numbuh two "We destroyed it! That's what!'' said jenny. All of a sudden the huge robot landed behind the group of heroes with a loud bang. They all turned around slowly to the mechanized beast.

"SCATTER!!'' yelled Brock.

The robot marched forwards, but Onix wrapped around his head and started squeezing him. The robot grabbed the rock pokemon and flung him into the side of a building, making a long depression in it. A news helicopter was flying above the battle.

A male reporter was looking down at the destruction. "Breaking news, a battle has ensued in our city, by the looks of it, there are pokemon, two small robots, all fighting a sixty foot metal robot, we've been told, military forces will be on the scene at any moment.'' he finished. Jenny flew up a building keeping her self close to it.

Missile after missile impacted the building she was flying up. She stopped at the top looking down at it. The robot stood straight, its two jet turbines had blasts of fire coming out of them. He rose into the air and flew up to the roof. The robot turned off its turbines and grabbed the roof edge. Jenny took a few steps back as he climbed and stood on top of the building. The robot took a step forward, jenny noticed cracks coming from below the robot's feet. Jenny flew up and armed her mighty mallets. She dove down at the huge robot. At the same time, she smashed the mallets on his head with great force.

The ground below the robot crumbled and he fell in. Jenny smiled, but it disappeared when the robot grabbed her into his plunge. The robot kept jenny in his grip, crashing through each floor. The group of heroes formed outside, brad of course was there. Finally, the robot smashed to the bottom floor. The whole building crumbled and fell down. All of it crashed on top of the robot and jenny. "No'' brad muttered. The whole building was reduced to rubble. Things are looking bad, is jenny dead? This is another problem that must be solved, our heroes can only pray if the teenage robot comes out of the rubble alive and well, with eight days left until Sonic's death, will our heroes be able to find each other and team up for a final strike on Eggman? Or will someone stop them?


	14. The Final Push

**Chapter Fourteen: The Final Push**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ba Sing Se Royal Palace, 8:00 am, 8 Days Left**_

Shadow was skating towards the royal palace just in the distance. There were piles of destroyed robots of Eggman and bodies of earth benders littered across the path toward the palace. "I hope they're alright.'' he thought to himself. At the top of the steps of the palace, Toph and Sokka were fighting off any robot that came. Sokka threw his boomerang, it ripped through and cut three egg gunners in half.

Sokka caught it back in his hand. He drew his sword and saw a egg titan behind him. He stabbed it in the center and drew it back out, the robot fell backwards to the ground. Toph heard three egg titans behind her. She sent three boulders from the ceiling high above the robots. The three looked up and were crushed by boulders. Toph smirked, she fired a slab of earth at four egg gunners. Each one was sliced and exploded.

"How you doing over there!'' called Sokka while slicing off an egg titan's arm then shoving it in its head.

"Doing okay boomerang boy! How about you!'' she called back while lifting a chunk of earth and dropping it down on four egg titans and egg gunners.

"Doing great, just keep it up!'' he yelled back, while ducking two missiles flying over his head.

Suddenly about ten egg titans surrounded them and ten egg gunners hovered above them with their guns pointed at them. "This doesn't look good…doesn't it?'' said Toph "Yeah your right.'' replied Sokka. Suddenly a sword just speared straight through the head of an egg titan. Shadow latched onto its back and took the sword out. He leaped over them and fired chaos spears at the egg gunners.

Each chaos spear made its mark blowing each one up. Shadow landed in front of Sokka and Toph. He was wielding a katana, a bright silver one with a gold guard above the grip of the sword.

"I always wanted the try this.'' shadow said looking over his shoulder at Sokka and Toph.

He lunged forwards at an egg titan, it swung its wide arm, shadow sliced its arm down the middle. He tossed the sword into the head of the egg titan. He jumped and he springed himself up into the air. Two egg gunners flew up at him, he fired chaos spears into each one.

"Chaos control'' he pointed his hand at his sword, it teleported back into his hand.

Sokka smiled, he rolled to the left dodging an egg titan's fist, he swung his sword at its legs, cutting them off and making the robot fall to the ground. Toph raised her hands and fired three large boulders at seven egg gunners, dismantling them.

"How many of these things are there?'' yelled Toph.

"Enough'' shadow replied stabbing his sword into an egg gunners chest.

Suddenly the Egg Carrier was flying towards them. Shadow just finished off the last egg gunner by crushing its head with his foot. "Great, more robots.'' he held his sword tightly. A huge door opened under the egg carrier, shadow squinted his eyes to see what was coming out.

About somewhere around the hundreds, a fleet of metal knuckles' came flying out. "Oh hell no.'' shadow said shockingly.

The army of metals landed and grouped on the huge stairs up to the palace. Hovering in front of them, was one metal knuckles, but he had a spike belt around his waist that kept a black cape around his waist. He had four spikes with white spikes on them and one arrow pointed white stripe going down his forehead.

"I'm the original copy of Metal Knuckles, but now I am Neo Metal Knuckles.'' he said with a somewhat deep robotic voice.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "You must be Shadow, am I right?'' metal questioned.

"How in the world did Eggman rebuild you?'' shadow asked.

"The first time you and I fought shadow, that was me, the original copy, once you defeated me, he found my memory chip and rebuilt me from there.'' metal explained.

"Hold on a second, what about those other metal knuckles that I fought?'' shadow asked.

"Those were just these clones you see behind me, this whole time, you and your little friends were fighting clones. Well, when you and Sonic and the rest of your rag tag group of heroes fought the first of metal sonic and metal shadow, they were the first ones, later repaired, and now look at us.'' metal raised his hands to the side.

"So when I faced Metal Sonic for the first time when I met Kuki, he was the original?'' shadow questioned.

"Yes, after that you only fought clones of metal sonic powered by chaos emerald energy.'' metal answered.

Shadow couldn't believe it, from his first journey when he met Kuki he fought the first of Metal Sonic, then rest were just copies. "Now shadow enough talk, let's see who can fight the longest.'' metal raised his fists with two spikes on each one. "Bring it on metal head!'' Sokka raised his sword.

"You can't stop us!'' Toph got in her stance. Shadow was surprised by their will to still fight, he smiled to himself. "You want a fight? I'll give you one you'll never forget!'' shadow said gripping his sword, "We'll see Shadow.'' metal replied. Metal and the clones behind him charged at the three young heroes. This is going to get rough, the whole time after the first metal sonic and other two metals, were just clones. A secret revealed to our heroes, but will they be able to find the others in time to save them from what other dangers may come? This action adventure tale of epicness continues with this Dimensional War.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar Dimension, Northern Water Tribe, 10:00 am**_

A blue portal appeared in the chief's palace, he was still in there with other water benders including master Pakku. Coming out of the blue portal was Aang. The portal then vanished. "Aang? What was that?'' said Pakku. Aang stood up with a blank face. "I'm going to the oasis to see Tui and La.'' Aang turned his back to them, heading for the exit. "Aang! Wait!'' called Pakku.

Aang arrived at the oasis moments later.

He took in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, but they were glowing white. Since he mastered the avatar state it was more easy. He walked onto the water, he didn't even sink. The koi fish, La looked up at him.

"I need your help, please spirit, I must save my friend.'' Aang pleaded.

The koi fish hesitated then its eyes glowed and the marking on it head did as well. Aang then sunk into the water, blue water started to form around and it started to form. Aang now formed with La became the koifish spirit monster.

He marched through the citadel, creating a hole in himself so he didn't damage it. He then sunk back into water form and swam through the canals until he reached the outside ocean. He formed back into the spirit monster, he put his fists together and took in a deep breath. "Take me to Katara.'' he said to himself. He shrunk back down into water form and spun in circles under the depths. Suddenly a blue beam of light shot up in the air, signaling that he teleported. Will this power lead him to Katara? What will the avatar do when he finds her? What about Chaos? What is chaos planning to do with absorbing all the chaos emeralds? Prepare for more battles and wars to break out in this epic story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Somewhere in the Amazon Jungle, 9:00 pm, 7 days left**_

Sonic cleared some bushes out of his way. He widened his eyes, he walked onto the cliff overlooking the jungle, but in the distance is what caught his eye. In the distance was a huge tall tower, many other metal structures surrounded it. Eggman's symbol was on the front of it, spotlights shined across the jungle floor. Sonic was filled with anger, he was eager to defeat Eggman. Sonic jumped off the cliff and rolled into a ball.

He zigzagged down the steep cliff until he reached the bottom and started running quickly through the jungle. Sonic came to a stop in front of the huge door to of Eggman's base. A wall encircled the base, sonic shook his head and ran up it. Sonic leaped into the air. Egg gunners were scattered across the wall. Sonic smashed on top of one, he looked to his left and grabbed on by the ankle and threw him into another. Sonic spin dashed down the wall and got inside the base. He ran towards the tall tower. An egg titan hovered right in front of his path. Sonic rolled into a ball and speared straight through its center.

Sonic saw five egg gunners ahead, he did a homing attack on one making a large dent in it. He kicked two in the head at the same time. He grabbed the last one by the arm and ripped it off. Sonic held its arm and drove it through its head, coming out the other end. Sonic walked past the carnage, the robots all together exploded into flames. Sonic stopped in front of the tower, he looked up it. Sonic sped up the tower, turrets came out of the tower and aimed down at him. Yellow beams of energy shot at him. Sonic dodged every single one going left and right. Sonic lined himself up with one turret. He sped through it, dismantling it. Egg gunners were hovering behind him. They fired their machine guns, sonic did a back flip over one and kicked it with both feet into the tower wall. Sonic spun into a ball and dashed back over to the wall and continued going up it. An egg titan was standing in a door above him, looking down. Sonic speared straight through the robot, leaving a ball sized hole in its upper body. Sonic got to the top, it had dark windows surrounding the dome. Two egg gunners hovered behind sonic. The two egg gunners crashed through one of the windows, sonic came through and landed with both his feet on both robots. He stomped down on their heads once, making sure they were offline. Sitting in a chair in front of him was Eggman.

"Ironic seeing you here.'' Eggman spoke first.

"Shut your mouth Eggman, I'm not here to talk.'' sonic threatened.

"I can tell, but he sure does want to talk to you.'' Eggman pointed his hand toward the door to Sonic's left.

Sonic jumped to the center and raised his fists. Two glowing yellow eyes appeared, walking out of the shadows was Mecha WereSonic.

"Good to see you again, Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Mecha greeted. Mecha is here! Can Sonic survive another duel with this metal menace? Will Sonic make it out alive? Or will he come out as a whole another person?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, Goldenrod City, 2:00 pm**_

The heroes stood in silent, in front of them was the pile of rubble, with the robot and jenny underneath it. "I'm sorry brad.'' Kuki said sadly. He stayed silent, the silence was broken when the Egg Carrier loomed over them. A door opened underneath the massive ship. A huge number of metal shadow's came flying down at them. There were one-hundred-fifty of them. The army of metal's landed all in a crowd. One metal shadow teleported in front of them, except it had red blot spots on its six spiky quills. A dark gray cape was around his waist. "I am the original Metal Shadow here to destroy.'' metal said "I don't think so!'' exclaimed Kuki grabbing a 2 x 4 technology weapon from number four.

"Hmmph, incompetent fools, you have no chance.'' Metal assumed "Well your big stupid robot is trash! So now what?'' Kuki continued. Suddenly the robot rose out of the pile of dirt and debris. It stood behind them, a large rocket came out of its dome and aimed at the heroes. "Oh'' Kuki said quietly. "Like I said, you have no chance, now surrender or die where you stand.'' metal demanded. A small mine like explosive flew across the air and landed on the rocket of the robot's head. It started beeping quickly then exploded.

The hole robot burst into a ball of fire, smoke and flames rose high into the air. Flying through the smoke was: Jenny! She landed in front of the group of heroes. "Then bring it on chrome dome! Because we ain't going anywhere.'' she said with determination in her voice. Jenny is alright! Now will our group of heroes be able to hold out against the army of cloned metals? What of the other heroes? Will they be able to regroup with each other and prepare for the day Sonic dies and try and stop it from happening? The time is counting down, six days left to save Sonic The Hedgehog from his grim fate. Will they succeed? Or fail?


	15. Clash of the Water Titans

**Chapter Fifteen: Clash of the Water Titans**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**San Francisco, 9:30 am, Six days left**_

Katara swam to a rocky shore, at the top was a road, with cars driving busily on it. She sat on a rock and squeezed the water out of her hair. "Gosh, this is bad.'' she sighed. A UH-60 black hawk helicopter just flew over her. "What in the world is that?'' she said standing up. At the top of the hill where the road was, a line of Abrams tanks lined up. Katara raised an eyebrow then looked back out in the ocean.

Bubbles started to come out of one portion of the water. Five apache helicopters flew overhead and headed towards the spot.

"General, we're over the spot and waiting for further orders, over.'' one of the pilots said.

"Open fire when the target comes out of the water.'' Richards ordered.

"Roger that'' the pilot responded.

"What's going on?'' Katara whispered.

A tower of water sprang into the air making the helicopters fly back. Rising out of the water was Perfect Chaos. This huge being of water let out a roar into the air. It swung its tentacles in the air at the helicopters. "Alright boys fire!'' one pilot shouted. Tanks on the road fired their rounds at the water giant. The apaches fired hellfire missiles at Chaos as well. It roared and shot a blue beam out of its mouth at the tanks at shore. He fired its sideways across all the tanks, blowing each one up. Chaos grabbed two apaches and tossed them to land. The two choppers crashed into two different buildings. Chaos fired another beam of energy at the last three choppers destroying them. "Damn!'' Richards cursed watching from his black hawk.

Chaos turned around and headed out towards the sea. Suddenly a large portion of water was glowing bright blue. Chaos stopped and turned around. The face of the koifish spirit monster came out of the water. Katara widened her eyes, she knew it was Aang.

Aang now in the koifish monster form fully came out of the water. Chaos growled and roared at the opposing water monster. "What in the hell is this? I need a squadron of F-22s now!'' Richards said in the radio phone. Chaos fired a beam of blue and purple at Aang. Aang sank back into the water and came behind chaos. Aang punched chaos in his large snout, chaos bit down on his shoulder. Aang swung his arm at the side of chaos's head, loosening his grip. Aang formed his arm into a sharp dagger. Chaos grabbed it with his tentacles just in time. Chaos swung him behind himself. Chaos quickly turned around and fired a beam of energy at Aang. Aang was pushed across the water to shore.

Katara stepped away and ran up the rocky shore and stopped on the shore. "Aang!'' she screamed to him. Being so close Aang turned his massive body to her, she saw him in the circle of water in the center of the koifish monster. He reached his large hand out to her, but chaos wrapped two tentacles around his neck and pulled him into the water. Aang came back to the surface, he ducked from a swing of his tentacles then punched chaos in his stomach.

Aang then grabbed him by his snout and threw him into the air. The massive body of water flew through the air and he ended up smashing into a portion of San Francisco. Aang made his way onto land, chaos rose up from the buildings where he landed on. People in the streets ran wildly, drove wildly away from the scene. A squadron of six F-22s soared overhead. "Get ready to fire on my mark.'' the pilot leader said to the other pilots with him. Chaos stretched his tentacles and grabbed aang and pulled the koifish monster to the ground. "Fire'' the leader ordered. The six pilots fired missiles at chaos's back, but when they hit they just sunk into his body. "What the?'' one pilot said.

Aang grabbed two of chaos's tentacles and ripped them off. Chaos marched back, but two more tentacles took their place. Aang grabbed a building and tossed it at chaos. He countered with a energy blast through the building and into the koifish's center. Aang stuck his hands out at chaos, small tentacles reached out of them and wrapped around chaos's body. Aang heaved him into the air and threw him back into the bay. Aang marched back to the water, but took hits from a wave of missiles.

The koifish narrowed its eyes and fired its tentacles at the jets. He grabbed three and swung them around, the jets started to lose altitude, the pilots of the three jets pulled on the eject handle. The three fired out of their jets just before they aircraft burst into flames. "Things just won't give up.'' Richards muttered to himself "Sir, should we continue our strike?'' asked the squadron leader "No we can't risk other pilots, return to base, make sure you get a medevac to get those other three pilots out of the water.'' Richards ordered "Roger that, returning to base.'' the leader replied. He and the other two pilots flew away from the scene.

"Return to base pilot.'' Richards called to the black hawk pilot "Yes, sir'' the pilot turned the helicopter away and flew over the bay, out of sight. Chaos rose back out of the water and fired a beam of energy at the koifish monster. Aang dodged to the left and charged at chaos. Aang tackled the water giant, Aang gave chaos a few powerful punches into the face, before backing away. Chaos sank into the water. Aang looked around cautiously looking for his target. Chaos reached a tentacle up right in front of Aang and grabbed the koifish monster by the face and pulled him into the water. Aang glared the chaos, chaos let out a echoing roar. Chaos started to charge up a energy blast. Aang sent the energy from his avatar state to the koifish's mouth, resulting in a white glow in his mouth. Chaos took in a breath, aang took in a breath, the two fired their energy beams. Both collided with each other resulting in a massive bright explosion.

A large column of water sprang into the air, then fell back down into the watery depths. The seven chaos emeralds flew out of the water and across the sky, each one then vanished. Aang was sinking lower and lower in the water, he was back to his human self, the koifish sat in the water, it's eyes glowed white, then in a quick second it teleported away. Chaos was swimming in the water, in his normal form as well. He swam under Aang and held him over his shoulder, chaos then headed for the surface quickly. Katara carefully ran down the rocky shore. Chaos came to the surface and put Aang on shore.

Chaos pulled himself onto shore, katara kneeled next to aang's lifeless body. She mover hand over Aang's chest, she took a small amount out of his mouth, he started coughing out what was left. Aang winced his eyes open and smiled when he saw Katara's face. Katara gasped and smiled, she hugged her love. Chaos tilted his head, watching the scene. Now that the duel between Chaos and Aang has ended, how will they get back to their own dimension? With the seven chaos emeralds gone, who will reach them first? The day of Sonic's death looms closer, only five days remain until the fastest thing alive comes to a stop for good.


	16. The More There Are, The More Fun it Gets

**Chapter Sixteen: The More There Are, The More Fun it Gets**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar Dimension, Royal Palace, 8:30 am**_

Shadow leaped back blocking machine gun fire with his sword. He fired chaos spears out of one hand, each one blew up a metal knuckles clone. "These clones are easy.'' shadow mentioned. Toph raised two blocks of earth out of the ground under ten clones and rose them to the ceiling, crushing them into dust.

She created a rock armor around herself, machine gun fire came from a group of clones. Sokka jumped over Toph toward the group of clones. He landed in front of one and swung his sword at its leg, cutting them off. Sokka then thrust his sword through the head of one clone and it went into the head of one behind the first one. Sokka took his boomerang and drove it into the head of a clone that came from behind him. Sokka took his sword out of the clones heads and swung it through three clones chests, making each collapse to the ground.

Shadow jumped into the air firing chaos spears under him at upcoming clones. Shadow then dashed at them while spinning in a circle, still holding his sword. Each clone that charged at him, lost its head or the other half of its body. Shadow landed back on the ground, but was elbowed in the head by the real metal knuckles. Shadow crashed into a pillar, he opened his eyes, already with a glare. Metal fired up his boosters and charged full force. Shadow jumped over metal just before he snapped the support beam of rock. Metal came to a stop, he turned around and saw shadow lunging at him with his sword aiming for his head. Metal grabbed the sword with both his hands. "Aww, I hate that trick.'' shadow said before being thrown across the air and bumping across the ground. Shadow got back to his feet, he quickly spun to the left from another charged from metal knuckles. Shadow turned around and saw twenty clones all around him, lunging towards the hedgehog. "Chaos'' he muttered. All the clones landed on him in a pile. "BLAST!'' he thundered. All the clones flung off him, exploding in mid air. Shadow quickly winced his eyes, he stuck his foot out backwards, metal knuckle's attempts to attack. Shadow punched metal knuckles across the head throwing him into a cartwheel. "Come on metal, let's see what you got.'' shadow mocked.

Toph was ramming through clones of clones in her rock armor. She came to a stop and fired all the chunks of rock armor off her body and at a group of clones, leaving deep depressions in each clone. Toph heard the whistling of missiles coming from behind her. She jumped up in and sunk into the ground, the missiles flew over her and instead hit five other robots. She launched back out of the ground and rose a slab of earth with her. She launched it and smashed on top of a group of clones. Sokka rolled across the ground, just missing machine gun fire. He threw his boomerang, it cut through three clones in a row before returning to him.

"It's getting down to the wire Toph! Keep fighting!'' sokka yelled "Got it snoozles!'' she responded. Shadow skated past metal knuckles while he was firing his machine gun. Shadow caught a glimpse of his sword, he needed to get it back. He quickly flew past metal and grabbed his sword. Shadow skidded to a stop, he turned around and saw five clones charging at him. He ducked then sliced his sword through one, shadow stuck his sword out and two clones flew into it.

He swung the sword throwing the clones off. Metal tackled shadow right into a pillar. "Why don't you give up now, I'll try and make it less painful when I kill you.'' metal said struggling with the hedgehog. "I don't think so metal, now if you don't mind, get off of me!!'' he yelled letting out a chaos blast. Metal spun in circles and crashed through a group of clones that were in front of sokka and toph. Shadow jumped over the two and into a huge crowd of metals. He landed in a circle, surrounded by clones. He swung his sword and sliced each clone that came near him. He tossed his sword into one of the clone's heads, he jumped at it and tackled the clone with his feet into its head.

He took the sword out, it started illuminating gold. He swung it once letting out a barrage of chaos spears at a horde of clones. He grabbed one by the head and shoved it down through his sword, he kicked the clone in the chest throwing it back, he then ducked a cluster of missiles. He turned to the source and fired chaos spears blowing three clones up. Toph was skating on a mound of earth. She created a kind of plow in front of her as she moved. She headed for the huge staircase. She charged down it, plowing through the whole crowd of clones. Shadow and sokka followed her clear path down the steps. Shadow jumped up dodging machine gun fire, but was punched back to the ground by a clone. Three more clones pummeled him as he was on the ground.

The clones dispersed and armed their machine guns. Shadow opened his eyes and teleported. He reappeared behind one clone, he drove his fist through the other side of its head then took it back teleported behind another and thrusted his sword through its center. He teleported to the third one and smashed its face with both his hands. He teleported onto the bottom of the steps to the palace. He turned around and saw the huge earth plow halt in front of him. Toph ran around and to shadow, sokka came running down the stairs as well. "Okay, now all we have to do is take out the Egg Carrier.'' shadow pointed up to it while looking at sokka and toph. The two were silent then, "Are you kidding me? That thing is huge!'' sokka exclaimed "True, if I had more power.'' shadow said looking to the ground. Suddenly dashing across the sky, the blue chaos emerald came and bumped across the ground in front of them. "That's ironic and lucky.'' shadow said running after it. The emerald stopped rolling, shadow picked it up. "Alright stay here, that thing will be done in no time.'' shadow informed the two.

Streaks of gold came around shadow's body, he launched into the air toward the massive ship. He dashed forward faster, he impacted the ship creating a bright light. A huge fire formed from the top of the ship. Shadow hovered back to the ground in front of the two. The ship came diving at the three. The ship smashed into the ground just a few yards away from them. Shadow stood still with his back turned to the huge ship sliding towards them. The ship kept coming until its speed was decreasing, the tip of the ship was just a few feet from shadow's back. "See told you I'd take it down.'' shadow said. Sokka stood with his mouth wide open, he then fell backwards to the ground. "It wasn't that close wasn't it?'' shadow turned around to the ship. "Well, what do you know, it was close.'' shadow said before turning back to toph. Sokka slowly rose to his feet, holding his head. "Okay, now with a chaos emerald, we'll be able to find the others.'' shadow stated "Well do it then!'' sokka exclaimed. "Alright, pray that this works.'' shadow said turning his back to them. He held the emerald out, "Chaos Control!'' he shouted. A blue portal formed in front of the group, shadow jumped in first, toph launched herself off the ground into the portal. Sokka sighed, "I hate this.'' he said. Sokka then ran to the portal and jumped into it, the portal then sealed and vanished. Will the three heroes be teleported to their correct destination? They have to muster up all the help they can get to stop the storm heading towards New York. Five days still remain, can our heroes prepare in that time? With our heroes spread throughout other dimensions, will they find each other to protect New York and stop Sonic from dying? The battle of New York is just days away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Eggman's Tower Base, Amazon Jungle, 9:30 pm**_

Sonic and Mecha stood each other down. "Take care of him Mecha.'' eggman said "It'll be my pleasure.'' mecha replied. Sonic didn't know who to glare at more, Eggman or Mecha, but it didn't matter, he wanted to beat the sense out of both of them. "This is your last chance Sonic, why don't you surrender, I don't want to make a mess of Eggman's control room.'' mecha said evilly "We'll see mecha, I'll crush your pathetic self like it was nothing.'' sonic said back "A little dark for you don't you think?'' mecha inquired "You haven't seen anything yet!'' sonic charged at him. Mecha threw his fist, but sonic grabbed his wrist and swung over mecha. Sonic formed into a ball and dashed right at mecha.

Mecha looked up at sonic, but sonic impacted him sending them crashing through the floor. Mecha crashed to the ground, sonic landed in front of his body. Sonic ran towards him and picked him up by his ankle. Sonic dragged his body across the ground making sparks fly, sonic jumped up and swung mecha around himself then into and through a metal wall. Mecha fell down a elevator shaft, he looked up and saw sonic diving down at him. Mecha extended his cannon, his fired a huge blast of red energy into sonic when he was just inches away from him. Sonic flew back up further into the elevator shaft. Mecha activated his jet turbine and flew up. Sonic stopped in mid air then started falling down. Mecha kept his fist out, at the right time, mecha punched sonic right in the gut. Sonic shot upwards and crashed through the ceiling and into a factory room. Sonic got on all fours and coughed, mecha hovered through the hole, sonic took one look at him before dodging when mecha flew by him.

Sonic lunged forwards, mecha flew at him as well. Sonic stuck one foot out, mecha knew what he was doing. Mecha got ready to grab his foot, but instead sonic swung his other foot into mecha's cheek. Mecha went bouncing onto an moving conveyor belt. Sonic jumped on, mecha extended his cannon again and fired. Sonic jumped over it and did a dive kick down at mecha. Mecha grabbed his foot and threw him onto another conveyor belt. Sonic landed on his feet, he jumped away from mecha lunging and crashing snapping the conveyor belt. Mecha armed his cannon again and fired a powerful blast at sonic. The blast threw sonic through a wall and into another big room. Mecha jumped through the hole and marched towards sonic. "Get up hedgehog, or can you?'' mecha mocked. Sonic swung his arm at mecha's legs making him trip. Sonic jumped on mecha and repeatedly. Mecha grabbed one of his fists, sonic gritted his teeth. Mecha threw his other fist at sonic, but sonic grabbed it. Sonic reached onto his wrist and threw mecha sideways into a wall. Sonic formed into a ball and pounded right into his center and through the wall, down a huge pit. Sonic punched mecha across the face, mecha grabbed his wrist and tossed him into a wall. Sonic was left imprinted into the wall, leaving mecha to still fall. Of course, mecha opened his jet turbine and flew back up.

Sonic looked down and saw the glow of fire coming from mecha's jetpack. Sonic dislodged himself from the wall, formed into a ball and did a dive down at mecha. A blue light was forming around sonic, he then charged quickly down. Mecha fired all the energy he had in his jetpack. Sonic impacted mecha in the chest, he kept spinning into mecha's stomach. A steel ground was below, sonic and mecha blasted through it and fell into a huge tub of water.

Sonic grabbed mecha by his neck and punched him left and right. Mecha swam back, he extended his cannon. A huge blast fired straight into sonic, the blast made a hole in the huge cylinder like container. Sonic was in the stream of water and came to a stop, soaked with water. Mecha hovered using his jetpack and landed in front of him. Mecha grabbed sonic by the neck and flung the hedgehog across the huge room. Sonic saw that he was heading towards a cylinder container, filled with acid. A narrow catwalk, with no railings stood above it.

Sonic formed into a ball and landed on the catwalk, he drifted around and formed out of his ball. Mecha came landing with a loud thump on the catwalk. Both on the opposite sides, the two foes glared at each other. "Face it Sonic! You can never defeat me!'' mecha called out to him "This is far from over Mecha! I will defeat you!'' sonic stood in a fighting stance "So be it.'' mecha whispered. Sonic reared back then charged, mecha hovered off the ground and charged as well. The two came inches from each other with a fist raised at each other. The duel continues between these powerful beings. Who will win this death defying duel? Will mecha finally win over our blue hero? This and more in this exciting non stop action story.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, Goldenrod City, 2:40 pm**_

Omega was flying just above the ground backwards firing his machine guns at the clones chasing him. He flew up a skyscraper, the clones flew up after him. He stopped and looked down at them, he held his hands up then pointed them down. The glows of his super laser grew, just inches away, the clones got a mouthful of laser, as it shredded through all of them. Two clones tackled omega into the building. He got up, a clone was on his back. He reached back and grabbed it then proceeded with smashing it into the ground leaving it to fall on the floor below them. A clone tackled omega in the back, omega stumbled back to the hole he crashed through. Omega turned around, the clone tackled him out of the building. Omega armed his machine guns again, he jabbed it into the clones face, then let the bullets go. Twenty bullet holes were left in its face. Omega fired up his jets and slowly hovered to the ground. Jenny was standing on steelix's head, she repeatedly fired her laser limbs at any clone that came close.

May's blaziken hopped through the air, he grabbed one then another. He smashed them both into each other. Blaziken landed on the ground, he swung his foot, that he lit with fire across the heads of three clones. Kuki and the other four operatives were in a building, firing down at the street at any clone. "Watch out!'' yelled number four. A missile hit the ceiling above them, it started to crumble. "To the elevator, move!'' number one yelled. The five operatives dashed to the elevator, the ceiling was starting to fall. The five got in the elevator, number two kept pushing the button. Suddenly ten clones arrived in the hole, they caught a glimpse of the group. "WORK!!!!'' number two screamed pressing the down button repeatedly. The clones all flew at them, the door slowly started to close. The door then closed, "Phew'' number two said. Suddenly the door started to open, a clone was opening it with his hands.

The elevator then dashed down, chopping of the robots head. The other nine clones flew down the shaft, after the fast moving elevator. "Man this is going fast!'' number four shouted. The nine clones landed on the elevator, one formed its arm into a buzz saw. It drove the saw into the elevator, it started carving a circle into it. "Fire now!'' number one exclaimed. All five shot lasers through the elevator ceiling, some took more than one shot and stumbled back until being smashed into the elevator shaft wall. Kuki looked at the number of floors, it was at five.

"HOLD ON GUYS!!'' she yelled. Three clones peeled open the elevator ceiling, then the elevator smashed to the ground, arriving to the last floor. A huge puff of smoke blasted outside the building. The elevator door opened, with the five coughing operatives coming out. "Talk about a hard landing.'' number two commented walking towards the row of doors leading outside. The five operatives went through separate doors, the five gathered on the sidewalk. Driving past them were Abrams tanks and a few apache helicopters flying overhead. They looked down the street and saw the brawl going on between the heroes and clones.

"Come on guys! We have to back them up!'' number one said running down the street with his fellow operatives following. Ash's pikachu scurried throughout the street, striking clones with his iron tail. Misty's gyrados fired a hyper beam down the streets at the real metal shadow. Metal fired a blast of red energy from his center core. It easily blasted through the hyper beam and hit Gyrados in the neck making the pokemon fall to the ground. "No!'' misty exclaimed running to her injured pokemon. "Piplup fire your bubble beam! Bunneary use ice beam at those robots!'' dawn pointed to twenty of them surrounding jenny. The two pokemon ran to the robots, jenny armed her mighty mallets. Piplup and Bunneary leaped into the air above the robots. Bunneary fired her ice beam all around the robots, freezing each one. Piplup fired its bubble beam, each one impacted a clone making them explode. The two small pokemon landed in front of jenny. "Wow, thanks.'' jenny thanked "Piplup!'' the penguin pokemon cheered. "Watch out!'' jenny exclaimed grabbing both of the pokemon and flying upwards. A group of clones all fired rockets at jenny. Jenny flew left and right, ducking and dodging the projectiles. Jenny landed in front of dawn and put the two pokemon down.

"Thanks for the quick assist.'' jenny thanked her "No problem'' dawn smiled. The two looked at an apache helicopter fly over them, firing its Gatling gun at the huge group of clones. Three clones charged at one helicopter, the three forced it to crash into a building wall. The chopper slammed to the ground, with it's propeller slicing into the concrete. "Max!!'' may cried. The helicopter wreckage was sliding towards him. "Ahhh!'' he screamed running from it.

He suddenly tripped, the chopper was coming closer, its sharp blades cutting through anything. Max shut his eyes and waited for the worst, suddenly a hand stretched and wrapped around his waist. He was pulled out of the chopper's path, it then finally came to a stop. May looked over to see the liquid life form, Chaos putting max down. Appa then flew overhead, with aang and katara on him. Appa headed for a crowd of clones, he dropped down and crushed about ten of them. He lifted his tail and let out a huge gust of wind, throwing twenty clones slamming into a building wall, pretty much dismantling them. "Yes!'' jenny said. Aang and Katara hopped off, katara fired a series of icicles at three clones. Aang lifted a chunk of the road and launched it. The chunk of earth slammed into the ground rolling over any clone in its path. "Looks like we came just in time.'' aang commented. The real metal shadow was standing on a medium sized water tower.

"Let's see if these heroes can swim.'' he said hovering off the watertower. He fired missiles at its back support legs. The tower cracked open and a huge ton of water spilled over the building and down to the battleground where all the heroes were. Katara gasped when she saw the incoming tidal wave. Suddenly, omega swept her off her feet. "Going up?'' he said, katara smiled. Omega flew in front of the wave of water, he stopped and let katara go. Katara being face to face with the water, she froze and made a icy ramp out of all the water. Katara was sliding down the icy ramp on her feet, laughing.

Omega then landed beside her, he armed his machine gun arms. A large amount of clones were flying up the huge ramp. Omega fired the bullets, some clones were pummeled by lead and dropped dead on the icy ramp. At the end of the ramp stood two lines of twenty clones, each one had its rocket launcher armed. "You ready?'' katara said "Affirmative'' replied omega reaching for Katara and picking her up. He held her in one arm, with his other, he armed his rocket launcher. Inches by inches they neared them, omega fired about eight rockets.

Omega readied his jets, the rockets impacted the crowd of robots, omega came flying through the cloud of smoke and fire. He skid across the street until coming to a stop. Omega out katara down. "That was a wild ride.'' she noted "Indeed it was.'' responded omega. Metal shadow then tackled omega and smashed him into a building wall, making katara gasp. "I'll make sure your death goes slow Omega.'' metal threatened. Jenny came and kicked metal shadow in the side of the head. Two clones grabbed jenny by her arms then slammed her into the ground.

Omega dislodged himself from the wall and grabbed both clones. Both kicked omega in the chest making him drop both. Pikachu used volt tackle and tore threw both of the clones. Jenny got out of the imprint of herself that was in the ground. "Are you still functional?'' asked omega "Yeah, I'm fine.'' she said rubbing her head. Steelix and Onix, like trains, steam rolled through clones, passing by jenny and omega. Metal shadow stood in thei path, metal slowly turned around. "Hmmph, pathetic creatures.'' he said. Metal's core power source was glowing yellow, he fired it at the two durable pokemon throwing them into the air.

Onix crashed through an apache helicopter and landed in front of a tank group. Steelix skidded across the ground and slid straight into a building wall. Metal did a short laugh, aang came from behind on his glider. Aang held his glide over his head, metal quickly grabbed his staff and tossed aang off it and aang went soaring and ended up landing on a car hood. Chaos grabbed metal shadow and slammed him into another car hood, five times in a row. Chaos lifted him then tossed him into a building wall, then falling face first to the ground.

Metal quickly teleported behind chaos and kicked him in the back. Chaos was launched and skidded across the ground, ending up to bump against a car. Metal fired a cluster of missiles at chaos, chaos slowly rose to his feet, but only to be pummeled by the missiles. Chaos and the car were thrown through the building wall, the car turned into a ball of fire, then exploded. Katara came skating on a small portion of ice right at metal shadow. A huge group of clones then stood in her way, defending metal shadow. She stepped back carefully, the clones armed their machine guns. "Kill the peasant.'' metal shadow ordered.

Suddenly appa came and smashed on top of the clones. Metal shadow fired his energy beam right into appa's chest. Katara jumped out of the way as appa slid past her. Aang saw the scene, he closed his eyes then they shot open, glowing bright white. Aang headed toward the ground and crashed into the earth. Slowly rising out of the ground was aang, except covered with dirt and the concrete of the roads. Armored in a black collaboration of earth, two glowing eyes came gleaming from his head. Aang turned into an earth Gollum, he raised his wide clubbed fist then smashed it into the ground.

Spiky rocks formed out of the ground and headed for the clones. The spikes rose under the clones and sliced through them. Metal hovered above the ground, easily dodging the earth spikes. He armed his rocket launcher, Aang glared at him. About ten powerful missiles launched at Aang in his rock Gollum form. Aang rose a huge earth wall out of the street, the missiles smacked against the rock wall.

Aang then punched it, making it fly at metal shadow. Metal fired his energy beam from his center core, blowing the rock up. Aang leaped at metal and smacked him with his huge clubbed rock hand. A tank round then hit Aang in the back, he turned around to three tanks lined up. Aang tossed metal through the building on the right. Aang smashed his hand into the street, a huge ball of concrete was in his hand. Aang flung the huge boulder, it bounced once on the ground then rolled toward the three tanks. The tank crew quickly climbed out of the tanks and got out of the way. The huge boulder rolled over tanks making them flat as pancakes. Jenny was running and jumping left and right from missiles impacting around her. She activated her shiva swords.

She flew upwards at a fleet of clones, she swung speedily around her. She cut through half of the clones, cutting them into pieces and some exploded into tiny bits and pieces. She launched three of the swords at metal shadow who she just spotted. He ducked under two and grabbed the third one. She narrowed her eyes and retracted her other arms and extended her two regular ones. She jumped on metal's head then off it. She spun a full circle activating her laser limbs. She fired a barrage of shots right on him. He teleported behind jenny and kicked her in the back with both his feet. She went flying and plummeted into a truck. Metal and three clones fired a series of rockets at her, she looked up at the incoming projectiles. Jumping in front of her was pikachu.

He let out a burst of thunder, it impacted the missiles and caused them to explode. The lightning traveled more, it shocked metal and the other three clones. Metal went flying down to the ground while the three clones exploded. The five sector v operatives were hiding behind a chunk of debris, on the other side were clones firing their machine guns and missiles at them. "Now what do we do?'' asked number five "Aim your weapons out of cover and fire at them, we can get to closer cover as we keep them pinned down.'' number one explained "It sounds crazy, but that's the only thing we got.'' said number five.

Number's three, four and two pointed their guns around the corner and fired. The clones ducked from the incoming fire, number one and five quickly ran to the right, there was an exposed flank where they had a perfect view of the clones. "Ready?'' asked number one "You bet'' number five replied. They both fired down the rows of clones, each one dropping like flies. The other three operatives came out of cover and cheered. A tank flew over the streets and slammed into a building. Aang, still in the Gollum form was keeping the tanks away.

Three F-22s flew over the buildings. "Man, looks like hell down there sir.'' one pilot observed "Focus on the target pilot.'' the leader told "What is our target?'' asked the other pilot "Follow me, we're going below buildings, to get our target.'' the leader turned toward the city. "Roger that'' said the two pilots. The three flew below buildings, toward the battlefield. Blaziken was just slammed against a car, he jumped up, lit his foot in flames then dove kick, crushing two clones. Pikachu was running alongside bunneary and piplup. Following them were ash and dawn. Two cobra attack helicopters flew into the scene, they aimed at omega. Omega was flying just above the street shooting rockets down at his targets. Just as omega crossed both cobra's, the two choppers fired a missile at him. Omega's sensors told him of the threat, he flew backwards, he shot one rocket at the first missile making it explode. Coming through the smoke was the other that hit omega and sent him crashing to the street making a small crater. The F-22s spotted the rock Gollum swinging his large fists.

"Alright boys, lock on and fire.'' the leader commanded. The three each fired two AMRAAMS at aang's rock golem form. Aang put his two fists up as the missiles struck him, breaking off pieces of earth off his body. The three F-22s then flew back above the city. The golem fell on one knee, aang was in the avatar state for too long. The golem started shaking, all the pieces of rock crumbled off.

Aang was hovering in the air then dropped to the ground. "Aang!'' katara exclaimed running to him. Jenny was flying close to a building's side, behind her, apache helicopters were firing their Gatling guns wildly. Jenny made a quick turn and flew past the apache. She then fired formed her mighty mallets, she flew by its tail. She heaved one mallet back and smashed the tail of the moving helicopter into the building. The apache snapped from its tail and the other half went down to the ground, sliding to a stop.

Ash and Dawn stood, surrounded by a group of clones.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!'' yelled Ash.

"Piplup bubble beam! Bunneary, ice beam!'' yelled Dawn.

Pikachu let out his powerful thunder blast at the surrounding robots, making some explode into bits. Piplup and bunneary fired their attacks together, either frozen or destroyed by a barrage from a bubble beam, the clones were all destroyed. Metal Shadow was flying above the carnage, suddenly chaps wrapped his hand around his ankle. Metal looked down at his pesky foe, metal swung his leg, causing chaos to be pounded through a concrete wall of a building.

Chaos rose to his feet, metal shadow flew through the hole and tackled chaos. Metal kept a hold on chaos as the two smashed through one wall to another. Chaos kicked metal in the stomach, metal hovered backwards and got onto the ground. Chaos charged towards him and gave the metal an uppercut. Metal did three back flips before landing. Chaos grabbed metal by stretching his arm. Chaos dragged his body to him then threw metal out a window and falling. Metal regained himself, the copy turned on his jet booster. Chaos leaped out of the window hole, metal caught sight of him. Metal charged his center laser shot, he then let out a single blast of red energy at the watery foe. Chaos put his hands up in defense as the shot hit him and went skyward. Chaos saw an F-22 about to fly under him, so he stretched his hand and grabbed onto the yaw of the jet. He was pulled quickly to it. "Alright boys, let's clear up that mess down-'' the leaded stopped when he was chaos holding onto his wingmen's plane. "Whiplash two, you got a bogey on you! Shake him off!'' the leader exclaimed. The pilot started doing three spins, chaos kept his hand on the jet. The yaw started to tear, it then snapped, making chaos loose his grip and fall back to the battlefield below. The pilot had smoke coming from his jet. The jet was diving nose first towards the city. The pilot pulled his eject switch. The window popped open, the seat launched out of the cockpit, a parachute then opened. The jet's right wing crashed against a building making it spin.

Jenny turned around and saw the fire filled aircraft coming at her. She dashed to the right, the jet turned into a ball of fire as it slid across the street. Chaos saw a flagpole hanging out from a building, he reached and grabbed it just in time. Chaos swung himself to a lower part of the building. He saw metal shadow flying below, chaos lunged down at the metal copy. "Where'd that pathetic creature go?'' metal asked himself. Chaos answered by tackling him. The two crashed through a rectangular window. Chaos slowly got to his feet, still wanting to fight. "Your quite an annoyance, I'll fix that.'' metal said arming his rocket arm. Metal shot up to five rockets at chaos. Chaos surprisingly turned himself into a puddle, leaving the missiles to hit the wall behind him. Metal changed his rocket arm into his machine gun. Metal fired at chaos, chaos moved quickly across the floor, despite of his strange form. Chaos reached a hand out and grabbed metal by the throat. Chaos formed back to normal. Chaos tossed metal out of the building and back to the war zone below.

Jenny, omega, the pokemon trainers, sector v, katara with an injured aang, were all in a circle as hundreds of clones surrounded them. Chaos looked down at the scene. Suddenly metal teleported behind chaos. Metal grabbed him by his wrist and flew outside. Metal fired all the energy out of his jet booster. Metal heaved chaos back then tossed him down to the street with all his strength. Chaos came plummeting and slammed into the ground creating a huge dust cloud. The heroes along with the pokemon, were all surrounded.

Chaos rose out of his crater and slowly, he walked up the small hill of the crater with the others. Metal shadow slowly hovered to the ground in front of the heroes. "You have fought bravely, but now…it is over.'' metal began. The heroes remained silent, "Either you surrender where you stand, or die where you stand.'' metal finished. All the clones armed their machine gun arms and pointed at the heroes. "Sorry metal, but you're gonna' have to try harder than that.'' a voice echoed. A blue portal opened above the army of robots. A huge barrage of chaos spears launched out of it. All around, nearly all the clones were blown to bits. Coming through the portal was Shadow, Toph, and Sokka.

The three landed in front of the other heroes. "So metal? What's it going to be? Surrender? Or let me beat the hell out of you.'' shadow said tightening his grip on his sword. A huge number of clones came, "We'll see who wins, but I guarantee, you're in the fight of your life.'' metal got in a fighting stance. Shadow and all the heroes behind him got ready. Two sides about to clash, which one will win? With the time counting down, four days remain, our heroes must find Sonic and stop his grim fate from becoming reality, but what if they are stopped? This suspense dram filled story of war continues with something you won't expect.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Eggman's Tower Base, Amazon Jungle, 9:50 pm, 4 days left**_

Sonic and Mecha both exchanged fists and kicks. The two seemed so evenly matched, but only one will win. Sonic ducked and sent two punches into mecha's gut, mecha threw a punch, sonic grabbed his wrist and kneed mecha in the face four times. Mecha stumbled back holding his head for a quick second. Sonic did a strong homing attack that he bumped off the catwalk and into mecha's stomach making the robot walk back dizzily. Sonic lunged at him, but mecha swung his leg right into the side of Sonic's head. Sonic dangled over the catwalk, the boiling acid waited below.

"Funny isn't it Sonic, you came this far, but still you have failed.'' mecha mocked the hedgehog.

Sonic glared at his foe, mecha armed his cannon and pointed it right at sonic.

"I'll make this as painful as I can.'' mecha laughed.

Sonic grabbed his cannon and threw him down into the pool. Mecha extended his jetpack and hovered behind Sonic. Sonic jumped backwards at mecha and kicked him in his power source. Sonic landed back on ground level. Mecha slammed onto the ground with a loud boom. He retracted his cannon back inside himself. Sonic dashed towards him and grabbed him by the ankle. Sonic dragged his body like a rag-doll, mecha tried to reach sonic, but failed to do so.

Mecha armed his Gatling gun and aimed it right at Sonic's head. Sonic heard the sound of it reloading, he quickly let go and ran straight forward. Mecha quickly got up and fired at sonic, bullets falling to the ground every second. Mecha halted his attack and transformed the Gatling gun back into his regular arm.

"Come on Sonic, are you brave enough to face me?'' mecha shouted.

Sonic was watching from a pipe, he was concealed in darkness. "You want a fight? I'll give you one alright.'' sonic took a look at his transformation device and pressed it. Mecha heard a roar somewhere in the room. Sonic now in his werehog form lunged down at mecha. Mecha turned around and fired a beam of his energy beam from his cannon. Sonic was tossed up through the ceiling and flopped onto the ground. Mecha crashed through the ceiling and landed in front of sonic.

"You actually think that your werehog form will change this battle? HA! Truly pathetic.'' mecha laughed.

Sonic got onto his feet and lunged at him. Mecha lunged as well the two clasped each other's fists. The two in a battle if strength.

"Try all you want Sonic, I am more stronger than you.'' mecha started pushing down on sonic.

Sonic got on one knee, gritting his teeth. "When I kill you, I'll take care of that little brandy girl of yours, it'll be fun to tear her apart.'' mecha said. Sonic's eyes widened, only rage, hatred, and anger remained in his body after what he said. Sonic started pushing mecha back.

"How- is t-this…possible?'' mecha strained.

Sonic bit down on his arm, he then lifted mecha off the ground and swung his head, throwing mecha into a metal wall. Sonic rammed his body further into the wall. Sonic grabbed him by his neck and raised him high then slammed him into the ground. Sonic then kicked his body across the ground multiple times. Mecha slowly got to his feet, sonic was marching towards him. Mecha sent his fist into Sonic's chest, making sonic let out a groan. Mecha grabbed Sonic's hand then swung him in circles. Mecha let go of the werehog making him soar through the air and slamming through another wall. Mecha quickly flew through the hole, only to see sonic lung and punch him in the face. Mecha slid across the ground with a trail of sparks. Sonic came at him again, mecha rolled out of the way, dodging Sonic's fists slamming into the ground. Mecha rammed sonic again, sonic stumbled back.

Mecha changed his whole arm into a rocket shooter. Sonic stood his ground anyway. A single wide missile fired at sonic. Sonic lunged forwards at it then kicked it back at mecha. Mecha was taking back by this, the missile struck mecha right in the chest, throwing him against a wall with extreme force. Sonic let out an angry roar at his mechanical foe. Mecha dislodged himself from the wall and landed on one knee holding his chest. A black mark, where the missile hit was left on his stomach. Sonic growled and stretched his fist and punched mecha in the stomach hard. Sonic's arm then came back, sonic tilted his head then smirked. Mecha got back up from the ground, sonic was running at him with a fist ready. Mecha stood up and leaped over sonic, arming his cannon, mecha fired a blast into sonic. Mecha landed back on the ground.

A cloud of dust whirled around sonic. Both his arms stretched out of the cloud and grabbed mecha by his arms. Sonic then proceeded by repeatedly smashing mecha into the ground. Mecha armed his rocket arm, he pointed it at sonic and fired two missiles. Sonic dropped mecha, but had no time to dodge the missiles. Sonic went flying upwards quickly and crashed through two floors. Sonic smacked into the ceiling, he peeled off of it. Mecha came flying upwards at sonic, he punched him right in the gut with both his fists. Sonic crashed through another ceiling and bumped against another ceiling. Mecha did the same process, sonic came falling down at mecha. Sonic's eyes shot open, her stretched his fists back then slammed both onto mecha's head. Mecha went down the three holes sonic went through. With a loud bang, mecha hit the ground. Sonic straightened himself out, heading for a nose dive towards mecha. Mecha got back to his feet and armed his cannon. In slow motion, sonic was just inches close to his cannon, then a huge blast of red hit sonic and sent him flying all the way up the tower. Sonic slammed to the ground, one floor below Eggman's control room. Sonic was back in his normal form, mecha slowly hovered up through the holes. He hovered towards Sonic's beaten and battered body. Mecha landed in front of him.

"See? No matter what you try, it'll make no difference.'' mecha began.

"I don't care…I-I'll..keep fighting.'' sonic said in pain.

"So brave you are, but that's what is going to get you killed.'' mecha continued.

Mecha grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. "You could have handed the transformation device over to me days before, but you refused.'' mecha did a short squeeze on sonic's neck.

"You think you can keep fighting, hoping to defeat me? You are wrong!'' mecha yelled dropping sonic to the ground.

Mecha put his foot on his head, "Face it Sonic, you've lost, this war was over once it started, you have no hope now.'' mecha pressed down on his head making sonic groan in pain.

"That's right, scream, no one will hear you, with you dead you and your puny insignificant band of heroes will be wiped out with ease.'' mecha took his foot off of sonic's head.

"You're a freak Mecha…you are the one who's a coward! Attacking innocent people doesn't make you stronger! You're the one who's weak!!'' sonic yelled angrily.

Mecha turned around and kicked sonic right in the head throwing him a couple feet. Mecha flew over to his body. Sonic coughed a few drops of blood.

"Watch your mouth Sonic, or your death will be imminent.'' mecha warned.

"You'll never have the transformation device, I promise you that.'' sonic said.

"Really? What makes you think I won't rip your arm off to have it?'' mecha said gruesomely.

Sonic lunged at him with a punch, Mecha grabbed it and tossed sonic further down the room.

Mecha teleported over to his body, "You may be the fastest thing alive, but I can tell you that you won't outrun your death.'' mecha said, transforming his arm into a Gatling gun.

"I knew you were a coward.'' sonic said.

"I'll finish this now and here! Once your dead, I'll kill that parasite friend of yours known as Brandy. And just think you weren't there to save her.'' mecha began spooling his Gatling gun.

Sonic gritted his teeth, his transformation device had a dark black glow coming from the button. "Goodbye, Sonic The Hedgehog!'' Mecha laughed maniacally.


	17. Birth of Dark Cyber Sonic

**Chapter Seventeen: The Birth of Dark Cyber Sonic**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly Sonic grabbed his Gatling gun arm, mecha looked at sonic. He was all dark, his eyes blank white, a black aura surrounded him. "No! How can this be?!'' he shouted "Now it's my turn.'' sonic said in an evil tone. He blasted a wall of dark energy throwing mecha a couple feet back. Mecha jumped back to his feet, sonic came flying and impacted mecha right in his power source. Sonic put his hands together, a dark blue ball was forming in his hands. Mecha extended his cannon, it began to charge as well. Mecha and Sonic both fired at the same time, the shots collided with each other making a huge explosion.

Sonic came flying through the smoke and grabbed mecha by the throat and flew him into the ceiling. Mecha fell down, sonic charged down at him. Sonic put his feet together and drove his feet into mecha's back pushing him faster towards the ground. Mecha smashed into the metal floor. Sonic walked off his back, he pointed his hand, a energy ball formed. Mecha's eyes came on, he smacked Sonic's hand away, shooting the energy ball into the ceiling. Mecha punched sonic across the face, sonic shook his head then punched left and right across mecha's body. Mecha gave sonic an uppercut throwing the hedgehog into the air. Sonic regained his control and stayed hovering in the air. Mecha hovered a few feet across from him.

"I never expected this to happen Sonic! Oh well! This makes it more of a challenge!'' mecha fired up his jetpack flying at sonic.

Sonic formed into a ball and blasted forwards. The two collided making a big cloud of dust spread across the room. Sonic and Mecha landed on the ground opposite from each other. Sonic looked around, he saw a glint of red. He put his arms up making a dark blue bubble around himself. The laser blast hit sonic's shield, the blast stopped, sonic put down his shield. The dust cloud was clearing, mecha came through the smoke. Sonic grabbed his hand and threw him across the room and into a metal wall. Sonic rammed against mecha before he had a chance to free himself from the wall. Sonic punched him in the power source making a crack. Mecha let out a roar and grabbed sonic by the throat.

Mecha pointed his cannon right in sonic's face and fired. The blast pushed sonic and crashed him into the ceiling. Mecha formed both of his arms into gattling guns and let the lead fly. Sonic stuck one hand out, a wall formed. The bullets bounced against the shield having no effect. Mecha growled and transformed his guns back to his regular arms. A missile pack came out of his shoulder, a dozen missiles fired out from it. Sonic put down the shield and flew at the missiles. Sonic sped right through them making each one explode. Sonic rammed mecha in the chest, the two crashed through a wall and were outside, falling. The two foes exchanged punches and kicks while spinning in circles. Sonic let out a laser blast of dark energy hitting mecha square in the chest throwing him back into the tower. Mecha bumped, rolled, and bounced before coming to a stop. Sonic teleported in front of the hole mecha crashed through.

Mecha armed his rocket arms and fired five rounds. Sonic merely walked forward, sonic easily smacked two away then created a bubble shield to defend from the last three which pounded and exploded against Sonic's shield. Mecha did a gulp, a energy ball sent the robot crashing through three walls and coming to a stop. Mecha looked around and saw metal clones, all shut off, he then had an idea. Sonic landed in the room, in front of him were, hundreds of metal sonic, metal knuckles, and metal shadow clones, all pointing their guns at sonic. Mecha was hovering above the massive army with his arms crossed.

"Come now Sonic, let's see how strong you really are.'' commented mecha.

All the clones fired their machine guns and rocket launchers at sonic. Sonic stuck his hands out and a bubble shield formed around him. Sonic's blank white eyes were wincing, he then shut them. Sonic fell to one knee, the force of the attack from all the clones was too strong.

"Hahahahahahah, you fool! Face it, without your so called friends, you are nothing but an incompetent creature.'' mecha mocked.

Sonic fell on his other knee, the bullets and rockets kept pounding away at his shield.

"This is it, I'm sorry brandy.'' sonic thought to himself.

Then the transformation device was repeatedly turning black quickly. Sonic's eyes shot open glowing hot white. Two huge beams fired out at the clones. The blast wiped across the whole army of clones. Sonic stood back to his feet, nothing but shards and pieces of burning metal lay in front of him. Mecha landed to the ground with a loud boom.

"THAT IS IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!'' mecha charged at him quickly.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and fired two beams of white energy out of his eyes. Mecha was pulse pounded by the rays, a quick quick explosion sent mecha crashing up one floor. Sonic teleported behind him and kicked him in the dome making mecha slide across the floor. Sonic teleported in his path, sonic fired three energy balls that sent mecha crash up one floor. He regained his strength and hovered in the air. Mecha fired a huge column of his energy blast, sonic hovered in front of the hole only to be smashed into the ground by mecha's power blast.

Mecha came flying and landed in his chest, sonic kicked mecha off, but he quickly came back and punched him. Sonic grabbed another of his fists then gave him a head butt to the face making the robot stumble back. Mecha quickly fired rockets, sonic smacked one but was hit by two more. Sonic skidded across the ground, he spun in a circle and hovered to his feet. Mecha came and kicked sonic in the stomach, sonic was stuck to his foot, he fired a blast of dark energy right into mecha's face throwing him a couple yards back. Mecha hovered back onto his feet, but sonic came and spin dashed him off the ground. Sonic formed out of his ball and kicked mecha far with both his feet. Mecha slammed against a metal wall, sonic came under him and charged an energy blast.

Mecha fired his Gatling gun, sonic was hit by some bullets making several bullet wounds. Drips of blood came from the hedgehog, but he didn't care. Mecha spun around sonic and turned himself so he aligned his cannon and fired a shot. Sonic put up a shield but he was pushed into the air and through three floors. Sonic slowly hovered back to the ground waiting for mecha. It was quiet, until mecha came from below his feet and slammed sonic into the ceiling. Mecha teleported under him and fired two rockets into his body. Sonic spun in back flips and hit against the ceiling again. Sonic growled and teleported behind mecha.

Mecha turned around and lunged his fist right at him, sonic grabbed it and twisted his fist off. Mecha hovered back holding the spot where oil was starting to leak. Mecha armed his cannon and both rocket arms. Sonic stuck his hands to the side, two energy balls started to glow.

"TAKE THIS!!!!'' Mecha fired ten rockets and his energy beam.

Sonic put the two energy balls together and fired a beam of dark blue energy that cut through the missiles and hit Mecha square in the chest. Mecha came flying and slammed into the ground. Sonic landed behind him, mecha quickly got up and threw his other fist at him. Sonic grabbed it with one hand and tore his entire arm off. Mecha screamed in pain as a river of oil spilt from the socket. Sonic grabbed mecha by the throat and tossed him up. Sonic fired a huge blast of dark energy. Mecha crashed floor to floor. A huge hole exploded in Eggman's control room.

Mecha hit the ceiling and dropped onto the ground. Eggman was sitting in his seat, looking quite surprised. Sonic teleported in front of Mecha's ruined body. "Amazingly done Sonic, tell me what are you going to do?'' Eggman asked. Sonic sent mecha an angry glare. Sonic pointed his palm at his foe, a energy ball formed, static dark blue bolts lit from it. Mecha rolled onto his back, waiting for the worst. Sonic heaved the ball back, "Wait!'' shouted Eggman. Sonic flinched and turned to Eggman. Eggman got up from his chair, he stopped in front of mecha.

"I thought you were my greatest invention, now I see you can't handle anything! To the grinder with you!'' Eggman yelled.

A door opened below mecha, he fell down a slide, towards the pile of junk below. The door then closed, Eggman let out a sigh and walked back to his seat. Sonic watched him carefully. Eggman sat in his seat and once he looked forward. Sonic was levitating in front of him, with an energy ball ready.

"Wait Sonic! Before you do something, may I ask you something?'' Eggman said.

"What the hell is it?'' asked sonic lowering his hand, making the energy ball vanish.

"Tell me how you feel right now, angry, filled with rage? Possibly to take it out on your enemies?'' said Eggman.

"What are you playing at?'' asked sonic, crossing his arms.

"You like to be filled with all this power, as I can see, but what is it that you are trying to accomplish?'' Eggman said standing up from his chair and walking past the hovering Sonic.

"It feels good, the extreme power, especially given from the transformation device, why do you ask?'' said sonic curiously changing his tone to an angry one.

"How would you like to work for me?'' asked Eggman turning toward him.

"Hmmm, what's the catch?'' asked Sonic.

"Oh there is none, just follow my orders, like getting rid of those pitiful heroes that stand in my way.'' Eggman explained.

"Why should I listen to you?'' said sonic angrily.

"Because wouldn't you want to rule something? Being so powerful, no one would oppose you.'' said Eggman.

Sonic hesitated and looked off to the side. "Well? What do you say?'' asked Eggman.

Sonic let out a chuckle, "You got yourself a deal.'' sonic agreed.

"Great! Now time to get your armor.'' Eggman walked over to a wall.

"Armor? What armor?'' questioned sonic.

Eggman pressed a button, a door opened. "In here'' Eggman said walking into the room with sonic following.

There was a flat metal bed, standing up off the ground. "Come here'' Eggman pointed to the metal bed.

Sonic levitated over to the metal sheet. "Now stay still, this will go quick.'' Eggman pressed a button on a panel.

Robotic arms holding pieces of dark grey armor came towards sonic. Eggman stood and watched as the armor place around the dark super hedgehog.

"This suit will supply you with infinite chaos energy to use.'' Eggman stated.

Thick pieces of armor place around, robotic arms bolted down the circular armor pieces for his legs. A chest piece with a circular orb, similar to a power source. All covered in a special alloy, armor pieces covered his arms, they layered over one another. Two titanium metal shoes with jet propulsion boosters under the shoes so he could do a quick boost sending him up to two hundred miles per hour. Two metal fists went on his regular hands, finally there was the head. A helmet in the shape of sonic when in his dark form lowered. It had a visor in the shape of his eyes, able to detect anything within a ten mile radius and able to see through walls. The helmet went onto his head, his six spikes were protected by the helmet that already had six metal spikes that stuck up, a perfect fit the helmet was.

"Step forth'' said Eggman.

The metal shackles opened and sonic dropped onto the ground on all fours. "To this day, you shall be named: Dark Cyber Sonic!'' Eggman laughed.

Sonic stood to his feet, you couldn't see his blank white eyes, the visor was tinted black. "How do you feel?'' asked Eggman.

Sonic looked at a coil that stuck into his transformation device, the button for the transformation device was sticking out, the rest of his arm, covered in metal.

On his other arm was a coil that ran from his wrist to his back. There was a small pack, filled with rich chaos emerald energy. Sonic looked straight and formed two dark energy balls in his palms. "I feel great.'' sonic chuckled evilly. This is bad! Sonic now becoming Eggman's new apprentice. Will our heroes be able to face this new threat? Is Eggman planning something behind this new Sonic? With only four days remaining, is Sonic still going to come face to face with his grim fate?

Later Eggman went to the bottom of the base, where the scrap yard was. He opened the door, piles of old robots and metal clones pretty much filled this room. "It's safe to come out now.'' Eggman said. Mecha rose out a pile of junk and wiped all the pieces of metal off him. "That was pretty serious you know?'' said mecha walking off the junk pile. "Yes, did it well, now with Sonic fooled, this will be easy.'' said Eggman triumphantly "Is the super weapon almost ready?'' asked mecha "It is ready, now Sonic just has to get those other heroes attention.'' Eggman explained "Wait, where is Sonic?'' asked mecha

"I gave him his mission, to head towards as much military bases and destroy them, this will catch the attention of the army.'' Eggman explained his plan.

"And what else?'' mecha asked.

"Our first target will be New York, take Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles, they'll be waiting for you in Egg Carrier bay.'' Eggman continued.

"What about Metal Shadow?'' mecha questioned.

"He's dealing with the heroes in another dimension, he'll first lead his army into New York, followed by you and the other two metals.'' Eggman continued.

"The heroes do not have much in their group, but they're all strong.'' noted Mecha.

"That's why if you and army of clones are dwindling, I'll send Sonic in to cause some damage.'' Eggman smirked.

"Then where is he heading towards now?'' Mecha asked.

"A military base, it doesn't matter which one, as long as he continues to gain their attention, when I send Sonic to New York, they'll most likely follow him.'' Eggman finished.

"A great plan Eggman.'' Mecha stated.

"Thank you my friend, now head towards the repair bay, it'll take some time to repair you.'' Eggman finished walking out the door with Mecha following and heading towards the repair bay. This isn't surprising, a trap waits for Sonic once he is called to New York. Will our heroes be able to finish off the army of metal shadow clones in Goldenrod City in time? A war is coming and New York is the battlefield.


	18. Final Defenses For a Ravaged City

**Chapter Eighteen: Final Defenses For a Ravaged City**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, GoldenRod City, 3:00 pm**_

Shadow sent chaos spears out of his sword. It hit a huge group of clones, blowing them high up into the air. Shadow started spinning in circles and headed for a crowd of clones. He cut a clear path through them, running through that path were the five operatives. They shot rapidly at the clones on the left and right. Gyrados fired a hydro pump that crashed upon a group of clones, making them short circuit.

A dozen clones picked onix up, pikachu let out a blast of thunder at them. Onix dropped and crushed the clones into the ground. Steelix swung an iron tail wiping out a huge number of clones. Blaziken slid down steelix's back firing his fire blast at clones that flew close. Blaziken leaped into the air and landed in a group of metals. He punched two in the face and sent a wall of fire through half of the robots. Omega and jenny flew over blaziken firing, omega fired his missiles and jenny fired her laser limbs. Katara was sitting behind a chunk of the street sticking out of the ground. Aang sat unconscious beside her. "Come on Aang! Wake up!'' she shook him.

His eyes slowly winced then shot open, he fired two fireblasts at two incoming clones. "You're alright!'' katara said joyfully hugging him. Suddenly a rumble shook the ground below them. Appa landed in front of them, the pair quickly got on and lifted into the air. A three clawed hand came out of the ground, another hand crashed out of the earth as well. "Not another one!'' jenny said flying over it. It was the same kind of robot they fought with earlier. It fired red beams of energy from its center eye down at the ground. Onix, steelix, and gyrados all lunged at the huge menace. Steelix and gyrados wrapped around its legs. Steelix lunged for its center. He went straight through it with ease. Onix and gyrados back away. Steelix slithered out of the way, gyrados fired a hyper beam that impacted the robot making it fall to the ground and exploding into pieces. "Wow that looked easy.'' jenny said. A missile than impacted her throwing the teenage robot through a window. She armed her laser limbs and fired at the ten clones that attempted to come in. She armed her lobster claws, twenty robots swarmed in. She kept striking forward, stabbing all the robots that came at her. A group of clones tackled her from the wall behind her. She and the clones fell out the building, she formed her shiva swords and spun in circles cutting all the clones into pieces.

Omega flew past her being chase by metal shadow. "Get back here Omega!'' metal yelled firing ten rockets. Omega stopped and armed his flamethrowers, a blast of fire exploded the missiles, just inches away from omega. Metal came through the cloud punching omega in the head, omega flew back at metal and gave him an uppercut. Metal fired his machine guns, omega put his arm up in defense. Omega changed his other arm into a rocket launcher. He aimed up and fired off five. Metal let out a beam destroying three, but the other two pummeled against him making him fall down to the street.

Aang and Katara were on Appa flying through the buildings. Aang saw a horde of clones coming, he jumped off Appa. He took in a breath and fired tow fireballs out of his fists. The fireballs combined and crashed onto the clones and exploding them into the ground. Sokka looked up from cover, then quickly hid back down as bullets rained over his head. Sokka took out his boomerang, he stood up from cover, but he lowered his boomerang when he saw two boulders where the clones were. "Sorry snoozles! Gotta be quicker next time!'' yelled Toph running past him being chase by clones.

She turned around and launcher a pile of earth that swept across the clones. Suddenly a missile hit behind her throwing the blind earth bender into the air and slamming onto the ground. Metal shadow hovered in front of her. "I'll kill all you heroes if I have to!'' metal yelled aiming his machine gun at her. Quickly, omega tackled metal and rammed him into a building where he proceeded with punching metal in the chest and head. Appa landed beside toph, aang and katara hopped off.

Sokka just came, slicing a head off of a clone. "Guys!'' yelled aang and katara "Aang? Katara? Is that you?'' questioned toph. The four all got in a group hug. Omega landed in front of the group firing his machine guns. "Get somewhere safe hurry!'' exclaimed omega. A three clawed hand then sprang out of the ground and grabbed omega. The gang started running, another huge robot came out of the street. Omega fired missiles into its eye. The robot dropped omega, he fired up his jet boosters and charged the robot in the eye. Omega cracked the eye, he then tore a hole in its head. The robot swiped omega with his large hand and crashed into a car. Jenny was with brad, brad was holding a robot hurter 9000. He fired the effective weapon easily taking down the clones.

"I gotta go help omega, find those kids!'' jenny flew into the air. She armed her mighty mallets, she bashed them onto the huge robot's dome. She then stuffed both mallets into the hole omega made. Blaziken was leaping across the street with pikachu on his back. He took one mighty leap toward the robot. Pikachu jumped from the fire pokemon's back and landed in the hole of the robot's head. Pikachu sparked, he let his strongest thunderbolt throughout the robot's body. The arm of the robot blew off, pikachu jumped out of the hole. "Pika!'' the mouse pokemon cried as it felled.

Shadow teleported and grabbed him. Shadow teleported to the ground, but the robot was falling towards him. Shadow quickly dashed out of the way. The robot fell head first with a big shockwave and a loud bang. Shadow stopped in front of ash and dawn. "Here you go.'' shadow held pikachu to ash, but shadow was more focused at a group of clones coming down at them. Shadow jumped up at the flying clones. His sword glowed with a yellow aura around it, he swung it down. A blast of chaos spear energy went straight up at the clones. Shadow landed back on the ground, the blast lit up and exploded.

Pieces of the clones rained down on the area. Jenny running backwards while firing laser limbs. The bodies of the clones crashed down around her, in flames. Metal shadow landed on her, feet first. He grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into a car, making an inward dent in the vehicle. He fired two rockets at the car making it exploded into a cloud of fire. Jenny came back down and crashed to the ground at the feet of metal shadow. "Pathetic robot, you have no chance against me.'' metal said picking her up by the neck. Suddenly metal was hit in the back by three shots by brad's robot hurter.

Three scorch marks were left in his back. Metal threw jenny aside and armed his missile launcher. "You'll for that human.'' he said firing three missiles. Quickly omega grabbed brad and flew a couple blocks down the street and put him with the other operatives. Omega flew back towards metal shadow. Metal lifted into the air, charging his core blast. Omega charged his twin laser blasts. Omega raised his hands back, metal fired his blast. Omega shot his, both were face to face as they fired their blasts. The two were sent opposite ways crashing into the concrete, both in craters. "You there! Take cover!'' number one grabbed brad and pulled him behind a car. "What'd you do that for?!'' exclaimed brad, suddenly an explosion just hit in front of the car. "Oh, sorry'' said brad "We have to move up and support those pokemon trainers, now follow my lead, and keep shooting!'' number one said running out of cover, with brad following.

The two fired their weapons, clones were shot in the head or chest and fell backwards. The two quickly took cover behind an overturned bus where number's four and five were. "Where are the others?'' asked number one "They're pinned down up ahead!'' number five informed. Five clones hovered into the air and pointed their rocket launchers at the car number two and three were. Shadow kicked one in the head, then shot two chaos spears at the other two.

"Time to run you two!'' shadow yelled to number two and three. They came out behind cover as well as number four, five, and brad regrouped with shadow. Shadow made his sword disappear, "Okay, we just need to keep fighting and-'' "We've been fighting you dolt!'' number four exclaimed "Let me finish brat, now the clones keep coming from the Egg Carrier up there.'' he pointed. They all looked up at the flying fortress. "How do we get up there?'' asked kuki "That's why I'll teleport you guys up there, then you have to take care of the rest.'' shadow explained "You think that's a good idea?'' said number one. Then a tank just dropped behind them, lit with fire. "Better than staying down here! Hurry teleport now!'' number four exclaimed.

Shadow pointed his hands at the five operatives and brad. A green light flashed and the six teleported inside the egg carrier. "I just hope they can handle it.'' shadow said looking up at the massive ship.

Omega was thrown through the wall of an office building, he fired his flamethrowers at metal shadow. Metal protected himself, the sprinklers turned on and sprayed inside the building. Omega charged his laser blast and fired, the blast pushed metal out of the building and was sent crashing into the building across the street. Down on the ground blaziken pounded away at clones, releasing his fire punches, kicks, and blasts when needed. Pikachu, piplup, and bunneary were surrounded.

Gyrados, from afar, fired a well aimed hyper beam at the clones, clearing an escape for the small pokemon. Pikachu swung his iron tail across one clone then smashed it into the head of another. Bunneary fired its ice beam freezing three rockets in mid air. Piplup fired its bubble beam, small dust clouds exploded when they made contact with a clone. Steelix lunged and slid across the street, steam rolling an army of clones. Chaos lunged at a clone and ripped its head off. Twenty clones flew in and surrounded him. A clone came quick and punched him, he was then kicked in the back. He grabbed two clones and crushed them together. He started spinning in circles letting his arms spin freely knocking out any clone. Metal shadow then landed feet first on top of chaos.

Chaos was reduced to a puddle, that slowly rolled away from metal shadow then formed back into his regular self. "Annoying creature'' metal mumbled. "Omega! I could use some help!'' cried jenny, holding of ten clones with her shiva swords. Omega fired three lock on missiles, jenny saw the missiles coming. The clones looked up, but were too late as the powerful missiles exploded them into bits and pieces. Jenny extended her wings out of her back and dashed into the air. She saw a horde of clones chasing appa. She took a dive down after them.

Katara stood in the back part of the saddle and fired icicles at the chasing clones. The clones fired their machine guns shattering them before impact. All of a sudden lasers hit every clone and they exploded. Jenny flew alongside appa, "Thanks for the save!'' aang called "No problem!'' she called back. Aang headed down to the group of pokemon. They all hopped off, sokka thrusted his sword through a clone then smacked another clone with it's body.

Aang created a tornado of fire and launched it a a bunch of clones. Metal shadow hovered in the tornado's way and let out his core blast, causing the tornado to vanish into thin air. Metal charged through the smoke with his clones following. He sped forward and fired his bullets at appa. Some bullets streaked against appa's skin, causing the bison to roar in pain. Appa went for a dive, he bumped into the street and slid across the street, knocking cars out of the way, finally the bison came to a stop. The gang jumped off the injured bison. Aang came to his head, "Appa, are you alright?'' he said with concern. Suddenly the clones with metal shadow leading them landed in front of our heroes. "You don't belong here kids, since you've been such an annoyance, we mine as well kill you.'' metal said, with all his clones arming their weapons.

Aang and Toph lifted a huge chunk of earth out of the ground and launched it at the clones. Some clones flew out of the way, some were crushed by the huge piece of earth. Three apache helicopters fired hellfire missiles at the clones, metal looked up at the choppers angrily. He fired his core blast, blowing off the tail of one apache causing it to crash through a glass window filled building. Thousands of window shards came raining down at the gang. Shadow teleported with the group and created a yellow dome around the group and appa.

The shards landed and hit the shield, but not even one came through. Shadow dropped the shield, he was immediately kicked in the stomach by metal shadow. Shadow was flung across the street and slammed against a parked car. Metal rammed into shadow, holding him by the neck and kept him pinned with just one hand. "Why do you help them? You have more power, and you're using it to help these weak fools?'' metal said. Shadow let out a chaos blast throwing metal into a bank window. Shadow teleported into the bank, "Yeah, what of it? I'm a hero now, what're you going to do about it?'' said shadow raising his fists. "So be it then shadow.'' metal fired his core blast.

Shadow fired a volley of chaos spears to combat the energy blast. Shadow teleported behind metal and punched him in the back of the head. Metal fell face forward, then quickly got back up and fired a barrage of missiles at shadow. Shadow lunged forwards and kicked three then smacked another, but one hit shadow right in the chest, throwing him to the vault door. Metal fired up his jet booster and dashed at shadow. Metal impacted shadow, the vault door came off its hinges and fell into the vault. Shadow slowly got up, holding his back. Metal came from behind, shadow swung his foot around and kicked metal across the face.

Metal quickly recovered but was tackled by shadow. Shadow threw metal back outside by his ankle. Shadow teleported above metal and fired chaos spears down at him. Metal flew off to the side and picked up a burning car. He threw it at shadow and fired a missile at the car turning it into a pile of fire. Shadow let out a burst of his chaos blast that made it come back at metal and land on him. The car skidded across the ground, making sparks fly. Chaos was climbing up a fire escape of an apartment building. A clone kicked chaos with both his feet and chaos went through the wall and into a room. Chaos turned his hand into a spike and stretched it at the clone and sliced its head off.

Two clones came from under chaos and drove him into the ceiling. Chaos stretched his feet downward, the clones were smashed into the bottom floor. Chaos quickly retracted his legs and landed in the soft ground. Chaos leaped out of the hole and grabbed onto the building wall and began climbing again. Steelix and onix smashed their iron tails onto a group of clones. Suddenly a huge rocket exploded in front of them. Both were flung over the street and landed on the ground with a boom.

The gang and the pokemon trainers saw three of the large robots marching down the street. "This is really bad.'' aang said running to the group of pokemon and their trainers, the gang was following closely. Shadow did a dive kick, but metal rolled out of the way and grabbed his wrist and hovered up into the air then tossed him down into a car. Shadow teleported behind metal and turned him around. Shadow punched left and right, then kneed him in the stomach. Shadow finished his strike with a huge beam blast of chaos spear energy. Metal crashed back into the ground, damaged beyond reason. He teleported away just as shadow landed where he just was. Shadow looked around and growled. "We'll meet again'' he muttered before teleporting.

Shadow teleported in the middle of the pokemon trainers and the gang. Jenny and Omega landed beside shadow. The group watched the three sixty feet tall robots marching towards them. "Get ready everyone, we have to hold out until the egg carrier is brought down!'' shadow shouted teleporting his dual MP5s in both hands. With three of these death machines challenging our heroes, will they be able to handle the brutal attack? Can the kids and brad, take down the egg carrier in time? This war torn story of battle continues on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Aboard the Egg Carrier over Goldenrod City, 3:30 pm**_

The young heroes were running through an empty and quiet hallway. "We have to find the engine room, it's the easiest way to take the ship down.'' number two informed the others while running. Minutes passed, they stopped in front of a rectangular door. It opened horizontally, inside were Eggman's robots. "FIRE!!!'' yelled number one. The six heroes fired upon the robots knocking each one out. Number three and number four ran in first, shooting at the egg gunners.

Kuki slid across the ground, shooting her laser weapon destroying three egg gunners. Brad jumped onto the back of an egg titan and pointed the barrel of his robot hurter into its dome, then fired continuously. Brad jumped off the robot just before it exploded. Number five kicked a robot in the face making it fall to the ground, she then shot it repeatedly in the head. Number one used jet shoes and flew further into the room. There were huge engine turbines blowing blue flames through exhausts, leading to the bigger ones that were keeping the egg carrier in the air.

Number one planted two by four explosive bombs on the exhaust ports and engine turbines. He then ran back to the group who were just finishing off the rest of the robots. "Come on! Follow me!'' number one shouted running past the others. The six heroes were running down the long hall. "I think I saw a hangar door when we were looking for the engine room! It's just up ahead!'' number two called out to number one "Got it!'' he called back. There was a door up ahead on the left. They stopped in front of it, it opened vertically. Inside was a huge hangar, egg gunners and egg titans were already flying out of the huge open hangar door. "There! One transport left!'' number five pointed to a small dropship.

They immediately ran for it. Number two pressed a button on the back of it, they stood back, a ramp came down. The six ran in, number two headed for the controls and pressed one button on the ceiling, closing the dropship door. Number two grabbed the two stick controls and pulled up. Jets fired from under the ship and soon hovered off the ground then number two pushed forwards on the controls. The dropship blasted out of the hangar. The explosives number one set just exploded. The back half of the egg carrier lit up with flames.

The fire came bursting out the hangar door, the blast reached the dropship and made it spin a full circle then it number two regained control of the ship. "Hold on guys! This is gonna be a rough landing!'' numbuh two yelled. Clones of metal shadow flew at the dropship, the ship merely blasted through them with ease. Below was about fifty clones in a group, the dropship impacted making a big gap in the army of clones. The egg carrier headed for the ocean, since goldenrod was built by one. The ship split in half, both halves crashed into the water making a large amount of water spring into the air. The six young heroes got out of the dropship, each one with minor injuries.

They all hopped onto the ground and in the distance were the other heroes dueling with the three huge robots. "Come on they need some help!'' said number five running down the street with other five following. With the Egg Carrier taken out of the skies for good, will our heroes have the strength to take on three of these mighty metal menaces? Let's hope they'll be able to do it in time, four days still remain, but with Sonic now on the other side, will it matter when our heroes face him? Or will they even recognize him now that he is now Dark Cyber Sonic?

Shadow teleported his sword into his hand. He leaped off the ground and towards one of the robots. He heaved it back then drove it into the first robot's eye. Ash came running and stopped, taking out two poke balls. "Good thing I called professor oak to get these guys back.'' ash said throwing them. It was his Charizard and Muk. Ash hopped on Charizard's back and he flew up into the air.

Charizard headed for the second robot and sent a spinning blast of fire towards it. The robot took the blast and fell backwards against the robot behind it, the two robots smashed to the ground with a loud boom. Shadow ran around the robot's head, cutting a swath around its head. He came back to its center eye and jumped backwards from it. His hands glowed gold, he fired out of both palms a blast of chaos spear energy. It knocked off the robot's head far away. The robot started to have small explosions burst out, but finished by turning into one huge explosion. Shadow hovered to the ground, omega and jenny flew over him.

The second robot got to its feet, but was tackled and pushed by jenny and omega. They shoved the huge mechanized robot into a building, causing it to collapse on the robot. The other robot fired its twin laser cannons from its hands. It hit jenny and omega right through the building and came out the other side. The two robots went bouncing across the street, finally coming to a stop. The giant robots activated their jet turbines and flew over the building to omega and jenny. Shadow with the pokemon following behind him chased after the two huge robots. Jenny helped omega to his feet, one of the huge robots landed in front of the two, the other landed behind them. Jenny and omega fired up into the sky, shadow teleported above a robot and drove his sword into its dome.

The other robot swung his huge fist, shadow teleported off its head, leaving the fist to punch the robot into a building. Steelix and Onix came out of the ground and impacted the still standing robot. The robot walked backwards. The two pokemon lunged again, but the robot caught them in both his hands. The massive robot reared them back then launched them over the building and crashing into the concrete street on the other side of the building they were thrown over. Ash's Muk wrapped itself around the robot that just dislodged itself from the building. He started releasing an acid, the robot started to timber than fall against the other robot.

Muk's acid burned through it's leg. Charizard flew over the two huge robots. Omega landed on one of the robot's center eyes. He charged one hand for his laser blast. Omega drove it into the robot's eye and fired. The blast exited made the robot's head explode, throwing omega into the air. Omega stopped in mid air thanks to his jet boosters. Jenny armed her lobster claws and dived down at the last robot, which had just gotten up. Jenny dived into its eye. She started cutting and slicing up its internal cords. She flew out of the dome of its head and hovered to the ground. A big explosion occurred behind her. "Well that's all for the robots.'' shadow said teleporting his sword away.

Brad and the other sector v operatives just arrived. Ash put his Muk and Charizard away back into their poke balls, may, dawn, misty, and brock did the same before returning to shadow and the others. "Yeah! We did it!'' ash cheered "Yay! Party time!'' exclaimed kuki. Appa just landed with the gang onboard. The four hopped off, with smiles on their faces. "Okay since everyone is here, we have to know where Eggman will strike next.'' shadow began "That could be anywhere.'' said number five "I know'' a voice said.

The heroes all looked to see: Brandy standing before them. "He's headed for New York.'' she said simply. With our heroes finally pushed the threat out of Goldenrod City, will they be able to reach New York and stop it from being taken over by Eggman? With Sonic on his mission to destroy any military base he comes across, this war is just getting started. Can our heroes be able to take down the metal army heading for New York? How will they be able to handle Sonic as a new foe? Two days remain, one thing is for sure: This war is just the half of what is to come.


	19. Dark Cyber Sonic Unleashed

**Chapter Nineteen: Dark Cyber Sonic Unleashed**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**North Carolina, Fort Bragg, 8:00 am**_

Sonic, or Dark Cyber Sonic was standing on a cliff. Fort Bragg was in the distance. "This is gonna' be fun.'' he said. Flames lit under his feet, he blasted off the rock and into the air. He hovered miles above the base. He held both his hands up, a dark energy ball was forming and getting larger. It grew to a diameter of one hundred feet wide. "Eat this'' he launched the huge energy ball towards the base.

It crashed landed creating a huge dome of light. Sonic waited until it cleared, half of the base was devastated. Buildings were on fire, vehicles were destroyed, soldiers were littered across the base's ground, dead. Three Comanches' immediately flew up after him. Sonic chuckled, he teleported in front of one chopper and fired a blast of energy straight into it making it explode. A missile hit Sonic in the back, he turned around to a chopper. He flew to its tail and grabbed it.

He went into a nose dive and let go of the chopper and let it impact the ground, making it explode. Sonic was then shot down by an anti aircraft gun. He quickly fell out of the sky and smashed into the ground. Covered with rubble, he let out a burst of energy throwing it off him. Sonic dashed at it with insane speed, he completely tore through it, splitting it in half, then turning into a ball of fire. Sonic fired two beams out of his hands. The beams hit the chopper's blade making it fall and smash to the ground. A brigade of soldiers came from behind sonic, behind the soldiers were five Abrams tanks. Sonic shook his head in disappointment, he fired out a wall of dark energy throwing all the soldiers and tanks threw the air. Sonic looked at an apache helicopter coming at him. He fired a winch at it, it wrapped around its left armament wing.

Sonic pulled down, the apache snapped and headed toward the ground, sonic retracted the winch back into his wrist. A grenade launcher round hit sonic in the back, but he didn't move an inch. Ten soldiers came with M-60s and opened fire. Sonic stood perfectly still, being protected by a strong alloy, he didn't worry a bit. The soldiers ceased their fire. "My turn'' he said. Barrels extended around his wrist, they fired out explosive rounds. The rounds hit the soldiers some of the rounds blew their legs off. Sonic retracted the barrels back inside his wrist. Sonic teleported, a tank round whisped where he just stood.

He teleported in front of the tank responsible for the shot. He grabbed the tank barrel with both his hands. He threw it overhead and into the air. Sonic fired an energy ball at it turning the tank into a fireball crashing into the ground. Sonic saw five F-22s fly over his head. From behind a series of carpet bombs came at him. Sonic let out a burst of energy, it blew a hole in the wall of fire that was coming at him. Sonic flew into the air and chases after the supersonic jets. He flew right in front of one. Sonic turned himself toward the jet, while still flying.

Sonic fired out of the jets out of his feet, blasts of fire at the jet. The wall of fire covered the jet and made it explode. "Get that guy!'' yelled one pilot. Another pilot got a lock-on and fired two missiles. Sonic was hit by both, but he stopped in mid air. The jet's wing snapped by hitting sonic, surprisingly sonic didn't even move an inch. The jet fell towards the destroyed base, the pilot luckily ejected in time before it smashed to the ground in flames. Sonic chased after the other three he fired his explosive barrel shots at the jet's engine. One round went in the afterburner and the jet imploded into flames. Sonic fired two energy balls at the last two jets hitting them in the afterburner and exploded. Sonic hovered in the air, he aimed down at the base. Sonic let out fifty super powered energy balls at the rest of the base. Small bursts of light impacted the remaining of the base, completely wiping whatever was left.

A huge plume of smoke filled the air, fires spread across the base. Sonic let out a short chuckle before flying away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Pentagon, Arlington County, Virginia, 11:00 am**_

General Richards was standing in one of the control rooms. Monitors were scattered across the front wall. Men and women sat at terminals, with headsets.

"Sir! Sir!'' a officer ran in.

Richards turned around to him.

"What is it?'' he asked.

"Fort Bragg…it's destroyed.'' the officer told him. Richards slightly widened his eyes, "Destroyed? Did you say destroyed?'' Richards questioned, the officer nodded yes.

"Get me a picture of Fort Bragg right now!'' called out. Moments later, another officer came and handed him a couple pictures. Richards put his hand to his head when he saw the first picture. I

t showed thousands of soldiers laid across the base, with the buildings leveled, and burning army vehicles. "What attacked them?'' Richards asked the officer "Look a the next picture, sir.'' the officer replied. Richards looked at the next picture, it was one showing Sonic hovering above the base. Richards narrowed his eyes angrily, he knew it was Sonic by the look of his quills.

"Damn it!'' Richards yelled slamming the table behind him.

He took in a deep breath and lifted his head. "Do we have another visual of where the target is heading next?'' Richards said without turning around.

"Yes, we have an idea that he's heading towards…'' the officer stopped.

"Where?'' Richards turned to him.

"Here'' the officer said grimly.

A rumble shook the building, some of the people at the terminals fell over out of their seats. Richards headed running out of the room and ran down the hall. A tank crashed through the wall in his path. Richards tripped and quickly got back to his feet. Outside, Sonic was hovering over the pentagon firing laser beams across the pentagon.

Artillery guns were set up behind the base and fired their pulse pounding rounds into the air. Sonic was pounded by one round and was sent crashing into a military truck below. Sonic rose out of it, five apaches arrived and fired hellfire missiles down at Sonic. Sonic shot two beams of light out of his visor that split through two choppers. The explosion of one sent one apache ramming into another. The two choppers crashed into the pentagon, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Sonic fired his winch at the choppers nose. Three Abrams tanks arrived behind him. Sonic pulled down and the chopper came down towards Sonic. Sonic retracted the winch and jumped out of the way as the apache crash landed on top of the three tanks resulting in a huge explosion. Sonic laughed at the carnage. Sonic charged for a sort of chaos blast.

Ten apaches, cobras, and Comanche's came and fired at sonic. Soldiers on the ground fire their weapons, tanks fired their large caliber rounds. Sonic let out a huge dark blue dome of energy that swept through across the area, destroying anything in its path. All the choppers either exploded or some crashed onto tanks or soldiers that were on the ground. Sonic flew above the pentagon and fired ten energy balls. They impacted the other half of the base, resulting in explosions occurring all around the pentagon. A fire cloud lifted into the air. General Richards was covered by small pieces of debris. He pushed the small chunks of rock off him. He was dirty, bruised, and beaten. Richards rose to his feet and looked at the carnage that lie in front of him. Sonic hovered to the ground a few feet from Richards. "You…d-damn creature…I k-knew you would betray us, and your friends.'' Richards said. General pulled out his desert eagle and shot a bullet at sonic's head. Sonic put up a wall shield, with his other hand he fired a burst of energy knocking Richards to the ground. Sonic walked over to his injured body.

"Go ahead kill me, let's see how much your devoted to Eggman's orders.'' Richards said.

Sonic pointed a electric powered energy ball at him. Suddenly, "Sonic! Stop your rampage and report back to my base! The heroes are coming!'' Eggman said over the radio.

Sonic lowered his hand and turned around, flying into the air, leaving an injured general behind to live. Richards reached into his jacket and pulled out his radio phone. He pulled up the antenna, "Command, I need major medevac, send a chopper to the pentagon ASAP.'' Richards spoke into it "Copy that general, we have a chopper in the vicinity.'' command responded.

A UH-60 black hawk landed in a clear patch of ground. Three pilots found him and helped the general to his feet. They brought him onto the chopper. The black hawk immediately lifted off. "Do we have coordinates of where Shadow the hedgehog is?'' Richards asked "Hold on…he's in a city called Goldenrod city sir.'' the pilot told him "Take me there, we're going to need some help.'' Richards ordered. Richards wants help from Shadow? Could he be seeking an alliance with him and the other heroes? Only time will tell, Sonic's death is two days away. With the odds against them, will our heroes be ready for the war that will occur in New York? But how shocked will they be when Sonic is their new enemy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Pokemon Dimension, Goldenrod City, 4:00 pm**_

"How did you get here?'' asked shadow walking through the crowd of heroes. "I was transported here by a chopper, General Richards headed toward the pentagon.'' brandy said "Why are you here then?'' shadow asked "I told you, Eggman is heading towards New York, with a huge army of clones, the three original metals and mecha are going as well.'' brandy explained.

"This is crazy! How do you think we're going to get there?'' asked sokka.

"With this'' brandy revealed the light blue chaos emerald.

Shadow widened his eyes and walked towards her and took it out of her hand. "You want us, all of us to head to New York, without Sonic and protect the city from mecha, the three metals, and millions of metal clones?'' shadow finished. Brandy looked at him seriously and said: "Yes'' she said bravely.

The heroes remained silent, some of them smiled and nodded in agreement. Shadow smiled, he turned to all the heroes behind him. "I know we may not know each other, but today, it doesn't matter, together we will fight, together we will win, together we are heroes!'' shadow held his fist high. The heroes cheered and screamed with bravery. The gang all hopped on appa, behind them was sector v in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Alongside them was omega and jenny, brad was wearing a jetpack, thanks to jenny. The pokemon trainers all got on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Brandy got on appa with the gang. Shadow stood in front of them, he held the emerald outwards, a wide large blue portal opened.

Shadow sped through, appa flew in, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. dashed through, omega and jenny sped into the portal. The portal than vanished. With our heroes all heading for New York, will the odds be against them? Can the power of Dark Cyber Sonic be stopped and get the blue hedgehog to see the light and rejoin our heroes? It all leads up to the battle you've been waiting for.

Two sides, one city, one gigantic war is about to breakout, and the city of New York isn't ready. Shadow, Kuki, Jenny, Omega, Nigel, Hoagie, Wallabee, Abigail, Ash, Brock, misty, May, Max, and Dawn, these fateful heroes must muster all their skills, strength, abilities, wills to fight, their will to win, the will to fight for good and to save the earth, and all the dimensions that reside. A brawl between good and evil is about to happen, can the super weapon of Eggman's be stopped? Or will it be too late? Sonic must see the light, for if he's stays in the dark, his death will be legendary and will come true, if our heroes can't stop the fate of our favorite blue hedgehog from his impending doom. Tommorrow is the day: The day Sonic The Hedgehog dies.


	20. The Day When Everything Changes

**Chapter Twenty: The Day When Everything Changes**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**New York City, 8:00 am, The Day of Sonic's death**_

It seemed so quiet, people say that "New Yorkers have seen it all.'' Well, they have, and they're about to see some more. A large city, filled with people, cars buzzing through the streets. Over eight million people thrived in this metropolis, but if the heroes can't stop the invasion that is coming, that number will be reduced to zero. At liberty island, three large blue portals opened up. One egg carrier came flying out of each one. In each ship, there was metal sonic, metal knuckles, and Mecha Weresonic. Mecha's was of course way larger. Mecha observed his newly rebuilt arm, he transformed it into his gatling gun then his rocket arm, in just five seconds. A computer screen came down vertically in front of each metal in their own ship. Eggman appeared on screen, "Greetings my creations.'' Eggman said "Hello sir'' replied each of the metals "Your target is dead ahead, be ready to lead your army into the city.'' Eggman continued "What of Metal Shadow? Shouldn't he be here already?'' asked metal knuckles. A wide blue portal opened above the city, thousands of metal shadow clones came flying through. The real metal shadow landed on a skyscraper, all his clones scattering across the city. "That answers your question, now head to your hangars.'' eggman finished, and the screen vertically went back up into the ceiling. Metal Sonic came to his hangar, rows and rows of thousands of metal sonic clones waited in front of the hangar door. Same with metal knuckles, waiting in front of his hangar door. Mecha teleported into his hangar, behind him was a mixture of metal sonic, metal shadow, and metal knuckles clones. The hangaro doors of each ship opened horizontally. Out in the distance was New York. The skies filled with clones, mecha used his jetpack and flew in front of all three armies of clones. Waiting at the edge of the city were artillery guns and anti-aircraft guns. They opened fire, the clones were falling like flies. Soldiers had sniper rifles, they stood next to the vehicles. Flying down a street behind them was a horde of metal shadow clones. One soldier noticed it, "Over there! Fire!!'' a soldier yelled. Half of the soldiers opened fire and hit the metals. The army vehicles kept shooting at the clones flying towards the city. Mecha charged his cannon and let out a blast, firing along the edge where the artillery guns and anti aircraft guns were.

The soldiers fell back away from the site, apache helicopters flew down towards the group of soldiers. It fired its gatling gun at the incoming metals. Metal sonic sped toward it and punched a huge dent in the chopper's nose, throwing it into a building wall, making a huge hole. A army of metal sonic clones swept through a crowd of army soldiers with ease. A row of Abrams tanks fired at the same time taking out ninety clones. Metal knuckles came through the cloud of smoke and smashed his fists into the tank. He hopped over to the next one and grabbed its tank barrel. He ripped it completely off, metal hovered up then speared it straight into the tank. Mecha landed in front of the last two tanks, he grabbed both by their caliber guns and threw them over his shoulder, the two tanks ended up smashing into the ground upside down.

Cars crashed into one another, clones crushed on top of cars and were throwing people around like rag dolls. Metal knuckles landed in front of a truck, he picked it up and threw it down the street. Metal sonic fired missiles and so did five clones at buildings. A barrage of bullets hit through a group of clones, soldiers were hiding behind sandbags firing their heavy machine guns. Mecha hovered over them charging his cannon, but he was quickly shot down a two hellfire missiles shot from a apache helicopter. Two Comanche's followed it. They fired their gatling guns wildly at the clones on the ground.

Three metal knuckles clones impacted the three helicopters by just speeding past them. The choppers came together and slammed onto airborne clones, together the choppers exploded into fire and smoke. Some of the soldiers were running backwards while shooting down the clones that filled above the street. A squadron of three F-16 fighting falcons flew below the buildings letting their AMRAAMS fire. Mecha fired two rockets out of his rocket arm, blowing up three soldiers. Metal shadow and metal sonic flew over him and fired their core blasts at three Abrams tanks. Ten metal knuckles clones flew into a building, clouds of fire came out of the windows, the ten clones flew out as the building toppled to the ground. Metal knuckles grabbed an APC and lifted it above his head. He threw it into the side of a building making a large gap in it. "This is way too easy.'' said metal knuckles firing his machine gun at two cars making them explode.

A cobra attack helicopter fired three missiles down the street and they impacted a group of different assorted metal clones. The cobra flew to the left, dodging three missiles. It proceeded flying forwards while firing its gatling gun down at the clones. Mecha saw the chopper wiping out the clones, he grabbed a car and flung it. The car slammed against the chopper making it crash into the ground. The clones ran around the crash site. Three Chinook helicopters flew in, about twenty soldiers came out of each one. Two soldiers armed with A4s fired off a shot at some clones. The two rockets hit dead on in a crowd of metal clones.

The three Chinook helicopters then lifted off into the air. The soldiers stood their ground and mowed down the clones that came charging. A line of soldiers had M-60s, they all fired at the same time. The clones kept running, but were being mowed down like grass by the troops. Mecha flew off into the air, carrying a truck cab. He launched the massive vehicle at the troops. "LOOK OUT!!'' one yelled. Suddenly a beam of golden energy hit the truck back and went sliding through twenty clones. A large blue portal opened above the troops. Shadow came out and landed in front, appa landed on shadow's right, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on his left. Omega, jenny, and brad came threw and landed.

The sector v operatives, followed by brandy who was given a strong laser weapon, along with the pokemon trainers came out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Shadow teleported his two MP5s in his hands. An army of metal clones waited a few feet away from them. Mecha WereSonic, along with metal sonic, metal shadow, and metal knuckles landed in front of the army of clones. "Sorry mecha, I just had to come.'' shadow joked "You don't know when to be beaten don't you?'' said mecha "No, but I know when you are!'' shadow pointed his MP5s at him.

Pikachu hopped on the ground, brock let out his onix and steelix, may let out her blaziken, dawn let out her piplup and bunneary, and misty let out gyrados. "Quite brave, all of you, but nonetheless it won't matter.'' mecha said sounding confident.

"Less talk Mecha and more fighting.'' shadow snapped.

"You got it'' mecha said readying his jetpack.

Shadow charged with all the heroes and pokemon following. The clones charged as well, shadow and mecha ran ahead of each other. The two came close and punched each other, throwing them back to them both opposite ways. The heroes and clones collided. Toph skated on a mound of earth and launched herself in the air, she then dive bombed on two clones, She raised a boulder out of the ground and launched it at metal shadow. Metal broke through it, but instead, jenny punched him into the ground with her mighty mallet. She transformed them into her normal arms and picked him up. She threw him far and fired a blast of her laser limbs that sent him slamming into a building wall. Omega launched pikachu like a dart. Pikachu used volt tackle, but more in a ball form. He landed on ten clones launching them into the air. Katara fired a series of icicles through clones, she formed a water whip and snapped some clones in half with it. Aang fired two blasts of fire at metal sonic who protected himself from the fire. He charged at aang and rammed the Airbender into a car.

He armed his rocket launcher, omega smashed his fist onto metal's dome throwing him down into the street quickly and painfully. Blaziken fired a widespread fire blast around the area, melting some clones into liquid metal. Steelix swung his large tail across a group of metal sonic clones. Mecha grabbed steelix by his tail and tossed him into onix, both crashed against a building wall, leaving their imprint in the building wall. Shadow went straight up a building, metal knuckles was shooting rapid missiles into the building, they were trailing shadow. Shadow jumped backwards off the building. He turned his body at metal knuckles who was above him. Shadow fired chaos spears right into him throwing the robot into the building. Shadow teleported to the ground, he saw sector v being pinned down. Number two stood up from cover and shot at the airborne clones, than quickly hiding back behind cover.

Sokka lunged his sword through three robots that were in the air, the all together crashed into the ground. Sokka ran past the robots and took his sword out, before continuing his running. Aang was flying in the air using his glider. He shaped it back into his staff and dropped it down onto the head of five clones, making a deep dent in the five. Aang jumped backwards, metal shadow just flew under him. Aang kicked a fireball out of his foot that smashed metal into the ground.

Aang looked behind himself and saw a tanker truck, he raised the earth under the truck keeping it on the patch of ground. Aang threw the earth platfrom carrying the tanker onto metal shadow. Aang then finished by shooting two simultaneous fire blasts. The fireballs sparked the truck into flames and created a rising cloud of smoke. Aang took a step back and turned around running to katara who was surrounded by metal sonic clones. Omega fired his twin purple laser blasts at a number of metal knuckles clones. Two tackled him, he punched both leaving his fist imprint in both. Omega flew away, being chased by ten metal sonic clones. He pointed his machine guns at them and opened fire.

The clones sparked a flame and crashed into the ground, some smashed into hoods of parked cars. Omega stopped in front of a building, eleven more clones came at him. He flew up leaving the clones to crash into the building. Jenny swung her shiva swords through groups of clones. She shot five of the swords into five clones heads. Jenny was the grabbed by the throat by mecha Weresonic. "Time to finish you'' he pointed his gatling gun to her head. A barrage from piplup's bubble beam hit mecha in the back. "Why you!'' he turned around, but looked up to see steelix coming down at him. Jenny kicked mecha in the stomach, freeing herself. She flew out of the way, steelix smashed on top of mecha. Steelix was then launched into the air and went flying down a few blocks and skidded to a halt. Blaziken kicked two clones in the head, he was rammed in the back. Blaziken used his fire punch, igniting any clone he punched. Blaziken leaped into the air, five clones surrounded him.

Blaziken spun in a circle, shooting his fire blast. The clones burst into flame and dropped back down to the street, with blaziken landing in the middle of them. Shadow was dueling with metal sonic, he kicked him in the head throwing the metal machine back. Shadow then felt a jolt, something with great chaos energy was coming. Standing on top of the statue of liberty head was: Dark Cyber Sonic. Sonic has arrived! This proves to be another challenge for our heroes. Can they hold off against this carnage? Will Sonic kill the heroes? Sonic's fate is just a few pages away, will our favorite blue hedgehog overcome the darkness within him and assist the heroes? Get ready, because the battle of New York is just beginning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shadow was holding onto appa's horn. In his other hand was a M-60. "Fly over there!'' shadow pointed to a group of metal sonic clones on the ground "Got it!'' aang yelled. Aang flew appa low, shadow aimed his gun down and opened fire. The metals were hit by the barrage of bullets. Shadow dropped the gun and fired chaos spears. The volley of chaos spears sprayed all over and destroyed the metal sonic clones in an instance. "Good job shadow!'' aang shouted "Thanks!'' he called back, shadow widened his eyes at what was in front of them. Three apache helicopters were flying towards them.

"Dive Aang! Now!'' shadow exclaimed.

Aang made the bison take a dive and just flew under the three choppers. "That was way too close.'' said shadow.

He saw a squadron of metal shadow clones flying at them. Aang stood up and fired two blasts of fire. It was a direct hit, turning all the metals into burning scrap. The sector v operatives were taking cover behind a bus. A bunch of hand grenades flew over them and into the group of clones that were keeping them pinned down. The grenades exploded just seconds later, throwing parts of the clones into the air. A platoon of soldiers ran past them, with two Abrams tanks following.

The operatives decided to run with them. May's blaziken was punching and kicking its way through a crowd of clones. Pikachu was running through a crowd of clones using its volt tackle, clearing a straight path. Blaziken shot two columns of fire from its feet, melting a squad of clones. Shadow was skating up a building, being chased by a horde of metal knuckles clones. Shadow teleported to the top, he then dived down at the clones. He armed his dual MP5s and stared firing while spinning in circles. The clones stopped in mid air, being showered by bullets from shadow's guns. He flew a clear path downwards.

He pointed his feet down, his hovershoes lit up and he slowly hovered to the ground. Mecha spotted shadow and fired his rocket arm. Shadow fired a chaos spear to blow the rocket up in flight. Shadow dashed at mecha, mecha stood his ground. Shadow lunged at him, mecha reared back his fist, shadow spun around mecha and got behind him. Mecha turned around too see shadow give him an uppercut. Indeed mecha flew backwards and landed face first to the ground. Shadow marched over to his motionless body, mecha swiped shadow off his feet and grabbed shadow by the throat. Shadow kicked mecha in his power source, making shadow drop out of his grip.

Shadow spin dashed into mecha's stomach throwing him far and ended up crashing into a tanker. Shadow fired three chaos spears, lighting the tanker into a ball of flames. A red beam of energy shot out of the flames and hit shadow dead on. Shadow flew just above the ground and crashed head first into a car. Mecha teleported above shadow and dropped down at his foe. Shadow rolled forwards off the car, leaving mecha to crush the car into paper. Mecha turned around and fired his gatling gun, shadow teleported right in front of him.

Shadow moved back dodging a fist, he kicked mecha in the chest then punched him across the head making mecha spin in a circle. Shadow reared back his fist, but mecha grabbed it. Mecha flew off the ground and tossed shadow downwards with great force. Shadow smashed into the ground, creating a crater. Shadow shook his head and put his hand on his forehead. Mecha came diving down at him. Shadow jumped to his feet and lunged up at mecha. Mecha armed his cannon, shadow's hands glowed gold. The two came face to face and fired their blasts. Shadow plowed back into the ground, mecha went flying and landed on a building roof. Omega was struggling with ten clones beating him up. He clenched his fist then dropped it down on two, crushing them into the ground. He was then thrown, by two metals, right into a building wall.

The clones came flying at him, omega dislodged one arm and fired his laser blast, wiping out the clones with ease. Omega then dislodged the rest of his body and landing on the sidewalk. Rows of Abrams tanks drove past him. They all stopped and pointed their guns up at a huge formation of clones that were busy shooting rockets down at the buildings. The tanks fired, some rounds ripped through more than one, half the clones charged down at the tanks. Omega hovered in front of the tanks and fired both laser blasts. The bursts of energy flew through the air and blasted through the clones. Omega extended his hands back out and flew deeper into the city. Somewhere in another part of the city, chaos was swinging his arms knocking clones to the ground. Chaos stretched his hands and picked up a car and launched it.

The car swept through some clones, crushing them into pieces. Chaos ran down the street, two cobra helicopters flew over him. Up ahead there was an intersection. Piles of sandbags formed a square, about twenty soldiers were shooting down the four streets at the incoming clones. The two cobra's flew over them shooting missiles at clones.

"KEEP UP THE FIRE!!'' one soldier yelled firing his M-14 carbine at three clones.

Jenny spotted the incident and immediately flew over to assist the soldiers. Aang and the gang were on appa. They saw the sector v operatives hiding behind a Abrams tank which was firing at groups of clones.

"I got this!'' katara jumped off.

She let out a narrow slide of ice and went zig-zagging down to the street. The young water bender grabbed five clones with one water tentacle and crushed them in her grip. She turned the tentacle into a long spiky icicle she threw her arms outward. The icicle stabbed through twelve clones. Appa landed behind her, toph got off and raised a mound of earth for her to ride on and charged at the clones. "You guys! We're here to support you!'' aang yelled to the heroes behind the tank. They popped their heads out and ran towards the gang to help. Aang threw his staff life a spear. It went through the head of a clone and stuck in it.

Aang ran and grabbed his staff. He leaped into the air and opened it into his glider. Aang dove down at a crowd of clones. He held his staff high and drove it into a clear patch around the clones. Pillars of earth rose out of the ground throwing the clones high into the air. Sokka was swinging his sword through clones while running. He lunged at one and stabbed his sword down into it's chest. He looked forward and saw missiles flying at him. He ducked, the missiles came at appa. Bunneary froze the missiles with her ice beam, making the weapons drop to the ground, in blocks of ice. Sokka took his sword out of the clone's chest and charged. Appa flew over him and smashed onto a group of the frontline of clones.

Appa grabbed ten in his mouth then spit them out in disgust. Sokka and Toph ran past appa, toph launched thirteen medium sized boulders that dented through lines of clones. Sokka was surrounded by five clones, he crouched and swung his sword all around at their legs. Sokka ran out of the circle of clones, all five then collapsed to the ground. Aang shot out gusts of wind from his glider that threw a number of clones against a building, some crashed through windows or the concrete wall.

Katara formed two water tentacles around her arms and swung them wildly, cutting through metal shadow clones. The sector v operatives were running through the street, littered with debris and metal shards or parts from clones. They stopped when a tank crossed their path. A group of ten soldiers stopped in front of the tank. "Come on you kids! You're with us!'' the soldier said waving his arm. Two Comanche's flew over them, the kids followed the soldiers. "So, where we going?'' asked kuki "We're heading for Times Square, we have a fortified base there that needs help.'' a soldier answered her. Back with jenny, she was firing her laser limbs down every intersection.

Below the troops kept firing, metal sonic flew to the scene and fired rockets down at the small base. The soldiers scattered when the first missile hit. Jenny extended her shiva swords and charged at metal sonic. Metal transformed his normal arms back out. He saw one look of jenny, and just dodged her sharp blades. Metal grabbed three of the arms and tore them off. Jenny hovered back, she retracted the shiva swords and put back her normal arms. She charged at metal, he put his arms up in defense. Jenny sent a kick, but metal grabbed her foot and tossed the teenage robot through a building wall. Metal hovered over to the hole, jenny charged metal full force. She kept a grip on his arms until she slammed him into the building, opposite of the one she crashed into.

Jenny was kicked in the stomach by both of metal's feet. She fired rapidly, her laser limbs. Metal fired his rocket launcher, the lasers and rockets collided in a bright light. Jenny covered her eyes, than lowered her arm when it cleared. Jenny got a second's worth look at metal before he punched her across the head. Jenny bolted down to the ground and smashed into the ground. Omega flew over two buildings, being chased by metal knuckles. Omega dove down where jenny was.

He stopped on the ground and fired a volley of missiles. Metal spun in circles, making the missiles explode when they impacted him, nonetheless, metal kept flying down at his target. Omega saw metal sonic coming from the other side, he looked down into the crater and saw jenny slowly getting up. "Give me your hand.'' omega said quickly, holding out his hand. Jenny grabbed his, he swung jenny around, metal sonic was kicked in the face by jenny when omega spun her around. Omega quickly fired a laser blast right into metal knuckle's face, throwing him down the street with a trail of sparks. Shadow was speeding down a destroyed car, debris filled street. Up ahead he saw the Empire State Building.

Suddenly a blast of red energy hit behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mecha. Shadow busted forwards even quicker. Mecha's jetpack fired a stream of fire, exceeding after shadow. Shadow saw Mecha still behind him, shadow quickly stopped and lunged up at mecha. Shadow kicked mecha in the head with both his feet, mecha side winded right into a building.

Shadow teleported in front of mecha. Mecha threw an uppercut, shadow jumped back and charged at mecha giving him a kick to the stomach. Mecha stumbled back and fired his energy cannon. Shadow teleported out of the way. Shadow teleported behind him, mecha swung his fist and hit shadow across the head, throwing the hedgehog to the ground. Mecha kicked shadow in the stomach, making him skip across the floor.

"We can fight and fight, but it will not matter, you and your little band of heroes are outnumbered.'' mecha said stopping in front of shadow's body.

"That may be, but…'' shadow stopped and looked up at mecha.

Mecha was taken back, shadow's eyes were completely glowing red.

"But you are SEVERELY OUTMACTHED!!!'' shadow thundered.

He fired a thick red beam of energy out of one palm of his hand. Mecha blasted through the whole building and fell out on the other side. Mecha activated his jetpack and hovered to the ground. Shadow teleported in front of mecha, his eyes were no longer glowing red. Shadow teleported over to him and punched mecha three times in the power source, mecha punched shadow once.

Shadow ducked from a punch, but was kicked in the chest. Shadow grabbed mecha's foot just before it came contact with his head. Shadow spun him in the air, shadow slid under him and shot a beam of chaos spear energy throwing mecha high into the air. Shadow teleported up into the air alongside mecha. He punched and kicked across his body quickly. Mecha grabbed shadow by his face and flew into a nose dive.

The ground was nearing, mecha threw shadow under him. Mecha slammed his feet into shadow's back and smashed shadow into the concrete, blowing a massive dust cloud in the air. Mecha stepped off his body. Shadow was covered with small dirt spots and slight scars.

"You think you deserve the title 'Ultimate Life Form?' Ha! You seem like trash from my perspective.'' mecha finished.

"Now let me make your death quick.'' mecha armed his gatling gun and aimed it right at shadow's heart.

Mecha did a short flinch, a small red light flew overhead. Shadow also knew what it was. "A chaos emerald!'' mecha exclaimed and flying into the air after it.

Shadow rose to his feet, "Not if I get their first.'' shadow thought to himself.

He dashed forwards quickly. A chaos emerald has appeared! Who will get it first? A race between Mecha WereSonic and Shadow The Hedgehog, the trophy: A chaos emerald.

On top of a skyscraper, chaos was fighting off clone after clones. Almost the entire roof was littered with the body of clones. A clone tackled chaos to the ground and armed his machine gun. Chaos formed into a puddle and swam out of the way. Chaos formed back to normal and reached his hand out to grab the clone by his arm. Chaos bent it off and retracted it towards himself.

Chaos held it like a gun and was turning left and right shooting at the metal sonic clones. He threw the arm straight through a clones head. He grabbed two and squashed them against each other. Chaos was hit across the face, he swung his fist, but the clone dodged it and hit him twice. Chaos stretched his arms and started spinning wildly like a tornado. All the clones were swatted off the roof. Chaos retracted his arms. Behind him, the floor shattered, metal sonic hovered out of the hole, with his arms crossed.

"Mindless creature, you don't know who your up against.'' metal threatened.

Chaos raised his fists in approval for a fight.

"That's right let us see who is the strongest.'' metal raised his.

The two charged at each other, another duel for two formidable foes. Back somewhere in the city, metal knuckles was dueling with blaziken. Metal fired a core energy blast, blaziken used fire blast to disintegrate it. He lunged forward and gave the metal a good fire punch across the face. Metal grabbed blaziken and threw him into the air. He hovered in a section of the air. When blaziken lined up in front of him, metal fired his core energy blast. It hit blaziken dead on, the fire pokemon crashed through the wall, metal knuckles flew in after him. Down on the ground, omega and jenny stood, back-to-back firing their weapons.

"Have you seen Shadow?'' jenny asked.

"Negative'' omega replied.

Suddenly shadow went flying over them.

"There he is!'' omega said.

Mecha Weresonic was chasing the hedgehog. Shadow headed toward the ground. He touched down and looked up behind himself, mecha plowed right into shadow. Mecha picked him up with one hand then tossed him into a car, making it roll over upside down. Shadow blasted through the car and rammed mecha.

The metal copy was sent through a building and slammed against one of its walls. Shadow teleported in front of him and repeatedly punched mecha across the face and in the stomach. Mecha fired a huge blast of his cannon. Shadow went right out of the building and crashed through the whole bottom half of a building. Shadow came bouncing on the other side of the building he just crashed through. Shadow got back to his feet, he gasped and jumped backwards. Mecha just slammed his fists into the ground shadow was just standing on. Mecha then fired up his jet turbine and flew after the fleeing hedgehog.

Chaos and Metal Sonic were falling of a tall skyscraper. The two foes exchanged powerful punches and kicks. Metal charged up his core blast and fired it right into chaos's stomach. Chaos went into a dive back towards the city streets. A apache settled under chaos's falling path. Chaos smashed right on top of the chopper, bringing it to the ground and exploding on impact. Metal Sonic landed to the ground with a loud clank, waiting for his enemy to reveal himself.

Chaos busted out of the ground in front of metal, he grabbed him by the legs. Metal fired his machine gun at chaos's arm, making them splatter and retreat back into the ground. Chaos busted out of the ground behind metal. Chaos smacked him over the head, then grabbed him by the dome. Chaos stretched his arm, letting metal fly across the air. Metal regained control and flew back at chaos. Chaos lunged and smashed both his fists on top of metal, quickly making metal slam into the ground forcefully. Chaos rose his fists, but metal sonic gave chaos an uppercut. Chaos flipped over, metal threw his fist at him, but chaos smacked it away. Metal hovered back and let out a core blast. Chaos went skywards and landed on a building roof. Metal teleported right in front of him, but chaos was ready and punched him in his power source, making metal sonic jolt. Chaos grabbed metal by the throat and brought him to the ground.

Chaos wrapped his other arm around his neck and started to put the squeeze on metal sonic. Metal fired his jet booster, the intense heat burnt chaos making him loosen his grip on metal. Metal turned around to chaos and fired his machine gun. Chaos jumped to the right and stretched his arms over to metal. Metal let out a burst of his core blast, chaos's arms splattered, but reformed into new arms. Metal teleported behind chaos, chaos elbowed metal in the head just as he appeared behind him. Chaos turned toward his dizzy opponent and kicked him in his power source. Metal sonic flew off the building and down towards the street. Chaos, without any care, jumped off the building after his metallic foe.

Aang was running alongside Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Aang and Toph shot two boulders forward. The two rocky boulders smashed through a group of clones. Katara skated on a path of ice, she jumped off the piece of ice, launching icicles straight through a group of clones. Sokka stabbed his sword into a clone on the right, he took out his boomerang and drove it into a clone's head on the left. Jenny and Brad, who had a jetpack give to him, landed in front of the gang and fired their laser weapons. The frontline of clones ducked and stood back up again, a total of ten fired rockets at them. Blaziken and Pikachu landed in front.

Blaziken fired a blast of fire, Pikachu let out a thunderous blast of lightning. The two combined hit through the ordinance of the metals and impacted the army of metals, turning them all into junks of fiery metal. An Abrams tank was thrown at them. Omega hovered out to it and grabbed before it could do any harm. He threw it back, metal knuckles was the one responsible for the throwing of the military vehicle. The tank came right at him, metal fired his core blast, tearing the tank into burning fragments of metal. Metal flew at the group of heroes, onix landed in his path. Metal merely rammed onix, surprisingly onix flew over the group of heroes and crashed into the ground. Metal armed his rocket launchers and fired away. Jenny stepped in its path and created a metal wall with her arms. The missiles beat against the wall with great force. Jenny retracted the huge metal plated wall back into her arms.

Metal punched jenny, omega charged at him, metal kicked omega aside. Surprisingly pikahcu hopped and latched onto his face. Pikachu let out a strong blast of thunder. Metal was sent flying down a few blocks and crashing into a truck cab. Back with shadow, he was exchanging punches and kicks with mecha. Mecha fired a blast of his cannon throwing shadow down three blocks. Shadow stopped, mecha flew down the street after him. Shadow had one of his fists glowed gold, he jumped up and punched mecha in the face as he came at him.

Mecha pounded into the ground forcefully by shadow's powerful punch. Shadow grabbed mecha by the ankles and swung him against a parked car. Mecha teleported behind shadow, shadow quickly turned around and grabbed mecha's fist before it struck him in the face. Shadow twisted his arm and threw mecha across the ground. Mecha came to a stop and got back up. "I'm more different than Sonic, you have to step your game up.'' said shadow marching towards him. Mecha twisted his arm back into position.

"Do not tell me anything Shadow, this battle is just getting started.'' mecha charged at him quickly.

Shadow was rammed and sent flying through the street. Mecha flew after him, mecha stopped a few feet behind shadow as he was flying. Mecha fired a blast of his cannon, shadow was sent flying back the other way and crashed into a bus. Shadow let out a chaos blast while inside the bus, bursting it into flames. He hopped back out with a angry look on his face. Mecha came flying at him, shadow did a backflip kick, his foot hit mecha in the chin throwing him into a backflip and onto the ground. Shadow jumped over him and fired chaos spears down on his foe. Shadow hovered back to the ground, mecha teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Shadow got back control and skidded across the ground. Shadow spun to the left dodging another charge from mecha. Shadow fired his beam of chaos spear energy right at mecha's back. Mecha stopped in mid air and turned around to see the blast hit him square in the chest. Mecha fired up into the air, shadow fired up his hovershoes and lifted into the air. Shadow armed two C4 charges in his hands. Mecha got his jetpack out of his back and grabbed shadow by his wrists.

"Either way, these are gonna hurt us both.'' shadow said "Do it then!'' mecha kicked him in the stomach.

"Alright then bolt brain.'' shadow said. He let out a chaos blast, blowing up the C4 charges, throwing the two foes down to the city opposite ways.

Shadow crashed into a group of metal sonic clones. The dust cleared, shadow was rubbing his head. All around him were metal sonic clones aiming their machine guns at him. Shadow's eyes glowed red, a huge dome of his chaos blast sweeped the area blowing all the clones into bits and pieces.

Cars and trucks bounced across the street from his powerful blast. His eyes then returned to normal. "Where's that chaos emerald I saw earlier?'' he said, before speeding up a skyscraper. He stopped at the top. The buildings in the distance had smoke rising from them, fires lit in the streets. "This isn't good'' shadow said. Then he saw a small glint of red in the distance. He knew it was the chaos emerald.

"There it is, I gotta get there now!'' he said dashing down the building.

Suddenly Sonic landed on the building shadow was just standing on. Sonic used his radar, he spotted the chaos emerald as well.

"Not unless I get there first shadow.'' sonic said darkly before lifting off the ground and heading towards the same building shadow is heading for.

Sonic is wanting the emerald, shadow wants the emerald, what will happen when the two face each other? One thing: A duel between the worlds fastest hedgehogs. A few hours are left until Sonic's demise, with Sonic still in his evil form, can our heroes find a way to get through to him?

Omega slammed metal knuckles into the ground, metal fired his core blast right up into his face, throwing the robot into the air. Omega got back control in flight and dove down at metal. Omega landed on metal with both his feet, omega grabbed him by the head and threw him right into a bus, making it fall backwards on its side.

Aang was on his glider, flying over omega. Aang let himself fall backwards, he looked and saw a squad of metal shadow clones flying at him. Aang swung his staff, releasing a blast of wind. The strong force of air, slammed the clones into the building on their left, dismantling each one. Aang landed carefully on the ground, jenny landed beside him firing her laser limbs.

"A little help please!'' she yelled.

Aang fired two huge fireballs at the imposing clones, blowing them all up into shards of burning metal. Omega was hovering in the air shooting down at metal clones, a barrage of missiles hit omega in the back. Omega went crashing into the ground, leaving crater where he lay. A group of ten metal knuckles stood around omega, while he was still in it. They all aimed their rocket launchers at him, suddenly a wall of fire blasted through them. Blaziken hopped over omega, with pikachu following him. Omega got out of the crater and shook his body.

A loud clank caught his attention. Omega turned around and saw Mecha standing there. "E-123 Omega, Eggman told me much about you, saying you were his most powerful robot ever…but not anymore.'' mecha armed his gatling guns. "Mecha Weresonic, primary target, you are not ready for me.'' omega armed his gatling guns.

"Hmmph, we'll see who the strongest robot is.'' mecha proclaimed.

"You're looking at him.'' omega said.

Mecha growled and fired away, omega lifted into the air and fired down at mecha. Mecha defended himself with his arms, once omega landed, mecha transformed his gatling guns back to his arms and lunged at omega, tackling him to the ground. Omega retracted his guns and got his hands back out. Mecha showed his sharp claws, he held his arm back. Omega punched mecha across the face, throwing him off omega. Omega then fired a barrage of rockets at his metallic foe. Mecha fired his energy cannon, blowing through the rockets and hitting omega dead on, right into a tanker truck. Mecha fired another blast, lighting the truck into a cloud of flames. Mecha retracted his cannon back inside and chuckled evilly. Mecha turned his back, suddenly two blasts of purple energy impacted mecha and threw him into a car with great force.

Omega came flying out toward mecha and plowed right into him. Omega punched left and right across Mecha's face. Mecha kicked omega off him, omega got back control in mid air with his jet boosters. Omega fired his energy blasts. Mecha flew out of the way, courtesy of his jetpack. Mecha fired his cannon, omega flew around it and charged at mecha. Omega sent a powerful punch into Mecha's power source. Mecha slammed back into the ground, by his forceful hit. Mecha teleported in front of omega, he punched left, kicked him in the chest, then put both his fists together and smashed omega on the head with both his fists. Omega crashed into the ground in a flash, leaving a deep crater. Mecha landed right on omega's stomach.

"Face it Omega, I'm the more advanced and powerful than you'll ever be! You stand no chance.'' mecha said.

"I can still try!!'' omega fired his energy blasts right into mecha's face.

Mecha crashed through a section of a building. Omega flew up into the building. Omega quickly ran at him and grabbed his wrist and threw him through a wall. Mecha rolled to a stop and got up slowly. Omega sent his foot right at his face, but mecha grabbed it and flung omega through two walls. Mecha walked through the damage he made and stopped in front of omega. Mecha grabbed him by his ankles and started spinning him around. Mecha let go, causing omega to fall out of the high rise building. Omega's eyes were black, but his eyes turned to red, signaling he came back online. Omega flew down to the street and landed. Mecha teleported in front of him. Omega jumped back dodging his punch, then tackled mecha right into a building wall.

Omega grabbed him by his snout and flung him into a car on the other side of the street. Mecha armed his rocket arms and fired of ten rockets. Omega fired his gatling guns, destroying each of the missiles. Mecha came flying through the smoke, omega jumped out of the way and turned to where mecha was. Omega let out a blast of his energy beams, right into Mecha's chest, slamming him against the concrete of the building. Omega flew right at him, Mecha stuck his feet out and omega ran right into them. Mecha swung his heavy arm, knocking omega off to the side. Mecha dislodged himself from the building and reached for him. Omega rolled on his back and fired his gatling guns point blank into Mecha's power source. Mecha roared in pain and hovered backwards.

Omega armed his rockets, he fired off three rounds. Mecha smacked all three away then charged at his nemesis. Omega sent an uppercut right into Mecha's chin throwing him skywards. Omega flew up after him. Omega settled underneath Mecha, who was continuously flying in back flips. Mecha regained consciousness and kicked both his feet into omega's dome. Omega went flying down, but fired up jet boosters to stay in the air. Omega looked back up, Mecha tackled omega. He kept his grip strong on his formidable foe. Mecha smashed omega into the concrete ground with great force. Mecha walked out of the hole, leaving omega with great damage.


	21. A Betrayal Worth a Thousand Words

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Betrayal Worth a Thousand Words**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful creators/owners. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dark Cyber Sonic, was flying below buildings. He looked down at clones destroying buildings, fires breaking out, people running in terror, it had no affect on him. A shell of a tank hit sonic and he went crashing into the ground. He landed in a crater with three Abrams tanks and a platoon of soldiers in front of him. "You're going to regret that.'' sonic said darkly, getting up. "Shoot the bastard!'' one soldier yelled. The whole platoon opened fire on the metallic protected hedgehog. Sonic fired beams of dark energy, the blasts exploded and flung the soldiers and the tanks back a few feet. A Abrams tank behind him fired a round into him, sonic stumbled forwards. He quickly turned around, he teleported below the tank barrel. Sonic grabbed it with both his hands and threw it over his head. Jenny was fighting off a group of clones with her fists. A few inches from her was brad and the sector v operatives hiding behind cover while firing at clones.

Brad looked over his shoulder once, than quickly turned around. The tank sonic threw was heading for jenny. Brad ran towards her and pushed her out of the way, along with himself. The tank smashed into the ground, rolling like a ball. Brad looked down the street and saw Sonic knocking out helpless soldiers. Brad aimed for his back and fired a single shot. The blast from his robot hurter hit sonic in the back, making him growl in pain. Sonic turned around and saw brad. "Incompetent fool!!!'' sonic thundered teleporting over to him. Sonic teleported, hovering right in front of brad. Sonic grabbed him by the throat, making him drop his robot hurter 9000. Jenny saw and gasped. She kicked sonic in the side of the head, making him drop brad. Sonic stopped hovering and put his feet to the ground. Jenny stood feet away from him.

"Listen here! I don't know who you are! You stay away from him!'' jenny yelled.

"Ahh, getting in my way, not too wise.'' sonic said.

"It'll be wise that you run right now!'' jenny snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere, now come, let's see if your strong enough to fight me.'' sonic raised his fists.

"It'll be my pleasure.'' jenny said and flying at him.

Sonic shook his head and grabbed her arm, throwing the robot girl right into a light post. Jenny took the light post out of the ground and swung it down on Sonic. Sonic put one hand up and grabbed it, he threw it over his head, along with jenny. Jenny got back control in mid air, sonic came flying up at her. She quickly moved out of the way and smacked sonic to a building wall with her mighty mallets. Sonic dislodged himself and turned back toward jenny, who just struck him in the face with her foot. Sonic grabbed her fist and threw her down on top of a car, crushing it inwards. Sonic came diving down at her, feet first. Jenny did a front flip out onto the street. Sonic smashed onto the car, then hopped off it. Jenny was breathing heavily.

"Already tired? You must be weak.'' sonic mocked.

"You better keep that mouth of yours shut!'' she snapped.

"Try and do it.'' sonic raised his fists.

Jenny flew at him, sonic threw a punch, but jenny grabbed it and picked him up. Jenny tossed him back downwards, she fired a large blast of her laser limbs right into sonic, forcing him to the ground even faster, resulting in a big silvery explosion. Jenny hovered back to the ground. Sonic teleported behind her and grabbed her by the throat and flew up into the air. Sonic flew above a building roof.

With his other hand, a dark energy ball formed and grew quite big. Sonic threw jenny down onto the roof, he then fired the huge ball of energy down into her. It impacted and crashed jenny through every floor of the building. Jenny crashed to the bottom floor, making a huge cloud of smoke fly out of the doors. The building then crumbled and fell down on her. A huge cloud of smoke lifted into the air. Sonic landed in front of the pile of concrete debris. Jenny's hand busted out of the debris, she then pulled herself out. Her arms were nearly broken off, dents and bumps all around her body. Sonic grabbed her by the throat and walked onto the street. Sonic dropped her and put his foot on her chest. She opened her eyes, she looked like she was about to shut down for good.

"This didn't have to happen, if you just let it go and stayed out of my way, you wouldn't be in your current state.'' sonic told her.

The sector v operatives and brad spotted the incident down the street. Brad gasped,

"Come on! We need to help her!'' brad called the operatives, and they followed.

"Tell me this…w-who ar-are you?'' she said weakly.

"What a good question to ask…Jenny.'' sonic said slyly.

"How do you know my name?'' she asked quickly.

"Oh I know you well.'' sonic grabbed his helmet and took it off.

Jenny widened her eyes, Sonic's dark form, his blank white eyes stared down at her. He held the helmet under his arm.

Sonic grabbed her chin, "You better keep your mouth shut, or I can just kill you now.'' sonic took his foot off her chest.

He pointed his arm down at her, a energy ball formed in his palm. Dark blue static electricity sparked from it.

"Goodbye Jenny'' he said.

Suddenly, a plethora of laser weapons from the operatives and brad hit Sonic. Sonic quickly but his helmet back on and shot off into the air. The six arrived with jenny.

"Jenny! Are you okay?'' brad said helping her up.

"Guys, you're not gonna' believe who that was.'' jenny said.

"Who was it? Tell us!'' brad exclaimed.

Jenny hesitated for a few seconds, "It…was Sonic.'' she hung her head low.

The six wore shocked faces. Now with some of the heroes knowing of his true identity, will they be able to reach the others in time to stop them from destroying Sonic? Or will Sonic destroy them? The red chaos emerald still lays on that building, with shadow still heading for it, can he reach it before Sonic? Or will the two cross paths and result in a brawl between the forces of good and evil? The time is ticking, Eggman will be firing his super weapon anytime now, can the city of New York be saved? Better yet, can Sonic be saved from his dark counterpart and save himself from his impending doom that waits only hours away?

Chaos and metal sonic crashed through five walls and fell outside. Chaos kicked metal in the stomach throwing him down faster. Metal stopped in mid air and fired his core blast up at his liquid foe. Chaos spun to the left dodging it. Chaos put his feet first and dropped right onto metal, with chaos's feet on metal's stomach, he slammed metal right into the concrete street with great force. Chaos hopped away and waited for his enemy to show movement. Metal sonic teleported above him and crashed his feet right into chaos, reducing him to a puddle. Metal stepped away and shook his feet, getting the liquid of his feet.

"Good riddens'' metal said before walking away.

Then metal dropped to the ground, chaos was in a puddle form with his hand stretched out of it, holding onto metal's leg. Metal launched up into the air, freeing himself from chaos's grip. Chaos rose from a puddle, to his normal form. Metal dived down at him quickly, chaos stretched his clenched fists right into metal's face throwing him back across the air. Metal got back control and teleported behind chaos.

Metal punched him in the back, and kicked him at the legs, making chaos drop to the ground. Metal armed his machine gun and pointed it down at chaos. Chaos grabbed metal by his machine gun and tossed him sideways, crashing into a car. Metal jumped out of the wreckage and saw chaos lunging at him. Metal hovered off the ground and kicked both his feet into the head of chaos.

Chaos went sliding across the street and bumped into a car. Metal fired a volley of rockets at chaos. Chaos quickly jumped to the side and letting the missiles pummel into the car, eventually causing it to explode. Chaos stretched his arm and wrapped it around a light pole. Metal sonic came flying at him. Chaos swung once around it and stretched his feet, smacking metal in the head with both. Metal impacted quickly into a building wall. Metal teleported behind his foe and let out a shot of his core blast. Chaos went slamming right into a car. Metal teleported over to him, chaos swung his arm at him, metal ducked and punched him in the stomach. Metal then grabbed him by the throat and flung him across the ground. Chaos jumped back to his feet, metal was already coming. Quickly reacting, chaos gave metal an uppercut. Metal flung upwards. Chaos stretched his hand and grabbed metal by the stomach and smashed metal back into the ground. Chaos ran at his motionless body and gave him a kick right to the face, throwing metal back a few feet. Metal teleported above chaos and fired a series of missiles down at him.

Chaos did a frontward's roll out of the missiles way. Chaos stretched his arm up at metal and wrapped it around the back of his throat. Chaos threw him and let metal go, leaving him to crash through a building wall. Metal flew out of the building and plowed chaos right into the ground. Metal punched left and right across his face.

Chaos grabbed one of his fists and threw metal off to the side, leaving him to get enough time to get back on his feet. Metal shook his head and glared back at chaos. Metal flew off the ground at chaos. Chaos jumped to the left and turned around, but metal spun around to chaos and punched him in the side of the head. Chaos stumbled back dizzily, metal fired his core blast right into chaos's stomach, throwing the liquid life form against a car that was in the middle of the street.

Chaos leaped into the air and stretched both his arms and grabbed metal. Chaos pulled him towards himself and gave him a kick to the chin, throwing metal sonic through a large window. Chaos stretched his arm and grabbed onto the small ledge, below the window metal crashed through, chaos pulled himself up, metal was already flying at him. Chaos quickly punched him in the head, throwing metal through two walls. Chaos ran through the two walls and stopped in front of metal's body.

Metal swung his arm at chaos's legs, making him trip to the ground. Metal jumped to his feet and grabbed chaos by his ankles. Metal swung him in two circles before letting him go, crashing out of the building and landing on a truck trailer, making it seep inwards. Metal stood in front of the hole and looked down at chaos, metal fired ten missiles at him. Chaos opened his eyes, he quickly did a back flip out of the way and landing on his feet. The missiles crashed right into the truck's trailer. Metal came flying through the smoke at chaos, metal gave his foe a punch across the face.

Chaos stumbled backwards, but charged back at him kneeing him in the stomach making him bend over. Chaos gave another well deserved uppercut to his metal foe. Metal flipped over once and landed face first into the ground. "I've had just about enough of you!'' metal charged chaos immediately. Chaos grabbed him by his neck, chaos grabbed his arm and tore it completely off. Metal stepped backwards in pain.

"You'll pay for this! I promise!!!'' metal yelled flying away.

Chaos tilted his head, he heard an explosion. Chaos turned around and saw his fellow heroes fighting off an army of clones. Chaos quickly took off running to their position to help.

Sonic was flying just above the streets, he saw the pokemon taking out a huge number of clones. Sonic huffed and flew over to them. "Keep it up you guys!'' ash yelled. Pikachu was letting out bolts of electricity at about ten metal shadow clones. Suddnely twenty metal sonic clones came from the crowd of clones that were coming. Bunneary jumped beside him. Pikachu nodded, so did she. Pikachu and Bunneary stood back to back. Pikachu let out a powerful blast of his thunderbolt. Bunneary fired her ice beam, all around at the clones. All but pieces of the clones the two pokemon destroyed, dropped all around them. Pikachu and Bunneary smirked at each other happily.

Suddenly, Sonic smashed his feet to the ground in front of the two pokemon making them jolt back in fear. Sonic looked down at the two frightened pokemon. "What is that?'' said ash "Piplup! Use your bubble beam on it!'' dawn shouted. The small penguin pokemon let out a burts of its bubble beam. Sonic turned his head towards the projectiles heading towards him, but he merely stood still. The bubble beam hit him directly, a cloud of smoke and an explosion occurred. "See? Easy.'' dawn said triumphantly

"You might wanna' look again Dawn.'' May said stopping next to her and looking out the cloud of smoke starting to clear.

Sonic was still standing still, not damaged a bit. "That ain't good!'' Dawn exclaimed.

"Blaziken give it a fire kick!'' may yelled.

Her Blaziken jumped over her, the fire pokemon lunged at Sonic with its fire kick. Sonic grabbed him by his ankle and threw him right into a parked van, making a large dent in it. Sonic pointed one hand at him and fired a dark energy ball. It impacted and exploded with a cloud of fire from the van. Sonic turned his back towards the pokemon trainers.

"Would you like to try again?'' sonic mocked.

"I'm still up for it.'' Ash said throwing a poke ball. His Charizard came out, firing a blast of fire into the air.

"Charizard! Give him your most powerful fire blast!'' ash shouted.

Charizard reared back and fired a huge column of fire at Sonic. Sonic merely put one hand up, a shield was put up. The fire hit his shield, but not even a spark or ember made it through. The fire ceased and sonic put down the shield.

"My turn'' sonic said holding his hands to his sides. He fired a beam of dark energy at the group, Charizard jumped in the way and took the painful hit. The fire pokemon went flying across the ground until he came to a stop. Sonic lowered his arms to his side. "Just what kind of person are you!'' ash exclaimed

"The one who just beaten your pathetic creatures in just a second.'' sonic said.

Ash gritted his teeth in anger.

"Don't complain Ash.'' Sonic said.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "How does he know my name?'' Ash said confusedly.

Brandy came through the crowd of trainers, "Guys what're you-'' she stopped noticing the metal covered hedgehog.

"No…it can't be…it looks like…'' she said to herself in her head.

"You fools, try and fight me if you will, but the consequences will be severe.'' sonic told them.

"We won't give up! Who are you?!'' Dawn exclaimed. Suddenly Aang and the gang flew over on Appa and landed behind the group of heroes. They all got off and ran into the group of heroes.

"Why are you guys standing around?'' asked Katara.

"Take a look'' Brock pointed to Sonic.

"Whoa, who's that?'' asked Aang.

"We don't know'' said Misty.

"Enough of your small talk! Hold still and let me finish this.'' sonic charged two powerful energy balls in his hands.

All the heroes stood firm, except brandy who stood still. Blaziken lunged at sonic from behind. Sonic grabbed him by throat and flung him back at the heroes. They ducked from the incoming fire pokemon.

"Gyrados! Hyper beam!'' misty shouted. Gyrados charged up his attack,

"Pikachu use your thunderbolt!''

"Piplup! Bubble beam! Bunneary ice beam!'' dawn shouted.

All the attacks fired at Sonic, Aang fired two strong fireballs, Toph launched a huge boulder. All the attacks hit at the same time, resulting in a huge bright explosion. The heroes covered their eyes until it started to vanish. Some of them gasped, Sonic was still standing, with a dark energy bubble around him, he then made it vanish.

"Truly pathetic'' sonic noted.

"Use iron tail!'' ash yelled.

"Steelix! You use iron tail too!'' brock shouted.

"Gyrados! Tackle him!'' misty shouted "Give him a good peck piplup!'' dawn yelled. Sonic grabbed pikachu by his tail and slammed him into the ground, then he kicked him back across the ground.

Jenny, Omega, Brad, and the sector v operatives were running down the street to them. "Wait! Stop!'' jenny yelled. Steelix came down at Sonic, sonic fired a wide blast of dark blue energy right into steelix, throwing him back behind the heroes.

"Stop attacking him!'' shouted kuki, still running.

Gyrados came lunging at him, sonic fired a strong energy ball right into his throwing gyrados right beside steelix. Sonic grabbed piplup by his beak and tossed him across the ground, stopping at dawn's feet.

"Piplup!'' dawn held her pokemon close, he was injured.

"You're an evil person!'' dawn yelled with tears starting to form.

Sonic huffed, "Please…your mere words won't affect me, nor will your pokemon.'' sonic laughed.

Bunneary was standing next to the injured pikachu. She then glared at Sonic, she lunged at him with a dizzy punch. Sonic grabbed bunneary by her ears, he then tossed her hard against a car, luckily it didn't mishape the car in anyway. Pikachu growled and leaped into the air over Sonic. He let out his most powerful thundebolt, it hit sonic and illuminated all around him, but he kept standing still. It stopped, a blast of dark blue lightning came back and struck pikachu. Pikachu came falling down, luckily ash caught him just in time. Dawn ran over to bunneary and picked her up, then ran over to the heroes. Bunneary wasn't breathing. Dawn finally shed tears,

"YOU MONSTER!!!'' she screamed.

"Your tears will do nothing beside embarrass yourself.'' sonic said darkly.

Sonic then widened his eyes, he saw on his radar a bleep coming from behind him. Omega was reaching for his helmet. Sonic quickly turned around and grabbed his wrist and threw omega in front of the group of heroes. Jenny formed a small buzz saw and flew at Sonic,

"Now it is time…TO DIE!'' sonic aimed a large dark energy ball at the heroes.

Jenny flew over him and cut the helmet in half. Jenny hovered over to the heroes and retracted her buzz saw back in her arm. Sonic's helmet split in half, both halves fell on the ground.

All the heroes had shocked faces, they all looked at what was their enemy, but their once before ally. Brandy of course was more effected most. Sonic glared at his foes,

"No…it can't be Sonic!'' Katara exclaimed putting her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, about time one of you got me, but now, I can't let you live.'' sonic said starting to charge an energy blast.

The heroes looked at him, his blank white eyes glaring at them, his head all dark blue, along with his six spikes bathed in a dark blue color. Sonic then noticed, hopping across buildings he saw shadow in the distance. Sonic stopped charging and shot up into the air, after the same thing shadow is after: The Chaos Emerald. With our heroes finally knowing of his identity, will they be able to get him back on their side in time to save him from his nearing death?


	22. Race to the Emerald

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Race to the Emerald**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shadow saw the building up ahead of him. He shot straight up it, climbing and climbing at top speed he went. Shadow leaped into the air when he reached the top and landed on his feet, firmly to the ground. He did a small gasp, Sonic was standing with his back turned, holding the red chaos emerald.

Then Sonic turned towards him, "Sonic? What're you doing?'' shadow questioned.

"Just enjoying the life being a member of the Eggman Empire.'' sonic said throwing the emerald up an down.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "I knew you couldn't be trusted, you traitor!'' shadow exclaimed. "There, there, shadow, you don't need to raise your voice, now leave here, so I don't need to bother fighting your weak self.'' sonic said.

"You're the one who should be worrying Sonic.'' shadow stuck his arms to the side, and starting to glow gold.

"Try if you will, you can't defeat me.'' sonic said, putting the emerald in a small compartment on his back.

"Come…let's see who's the real fastest thing alive!'' sonic yelled sticking his hands to the side, with them glowing dark blue.

Shadow did the same, except his were glowing gold.

The two fired their power blasts, the two forceful blasts of energy collided. Shadow and Sonic both jumped off their side of the building, shadow teleported back onto the roof, with a huge cloud of smoke in front of him, he stepped carefully. Shadow jumped to the left dodging sonic throwing a punch. Shadow lunged at him, sonic grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the side.

Shadow landed on his feet and stopped just at the edge of the roof edge. Sonic hovered off the ground and charged straight at him. Shadow spun to the left and fired chaos spears at sonic as he passed by. Sonic was pummeled by the powerful shots, once he regained his sight, shadow tackled him directly. In a freefall, the two foes struck each other with their strongest attacks. Sonic pushed shadow away, sonic stayed hovering in mid air. Shadow fired up his hovershoes and flew back up to sonic. The two were staring each other down.

"Amazing how it is, you keep fighting with no regard of how many people your hurting.'' shadow said.

"Ahhh, that's nothing. These humans can go without their precious city, and so can you.'' sonic finished firing energy shots at shadow.

Shadow ascended, then dived and hit sonic right into the building behind him. The two rolled across the ground punching each other. Sonic kicked shadow in the stomach throwing him up two floors. Shadow teleported himself onto the floor, sonic suddenly teleported behind him.

Shadow swung his fist, sonic ducked and kicked shadow in the stomach powerfully. Shadow crashed through about three walls. Shadow got back to his feet, sonic was already inches from tackling him again. Shadow punched sonic right in the chin, sending him spiraling backwards. Shadow lunged and kicked Sonic across the face. Sonic stumbled and landed onto the floor, shaking his head. Shadow leaped at him with a handful of chaos energy and punched him in the side of the head. Sonic fell a few inches off to the side, shadow marched up to his body.

Sonic turned to him and fired a beam of dark energy right into shadow, sending him crash and smack against the ceiling floor above the two. Shadow's body fell down towards sonic, shadow quickly shot open his eyes, sonic came up at shadow. Shadow kicked sonic in the dome with both his feet. Sonic went crashing through ten floors of the tall skyscraper. Shadow jumped down the hole, sonic was crawling before he got back to his feet. Sonic looked to his left and saw shadow land where sonic crashed. Sonic did a cartwheel to the side dodging a chaos spear then proceeded with giving shadow and uppercut.

Sonic leaped and grabbed one of shadow's ankles. Sonic held him high then smashed him into the floor, making it crack. Sonic dove with his feet first right into shadow's gut, breaking the floor and sending the two to pound onto the floor below them. Sonic hopped off shadow's wrangled body. Shadow rolled onto his stomach and got up.

"Can you still fight? Or should I go easy on you?'' sonic chuckled.

"We'll see the one's laughing Sonic, as soon as I defeat you!'' shadow teleported.

Sonic looked left and right for a sign or glimpse of shadow. Shadow teleported right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. Shadow quickly flung Sonic out of the building wall, leading outside.

Below, the gang were hiding behind a wall of concrete, protecting them and Appa.

"Okay, I know some of you may be shocked, but we can't let this get to us.'' Aang said.

"Sonic is on Eggman's side! How can we not be frightened?!'' exclaimed Sokka.

"It doesn't matter now, sonic is our enemy now, as bad as it sounds.'' Toph spoke up.

A loud explosion sounded in front of them, they all looked out from the concrete wall. They saw Sonic firing energy beams at shadow who was flying around in circles with his hovershoes.

"What should we do?'' Aang said.

"That's your choice baldy.'' Toph said sitting back behind the concrete wall.

Sonic charged a ball of energy in his palms. He released a wide blast of dark energy. Shadow was hit dead on and sent flying down a few blocks, ending up to crash into a tanker truck, lighting it into a huge fireball. Sonic lowered his hands.

"That had to hurt.'' Sokka noted.

A Comanche helicopter flew over the gang. It fired its gatling guns down at sonic. Sonic was hit in the back by the bullets, he quickly responded by firing a energy ball. It hit the chopper right in its nose. The chopper headed right for him, but he stood still. The chopper crashed right onto him, with a bright ball of fire lifting into the air.

"That could hurt more.'' said Sokka.

In the middle of the wreckage stood Sonic with a dark bubble shield around him. It vanished and the hedgehog walked out of the fiery pieces of metal. "Nevermind'' Sokka said sitting back behind the concrete wall.

A row of Abrams tanks came from an intersection on Sonic's left. The machine gunners on top immediately opened fire. The bullets bounced against Sonic, not even affecting him. A tank fired one round, sonic put up a shield, the round hit his shield, exploding. Sonic put down the shield and fired a widespread beam of energy wiping out all the tanks.

The gang watched in horror as their once friend is now their one biggest foe. Katara saw across the street on the left, a family hiding behind a bus.

"Aang, keep me covered.'' Katara whispered to him then walking over to the family.

"Katara no! Stop!'' Aang exclaimed whispering.

Katara saw Sonic clearing the tanks out of the way, as she continued her way to the small family.

"Okay, shhhh, just follow me, I'm gonna' get you guys out of here.'' Katara said to them, they nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the upper half of the bus exploded. Sonic jumped onto the portion of the bus staring down at them.

"What do you think you're doing?'' he said.

Katara and the family immediately started running back to the gang. They quickly got behind cover, when an energy ball hit against the concrete wall they were hiding behind.

"Lead them somewhere safe hurry!'' Katara told them.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and the family started running. The concrete wall exploded behind katara throwing her to the ground. Sonic stood on a small mound of concrete, glaring at the young water bender.

"Katara! Toph do something!'' Sokka exclaimed.

Toph sent him a glare, she raised a huge ball of concrete from the ground and launched it at Sonic. Sonic fired two white beams out of his visor, exploding it into mere pebbles. Sonic fired another shot from his visor, Toph put up an earth wall, but it exploded through and knocked Toph and Sokka to the ground, Appa roared in fear.

"Start running! GO!!'' Sokka yelled to the family while getting up, the family hesitated, then started running. Sonic walked past Katara, but she grabbed his hand, causing the hedgehog to stop in his tracks…


	23. A Needless Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Needless Sacrifice  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Please Sonic stop this.'' she begged.

Sonic pulled his hand out of her grasp. She quickly got up and stood in his way.

"You'd better move.'' sonic warned.

"No Sonic, you have to stop, why are you doing this?'' the water bender questioned.

"Sorry, don't feel like answering.'' sonic pushed her to the ground forcefully, then continued walking to Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

Katara stopped in his path again, but this time she hugged him. Sonic's blank white eyes narrowed angrily, he grabbed her arms and started squeezing the life out of them. Katara didn't show the pain, not one groan of pain at all.

"We want you back Sonic…you're a hero.'' she said trying to fight the pain.

Sonic started to growl in anger. Sonic pushed her off to the side, she looked up at him. He aimed his hand, with a glowing energy ball ready to fire.

"You're really getting in my way.'' sonic said.

"Of what? You think your going to be Eggman's lackey forever?'' she snapped.

"It's better than wasting my time saving people like you.'' sonic finished lowering his hand and continued heading towards Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

Katara froze Sonic's feet with water bending. Sonic stopped, he looked down at his legs, covered with ice. He easily shifted his legs, shattering the ice. Katara wrapped a water tentacle around him and tossed him over her head. Sonic landed on the ground, face first, he got up.

Katara stood strong, sonic turned to her with an energy ball ready in both his palms. Strangely, he didn't fire them immediately. Katara lowered her arms to her side, That's when Sonic charged at her, he smashed into the ground in front of her, making her trip to the ground once again. Sonic aimed both the energy balls right at her.

"Well? Do it.'' Katara said. Sonic did a small flinch, he lowered his arms, the energy balls vanishing, he headed towards Aang, Sokka, and Toph again.

Toph and Aang launched two huge boulders, sonic continued walking, he fired his laser out of his visor, destroying both. Katara got back up and stopped in his path. She got to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into another forceful embrace. Sonic's head started to shiver with anger.

"Release me…NOW!!!'' he thundered.

"No…I won't.'' katara said holding on tighter.

Sonic grabbed her by the shirt and held her up.

"Why are you doing that? What's stopping you from attacking me?'' he questioned.

"What's stopping _you_?'' Katara asked.

This time, sonic hesitated, he dropped her to the ground, katara dropped on her knees when he let her go. Sonic lowered his head.

"Sonic?'' she said putting a hand on his cheek.

His head shot up, his eyes glowing bright white. She pushed her out of his way.

"If you won't do something…I WILL!!!'' sonic thundered, flying over to the rest of the gang.

"Are you okay?'' Aang asked Toph

"Yeah'' she answered.

Sonic landed a few inches from them, he had a medium sized energy ball in his hand.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!'' sonic shouted.

"NOOO!!'' katara yelled running over to him.

Katara slid around sonic and hugged the hedgehog again.

"Don't Sonic! This isn't you! Don't let Eggman control you! Remember the good times!'' katara held sonic tightly.

Sonic still had his hand pointed at the gang. Katara then had a thought, she reached into her robe and pulled out that one flower, the one she kept in memory of their friendship.

"Remember!'' she showed him the flower.

Sonic did a silent gasp, the energy ball in his hand vanished. Memories flooded into his mind, the day he died, when on the tower in Ba Sing Se.

_Rain was pouring, WereSonic stood on the small patch of earth on the tall earth made tower. On another ring of earth was Katara in her green kimono, soaking wet, with strands of wet hair nearly covering her tan skin, she made a staircase of ice leading up to where Sonic was. An egg gunner flew by and shattered a patch of ice, she was inches from where sonic was. Luckily he reached and pulled the girl up to safety. _

Sonic grabbed his head, Katara stood up with a face of worry. Sonic stopped holding his head and fired an energy ball without looking. It headed for Katara, Aang jumped in the way and took the shot, throwing him down to the ground.

"Aang!'' Katara yelled worriedly.

Sonic fell on one knee, still holding his head, the hedgehog was in a war with his mind, the choice of being a hero or Eggman's servant for the rest of his life. More memories flooded into his mind, from the day he was with katara on the tower.

_Egg gunners flew back and forth firing at the werehog, Sonic swung his mighty arm, destroying one. Bullets impacted his flesh, coating his fur with his blood. Sonic continued to fight and fight, to protect katara, to protect a friend. He was on his last legs, his life slowly slipping away from him. Katara watched him fall, all the way to the ground with a boom. When she arrived to his body, she put the flower on his chest, placing his hand over it, then she broke into tears._

Sonic fell to one knee holding his head in agonizing pain. It seemed like he was returning to his normal self.

"Come on Sonic fight it!'' katara shouted.

"Uhhh…I-I can't!!'' he screamed in pain.

"I will destroy all of you!!'' he shouted to the sky and readying an energy ball.

In what a perfect time to arrive, shadow rammed sonic, throwing him across the ground and skidding to a halt.

Shadow charged his chaos spear blast. He put his hands out at sonic and released a thick beam of gold chaos spear energy right at Sonic's body. The beam shortly after started to dim, then it vanished with shadow resting his arms to his side.

"Why'd you do that?!'' Katara exclaimed.

"Saving you that's what.'' replied shadow.

"I almost got him out of Eggman's control!'' she snapped.

"Oh sorry'' shadow apologized

. Sonic quickly tackled shadow right into a car. Sonic then punched shadow left and right across his face. Sonic then grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the building on the other side of the street. Sonic fired five energy balls right at shadow. They pounded against his body with great force, making shadow fall on his knees, then onto his stomach. Sonic walked across the street. Shadow got on all fours and shook his head. He got up to his feet, releasing a wave of chaos spears. Sonic put up a bubble shield, the spears hit but did nothing. Sonic put down the shield and fired an energy ball right into shadow's stomach, throwing him back against the building.

"Stay here Aang, I gotta help shadow.'' katara said before running to sonic.

Sonic stopped in front of shadow and wasted no time, he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Time to finish this Shadow.'' sonic said squeezing shadow's neck.

A wave of water smacked sonic and he slid across the ground, shadow was released from his grasp. Sonic got back to his feet, standing in a puddle of water. Katara kneeled next to shadow.

"Are you alright?'' she asked.

"Yeah…I'm alright.'' shadow replied coughing.

Katara looked at Sonic who was already charging through the air. She dropped to the ground, leaving sonic to zoom over her. Sonic stopped on the ground and turned towards katara.

"Your making this harder than it already is.'' sonic said.

"Look who's talking.'' she responded.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, he fired a large energy ball at her. Katara gasped, but a large tall earth wall sprang out of the ground in front of her. The ball hit, surprisingly the earth wall held the extensive power from the energy ball. The wall sank back into the ground, toph was smiling just feet away.

"Thanks Toph!'' katara shouted.

Sonic landed right in front of katara, he rammed her to the ground, he picked her up and slid the girl across the middile of the street. He put one foot on her chest.

"What are you trying to tell me? Why try and get me back on your side?'' he asked.

"Because, you're too good of a person, the world needs you, as Sonic the hedgehog.'' Katara replied.

Sonic hesitated for a short second, he took his foot off her chest.

"I…h-have to, do my mission.'' he said holding his head.

On his visor from the inside, it said 'Kill Target' that target was Katara. Sonic aimed an energy ball at the young girl, shadow came just in time and punched sonic in the side of the head. Sonic flew and crashed through the window of a building. Shadow teleported into the hole, sonic fired a beam of dark energy. Shadow fired chaos spears to combat the energy beam. The two forces collided with a bright explosion of flames. Shadow flew out of the building and crashed on top of a taxi.

"We'll stay with Aang, go get shadow.'' Sokka said to Katara, she nodded in agreement.

She quickly ran to the taxi shadow was laying on. She grabbed him and carefully pulled him off the taxi.

"I'm losing chaos energy…oww…I have to rest.'' shadow got to his feet.

"What? How can you run out of energy?'' katara questioned.

"I'm not that ultimate of a life form.'' shadow replied.

"But I am.'' sonic said teleporting a few inches above from them.

Katara whipped a water tentacle at him, he grabbed it and pulled her to the ground. Shadow teleported behind him and kicked him in the back with both his feet, throwing sonic into the street making a small crater. Sonic teleported behind shadow and swung a kick at him, shadow teleported above him and fired a chaos spear beam down into sonic once again plowing sonic into the ground. Sonic rose out of the concrete crater and spotted shadow coming down at him. Sonic quickly gave shadow an uppercut, shadow then grabbed his ankles and tossed him down straight into the ground.

Shadow put a hand on his head, sonic crashed right on shadow's stomach with both his feet. A sharp sword like weapon extended from under Sonic's left arm. He rose it high.

"NOOO!!'' katara screamed, tackling sonic to the ground.

Sonic pushed katara off himself and retracted the sword weapon back in.

"I won't let you harm anyone else.'' katara stood in front of shadow's body.

"Bravery…it must be one of the traits that keeps you going, how do you do it?'' sonic asked curiously.

"I have hope, that's what.'' Katara replied with tolerance in her voice.

"Hmmm, hope, one thing I can't stand at this point, oh well I'll solve that.'' sonic readied two energy balls in his palms.

Katara formed two water tentacles around her arms. This is a strange battle, Sonic vs. Katara? Can Katara get Sonic to see the light and come back to his normal self? Or is it too late for anything? The clock is ticking, Sonic's death is just an hour away.


	24. A Glimmer of Hope?

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Glimmer of Hope?**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic and Katara stood each other down, sonic hovered off the ground and charged immediately. Katara grabbed him with her tentacles and slammed him head first into the ground. Sonic let out a burst of energy, wiping away the tentacles, but katara formed two new ones from her water pouch. Sonic armed the multiple barrels from around his wrist. Katara widened her eyes and started running the other way, skating on a path of ice she created. Sonic flew into the air and chased after her.

He fired the explosive shots at the path of ice she was skating across. Katara looked over her shoulder to see the shattering of her icy skating path. Katara made a slope down to the street. She slid down it and stopped on the concrete road. Sonic flew over her, he retracted the barrel weapons back into his wrist.

"Sonic! Listen to me! I don't want to fight you!'' she screamed.

"That won't work anymore Katara.'' sonic said marching towards her.

Katara formed a series of icicles and launched them at Sonic, they shattered on impact because of his metal armor. Katara started running the other way. Sonic looked at a car to his left. Katara was panting as she continued running.

The shadow of a car loomed over her, she looked over her shoulder and gasped, she quickly jumped over to the sidewalk, barely missing it. She got back to her feet, Sonic teleported in front of her. She hit him with a stream of water. Sonic skated backwards onto the street. Katara was about to ready another volley of icicles, but nothing came out, she was out of water. A look of scared and shocked was on her face. Sonic glared at her, he used his targeting scope in his visor, he saw no water in her pouches.

"No water? Don't worry, I'll try and make your suffering as quick as possible.'' sonic said in a violent tone.

Katara ran into the building behind her, sonic crashed through the wall, katara ran to the back door, he fired an energy ball destroying a wall she just passed by. She opened the back door and ran out of it, into an alley. Rain started to fall, dark clouds filled the sky. Katara started drenching wet, along with her hair all loose. The wall from the building she exited out smashed open and crashed into the wall on the other side. Katara turned around to see Sonic walking out of the hole. At this point, she started running quick as she could.

She exited the alley, going left but there was an army of clones already there. What was most surprising was that Eggman was in his hovership above the clones. Eggman turned his hovership to her. "Well, what's this? A girl all alone? You better be careful where you go.'' Eggman said. Katara took a step back carefully and quietly. Metal Sonic landed behind her, she jumped and backed up from him. Suddenly Charizard flew overhead, releasing a blast of fire down on the clones. Pikachu ran through the crowd of clone using it's volt tackle. Pikachu finished his move by heading towards metal sonic, katara moved out of the way, leaving Pikachu to ram metal sonic in the chest with his volt tackle, sending the metal crashing against a building wall.

"Grrrr, get them!'' Eggman ordered his clones.

Pikachu was surrounded, metal sonic grabbed him by the tail. A group of clones grabbed Charizard and brought him crashing back into the ground. Eggman smiled, he hovered down to Katara and exited his hovership. He walked right up to her.

"Now, will you surrender?'' he asked.

"Never'' she replied.

Eggman smiled and looked straight, katara raised an eyebrow, she turned around. Sonic was standing a few inches from her.

"Dare to challenge me and you'll wish you have never been born.'' Eggman threatened walking back into his hovership.

It lifted off into the air. Charizard got to his feet and sent a blast of fire all around him, blowing up the clones that surrounded him. He flew and grabbed Pikachu out of his hands.

"Do you want us to go after them doctor?'' metal sonic asked hovering next to Eggman.

"No…go take out any group of heroes you find.'' Eggman told him.

Metal Sonic nodded, he waved his hand at the clones, they all flew off the ground and followed metal sonic through the streets.

"Sonic…kill her.'' Eggman said before flying away.

Sonic let the two blades come out of under his arms, he sliced them together, making small sparks fly out from them. It was just silence, the heavy rain landing around them. The rain ticked against Sonic's armor, katara gulped.

"Sonic…it's now your turn.'' Katara spoke up.

"What're you talking about?'' Sonic asked demandingly.

"You have a choice…pick…one.'' Katara said.

Sonic lowered his arms to his side, retracting the swords back into his arm holders. Katara took careful steps to her fateful friend. Sonic was ready if she was trying something. Katara dropped to her knees in front of him, she put her arms on his shoulders.

She then planted her lips on his cheek, Sonic's eyes widened. "Why is she kissing my cheek?'' he thought to himself.

Katara then halted, she then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fight it Sonic…don't let Eggman control you.'' she said.

Sonic put a hand to his head, "W-why? Are y-you helping me?'' he stuttered while keeping his eyes shut.

"Because I'm your friend. Friends look out for each other.'' Katara said.

Sonic's green eyes started to slightly appear. "Katara'' he whispered.

Suddenly Sonic jolted, his eyes went blank white again. Sonic grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. Hovering in the air was Eggman, holding a device with a red button on it, an antenna stuck out from it.

"Face it girl, Sonic doesn't exist anymore.'' Eggman said.

Sonic tossed Katara across the street.

"You and your pathetic heroes have lost this war.'' Eggman laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it.'' a voice came.

Eggman ceased his laughing and looked up. Shadow slowly hovered to the ground, in front of Katara.

"Start running, I'll handle Sonic.'' he looked at her in the corner of his eye. Katara nodded and started running, shadow looked back at Sonic. "Finish him, Sonic'' Eggman ordered before flying away. Shadow and Sonic raised their fists, the battle between these two hedgehogs is just getting started.

Sonic and Shadow both charged at each other simultaneously. The two crashed into each other and both stumbled backwards. Shadow fired a volley of chaos spear, sonic created a bubble shield to protect himself from the chaos spears. Sonic then dropped the shield and charged at shadow. Shadow gave sonic a kick to the chin, throwing sonic up in the air. Shadow teleported next to him and punched, kicked at his body. Shadow finished by firing a beam of chaos spear energy right into him. Sonic went straight into the street, creating a large cloud of dust. Shadow landed in front of the crater sonic laid in.

Sonic teleported behind him, shadow quickly turned around and sent a punch, sonic grabbed his fist and hit him with his head. Sonic then flung shadow right into a car, sonic armed two energy balls, shadow teleported away. The energy balls collided with the car and made a cloud of fire swell into the air. Shadow teleported behind sonic and kicked him in the back. Sonic threw a punch, shadow reared back and sent a kick, but sonic grabbed his foot and tossed him into the wall of a building. Sonic crashed right into shadow's stomach.

Sonic grabbed his throat and threw him straight into the building wall on the other side of the street. Shadow dropped to his feet, sonic came charging again. Shadow teleported leaving sonic to crash into the building. Shadow reappeared back in the middle of the street. Sonic came walking out of the hole he made when he went head on into the building. "Come on Sonic, you're going to let Eggman control you?'' shadow said "Yeah, because I get to kill you this way.'' sonic said stopping. Shadow narrowed his eyes and raised his fists once again. Can Shadow stop Sonic's rampage? Can Sonic come back to the heroes side in time before his death? Or is his fate already sealed?

In Times Square, Jenny, Omega, Brad, Sector V, and Brandy were taking cover behind some overturned cars. "Do you got a plan?'' jenny asked omega. "Not at the moment, the clones have us pinned down.'' omega replied. Many explosions hit their cover, but it surprisingly held the pressure. Brandy was sitting behind cover with sector v.

"How many are out there?'' brandy asked.

"A lot'' Number Two answered, as he continued firing his two by four weapon.

"Follow me'' Jenny said to Omega.

Jenny flew up into the air, firing her laser limbs down at the metal clones. Omega hovered across the street, firing his gatling guns, clearing up whatever jenny missed. The others looked out to see a clear street with omega and jenny waiting on the other side. The five ran over to jenny and omega.

"Good job you two.'' said Number One.

"Hey? Did anyone see where Brad went?'' Jenny asked.

Brad just ran by them hastily.

"Brad! Brad?'' jenny said.

"You might want to run!'' he yelled.

A loud boom came from behind them group. A robot, like the one that was just sixty feet tall they faced earlier, but this one was ninety feet tall.

"Wow'' Number Two said in a scared tone.

The gang started running, the robot brought its foot down where they were just standing. It fired a beam of energy from its eye, the beam hit in front of them, making the group come to a halt. They turned to the huge robot, it armed a huge missile that came out of the top of its head, aiming down at them. Suddenly the missile exploded, along with the whole robot.

Shadow came flying through the cloud of fire, with Sonic trailing behind him.

"It's Sonic!'' Brandy exclaimed.

Sonic fired energy balls at shadow, shadow put his feet straight out and flew backwards, letting Sonic fly right past him. Shadow let out a barrage of well aimed chaos spears, they all hit sonic dead on. The armored hedgehog was sent crashing onto a truck. Shadow landed on the street, sonic hopped off the wreckage of the truck and fired a beam of lasers from his eyes. Shadow teleported out of the way and behind sonic. Shadow spun sonic around and punched him left, but sonic grabbed his right fist, then tossed shadow into a car. Sonic then proceeded by firing a single large energy ball right at shadow.

Creating a huge explosion by the power of the energy ball, the ploom of smoke lifted into the air. Sonic jumped to the right, with jenny just flying past him. Jenny turned around and saw a beam of dark energy hit her dead on. Jenny crashed right through a building window, sliding through tables and other objects until coming to a stop. Sonic glared at the group of heroes, brandy had her hands clasped. Sector V and Omega aimed at Sonic. Brandy gasped then looked back at Sonic. "I dare you to shoot me.'' sonic said. Sector V all fired their 2 by four weapons, omega fired his two laser blasts. They all collided with Sonic. Sonic, however, he had already made a bubble shield around him. Once the smoke from all the blasts that hit him, sonic lowered his shield and marched towards the heroes.

"Sonic! Stop this!'' Brandy pleaded.

Sonic kept walking, but a strange feeling came, making him stop. "This isn't you…come back to us!'' Brandy called.

Sonic growled and put a hand to his head.

"Come on Sonic! We all miss you!'' Kuki said standing next to Brandy.

"Grrr..ahh…s-shut up!'' sonic put his other hand to his head.

Shadow marched out of the rubble and saw Sonic holding his head painfully. "Stop…t-talking!!'' sonic thundered, firing a barrage of energy balls.

Shadow teleported in front of them and fired a volley of chaos spears that collided with the energy balls. "Face it you guys, he won't listen.'' shadow said.

Sonic hovered into the air, shadow used his hover shoes to do as well. The two vanished, the two reappeared in front of each other, but sonic punched shadow, sending him into the street. Shadow teleported behind Sonic. Shadow grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him down into the street. Sonic got up and fired a beam of dark energy up at shadow. Shadow teleported out of the way, sonic ceased the beam firing, he quickly turned around to see shadow lunging at him.

Sonic, however, fired an energy right in his face, throwing him straight through a car and crashing into a building wall. Sonic teleported in front of shadow, but shadow gave him a kick to the face. Sonic stumbled back, then shadow swung his foot around in a circle and ending up hitting sonic across the head. Sonic fell to one knee, shadow dashed at him and kicked him in the stomach throwing him up in the air diagonally. Shadow fired a chaos spear beam, it forced Sonic to crash through the building he was heading for and came crashing out on the other side.

Sonic fell downwards to the street and crashed right into the concrete. He slid across the street until coming to a stop. Shadow teleported above him, shadow dived down at Sonic. Sonic slowly got up, he saw shadow coming and teleported. Shadow pounded his feet into the ground. Sonic teleported behind him and grabbed one of his quills. Sonic spun shadow in circles above his head. Sonic let go, shadow flung and slammed into a car, making a deep depression in it. Shadow sat reclined against the car, he put his hand to his head, he widened his eyes and teleported just as Sonic rammed against the car.

Shadow appeared behind Sonic, sonic turned around, and ducked, sonic sent a punch to shadow's stomach making shadow take a step back. Sonic sent another punch, shadow blocked it with his left arm, shadow kicked sonic across the leg, making him trip. Shadow grabbed him by the neck and tossed him through the building wall in front of him. Sonic bumped and bounced further into the building. It was a huge lobby of some sort. Shadow got ran across to the other side of the street and stood behind a truck cab that was parked on the side. He fired chaos spears at the base of the truck, launching toward the building sonic crashed through. Sonic rose to his feet, he saw the truck crash through the wall, he teleported out of the way. The truck crashed into the front part of the lobby.

Sonic teleported back into the middle of the lobby. Shadow walked through the rubble, he was glaring at sonic the whole time. Shadow stopped in his tracks.

"Looks like you got more energy.'' Sonic noted.

"You got that right, now I'm about to show you some.''

Shadow stuck his arms out to his left and right. Gold shining lights formed in his palms. Shadow fired a massive blast of golden energy right at Sonic. Sonic put up a shield, surprisingly, the blast shattered through his shield and slammed sonic against a building wall.

The blast continued firing into sonic, the building he crashed into started to crumble and then the whole building collapsed. Shadow lowered his arms, dust smoldered from the pile of what was left of the building. Suddenly, all the debris flew into the air. A glowing aura of dark blue energy was forming around Sonic. Shadow growled, sonic made a mad dash and tackled shadow in just a second.

Shadow smacked against a building wall with great force. Sonic teleported in front of him and pounded his fists into his chest rapidly. Sonic grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the air. Sonic fired a quick, but powerful beam of dark energy right at Shadow throwing him high above the city. Shadow stopped in mid air, then started falling back towards the city. Sonic teleported, flying after him, sonic grabbed him by the throat and sped down to Times Square.


	25. Hope Dims to Darkness

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Hope Dims to Darkness**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sector V, Brad, Brandy, the pokemon with their trainers, and the gang were fighting off a huge horde of clones.

Aang, now being able to fight again, he swung his staff that side swiped a group of clones to crash into a building. A group of clones were firing their machine guns at sector v. Omega and Jenny arrived, omega fired a barrage of missiles down at the clones, exploding half of them. Jenny landed in the crowd of clones, she armed her lobster claws. She swung them quickly, cutting robots in half, while running through them. Sector V came out from behind cover, brandy followed them, but stopped when she saw Sonic coming down.

"Guys watch out!!!'' Brandy yelled.

Sector V stopped and saw Sonic coming in for a crash. Sector V quickly ran out of the way. Sonic smashed shadow into the ground, making a huge bright light. Smoke filled the area, the blast radius pushed the heroes all to the ground. Once the dust cleared, there was a huge crater in the middle of Times Square. Sonic hovered out of the crater, shadow laid motionless in the middle of the crater. Sonic landed in front of the KND operatives. Sonic's glowing aura vanished. Kuki stood with tears on the urge to flow.

"Anyone else want to try and fight me?'' sonic held his hands up.

Kuki aimed her gun at his head, the other operatives did as well. Kuki fired the first shot, then the rest of the gang. Sonic let out a sideways wave of energy blasting through their shots and throwing them all to the ground. Sonic marched up to Kuki, she crawled back in fear. Omega wrapped his arms around Sonic's back to keep him restrained. Sonic let out a burst of energy, throwing omega back onto the ground. Sonic armed his sharp sword that came out under his arm. He pointed it to Kuki's heart.

"Who's going to save you now?'' Sonic said evilly.

"SHADOW!!'' she screamed.

Shadow's eyes shot open, then started glowing red. A beam of red light shot into the sky, sonic turned his attention to shadow. Shadow was surrounded in a red aura, his eyes shining red, he landed a few feet away from Sonic.

"You can do all the damage in the world you want, but NEVER harm her.'' Shadow threatened angrily.

"Looks like someone has actually gotten brave…fine then. Let's see who is the strongest.'' sonic said, letting a dark blue aura surround him.

The two levitated high into the air and above the city. The rain poured from the clouds, lightning cracked.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!!'' Shadow yelled over the rain and lightning, more red energy surrounded shadow.

"THAT'S SOMETHING WE CAN AGREE ON!!!'' Sonic thundered, making more dark blue energy around him.

The battle between Sonic and Shadow has just heated up, who will end up being the victor? Can Sonic's evil rampage as Dark cyber sonic be stopped? Will they be able to stop Sonic from dying? But we will have to see what fate has in hand.

Sonic and Shadow charged at each other with great force, creating a large cloud of dust. Sonic flew out of the cloud, shadow tackled sonic from behind. He crashed Sonic right onto a roof. Shadow did a back flip off his body. Sonic teleported in front of him, punched in the stomach, kicked him across the head, then attempted an uppercut, but shadow grabbed his fist and kicked sonic in the chin.

Sonic launched slightly into the air, shadow teleported above him and kicked him in the stomach with both his feet, throwing sonic down into the roof, crashing through every floor until he slammed into the bottom floor. A wave of dust flew out of the building, shadow teleported on the ground in front of it. Sonic came out of the building, creating a huge hole, and tackled shadow, sending both into another building. Sonic armed his sword and lunged it towards shadow's heart. Shadow grabbed his wrist, struggling to stop it from entering his heart.

Shadow's eyes kept glowing red, "CHAOS BLAST!!'' he thundered.

A huge red dome crossed through and toppled three buildings, throwing chunks of concrete debris all over the area. The other heroes even saw it from where they were. It slowly started to vanish, shadow fell on one knee from the sudden burst of most of the energy he had. Sonic was covered by a huge pile of concrete debris from buildings. His hand popped out of it, he through other pieces of debris out of his way. Pieces of his armor were off, bruises and scars covered most of his body.

Shadow limply walked into the middle of the street. Shadow had an angry look at Sonic. Shadow readied one last chaos spear beam. "Recover from this one.'' shadow said. The huge stream of golden energy hit sonic dead on, throwing him through the pile of rubble he was buried in and into the building behind it. The building's support columns were weak, so it toppled and fell onto Sonic. Shadow lowered his arms, they dangled by his side as he fell on all fours.

Running towards the carnage was, the gang, brandy, jenny, and omega. Jenny stopped in front of shadow's injured self.

"Shadow? Shadow please…wake up.'' Jenny said, gently nudging his body.

Shadow opened his eyes slightly, he saw the heroes looking down at him. "Took you long enough to get here.'' shadow said.

Jenny smiled and helped him up. Shadow saw a beam of red energy coming down at them.

"GET DOWN!!'' he yelled before jumping up at it.

Shadow put a small shield around himself, the blast hit him and smashed him back into the ground in front of the heroes. Mecha Weresonic landed in front of the heroes, Eggman came hovering in his hover ship above him.

"It's good to see you again.'' Eggman said.

"Get out of here Eggman! You're outmatched.'' Katara said

"I don't think so dear girl.'' Eggman said smirking.

A huge army of metal sonic, metal knuckles, and metal shadow clones surrounded the group of heroes that were standing in the middle of the street. The heroes stood together, getting ready for an attack.

"You are all surrounded! Face it that you all have lost this war!'' Eggman chanted.

"No way Eggman! We'll keep fighting until the end!'' Aang yelled courageously.

"Well, the end is today!'' Eggman laughed.

"With all these clones…and the power of my metal creations, your worlds will forfeit to my rule!'' Eggman raised his fist into the air.

"And…with Sonic now under my control…you stand no chance!!'' Eggman chuckled. The heroes all glared at the evil scientist.

"Say? Where is Sonic anyway? I thought he would've killed you shadow.'' Eggman claimed, looking around for his servant.

Shadow slowly got to his feet and glared at him. "I'm quite surprised, you all can still fight no matter what. Doesn't it make any sense to you?'' Eggman asked.

"No…it doesn't, you can send all the damn robots you want at us, we'll be ready, to take them down together.'' shadow said confidently.

"Very brave words shadow, but they will not help you, Sonic is now my minion, and whatever pitiful things you heroes try and say, he isn't coming back.'' Eggman said.

All the clones armed their machine guns, Mecha armed his Gatling guns. "KILL THEM ALL!'' Eggman ordered.

A barrage of bullets shot at them, but a bubble shield formed around all the heroes, protecting them from the bullets. Some of them, had their eyes shut, when they opened them, they saw the shield around them, but the strange part was: it was dark blue energy. All the clones and Mecha stopped their assault. The shield slowly vanished.

"YOU LIED!!!'' Sonic's voice thundered.

Sonic teleported above the clones and fired energy balls at every single clone. Each one exploded into bits and pieces. Sonic landed in front of the group of heroes.

"Mecha is still alive, you faked his death.'' Sonic said.

Eggman hesitated, his plan to keep Sonic on his side failed. "Yes, I have, you were supposed to serve me! But now, you are an enemy.'' Eggman said.

"You…made me do…all those evil things to my friends, made Mecha's death look fake! But I'm going to make sure your death is full proof Eggman!!'' Sonic thundered.

"You may yell all you want hedgehog, but remember, you are still under my control.'' Eggman said smirking, holding up the controlling device.

Eggman pressed the button once, sonic twitched one eye, sparks of electricity formed around him.

"Sonic!'' Katara shouted, running over to him.

"Try all you want! Sonic will stay my servant!'' Eggman yelled angrily.

Sonic saw katara running toward him, "Nooo! Stay back!'' he told her.

Katara stopped, "Stay with them!'' Sonic pointed to the group of heroes.

Katara walked backwards to the group. Sonic turned back and looked up at Eggman. "Obey me!!'' Eggman pressed the button three more times.

"Come on Sonic! Don't let that fool control you!'' Shadow shouted.

"You can do it! Fight it!'' Kuki shouted.

"Come back to us Sonic! I love you!'' Katara exclaimed passionately.

Sonic got to one knee holding his head in pain, memories of him meeting Brandy, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and all the other heroes flooded into his mind. Sonic got back to his feet, he screamed in pain.

"I'M NO LONGER YOUR SERVANT!!!'' Sonic thundered.

He put his fists to his chest and let out a bright light, Eggman blocked the light with his hand. The heroes blocked the shining light as well. It finally died down, the heroes faces turned to happy ones. There was Sonic, all the armor laid around his feet, his classic blue fur was back, his green eyes were back, his transformation device glowed blue. "No, it can not be!'' Eggman put his hands to his head.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Just so you know, when Katara said "I love you," to Sonic, she means she loves him like a brother. For Avatar fans, we've all seen how devoted Katara can be to help her friends follow the right path, especially in this chapter when she's one of the heroes trying to get him out of his dark form. **


	26. The Blue Blur Sees the Light

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Blue Blur Sees the Light**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners. **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm back Eggman, and it's about time I show you what I'm made of!'' sonic chanted.

Sonic is finally back! The first step in their mission is complete, but can they stop Sonic's fate from becoming true? Will Eggman and his metal army be driven out of the city? Will our heroes be able to stop Eggman's super weapon? With the minutes counting down, Sonic's doomed fate is looming closer and closer. Eggman must be stopped, Sonic's final minutes of life are counting down.

Sonic glared angrily up at Eggman. "No matter! You will all still be defeated!'' Eggman yelled.

All the clones and mecha aimed their machine guns at them.

"Finish them off!'' Eggman ordered flying away.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, he shot off, he went spinning in a ball taking out the front line of clones. Shadow soared into the air, firing chaos spears at the clones. Omega was running firing his gatling guns left and right at the clones. Mecha growled, he transformed his gatling guns back to his arms. Sonic charged at mecha and spin dashed him right in the stomach, mecha flung up then headed back down to the street. Sonic charged once again, mecha hopped back to his feet, he armed his cannon and fired. Sonic leaped into the air, he dove down at mecha. Mecha ceased firing and aimed the cannon up at sonic, then fired a huge blast. Sonic formed into a ball, the blast hit him and he went flying back into the sky. Mecha readied his jetpack and launched up into the air.

Jenny was leading the gang through a crowd of clones. Jenny kicked one robot to her left, then slammed her fist into one on her right. Toph launched a barrage of boulders at a group of robots, shattering through them with ease. Sokka swung his sword left and right through the clones that were missed. A clone lunged at him from behind and tackled him to the ground. It aimed its machine gun to his face, a shot from jenny's laser limb hit the clone in the dome, making it fall off to the side. Sokka got up in a hurry to catch up with the others. Omega was leading the pokemon, blaziken jumped over omega, toward a group of clones. When he landed, a cloud of fire exploded out of his feet, destroying the army of clones in a second. Omega flew over blaziken firing his missile launchers.

Clones exploded into fire as he flew over them. Suddenly a barrage of missiles hit omega from the side, forcing him to crash into the ground. Omega looked up and saw metal sonic flying down at him. Omega quickly got up and armed his laser blasts, metal sonic came inches to omega, then omega fired the two laser blasts, sending metal flying into a high rise building. Omega extended his hands back out and launched into the air. Sector V, while running, fired their 2 by four weapons rapidly at the clones that charged at them. Metal knuckles and metal shadow landed in front of them. The five stopped with worried faces, all of a sudden two arms wrapped around them, they were both pulled back. It was chaos, he flung both opposite ways into buildings. Chaos waved his hand, signaling to follow him. The operatives sent looks at each other, but they decided to follow him. Sonic and Mecha were fighting on a rooftop.

"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later.'' mecha said, attempting a punch, sonic grabbed his fist.

"You guessed right!'' sonic said, throwing mecha off the building.

Sonic jumped off after him, sonic spun into a ball and bulleted down at his foe. Mecha stopped in mid air with the use of his jetpack. When mecha looked up, sonic struck him right in the head. Mecha sky rocketed down to the ground, making a loud boom. Sonic ran down the building and stopped in front of the crater mecha laid in. Mecha teleported behind sonic and grabbed him by the throat.

"Try all you want hedgehog, but you'll never defeat me.'' mecha said right in his face.

Mecha heaved Sonic back then tossed him straight into a car, mecha quickly fired three rockets at him. They impacted in a plume of fire and flames. Mecha transformed his arms back. Sonic stood out of the flames, he walked out limping.

"Is this the best you can offer? You're not even trying aren't you?'' mecha said.

"You want a fair fight?'' sonic lifted the arm with the transformation device on it. Mecha took a slow step back, "I'LL SHOW YOU A FIGHT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!!!'' he thundered smashing his hand on the button.

"Damn it.'' mecha whispered to himself.

Sonic fell on all fours, he was breathing hard, dark blue fur started to grow out, his gloves ripped revealing his sharp claws. Fangs grew in his mouth, sonic has once again transformed into the werehog. With Sonic in his werehog form and that he is back on the heroes side, will he succeed in his fight against mecha? Can our heroes stop Sonic's death in time? His fate will be sealed in the minutes that remain.

Sonic stood breathing heavily, anger filled within his body, even more that he is the werehog.

"Your pathetic attempts of transforming into that damned beast will do you no good Sonic!'' mecha shouted.

Sonic stomped forward roaring. "I see…well then let's fight!'' mecha charged.

Sonic smashed the ground with his fists and charged too. Mecha and Sonic leaped off the ground straight at each other. Sonic and Mecha slammed against each other and both dropped to the ground. Sonic punched mecha off him, mecha landed on his feet to Sonic's left. Mecha armed his cannon and fired, sonic rolled to the left and lunged at mecha. Sonic grabbed his cannon and tossed mecha into a bus.

Sonic ran on all fours, mecha stood in the middle of the bus, when he looked up, sonic tackled him right through the bus and slammed into the building the bus was parked by. Sonic was kicked in the stomach and crashed through the bus again and back on the street. Mecha flew into the air, he armed his rocket arms and fired ten rockets down at Sonic. Sonic got to his feet, he growled when he saw the rockets coming. Sonic did a large backwards jump out of the way.

The rockets impacted with a series of explosions. Sonic waited for another attack from mecha. Mecha came flying through the cloud of smoke from the rockets. Sonic did a short jump in the air, he slammed both his feet onto mecha, plowing him into the concrete street. Sonic grabbed him by the head and slid mecha across the street, bumping into a car. Sonic ran at him again, mecha drove his foot right into Sonic's stomach throwing him back across the street. Sonic hopped back onto his feet, mecha already tackled sonic and held him by the neck.

The two continued barraging each other with kicks and punches as mecha ascended higher and higher. Mecha finally stopped, sonic grabbed a punch from mecha. Sonic punched mecha across the face, mecha kicked sonic in the gut making him fall. Sonic however, grabbed Mecha's foot, bringing him down as well. Sonic pulled mecha towards him, sonic punched him in his glowing red power source. Mecha roared in pain, mecha armed his cannon, the ground was getting closer. Mecha fired a powerful blast right into sonic, forcing sonic downwards smashing into the street, creating a bright light, and one loud boom. Mecha hovered down in front of the crater sonic lay in, he was back in his normal form. Sonic crawled out of the crater, bruised, scarred with drops of blood dripping from him.

"Your worthless Sonic, not only that your inches from death, you continue to fight?'' mecha said.

Sonic stood to his feet slowly and carefully. Mecha laughed, "Your insensitive fighting will get you killed, and I'm the one who will be doing that.'' Mecha clenched his fist at Sonic.

"I don't care…I'll keep fighting and you won't stop.'' sonic responded bravely.

"So be it.'' Mecha said, arming his cannon.

The falling of rain started to cease, sonic was glaring at mecha. A loud boom sounded in the sky. Mecha and Sonic looked up in the sky, shining lights flew over the city, the colors resembled the ones of the chaos emeralds.

Sonic widened his eyes, "The rest of the chaos emeralds, they're here.'' sonic mumbled, then looking back at mecha.

Mecha looked at Sonic. "Well…the chaos emeralds are here, let's see who's the fastest shall we?'' mecha said.

Sonic growled, "You bet bolt brain.'' sonic said before speeding past mecha, heading for the location where the emeralds were headed.

Mecha let his jetpack out, he shot off into the air and followed Sonic. The rest of the chaos emeralds have arrived, shadow has the red one, but the other six are out there. With the time ticking down, can Sonic retrieve the emeralds and stop his own death from happening? Sonic's self doubts have him thinking what brandy told him will be his downfall, the fate of the blue blur is in the hands of who retrieves the chaos emeralds. This is one last chance, one last chance to stop Sonic from meeting his grim fate, the heroes must find him in time to stop him from sacrificing himself to protect New York. The most suspenseful moment is coming up. Will Sonic's death be inevitable? Or is it far too late for anything? This could be Sonic's last run, before the fastest thing alive comes to a stop…for good. The part you've been waiting is just words away. Sonic The Hedgehog VS Mecha WereSonic for the chaos emeralds. Which either one retrieves them, Sonic's fate is officially sealed.

Sonic kept running straight, running past cars, chunks of debris littered in his way. A apache helicopter was flying behind him. Sonic quickly moved to the building on the right, the building left off ahead, so he jumped onto the next one. The apache was flying beside him. Sonic narrowed his eyes, sonic formed into a ball and tore through it, landing on the building on the other side.

The apache went crashing into a column of fire. Sonic went straight up the building, when he reached the top, a F-22 flew over him. Sonic saw it turning around and heading for him. Sonic narrowed his eyes, he jumped to the roof of the building below him. A missile just hit where he was standing. The F-22 flew over him, sonic took the chance and started leaping from roof to roof. Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw a missile heading for him. Sonic turned towards it and kicked it away. Sonic turned his attention back towards the front, but a cobra was hovering between two buildings. Sonic stopped in his tracks, the cobra fired its gatling gun, sonic leaped off the building down to the streets. The cobra hovered down after him. Sonic landed on the street, the cobra hovered behind him. Sonic jumped at it in a ball. He crunched the nose of the cobra, forcing it to crash backwards into the ground.

Mecha flew overhead, sonic growled and started running quickly. Mecha was looking at the falling emeralds coming together, heading for one spot.

"Those emeralds are mine!'' he said to himself.

"I don't think so!'' Sonic said jumping off his head and over him.

Sonic landed on the street and dashed for down the debris filled street. Mecha growled in anger, his jetpack let out a blast of fire and he flew forwards at with tremendous speed. Sonic saw the trailing mecha flying behind him, sonic started running backwards. Mecha glared at him, sonic smirked showing off. Sonic spun into a ball and lunged at mecha. Mecha dodged his attack and kept flying. Sonic landed back on the street, quickly turning around, resuming his chase to get the chaos emeralds. Mecha saw Sonic nearly passing under him, mecha armed his cannon and fired down at sonic. Sonic dashed to the left dodging the blast. Mecha fired another shot, sonic jumped forwards, getting ahead of mecha. Mecha retracted his cannon and armed his rocket arms.

"Try and dodge this.'' mecha said firing five rockets from both of his arms.

Sonic's ears twitched, he heard the launch of the rockets. Sonic came to a quick stop, four missiles zoomed over him and hit the ground, but the other six came at him. Sonic kicked two with both his feet at the same time, sending them to crash into the buildings on the left and right. The last two hit sonic, throwing him across the street bouncing across the pavement until coming to a stop. Sonic jumped to his feet and started running after mecha. Mecha looked down behind him, the trailing blue hedgehog was catching up. Mecha looked forward, a apache hovered in his way. Mecha sped right through it, reducing the chopper to a ball of fire. Sonic saw the pile of flaming metal heading down. Sonic quickly zoomed under it, it let out a small explosion. Mecha kept his eyes forward. "Where did those damn emeralds land?'' he said. Sonic suddenly leaped above him, sonic spun into a ball and impacted right in his back forcing mecha to crash into the street, leaving a crater.

Sonic hopped out of the crater and dashed at quick speeds. Mecha stuck his hand on the rim of the crater and pulled himself up, growling at sonic. Sonic saw a tall building, the upper half and middle half were still under construction. Steel girders branched all around it. Sonic saw a multi changing color at the top.

"The emeralds!'' he exclaimed.

Mecha flew over his head up to the top. Sonic narrowed his eyes and ran towards the building. Mecha stopped in front of the building and shot upwards. Sonic headed for the building wall, he ran straight up it. Sonic saw the building wall stopped, and where steel girders were aligned that went straight up. Sonic lined up to a girder and ran up the narrow path. Mecha looked at sonic, right next to him running up the narrow girder. Mecha growled, he rammed towards sonic, but with quick thinking sonic dashed forwards even faster up the building. A blast of fire shot out of mecha's jetpack and he blasted upwards.

Mecha flew behind the unsuspecting sonic and tackled him through the steel girder and onto a flat metal floor. Sonic got up, mecha did as well.

"No matter what Sonic, you will NOT stop me from getting the emeralds!'' he yelled angrily.

"Right back at you metal head!'' sonic snapped. The two charged at each other and grasped each others hands. A test of strength for both of them. Sonic did a back flip kick to Mecha's chin, making the metal copy stumble backwards. Sonic leaped up and dive kicked at mecha. Mecha grabbed his foot and smashed him into the ground. Mecha turned around and threw both his clenched fists at Sonic.

Sonic countered by pushing himself off the ground and kicked mecha in the stomach with both his feet. Mecha flew and crashed against a steel girder, making it dent inwards. Sonic spun into a ball and dashed straight for him. Mecha armed his cannon and fired a blast. Sonic was thrown off the building by the powerful blast. Sonic spin dashed to the closest steel girder, he quickly ran up it. Mecha jumped onto a girder above him, then grabbed onto the ledge of another. He fired up wards with the use of his jetpack. Mecha made it to the top of the building. He slowly hovered to the ground, the six chaos emeralds lay a few inches from him, all scattered on the ground with each other.

"Finally, the emeralds are mine!'' he said triumphantly.

But Sonic lunged up into the air, he dove kick down into the back of mecha's head, forcing him to pound into the ground. Sonic walked toward the emeralds, but mecha grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. Mecha got up, still holding sonic and tossed him across the ground behind him. Sonic slipped off the edge, but grabbed the ledge with one hand, then he grabbed the ledge with his other. Mecha walked over to the edge of the building and looked down at Sonic dangling from the building.

"Look at you, hanging on for life, that's mainly your life isn't it?'' mecha said.

Sonic gritted his teeth, the straining pain for him holding on was exceeding. "I find it funny how you work, even when you have no chance! You still continue to fight.'' mecha laughed afterwards.

"Trust me Mecha, you haven't seen what I'm capable of.'' sonic snapped.

"I've seen enough of what your capable of, and I have to admit…I'm not the least bit surprised.'' mecha replied.

Sonic had enough, he used what strength he had and launched himself up and over mecha's head. Sonic landed in the center of the emeralds. "NOO!'' mecha roared, firing a blast of his cannon. Sonic was thrown off the building, along with the six emeralds. Mecha let out his jetpack and jumped off the building. Surprisingly the six emeralds were staying together as they were falling.

Sonic tried and reach for at least one emerald as he was falling, but he was nearing the ground even faster. Sonic maneuvered himself to the building behind him and ran down a steel girder in a blur. He reached the ground, he looked up and saw the emeralds falling down at him. All of a sudden mecha smashed right into Sonic, making a small crater. Mecha grabbed Sonic by the stomach with one hand and lunged him out of the construction site. Sonic luckily landed on his feet on a street. Sonic reared back and sped right back to the construction site. When he reached the wall, surrounding the site, he jumped over it, forming into a ball. The six emeralds landed, all around mecha.

"Hahahaha! Finally the emeralds are mine!''

Right after he said that sonic struck him in the back with a spin dash, throwing mecha against a pile of steel girders. Mecha got up, growling in anger. Mecha grabbed one of the steel girders and held it over his head. Mecha flung it sideways at the blue hedgehog. Sonic widened his eyes and dropped to the ground letting it fly and bump across the ground behind him. Sonic turned his attention back to mecha, he came charging and tackled Sonic dead on. Mecha held sonic in a death grip until he flew out of the construction site.

Mecha and Sonic both bounced and smashed through cars that were parked in the middle of the street. The two foes were on the ground. Sonic got up and watched mecha get up. Mecha flew into the air and armed his energy cannon. Sonic jumped to the building on the right, mecha fired the energy blast. Sonic ran up the side of the building, then jumped off from it, aiming for Mecha.

Mecha pointed his cannon right at Sonic. The blue blur was thrown right back into the building he ran on, clearing a huge hole through the inside. Mecha armed his rocket arms and fired twenty rockets at the building. The explosions occurred all around it, clouds of fire burst out from the inside. Mecha fired ten more rockets at the buildings base, the building started to topple. Mecha changed his rocket arms back to his regular arms. The building fell down, pieces of rubble slammed to the ground, some scattered onto the street.

From down the street, Brandy, Kuki, Omega and Shadow came running. Mecha hovered to the ground and did a small chuckle.

"Now I can get back to the emeralds.'' he said about to fly off, but stopped when he saw the four heroes arriving.

"Damn'' he muttered.

The four stopped, the two sides glared at each other. "You came a little late.'' mecha called over to them.

"Stow it Mecha! Where's Sonic?'' Brandy snapped. "Start digging.'' he pointed to the pile of debris of what was left of the building. Brandy gasped in horror, kuki had a face of shock, but quickly went back to an angry one. "Now…which one of you will be brave enough to stop me?'' mecha stuck his hands out "ME!!!'' a voice yelled. Mecha turned around to see Sonic's foot crash down on his head, forcibly slamming him head first to the ground.

"Sonic!'' Brandy cried in joy.

Sonic grabbed mecha by the back of his neck and slid him across the ground. Mecha came to a stop, sonic leaped into the air over him and did a powerful dive kick aimed for his power source. Mecha rolled out of the way to evade the attack. Sonic landed right beside him, he glared at mecha. Mecha hovered a little off the ground with his jetpack and charged. Sonic did a quick backflip, letting mecha fly under him. But mecha came back twice as fast and punched sonic across the back of his head. Sonic crashed into an overturned car.

Sonic sat against it holding his head, he gasped at the incoming mecha. Sonic jumped behind the car, he charged up a spin dash. He rammed the car, hitting it at an upwards angle. The car launched up at mecha and crashed into him, but he easily shook it off and kept flying. Sonic narrowed his eyes, mecha raised a fist as he was coming down at his foe. Sonic took a few steps and leaped up at mecha with a fist ready. The two hit each other at the same time, throwing both down into cars. Mecha rose from the wreckage he lay in. Sonic came right at him in a spin dash, but mecha put his arms up in defense. Sonic rammed against him, continuously spinning. Mecha started to push the impending force back, but Sonic's speed kept him going.

Mecha armed his cannon and pointed it right at sonic. A wall of red energy blasted sonic upwards into the air. He flew diagonally right through the upper part of a skyscraper and flew through the sky. Sonic noticed the construction site, he was heading for it. He landed on a building, rolling in three circles before stopping. Sonic looked down in the middle of the construction site and saw the six emeralds glowing. Sonic leaped off the building. Just a split second after he jumped mecha teleported above him and tackled Sonic. Sonic tried to push mecha away, so he started punching rapidly at his face. Mecha punched him twice, making sonic dizzy. The ground was nearing. The two slammed into the ground with great force, echoing a loud boom across the city.

Shadow and the other three heroes were heading for the construction site in the distance.

"Come on we have to hurry!'' Brandy yelled, leading the way.

"Let me get a head start.'' Shadow said zipping next to Brandy.

Shadow then dashed forwards, but a huge army of clones teleported in front of him. The other three stopped behind him. "You guys ready?'' shadow said without looking back at them. "Affirmative'' omega answered arming his gatling guns.

"Kuki, take this.'' he tossed a black gun to her with a red stripe along both sides, with a scope attached.

Kuki caught it, "Whoa, what's it called?'' she asked.

"The Shadow Rifle. Able to take down any clone with one shot, depending on where you aim.'' shadow added to the end.

Shadow also tossed one to Brandy. "Use it well.'' Shadow said.

"I will.'' she said aiming at the clones.

Shadow looked at the clones standing before him. "Get ready you guys…'' he said sticking his right arm to the right.

His powered sword appeared in his hand. He gripped the handle with both his hands. A glowing yellow aura formed around it. "Let's fight.'' he said. With an army of clones in their way, will they be able to reach Sonic in time to help? Can Sonic make his stand against Mecha, or will it be his last? With the time at just minutes, Sonic's death looms closer and closer. If our heroes can't stop it from happening, his death will change the course of this dimensional war, very severely.

An Abrams tank flew over the heads of sector v, who were taking cover, firing madly at the opposing army of clones.

"We need someone to go out there!'' yelled Number Two.

"Are you crazy!? Whoever goes out there will be blown to bits!'' Number Five exclaimed.

"Both of you quiet! We need to work together on this.'' Number One said.

"I'll give you cover!'' Jenny yelled flying over them.

Jenny readied her shiva swords and landed in a group of clones. She swung the right three swords through five clones, cutting them apart. Jenny started spinning rapidly like a top. Cutting through the clones, she was clearing a way out for Sector V.

"Alright! Let's go!'' Number One ordered running out of cover through the street filled with remains of clones.

Jenny retracted the shiva swords, she looked to see flying over her were three apache helicopters. Sector V stopped behind her, each one breathing heavily. "Come on guys! We have to follow those choppers!'' jenny pointed to them then lifting off the ground with her jets. "Why did our ship have to crash?'' Number Two said.

Somewhere else in the war torn city, the pokemon and their trainers were fighting off clones of course. Ash and Dawn were standing together watching their pokemon battle the clones. Bunneary fired her ice beam, alongside Piplup fired a bubble beam barrage at the group of clones in front of them. The clones were shot and destroyed, some flew up into the air and charged down at the two pokemon. Chaos landed behind the two and picked them up. Chaos quickly jumped out of the way, the two clones crashed to the ground and targeted chaos. Chaos ran back to ash and dawn, he put them down in front of them.

"Thanks!'' Ash said.

Suddenly, metal sonic tackled chaos from the side. He slammed him against a building. Metal punched across his head, chaos kicked him in the stomach with both his feet. Metal hovered away, he charged up his core blast and fired. Chaos dislodged himself from the building and dropped to the ground. The blast hit the building, causing an explosion. Chaos rose to his feet, he stretched both his arms at metal. Metal grabbed his wrists and threw chaos up into the air and slammed into a building behind metal. Chaos was lodged into the high part of the building until he fell downwards. Metal sonic flew up at him readying another core blast.

Chaos regained consciousness, he clenched his fists and stretched them down at metal. Both his fists impacted metal, his fists slammed metal back into the pavement with a loud bang. Chaos retraced his arms back and landed on the ground in front of metal sonic. Metal was on all fours, he shook his head and looked at chaos. Chaos wrapped his arm around him and repeatedly smashed metal into the ground.

Metal broke free, destroying chaos's arm, but he made another one replace it. Metal teleported behind chaos, chaos turned around to see metal punch him in the brain. Chaos flung and crashed into a truck. Metal armed his rocket launcher, he fired off five rockets. Chaos got up, but the missiles impacted, exploding into a cloud of fire and flames. Metal changed the rocket launcher back to his regular arm.

"Good riddens.'' metal said before walking away.

But, blue liquid started to leak and gather together on the street. In another part of the city, jenny was flying through the air dodging rockets and machine gun fire from metal clones chasing her. She aimed at them with her laser limbs and fired rapidly. Some clones were shot down, but some spun out of the way and charged at jenny. One flew by and kicked jenny into the building on the left side.

"Man this is not easy.'' she said.

Suddenly a clawed fist broke out of the ground. Metal Knuckles burst out of the floor and stood in front of the teenage robot.

"Are you ready to die?'' he said aiming his machine gun at her.

"Are you ready to fight?'' she said, jumping off the ground, she kicked him in the chest with both her feet.

Metal crashed out of the building, but stopped in mid air with his jet booster. Jenny jumped through the hole and charged down at him in flight. Metal charged up his core blast, jenny saw his plan. Metal fired the blast, jenny was inches away and spun around the blast and got behind him. Jenny grabbed him by one of his spikes and tossed him down towards the street. Jenny landed in front of the crater he lay in. Metal teleported above her and elbow dropped onto her, forcing her to drop to the ground. Metal grabbed her ankle and threw her into a light pole. Metal fired three rockets from his rocket launcher, jenny readied her laser limbs and fired off a few shots. The lasers hit the rockets and destroyed them. Jenny hovered off the ground metal knuckles did the same. The two charged at each other in a flash resulting in a cloud of smoke to burst from the forceful impact of the two robots. Jenny got up, Metal Knuckles flew through the cloud of smoke and tackled her into a building wall. He wasn't finished yet.

Metal grabbed her by the neck and tossed her up into the air. She flew above the street and some buildings. Metal teleported above her. He charged up his strongest core blast. A red beam fired from his center right into jenny. The robot girl was smashed into the ground below with an echoing bang. Metal knuckles teleported in front of the medium sized crater that jenny lay in. Her eyes were shut, broken and battered, jenny rose to her feet. "Still want to fight?'' metal assumed. Jenny stood dizzily. "So be it.'' he aimed his rocket launcher at her. Suddenly, a tank round hit metal in the back throwing him over the crater and into the ground. Metal got up growling, a group of Abrams tanks were coming down the street. "Dammit, I'll finish this later.'' he said before flying off.

A group of soldiers hurried to the crater, jenny was limply walking out if it. Brad came out of the crowd of soldiers, he gasped when he saw her damaged body. Brad shoved and pushed through some soldiers. Finally he ran down into the crater and embraced her. Jenny of course returned the hug.

"Are you okay?'' he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…as long as your alright, I am too.'' she smiled.

Brad smiled and hugged her again.

"Come on, we have to get you repaired.'' he said helping her out of the crater.

With Jenny barely making it out of a brutal fight, will she be able to recover in time? A battle looms within New York City and its between Sonic and Mecha WereSonic. Minutes remain, no sign of Eggman's super weapon have appeared. Can it be true that he does have one? But where could it be? Shadow, Kuki, Brandy, and Omega must fight their way through a horde of metal clones to reach Sonic. The final battle is here, to stop Sonic's death and Eggman's massive armies from attacking the world. Can they stop Eggman's plan for dimensional domination? The question you've been waiting for: Will Sonic live or die; is about to be answered.


	27. Everything Must Have Their End

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Everything Must Have Their End**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shadow leaped backwards into the air, blocking machine gun fire with his sword. Shadow swung his sword once, a barrage of chaos spears came out of it and impacted a group of clones. Omega was flying across the ground firing his gatling gun wildly. Left and right the clones came and continued their attack. Kuki and Brandy stood back to back firing their shadow rifles.

"Up there!'' Kuki pointed then fired at a group of ten inbound clones.

Brandy noticed them as well and fired at them too. Each one crashed to the ground in flames around the two. "Good shooting!'' Kuki complimented "Thanks!'' Brandy replied.

Shadow fired chaos spears out of one hand. They shot through a squadron of metal sonic clones. Twenty metal shadow clones flew up at him. Shadow's sword glowed gold, he charged down flying at them. He started spinning his sword like a fan, he cut through half of the clones. He landed on the ground, sliding on the street until coming to a stop. He looked behind him, but a clone punched him in the head. Shadow stumbled back but was rammed and sent flying into a car.

Two clones fired rockets at the car causing it to explode. They lowered their weapons. The two clones turned around and started walking. Shadow came out of the fire, right when he came between them he swung his sword then went right past them. The two clones stopped, both their heads rolled off and their bodies dropped to the ground. Shadow lunged his sword into the head of a metal knuckles clone, he took it out and sliced it through five clones that were behind him. A huge army of clones flew into the air and hovered all around him. They all aimed their rocket launchers at him. Shadow teleported his sword away. Rockets fired at shadow from all sides. Shadow shut his eyes, the rockets all impacted him at the same time. But shadow came rising out of the cloud of flames, the clones above, left, right all surrounded him. Shadow spun in a circle clenching his fists and keeping them close to himself.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!'' he thundered revealing glowing red eyes.

The powerful dome of red energy ravaged through all the clones, shattered windows all around him. Once the chaos blast finished, shadow teleported to the ground. Scattered around him were pieces of burnt metal, parts of the clones lay around him. A clank sounded behind him. Shadow raised his head, he slowly turned around to see Metal Sonic.

"You may destroy all the clones you want, but they won't stop.'' metal stated.

"I'll fight until I see every single clone destroyed!'' shadow yelled.

"That may be…but how do you favor when you face the real one?'' metal raised his fists.

"I believe this will be no challenge metal.'' shadow said, raising his fists.

A duel between Shadow and Metal Sonic is about to begin. Let's hope Shadow can win because they have a time limit, they have no idea what is coming. Sonic is fighting Mecha, Shadow is facing Metal Sonic, all the other heroes are scattered within the city fighting off the endless wave of clones. This will be one fight to remember, for no one is ready for what's next.

_____________________________________________________________

_**Amazon Rainforest, Eggman's Tower Base, 10:00 am**_

Eggman retreated to his tower for good reason, the test firing of his super weapon. He came into a large silo. In the middle, a tall black missile stood. He walked up to the control room, where a view of windows showed the missile. Eggman's robots were working at the controls. This huge missile was ten times worse than a regular nuke known to us today.

"This weapon…with the power to destroy a city or half a country! It will bring the end of the world…and the dawning of the Eggman Empire!'' Eggman laughed evilly.

"Sir the weapon is ready.'' one egg gunner said.

"Good, ready to fire.'' Eggman said lifting a cover off a red button.

"This is how it ends.'' Eggman said smirking, then he pressed the button.

The missile went up the silo, it reached a metal door and it opened horizontally. The missile went up a diagonal pathway. The ground shifted, two huge doors opened under the ground. A giant cannon came out of the ground. The nuke loaded into the barrel. A few seconds passed, "Fire it.'' eggman said looking at a screen showing the cannon.

"Firing…3...2...1...0.'' The cannon fired the missile with a huge plume of smoke surrounding the barrel of the cannon.

The missile went high up into the air. Eggman chuckled, "Now…watch the destruction of New York City and all of the worthless heroes that reside within!'' eggman raised his clenched fists into the air. Eggman's super weapon is a cannon that fires super nukes, able to destroy half a state or even a country with just one. The missile's target: New York City. Can it be stopped? With our unsuspecting heroes fighting for their lives to protect the metropolis from Eggman's massive armies and metals, will this be the end of our heroes? The fate of New York and later the whole world rests in the hands of the heroes in New York City. Can Sonic retrieve the emeralds before Mecha does? Will all the other heroes be able to stop Sonic from dying? But how? What will cause Sonic's death? The end is in minutes and their slowly ticking away.

_____________________________________________________________

_**New York City, 3:00 pm, 30 minutes until Nuke impact**_

Sonic jumped over a burning tank, mecha flew after him. Sonic sped right under mecha and let him fly over. Sonic leaped onto the side of a building and ran along it. "I don't have time for this.'' mecha said, he fired up his jetpack, headed for the construction site. Sonic hopped across from one building and landed on the one on the right side. Sonic was running and jumping from building to building, sideways.

Mecha was right next to him flying way above the street. Sonic lunged at him. Sonic tackled Mecha and the two foes crashed through the corner of a building and came out the other side. The two crashed into the concrete, both separate from each other.

"You sure do take a lot of chances to take me down.'' Mecha said while getting up.

"Thanks for noticing.'' Sonic said, raising his clenched fists.

"I have no time for your annoyances.'' Mecha replied.

He extended his chaos cannon and charged it up. "Man I hate it when he does that.'' sonic said to himself ready to dodge the blast.

Mecha fired the powerful beam. Sonic jumped up onto a light pole and swung from it onto the top of another light pole. Mecha aimed the cannon at Sonic again. "Wanna' miss again?'' sonic smirked. Mecha growled, he teleported.

Sonic looked around cautiously. Suddenly the blast of the cannon shot Sonic in the back forcing him to smash into the ground with great force. Mecha retracted his cannon and laughed. He teleported in front of Sonic's body. Sonic was covered with scars and dirt marks.

"That's right, get up! I'll just knock you back down.'' mecha mocked his opponent.

Sonic got on all fours, groaning in pain. He gritted his teeth, he didn't know what was more annoying, the pain or Mecha's insensitive mocking.

"You'd better shut your mouth.'' Sonic mumbled.

"Is that it? Is that all the fastest thing alive has to say?'' Mecha said.

Sonic's fist started to clench.

"What will you attempt?'' Mecha said.

"THIS!!!'' he yelled, pressing the button his transformation device.

Mecha took three steps back, watching as Sonic transformed into his werehog counterpart. Sonic looked at mecha, he let out a angry roar. Mecha got in a fighting stance. Sonic and Mecha both charged at the same time. The two ran into each other, making both stumble back dizzily. Sonic shook it off and tackled mecha to the ground, sonic pounded his fist into his face. Mecha grabbed sonic by his throat and tossed him to the left, sonic crashed against a car, causing it to fall on its side. Mecha got to his feet and extended his chaos cannon. Sonic saw him charging the blast. Sonic grabbed the car and flung it at mecha.

Mecha fired it just as Sonic threw the car. The blast exploded the car into a fireball. Mecha retracted his cannon back inside and closed his power source. He heard running all around him, the sound of growling also sounded. Sonic dropped onto mecha feet first. Sonic stepped off his back and grabbed one of his metal quills. Sonic threw him like a Frisbee. Mecha spun backwards right into the wall of a building. Sonic stretched his arm and grabbed his chest. Sonic pulled him out and brought him face first into the ground. Sonic ran on all fours to his body. Mecha quickly got up and gave Sonic an uppercut, throwing the werehog back a couple feet. Mecha lifted into the air with the use of his jetpack. He saw the construction site in the distance. Mecha fired a blast of fire out of his jetpack and flew towards the construction site.

Back with shadow and the others, they were fighting through endless waves of metal clones. Kuki turned around and shot a metal knuckles clone in the head, she quickly turned to the left and fired five rounds at five clones. One landed behind her, she swung her gun and pointed it to his stomach. She fired, it's stomach was left only with a gaping hole. Brandy kicked a robot to her left, she pointed the gun to its face and fired a shot. She ducked from two missiles. She aimed at them, but suddenly metal knuckles landed behind her. She pointed the gun at him, but he grabbed it and tossed it aside. Kuki gasped, brandy was on the ground with metal knuckles pointing his machine gun at her forehead.

"Time to get rid of you.'' Metal said.

Metal raised his head, he quickly turned around to omega charging at him. Metal fired a core blast throwing the robot back a few feet. Metal turned back to Brandy. "Now where was I? Oh yes.'' he aimed his machine gun at her. "Hey!'' Kuki shouted.

Metal looked at her. "Eat this!'' she fired three shots. Metal dodged two, but the third one hit him in the power source. He grabbed it in pain, he dropped to one knee.

Kuki ran over to brandy and helped her up, "Come on!'' Kuki exclaimed running with Brandy.

Metal held his power source in pure agony. "This is Metal Knuckles, Eggman do you read me?'' metal spoke into his communicator which was on his arm.

"Yes this is Eggman, how goes the invasion?'' Eggman asked "I may have to retreat…I took extensive damage to my…power source.'' metal answered.

"Very well…retreat back to my base in Rail Canyon.'' Eggman responded.

"Yes, sir.'' Metal replied. He aimed his core shot, it glowed blue, a blue ball shot out and formed into a portal, metal jumped in. It soon after vanished into thin air. With one of the metals retreating, it may make the battle more easy, but the nuke is coming. It holds the fate of New York City. Will our heroes be able to stop the weapon of mass destruction in time? What of Sonic? Will he be the one responsible for the protection of New York City? Minutes are passing by, Sonic's death is coming, and if our heroes can't stop his death, it will be course changer of this war. Get ready as Sonic makes his final minutes fighting for his life, his friends, the people of New York, lie in the hands of the blue blur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**20 minutes Until Impact**_

Mecha landed in the construction site, in front of him were the six chaos emeralds. "Now I will be unstoppable!'' he chanted walking towards them. A blast of golden energy hit him in the back and he was flung over the emeralds. Shadow ran for the emeralds, but a red beam from mecha's chaos cannon hit him and threw the hedgehog back. Mecha teleported in front of his body, shadow was holding the red chaos emerald. Mecha grabbed it and picked it up. Shadow's eyes shot open, he smacked the emerald out of his hand. The emerald landed with the other six.

Shadow jumped to his feet and jumped to the right, dodging a punch by mecha. Shadow swung his leg at mecha's feet, mecha jumped over it and dropped both his fists at shadow. Shadow teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground. Mecha rolled on his back and fired his chaos cannon, right when shadow was about to jump on him. Shadow was flung into the construction building. He crashed through three wooden floors and ended by landing on a steel girder. Mecha teleported before him. Shadow jumped off the girder, glaring at mecha.

"If Sonic can't beat me, what makes you think you can?'' Mecha questioned.

"BECAUSE OF THIS!'' Shadow fired a chaos spear beam.

Mecha teleported, shadow ceased the firing. Mecha appeared behind shadow, shadow swung his fist right across Mecha's face. Mecha spun in one back flip and landed on the ground. Shadow ran past him, but grabbed his ankle. Shadow ran around the construction site, dragging Mecha's body across the dirt. Shadow swung mecha out in front of him. Mecha smacked right against a support beam made out of steel. Shadow stopped, mecha wasn't moving. Shadow turned around, but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm not done yet.'' Shadow heard his voice and saw him standing.

Mecha thrusted his fist at him. Shadow ducked, going to the left. Shadow gave him an uppercut, but mecha reared back, dodging it. Mecha grabbed shadow by the throat and tossed him into one of the steel support beams.

"I've had just enough of you arrogance! I WILL FINISH THIS!!'' mecha armed his cannon, charging up his most powerful blast.

Shadow saw the glowing ring forming around the barrel of Mecha's chaos cannon. A tank round his mecha in the back, he turned around growling. There was a hole in the perimeter fence around the construction site, and a group of tanks and soldiers were converging on their position. Mecha instead pointed the cannon at them. Shadow widened his eyes. In front of the tanks and soldiers were Kuki and brandy. Shadow quickly leaped into action.

"DIE!!!!!!'' Mecha roared.

A huge thick beam of red energy with a coiling red ring around it. Shadow teleported in front of the tanks and soldiers, his hands glowed gold. The rings around shadow's wrist came off. A huge beam of golden energy erupted from his palms and went on a collision course with mecha's beam. The two force collided, resulting in a huge bright light. The blast radius shot through buildings, causing them to topple and collapse.

Kuki, Brandy, and the soldiers behind them blocked their eyes from the bright light that exploded. Shadow fell to his knees, that was almost all of his energy he just used. "Shadow!'' Kuki cried running over to him with brandy following. Shadow grabbed one of the golden rings and put it back around his wrist, he did the same with the other.

Kuki hugged her hedgehog friend tightly. "Are you okay Shadow?'' she asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah.'' he coughed. "I'm alright.'' getting to his feet.

Clanking started to sound, shadow looked at the slowly vanishing cloud of smoke. "He's still alive…dammit…get somewhere safe you two!'' shadow said readying to fight once again. Suddenly the clanking stopped. "Where is he?'' asked Brandy

"Shhhh.'' Shadow said, keeping his eyes and ears open.

All of a sudden mecha teleported in front of shadow, he grabbed him by the face and threw him through the cloud of smoke. Mecha fired up his jetpack and flew through the smoke cloud. Once he made it to the other side, shadow was already in the air lunging at him. Shadow punched mecha across the face, then grabbed his ankle bringing him down to the ground. Mecha and Shadow slammed into the ground, just outside the construction site.

"I'm going to make sure that there is nothing left of you once I'm done with you.'' Mecha threatened.

"More action, less words mecha.'' Shadow mocked.

Mecha teleported, he appeared behind him. Shadow put his arms to block a swipe from his arm. Shadow punched him twice in the stomach, mecha punched him once, but shadow gave him a kick to the power source making mecha stumble back. Shadow spin dashed at him in a blur. Mecha acted quickly and fired a blast of his chaos cannon, throwing shadow, while still in ball form, right back into the construction site. Shadow got to his feet, but mecha was already standing in front of him. Mecha sent a kick at shadow, but he grabbed his foot and swung mecha over his head. Mecha crashed against a steel girder in the upper part of the building. Mecha activated his jetpack.

Shadow fired up his hovershoes, flying upwards towards mecha. Mecha flew to the top of the building, he hovered above the building. Shadow stopped opposite from mecha. "You really are determined.'' mecha stated "Finally you know something.'' shadow said "Watch your mouth!'' mecha snapped "Now let us finish this fight…for good!'' mecha raised his fists "I plan to.'' shadow replied, raising his fists as well. The brawl between Shadow and Mecha continues. Can Shadow find the strength to defeat Mecha in time? More importantly, what happened to Sonic? The nuke is nearing, the minutes are shortening, the time is almost up.

Appa was flying above the streets with Katara steering, Sokka and Toph sat on the saddle. Aang was flying his glider alongside Appa.

"You saw that bright light too right?'' Aang asked Katara.

"Yeah! It should be somewhere up ahead!'' Katara called back.

All of a sudden, quick wisps came past them. Metal Sonic teleported in their path and he was readying a core blast. "Hold on tight guys!'' Katara pulled down on the reins. Appa took a dive, the core blast fired over them.

Appa flew under Metal Sonic. Metal turned his attention to them. Aang came flying at the unsuspecting metal. Aang flew up and retracted the wings back into the glider. He raised the staff over his head. Metal quickly turned around and grabbed the end of the staff. He swung Aang along with his glider down to the ground. Katara gasped and turned Appa around. Metal teleported in front of Aang's body. He was crawling towards his staff. Metal picked him up and tossed him away from the staff. Metal marched over to his injured body. Metal armed his machine gun, Aang rolled onto his back, looking up at Metal Sonic.

"This is it for you.'' Metal pointed the machine gun at him.

Aang slammed his arms on the ground to his left and right. He then pulled chunks of the pavement and earth, covering him in rock armor. Aang stood on his feet facing metal. Metal teleported behind him, aang jumped back and raised a pillar of earth below metal throwing him into the air. Aang landed on the ground. Metal sonic dove down at him but aang raised a boulder out of the ground and launched it towards metal. Metal blasted through the boulder, but aang was lunging right in front of him. Aang smashed both his rock fists onto metal's head, forcing him to crash into the ground with a boom. Aang landed on the ground in front of the small crater metal sonic laid in. Metal teleported in front of aang, metal sent a punch his way, but aang kicked him back. Aang fired two fireballs out of his rock fists. Metal fired his core blast which distinguished the fireballs. Aang rose out of the ground behind metal, metal turned around and grabbed one of his fists before it met his face. Metal swung aang around in circles and let go. Aang crashed into a car, making it dent inwards. Aang's rock armor started to drop away. Metal Sonic marched towards him. But Appa came and rammed metal throwing him into a tanker truck.

Aang shook his head and saw what happened. Metal stood in the oil, aang dislodged himself from the car and ran towards the tanker truck. Aang fired a fireball at the tanker. Metal jumped, but the fireball hit the tanker and sent sonic flying high into the air. Aang stepped away from the burning mess. Katara, Sokka, and Toph came running. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck.

"Good job Aang.'' Toph commented.

Metal Sonic landed in front of them, he had dents and his right arm was tore off by the blast. "You're going to regret that.'' Metal pointed his rocket launcher at them.

Suddenly Omega landed and pinned Metal Sonic to the ground with one hand. Omega picked him up and tossed him high into the air. Omega fired ten rockets at him. They all made their target, the ruined body of metal sonic crashed to the ground, but he was still alive. Metal rose to his feet carefully.

"We'll meet again.'' he said.

Metal fired a blue portal out of his center, a portal appeared and he jumped in, the portal quickly disappeared.

"Well, that was easy, and good timing Omega.'' Sokka mentioned.

"You are welcome.'' replied Omega walking up to the gang.

A loud boom sounded, they saw the construction site in the distance, where the loud booms were coming from. "Come on let's go!'' aang said picking up his staff. Appa landed beside them, the four hopped on and the bison lifted into the air with omega following closely behind. Another metal down, one remaining, but millions of clones reside within the city. The nuke is sixteen minutes from impact, let's hope that's enough time to suffice for the heroes to regroup.


	28. As Doom Approaches, All is Lost

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: As Doom Approaches, All is Lost**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful owners/creators.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**16 minutes until impact**_

A black hawk was flying through the city streets, General Richards and the President were in the black hawk.

"Is it true? There's a nuke heading here?'' the President asked.

"I'm afraid so sir, we're trying to get the abort codes as fast as we can, the base is up ahead.'' Richards informed.

There was a huge military base, vehicles and soldiers going out and into the base. The black hawk landed on the roof. Richards and the President got off. A soldier confronted them.

"How much do we got?'' Richards asked, heading for the stairs leading into the building.

"Fifteen minutes sir. We almost have the abort codes.'' the soldier replied.

They went into the control room, officers and uniformed men and women operated at controls. A map of New York was displayed on the screen in the front of the room. "Any more news yet?'' Richards spoke up "Sir, we're retrieving the abort codes, it'll take about three minutes.'' one person said "Tell the Russians to hurry faster!'' Richards raised his voice. A sudden boom shook the building. "What the hell was that?'' Richards exclaimed "There's something outside sir!'' one of the people called out. "Where is it? I need answers people!'' Richards shouted "It's here.'' one person said. Silence fell across the room, Richards turned around. There was a door, it suddenly broke down.

Walking through it was Sonic in his werehog form. Some of the guards pulled out their guns and aimed at the werehog. "Hold your fire.'' Richards said "Sir?'' one of the soldiers said confusedly "Do what I say.'' Richards said confronting sonic. Sonic looked down at Richards. A quick flash brightened, sonic returned to his normal form. Richards glared down at him, sonic glared up at him.

"What're you doing here hedgehog?'' Richards asked immediately.

"I saw your chopper, so here I am.'' sonic replied.

"Hmmm, leave now.'' Richards turned his back to sonic and walked back to where he was standing earlier.

"What do you mean?'' asked sonic.

"Leave…is it that hard to understand?'' Richards said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?'' sonic asked.

"You do not know of the nuke that's heading here!?'' yelled Richards, facing sonic.

"Nuke?'' sonic said confusedly.

Richards sighed, he pointed to the screen. The map that showed New York turned to a satellite image of the nuke. Sonic widened his eyes in horror. "Brandy was right.'' he muttered, taking a step back.

Sonic quickly ran out the door. "Wait! Grrr, never mind. Do we have the abort codes yet?'' Richards said.

"Yes, we have them, entering them right now.'' one person answered.

A few seconds passed. "Alright…done!'' the person said. Richards looked at the screen showing the missile in space, nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?'' Richards raised his voice.

"They should've worked!'' the person exclaimed. More of the people started typing more quickly, entering the abort codes, nothing at all was happening.

"Try all you want general, but your plan will fail.'' a voice said.

They all looked and saw Eggman on the screen.

"Damn you Eggman! Why are doing this!?'' Richards yelled angrily.

"To show who the real ruler of this world is! Now just sit back and relax as my missile will destroy all of you!'' he laughed, then the screen turned black.

Richards put a hand to his forehead and couldn't believe it. "Orders sir?'' a soldier asked.

"Just pray that Sonic can stop it, send all our forces to assist him.'' Richards said.

"Yes, sir!'' the soldier responded, running out of the room.

The General's plan has failed, the only hopes for New York lay in the hands of the blue blur, Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic has to reach the emeralds, they are the only forces powerful to destroy the missile. The brawl between Shadow and Mecha, who will win, can shadow muster up enough to hold Mecha back until more help arrives? The nuke is nearing, fate is about to make its decision, but be ready for a shocking scene. The last battle against Mecha is here, who will win? Will Shadow be defeated? What does fate have in hand for Sonic? A final judgment, can New York City be saved? A blue hedgehog stands alone with the answer.

Shadow crashed through three wooden floors of the construction building until landing on a metal one. He rolled out of the way, mecha slammed his feet to the ground where shadow was just laying. Shadow fired a chaos spear, mecha put his arms up in defense. A cloud of smoke formed. Mecha swung his arms in circles, clearing the smoke cloud. Shadow tackled mecha from behind. Shadow grabbed his ankles and tossed him into a steel girder. Mecha fired his chaos cannon, shadow teleported out of its path. Mecha retracted the cannon back inside. Mecha jumped forwards and turned around to shadow. Shadow lunged at him, mecha grabbed him by the throat. Shadow kicked mecha in his power source with both his feet. Mecha dropped shadow, then the hedgehog proceeded with an uppercut. Shadow grabbed him by his arm and tossed him off the building.

Shadow jumped down after him. Mecha stopped in mid air with his jetpack. Shadow came down at him feet first. Mecha teleported, shadow hovered to the ground with his hovershoes. Mecha teleported above him and fired his chaos cannon. Shadow was forced into the ground by the ongoing blast of energy. Mecha dropped himself and landed on shadow making him jolt. Mecha picked him up, he armed his Gatling gun.

"Time to finish this.'' mecha aimed it at his head.

Shadow opened his eyes, he let out a small chaos blast, but it threw mecha across the ground and into a pile of steel girders. Shadow fired a volley of chaos spears. Mecha teleported out of their path. He reappeared behind shadow, shadow swung his fist at him but mecha grabbed it. Mecha spun shadow in a circle then tossed him up into the air. Mecha teleported above him with his fists raised over his head.

Mecha smashed his fists into shadow, throwing the hedgehog back into the ground with a loud boom. Mecha hovered down in front of his body. "Face it Shadow, you are no longer the ultimate life form I-'' shadow interrupted by grabbing him by the throat, a look of anger across his face. ""Try and say that again.'' shadow said before tossing mecha back into the building. Mecha bumped into the ceiling and slammed back into the ground. Shadow teleported in front of his metallic foe. Mecha lunged at him, shadow grabbed his wrist and threw him into the ceiling, making him lodged into the steel. Shadow charged a chaos spear beam.

"Take this!'' shadow fired a beam of golden energy right into mecha, throwing him up onto the ceiling.

Shadow teleported in front of his foe's body. Suddenly shadow was tackled off the building by metal shadow. "Damn you!'' shadow yelled angrily.

Shadow let out a chaos blast, throwing metal shadow into the air. Shadow fired up his hovershoes and stopped in mid air, then he shot up after metal shadow. Metal teleported, shadow flew past where he was, looking left and right. Metal teleported behind him, shadow turned around, but he wasn't there. Shadow looked to the left, metal shadow's fist hit him across the face. Shadow flew back, he fired a volley of chaos spears. Metal shadow fired rounds of rockets at the chaos spears.

The shots collided in multiple small explosions. Metal came at shadow once again, but shadow grabbed his wrist and tossed metal down to the ground. Metal landed right onto a pile of steel girders. Shadow landed on him feet first. Shadow then continuously punched metal across the face. Shadow punched his fist into metal shadow's power source. Metal quickly fired his core blast, throwing shadow off him. Shadow jumped to his feet and shot a chaos spear. It hit metal shadow's power source. He stepped back in pain. Metal covered the hole with one of his hands. Metal fired a blue ball, turning into a portal. Metal jumped in, shadow jumped for it, but it vanished in a second. Shadow stomped the ground once in anger. "He's lucky.'' shadow said.

The whistling of rockets reached his ears, he turned around and saw ten rockets raining down at him. Shadow fired chaos spears, the two forces collided in one explosion. Mecha came through the smoke and landed just feet away from shadow.

"I'm still here Shadow, any plan for taking me out yet?'' he asked.

"Just shut your mouth, we'll see who's the strongest.'' shadow snapped.

Shadow teleported behind him, mecha kicked him in the stomach. Mecha turned around and punched shadow in the gut, throwing him across the dirt. Mecha leaped into the air and dove down at shadow. Shadow fired seven chaos spears. Mecha was shot by each one and slammed into the ground. Shadow marched towards him, mecha swiped his arm at shadow's legs making him trip. Mehca grabbed shadow by the neck, shadow hit him with his head. Mecha shook his head and returned by hitting him with his head, making shadow dizzy.

Mecha flew into the air, shadow kicked mecha in the stomach. Mecha growled and threw the hedgehog into the construction building. Shadow landed on his feet, skidding to a halt. Mecha flew down into the building floor shadow was standing on. Shadow teleported, mecha flew out the other side. Shadow reappeared in front of him. Shadow kicked him diagonally then punched him twice in his power source. Shadow's fists glowed gold, he punched them both into mecha's power source throwing him through five steel support beams of the construction building and ended up smashing into the ground. The upper part of the building started to topple, the denting of the support beams made it fall backwards. With a huge sounding boom, the upper half of the building crashed into the ground. Shadow marched over to mecha's motionless body.

Shadow stopped in front of him, suddenly "RAH!!'' mecha roared swinging his sword, shadow took a step back.

He held his hand out, his sword appeared in his hand, when it did, lightning crackled. Mecha had his twin swords that came out under his wrists. Shadow and Mecha charged towards each other, the splashing of water was made by each step they took. The two locked their swords against each other. Both started pushing the other back and forth.

"One strike from my weapon…you…will…die.'' mecha said evilly.

"We'll see about that!'' shadow pushed mecha back with his sword.

Shadow thrusted it at mecha, but he jumped to the left and laughed. Shadow quickly retracted his arm before mecha had a chance to cut it off. Shadow swung his sword releasing a barrage of chaos spears at mecha. Mecha dodged by jumping to the right, he then ran at shadow and thrusted his both swords at shadow. Shadow blocked them and then kicked mecha in the chest. Mecha teleported, shadow was immediately on high alert. He held his sword tightly, the sound of a small clank reached his ears. Mecha, from behind drove both his swords at shadow, but shadow turned around and sliced his sword across his mecha's power source. "Ahhhh!'' mecha roared in pain.

Shadow glared at his foe, mecha teleported. This time right in front of him, shadow ducked from mecha's attack, then spun around him. Mecha elbowed shadow in the face, making shadow stumble back. Mecha swung his sword at shadow's leg, making a quick gash. Shadow held his leg, mecha thrusted his other sword at shadow's head. Shadow raised his hand with his sword, blocking his attack just in time. Shadow fired three chaos spears at mecha, throwing him back a few feet onto the dirt. Shadow took one step but his eyes squinted in pain.

Blood dripped from his leg, his glove became stained with his own blood. Mecha got up, he caught sight of shadow in pain. "Little hedgehog has a flesh wound? Let's see how good you fight now.'' mecha charged at shadow. Shadow stood limply as mecha charged at him. Shadow readied himself. Mecha lunged one of the swords at him, shadow hopped to the right, but when he landed, he held his leg. Mecha armed his cannon and fired a large blast of energy at the injured hedgehog. Shadow teleported out of its way, he reappeared behind mecha. Shadow kicked mecha with his "good" leg, mecha stumbled backwards and punched shadow in the stomach. Shadow reached for his sword, mecha dived down at him with his swords aiming for his heart. Shadow grabbed the grip and swung it, a barrage of chaos spears came out of his sword.

Mecha teleported and reappeared, landing in front of shadow. Mecha stomped his foot on shadow's injured leg. Shadow groaned in pain, mecha lifted his foot off him. Mecha raised his fists over shadow's heart, shadow swung his leg, tripping mecha to the ground. Shadow grabbed mecha by one of his ankles and tossed him across the ground. Shadow fell on his injured leg, holding it in pain. Mecha jumped to his feet, and charged at him. Shadow got back up, mecha lunged one sword at shadow. Shadow held his sword in defense to block it. Mecha started pushing down, shadow, using just the hand holding his sword, was struggling against the the strength mecha was pushing on him.

All of a sudden Sonic jumped over the two, heading around to the other side of the building where the emeralds are. Mecha growled in anger, sonic noticed shadow's predicament and ran back. Shadow looked over his shoulder.

"NOO!! GO GET THE EMERALDS!!!'' Shadow called out to him.

Sonic stopped on the ground, he took a step back to the building and ran around it to the emeralds. Mecha took this chance, he knocked shadow's sword out of his hand. Mecha drove the sword into Shadow's chest. Mecha kicked shadow to the ground, mecha retracted the swords back into his arms. He lifted off into the air with his jetpack, heading for the emeralds location. Sonic stood in the middle of the seven emeralds he teleported himself on top of the construction building, or the new tallest spot, since half of it fell off. The emeralds hovered around Sonic and spread out. Mecha jumped in the middle with Sonic, sonic turned around, the seven emeralds came towards them, resulting in a bright white light. Around the city, the heroes saw the bright light, shooting up into the sky. It slowly vanished, sonic was standing, he looked to see his blue fur replaced with golden fur, he was Super Sonic.

"Yes!'' he said victoriously.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Sonic.'' mecha said.

Sonic looked at him and gasped. All his armor was a bronze goldish color, he transformed into Super Mecha. Sonic glared at his foe, mecha looked at his hands. He changed them into energy cannons with glowing gold energy coming from their barrels, he changed them back into his regular arms. He laughed evilly, "This is far from over Mecha! Let's finish this!'' sonic shot up into the air.

"You asked for it.'' Mecha said, launching into the sky.

Sonic and Mecha hovered above the city, lightning cracked in the background. Heavy rain poured from the clouds.

"I've always waited for this moment! And now it's time to finish you Sonic The Hedgehog!'' mecha yelled.

"Speak all the words you want Mecha! I WILL protect this city and I WILL protect my friends from the likes of you!'' sonic yelled, letting a glowing golden aura form around him.

"Let's finish this!'' Mecha let a golden glowing aura form around him. The final epic duel has come. Super Sonic VS Super Mecha WereSonic. This is the real final battle for New York. Good and Evil clash in this climatic battle, who will win? Which ever one is the victor, the fate New York, the world, and all the heroes dimensions will be sealed forever. The nuke is ten minutes from impact, can Sonic muster the strength to defeat his metal werehog counterpart. The most epic battle in this telling tale has just begun


	29. The Sealing Fate of New York City

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Sealing Fate of New York City**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

_**10 Minutes Until Impact**_

Sonic and Mecha rammed each other endlessly at blistering speed. The two clashed, both clasping each others fists. Sonic fired a burst of energy throwing Mecha back. He formed into a ball with multiple spikes around him. A golden aura appeared around him. He dashed at Sonic, the golden hedgehog put a shield around him. Mecha impacted him, but bounced off him like a pinball. Mecha crashed through a skyscraper, ending up smashing into a car. Sonic bulleted down towards Mecha. Mecha got to his feet, he aimed his cannon arms.

Two blasts fired out from the ports. Sonic spun into a ball, he went straight through the blast and pounded Mecha into the ground. Sonic was punched and sent flying through three buildings, he stopped in mid air. Mecha teleported in front of him and threw a series of quick punches at Sonic. Sonic managed to dodge each one until he winded up a punch and hit Mecha in his power source. The super powered Mecha was thrown into the ground, making a large crater. Mecha flew back at Sonic, but teleported before he came close to his hedgehog foe. Sonic looked around, all he saw was rain and the thunder booming across the clouds. Mecha reappeared behind Sonic right when lightning flashed behind him. Mecha sent a powerful punch into Sonic's back.

The super powered hedgehog crashed into the ground making a path of ground go inward. He came to a halt, Mecha came diving down at him. Sonic teleported away. Mecha smashed into the ground, but it had no effect against him. Mecha turned around to see Sonic flying right at him. Mecha fired a blast out of one of his cannon arms. Sonic put up a shield, however, Mecha fired another shot from his other cannon arm. It broke through Sonic's shield throwing him into a building. Mecha rammed right into sonic, he then continued by punching sonic in the stomach and his head. Sonic grabbed Mecha by the throat and tossed him threw the lower part of a building. Mecha bounced across the street on the other side, until he came to a halt. Sonic teleported above him, and dived down at him with his foot first. Mecha grabbed his foot and smashed sonic into the ground with his quick reactions.

Mecha grabbed sonic by the throat, sonic raised his foot into Mecha's chin releasing himself from his grip. Sonic fired a beam into Mecha's center throwing him high into the air. Sonic fired off the ground after him. Mecha teleported, and appeared behind Sonic. He slammed both his fists into his dome, forcing sonic to spiral down into the ground, resulting in a loud boom. Sonic got out of the crater he lay in. All around him, fires broke around him. Destroyed attack helicopters and tanks were left in ruins. Soldiers lie dead in the streets along with the bodies of destroyed metal clones. Sonic lowered his head in shame, he brought this war to the city. He looked up to see Mecha flying down at him. Sonic launched upwards at him. The two collided, sonic went crashing back into the street. Mecha went flying through the air but stopped himself, then dashed back towards Sonic.

Sonic saw the incoming Mecha, he fired two large beams of golden energy up at his mechanized nemesis. Mecha formed into a ball and shot right through it. At the last second, when Mecha was inches from impacting sonic, the hedgehog kicked Mecha right into a building, while still in ball form. Mecha crashed through every wall of the bottom floor of the building. Sonic teleported on the other side, Mecha stood feet away from Sonic. "We can fight all you want, but there will be nothing left of this city sooner or later.'' Mecha laughed.

"What are you talking about?'' Sonic asked quickly.

"The impending doom that's approaching this city.'' Mecha continued. Sonic's eyes somewhat shuttered at his comment. "Eggman's super weapon.'' Mecha answered.

"Where is he?'' Sonic demanded to know.

"Why don't you ask him?'' Mecha pointed behind Sonic.

Hovering in the air behind him was Eggman in his hovership.

"Eggman'' Sonic muttered angrily to himself.

"What he says is true Sonic, a super nuke is heading for the city, and there's no way you can destroy it.'' Eggman told him.

Sonic's ears twitched, he flew into the air, Mecha flew just under him. "Prepare to lose this war Sonic!'' Eggman said laughing evilly as he flew away.

Mecha charged and tackled sonic in the back forcing him into a building. Mecha dragged his body across the building making a swath straight through the structure. Mecha finished by flinging Sonic down into the street. Sonic opened his eyes angrily, he spun into a ball, then teleported. Sonic appeared in front of Mecha and tackled him in the stomach with the power of his spin dash. Sonic smashed Mecha into the wall of a building. Sonic grabbed him by the throat and flung him back towards the street. Mecha stopped in mid air, he charged back up at Sonic. Sonic drove his foot down at him, Mecha spun around sonic and elbowed sonic in the head. Mecha punched left then right, Mecha attempted to knee Sonic, but the hedgehog grabbed his ankle and tossed him down into the street with great force.

Mecha slammed onto a semi truck. Mecha got up, but was quickly slammed into the ground by Sonic. Sonic punched him wildly, Mecha fired his chaos cannon, but it was much stronger now that he's in his super form. Sonic lunged into the sky, but stopped himself. Mecha flew up to where Sonic was. The two stared each other down.

"Look Sonic.'' Mecha pointed behind him.

Sonic looked behind him, he saw a path of fire going up the clouds. It revealed itself, sonic widened his eyes. The huge super nuke flew into the sky, heading for space. Sonic turned back to Mecha, glaring at him angrily.

"You came so far, you betrayed the trust of your friends, you were fooled by Eggman, believing that you killed me?'' Mecha said.

Sonic continued glaring at him. Mecha chuckled evilly, "You never stood a chance, and today it will end!'' Mecha continued.

"Prepare to say goodbye to your life and all of your friends Sonic The Hedgehog!!!'' he thundered.

Mecha armed his cannon arms and his chaos cannon. They all charged up together, from within the streets, the Pokemon and the trainers looked up at the two glowing golden dots.

"Come on Sonic, we believe in you!'' Dawn cried.

Sector V watched from an intersection. "Show em' what your made of!'' Numbuh One shouted.

Jenny, Brad, Omega, and the gang watched from a war torn street. "Please Sonic, I believe in you!'' Katara shouted. "Give it your all!'' Brad yelled.

Sonic held his hands out, two enlarging glows of chaos energy started to form and grow. A red glow came from Mecha's chaos cannon, his two cannon arms had golden glows coming from them.

"FEEL MY POWER!!!'' Mecha thundered loudly, firing all three shots.

The cannon arm shots came together, the chaos cannon blast twirled around the cannon arm shots. Sonic narrowed his eyes, "THIS WILL FINISH IT FOR GOOD!!!'' Sonic thundered.

He fired two thick large beams of golden energy. The two super blasts came and shot through each other. Mecha was hit in the center by Sonic's blast. Mecha's blast hit sonic dead on in the stomach. Two huge explosions occurred, the echoing boom of the explosions rattled across the sky. The heroes below gazed at the huge light. Mecha was out of his super form heading for a skyscraper roof. He slammed onto the roof, he got up, a hole was left in his power source. Static electricity sparked from his inner circuits.

"Damn HEDGEHOG!!!'' he yelled to the heavens above.

Sonic was lying in the middle of Times Square. He was still in his super form. Sonic rose to his feet, he remembered the nuke Eggman mentioned. Sonic dashed up into the sky, he flew above New York, looking across the huge metropolis. Eggman saw the incident. "Mecha, Mecha come in!'' Eggman spoke into his communicator on his hovership.

"Yes doctor?'' Mecha replied in pain.

"You're still alive! I'm amazed you survived that blast.'' Eggman said.

"Sonic is still alive as well, he's hovering above the city.'' Mecha informed the doctor.

"Do not fret, the nuke cannot be stopped.'' Eggman replied, smirking evilly.

He flew his hovership through the streets of New York. Sonic looked across the city, he lowered his head. In space, the nuke stopped and headed diagonally down at New York. "If this is how it must end, then I will do it.'' he clenched his fist.

Sonic stuck his hands out, two glows formed in his palms. He winced in pain, golden energy started to span out from his hands. A shield is what he was creating, as it slowly started to form. The true meaning of how Sonic dies, a pure sacrifice. His fate has been sealed, to protect New York and all the heroes that reside within the city, his life must be sacrificed to do so. The nuke is headed for him, our famed hedgehog hero has his final minutes of life before the nuke impacts. Get ready for the most heart wrenching scene in this story.

In the middle of Times Square, Omega and Jenny were looking up at the shield enclosing the city. Kuki was running down the street, ahead of the other operatives. She saw shadow limping down a street to her left. She gasped and ran towards him. Shadow was holding the stab wound with his hand. Kuki was lost for words, shadow's hand that was covering his wound was soaked with blood.

"Oh my…Shadow are you okay?'' she said hugging him.

"It's alright…I-I'll make it.'' said shadow, patting her back with his other hand.

From behind Shadow, Brandy came running. "You guys see that?'' brandy pointed up into the sky. The two saw the golden dome forming around the city. "Come on let's get to the others!'' brandy said running for Times Square. "Can you walk?'' Kuki asked "Yeah, I can, let's go.'' he said, being careful while running.

The three stopped and stood with Jenny and Omega. They all looked up to see Sonic creating the huge dome shield. In just minutes, all of New York City was protected by a huge golden energy dome.

"Wait…wasn't Sonic suppose to teleport everyone out of the city?'' Brandy whispered to Kuki

"Yeah, why isn't he?'' Kuki said looking back up.

"Sonic wouldn't do it.'' Shadow said.

"Huh?'' Kuki said. "Sonic wouldn't let an entire city fall, even if it means sacrificing himself to protect it shadow said looking at Brandy.

Brandy had a face of worry, then looked back up at Sonic. Sonic stood in the center of the top of the energy dome. He fell on all fours, "Now…one more thing left to do.'' he said to himself. He placed his hands on the shield. A dome of energy went throughout the whole city. The heroes saw the golden wall heading for them. But it passed through them, doing nothing.

"Was that suppose to teleport us?'' Kuki said.

Eggman was flying for Times Square with every clone that sieged New York coming from every street, coming for Times Square. When the dome of energy passed through them, Eggman and every single clone vanished. They all reappeared, around Sonic. Eggman looked around nervously. "What just happened? You!'' Eggman pointed at Sonic.

Sonic looked up at him, "I'm not going down alone Eggman.'' Sonic said.

Eggman whimpered, "Clones! Destroy him! Metal Shadow come with me!'' Eggman ordered.

Eggman and Metal Shadow stopped in the air, metal shadow created a portal, and the two went through it, the portal quickly vanished. Sonic was breathing heavily, mostly in pain. From every side and corner, metal sonic clones, Metal Shadow clones, and Metal Knuckles clones, surrounded him. Sonic looked up, the missile came through the clouds, heading for him. Sonic shut his eyes and stood strong, the clones all charged down at him. The nuke smashed through the clones and impacted Sonic, dead on. A huge gigantic explosion formed, a one hundred foot mushroom cloud flew into the air. The heroes stood within the city, perfectly safe.

"No'' Brandy muttered.

The smoke from the nuke started to slowly die down. The radiation from the nuke was destroyed by the power radiating from the dome shield around New York. Six chaos emeralds shot across the sky and vanished in an instance. Within minutes, the shield disappeared. Sonic's body fell down towards Times Square. Omega launched into the air. Omega flew under him and grabbed his body, he was back in his normal form. Omega flew down to the heroes, he landed in the center of Times Square and rest Sonic down on the ground. Brandy, Kuki, Shadow, and Jenny ran to Omega. Omega took a few steps back. Shadow and the heroes stopped in front of his body. The dark blue chaos emerald was falling down towards them. Shadow teleported under it and grabbed it, then teleported back to the ground. From afar, Mecha was standing on top of the Statue of Liberty. He took off into the air, he created a portal and flew into it, shortly after it vanished.

Brandy dropped to her knees, in front of his body. Sonic's eyes slowly opened, he looked at brandy with a small smile. "Hey'' he said weakly. Brandy sat awe shocked, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic put his hand on her back and patted it. She broke apart from the hug, whimpering, on the verge of tears. "I don't think I'm gonna' make it.'' he said weakly "No! Don't say that!'' brandy cried. Sonic did one small laugh, "I'm sorry…I-I didn't…believe you.'' he said…


	30. The Reminiscence of Sonic the Hedgehog

**Chapter Thirty: The Reminiscence of Sonic the Hedgehog**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful owners/creators! The lyrics of a song shown in this chapter DO NOT BELONG TO ME! The song belongs to Evanescence…NOT ME!!!**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Kuki started to shed tears, jenny held her hands to her mouth. Shadow kept his arms crossed, he lowered his head. "Don't leave me Sonic! Please…don't leave!'' she rest her head on his chest. Sonic lifted her chin, she looked at him, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll… miss you, tell the others they've been the best…friends I could ask for.'' sonic finished, his head went numb, his eyes shut.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand your hand through all of all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Sonic was dead. Brandy broke into tears. Kuki did as well, she buried her head into Shadow's chest, crying. Jenny wiped tears she shed. Appa came flying towards the group, the gang hopped off. Aang and Katara hopped of smiling, that all the clones were destroyed. They looked at the scene in the middle of Times Square. Katara quickly ran over to them. Once she saw Sonic, she stopped in her tracks. Aang stopped next to her, katara turned around to Aang, crying. Aang wrapped her arms around her to comfort the young water bender.

_Brandy remembered the first time she met Sonic. At the sugar toads concert, missiles crashed around her, she took cover. An egg titan loomed over her. A quick flash broke through the robot. The golden glowing hedgehog said to her, "Run! Get somewhere safe!'' a missile hit sonic. Brandy took off running. Sonic and Brandy were at the tree house. "What if whiskers was captured?'' she asked sonic "Don't worry, we'll get him back.'' he said reassuringly. She hugged the blue hedgehog, for the first time._

The good memories filled her mind, all the best moments they shared.

Good and Bad ones started to fill her mind.

_Sonic and Brandy were standing at the base of the volcano, sonic went super to face off with Metal Sonic. Brandy grabbed his hand, he turned around to face her. She came to his eye level and kissed him, sonic returned the kiss. Brandy broke apart, "Please be careful.'' she said._

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All sanity in me_

_She remembered when he had trouble controlling his dark super form. Brandy dropped to the ground, a car broke through the museum entrance and landed behind brandy. Brandy ran to the entrance, but Dark Super Sonic stood in her way. She stopped in her tracks, she moved to the left, in front of the entrance, she tripped to the floor. Sonic kneeled in front of her, he put his on the back of her head and kissed her immediately._

Brandy sat looking at Sonic's dead body, the good memories she shared with the hedgehog flooded into her mind. The Pokemon trainers arrived, they saw the horrible scene. Ash stepped forward "No…it can't be!'' he said shockingly "He's dead.'' misty said, before crying. Dawn put her hands to her eyes to block the tears. May and Max couldn't believe it either, may kneeled down and hugged max, both began to cry. Brock turned his head away, but could still feel the pain.

_The memory of when Sonic first met the gang. Sonic teleported in front of Katara and disintegrated the fireballs that shot at her. Sonic healed her injured leg then took off flying towards the fire nation ships. Sonic confronted the gang in front of the chief's palace. "Hello'' he greeted with a grin. "Who are you?'' asked Aang "The name's Sonic The Hedgehog!'' he said. They remembered when Azula was chasing the gang in their tank train. Sonic jumped off Appa, but was quickly hit by a fireball. He landed in the tank trains path, Aang and Toph jumped to the ground , standing in front of his body. They raised an earth pillar from under the tank train, throwing it over them. They got Sonic back on Appa and quickly took off. Sonic woke up, "Thanks'' he smiled at the gang._

Katara walked up to Sonic's body, she remembered the good times she shared with him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Katara remembered when Sonic jumped in the path of the icicles that were shot into him by Hama. Katara was pinned against a tree. "Goodbye Katara!'' Hama laughed evilly, launching a single sharp icicle at her heart. Sonic broke free of the icy bindings that kept him pinned. He jumped and took the icicle to his heart. Sonic slid across the ground. Toph smacked Hama to the ground with a rock, encasing her in earth. Katara dropped next to Sonic's body, in tears._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_The gang went to invade the Fire Nation. Sozin's comet shot across the sky. The gang and the army of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe were surrounded by fire nation tanks. Suddenly each and every one exploded. Walking through a cloud of smoke was Sonic in his super form with a grin on his face. The gang all smiled and rushed over to their friend. They all got into a group hug. "Oh, I think this belongs to you.'' sonic handed katara's necklace to her. _

Katara wiped a few tears from her cheeks, the good memories were now just the past. Of all people to die in this war, it had to be Sonic, was the one thing that floated across her mind. She then remembered the final attack Sonic made against Firelord Ozai.

_Sonic grabbed Ozai and held him by the neck and headed for Sozin's Comet. "Just…who are you?'' he choked out the words "I'm the fastest thing alive! Sonic The Hedgehog!'' he yelled. He collided with the comet resulting in a bright explosion. Ozai was dead, the one hundred year was over. _

_Sonic hovered back down to the ground to the gang. Sonic was standing on a cliff, Aang was behind him. "I can't believe I just met you guys a few days ago and now I have to leave.'' sonic said turning to the avatar. "Thanks for your help Sonic, we couldn't done it without you.'' Aang gave him a thumbs up.'' "You bet!'' sonic gave Aang a thumbs up._

_Katara came running up the cliff, not wanting to miss Sonic leave. She ran up to him and hugged the hedgehog. "Make sure you tell the others my regards.'' sonic said "I will.'' katara smiled breaking away from the hug. Sonic entered his super form, he turned his back to them, created a portal and jumped on through. _

Katara reminisced the first time he left, it was hard for her, but more memories began to came back to her.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_Sonic's return to the avatar world, he returned to the south pole when it was being attacked. Katara was on the snow, Azula aiming at her, ready to fire. Sonic, concealed in a fire nation cloaked jumped in the way. He spin dashed straight through it, making it vanish. Sonic turned back to Katara, azula fired a blast of her blue fire, sonic looked back, the fire came at him, he put his arms up in defense. The fire hit him and burned off his cloak. Katara gasped, sonic looked over his shoulder "I'm back.'' he said smiling. With his help, Azula and her forces retreated from the newly rebuilt south pole. _

Aang walked over to Katara, with Toph and Sokka behind him. Aang put a hand on her shoulder, she put her hand on his and sniffled.

_When Katara was in the boiling rock, sonic came to rescue her, in his werehog form that is. He escaped outside, that's when the gang arrived on Appa. Aang fired a gust of wind at the werehog. Katara landed on her feet, Aang ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Though something in the back of her head told her something, that so called nightmarish creature, was Sonic, but she couldn't believe it was. One of the worst moments came into katara's head, the night he took her to the top of the tower in Ba Sing Se. Sonic fought endlessly at the egg gunners that shot at him, the bullets penetrated his fur, causing him to bleed. Katara stood in front of him protectively. Sonic moved her behind him, he finished off all the egg gunners. Eggman flew up to him, with the seven chaos emeralds in a burlap sack. Sonic took the chance and grabbed the emeralds from his foe, then jumped back to the tower. Eggman flew downwards. _

_Katara hugged the werehog happily. Eggman came back with a gun, loading it with a silver bullet. Katara saw his plan, she jumped in front of Sonic, Eggman fired the bullet. Sonic grabbed katara and swung her around, he turned back to the bullet, holding the bag of emeralds in front of his chest. The bullet went through the bag, scraping against some of the emeralds leaving a glow on it. The bullet penetrated Sonic, he dropped to the ground. Eggman flew away, Katara kneeled in front of him. Sonic rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. Then he fell off. With a loud boom, he impacted the ground, dead. His body returned to its normal state, Aang brought katara back down to the ground. She burst into tears at the sight of her friend lying dead. _

Katara cried even more. Aang, Sokka, and Toph all hugged her. The painful memories of the past filled her mind.

_She remembered standing miles on the grasslands in front of Ba Sing Se. Eggman rebuilt Sozin's Comet. Ten fire nation tanks stopped in front of them. Aang and Katara embraced, for what was their final moment, but Sonic wouldn't have that. The super powered hedgehog stopped in front of them with a golden wall. He fired the fireballs back at the tanks, blowing them up into the air. Sonic smiled at the gang, giving a thumbs up. _

The gang couldn't believe that the blur was gone. Kuki stood sniveling, she remembered seeing him jumping across buildings in New York.

_Sonic stood on a high skyscraper in station square. He smiled, the city he protected. Sonic ran through traffic, sometimes jumping across the roofs of cars. Another memory showed him standing in front of brandy in his werehog form, roaring at metal sonic. Another showed Sonic running across the sides of buildings in New York, with a grin on his face. _

_One memory showed Sonic flying across mountains in his super form. One showed him punching metal sonic, he ducked a missile shot by metal knuckles, he spin dashed throwing the metal into a car. One showed him petting pikachu, Ash smiled. One showed Dawn standing on a balcony of a hotel, she accidentally dropped her beanie. Sonic ran up the building and grabbed it. He landed on the balcony, holding the beanie. "Here you go.'' he said tossing it to her "Thanks Sonic!'' Dawn thanked._

_Another showed Sonic and Shadow fighting Super Metal Madness. Sonic fired a beam into the metal sonic head. Shadow let out a volley of chaos spears into the monsters power core. One had Sonic running up the back of Onix and jumping off his head, into the air. Sonic was flying in his Dark form, with F-22 raptors chasing him. He fired a energy ball at both, the pilots ejected. One memory showed May standing on a balcony that was close to the ground. Her Torchic was standing on the balcony edge. "No! Torchic don't!'' she screamed. Torchic jumped off, attempting to fly, but couldn't. When May looked over the edge, sonic was in his super form, levitating up the balcony with Torchic on his hand. Torchic hopped into May's arms. Sonic winked and flew off. "Thanks Sonic!'' she waved goodbye. _

Each of the heroes had one good moment with the blue hedgehog. The rest of sector v arrived, with sad looks on all their faces. Brad arrived to the scene. He became speechless when he saw Sonic's body. Jenny looked at him with a saddened face. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, the two then looked at Sonic again.

_Sonic was hovering in outer space in his super form. He looked across the planet, smiling, he protected it for so long, he then dashed back down, heading for Station Square. _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me _

The heroes gathered around or near the blue hedgehog. The one event, the one event they attempted to prevent from happening, couldn't be stopped. Maybe it's fate, but fate can be cruel. With the most greatest hero now killed, how will the other heroes rise from this? Will they have the will to fight on? Sonic the Hedgehog is gone for good, the heroes are broken, but they must fight on, for this war is far from over. The six emeralds all separated, somewhere in the world, somewhere in another dimension possibly. The heroes must band together, fight together, and fight for the future, for the good of their world. This story is just getting started, will Eggman return? How long will it take for him to make another army? Or does he already have one ready? This dimensional war will continue, and it's only going to get worse. Our favorite hero: Sonic Hedgehog is dead, the emeralds must be retrieved in time, the heroes must discover and stop Eggman's super weapon before it causes massive destruction. But know this: This war is just getting started.

Shadow placed the blue chaos emerald over the spot Mecha stabbed him. A blue glow shined then vanished, revealing the wound to be sealed. Brandy stepped away from Sonic's body, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Now what?'' asked Brock.

"I have no idea.'' said May.

"You saw what Sonic did! He wiped all those clones out! Shouldn't it be over?'' Max exclaimed.

"Maybe, for the moment.'' Shadow said.

"What do you mean?'' asked Misty

"We may have stalled Eggman's plan for domination, but that nuke…it must have come from somewhere.'' Shadow explained.

"Yeah, but where exactly?'' asked Brandy.

"That's what we have to find out.'' said Shadow.

"Or what?'' said Jenny.

"Or there will be nothing left of your dimension once you return to it.'' Shadow answered.

The heroes remained quiet until Dawn spoke up. "We have to start somewhere!'' she exclaimed.

"Somewhere is a tough place to look for a super weapon, we have no leads.'' Shadow responded.

"Wouldn't it take a long time for Eggman to make that many clones again?'' asked Ash.

"Probably, but that's my opinion. Those were millions of clones that were destroyed.'' Shadow said.

"What about the emeralds?'' asked Kuki.

"The impact of the nuke when it hit Sonic discharged the other six to who knows where.'' Shadow answered.

"I think we need a vacation. I think that fat man won't make a move for quite a long time.'' Numbuh Five spoke up.

"But what if he does make a move? Then what?'' asked Brock.

"We fight.'' shadow said, making the heroes all looking at him.

"We won't win if we don't stand together. Either we fight together or die alone.'' Shadow said.

The heroes exchanged glances, some nodded in agreement. "So then what should we do now then?'' asked Jenny.

"We have to hide Sonic's bod., Eggman can't have the transformation device.'' Shadow said, crouching in front of Sonic's body.

"What's so important about that stupid thing!'' Brandy exclaimed. Some of the heroes looked at her.

"What makes it so special?'' Brandy asked.

"I don't know, but if Eggman wants it, then it can't be good.'' Shadow said, looking over his shoulder at Brandy.

Brandy lowered her head, "Should we keep him here? Somewhere secluded maybe?'' asked Brandy.

"No, Eggman will find his body, and take the transformation device, with no care at all.'' Shadow added.

"Then what do you have in mind?'' Brandy snapped.

"I'll teleport him somewhere uninhabited, not even Eggman will find him.'' Shadow said, standing up.

"Exactly, where would that be?'' asked Brandy "An island, a huge one probably.'' Shadow said. Shadow held the chaos emerald over Sonic and waved it over him. A golden bubble shield formed around him. "This shield will protect Sonic and keep him off any type of radar, even Eggman won't be able to find the emeralds energy waves.'' Shadow explained. Brandy hesitated, then nodded.

Moments later, the heroes were ready to split up and head back to their dimensions. The heroes exchanged goodbyes. Shadow was standing in front of Sonic, making sure that the shield would hold up until he would teleport him away. There were four portals ready, one for the Pokemon trainers, one for the Avatar gang, Sector V, and one for Brandy. Kuki came up to Shadow. Shadow looked up and turned around. Kuki had her hands clasped, she then ran toward him, and embraced the hedgehog. She sniffled, shadow put his hand on her back and patted it.

"Do we really have to separate?'' she asked looking at him with her eyes sparkling with sadness.

"I promise that we'll meet again, remember that.'' shadow said.

She then hugged him again, "I love you shadow.'' she said.

"I'll miss you.'' said Shadow, with a solemn tone.

She separated from the hug, then walked back to sector v. Omega walked up to him, "What must I do?'' he asked.

"Go with Jenny, she'll need the extra help.'' Shadow answered "You bet, me and Omega are heading for San Francisco, I've heard of a super powered robot that defends the place.'' Jenny said stopping next to Omega.

"Good luck you two.'' Shadow said.

The two flew off the ground, headed for San Francisco. Aang and the gang walked up to him. "May I help you?'' he asked.

They stayed silent until, "Just make sure you teleport him to the right place.'' said Sokka.

"You got it.'' he replied turning back to Sonic.

The gang walked away, leaving katara. Shadow turned around to her. "Yes?'' he said. Katara kneeled in front of him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then she stood back up.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "And what was that for?'' he asked.

"For good luck, just be careful alright?'' she said.

Shadow made a short smile, "I will.'' he said.

Katara smiled then walked back to the others. Brandy looked back at Sonic's body, encased in the golden bubble shield. She looked down, "Good luck Shadow!'' she yelled.

Shadow looked at her. "We wish you luck!'' Ash yelled. "Do your best!'' Misty shouted "We're counting on you!'' Kuki yelled last.

Shadow actually felt proud for all their words. Shadow had regrets about doing this, but he gave them a thumbs up. He turned back to Sonic, he opened a portion of the shield, placed the blue emerald on Sonic's chest, then sealed the portion back up.

"You sure that's a good idea!?'' yelled Brandy "Yeah, this shield will block out any energy from the emerald, and seal itself off any radar, even Eggman's.'' shadow responded.

Brandy nodded to his answer. The heroes all went into their respective portal. One by one the portals vanished as each the heroes stepped into their portal. Shadow stood alone in Times Square. He put his hands over the shield, two rays of golden light hit the shield. In seconds, Sonic was teleported away. Shadow took in a deep breath.

"How am I going to tell this to Tails? Or Amy! This isn't going to be easy, I'll have to drop by some places first though.'' he thought to himself.

Shadow created a portal with a wave of his hand. The hedgehog jumped through, the portal then disappeared. The heroes are all splitting up, with Eggman's clone army all destroyed, how long will it take form him to rise again? Or is he already ready? How will Shadow tell the horrible incident to the others back in his dimension? This is when the story gets really interesting. Get ready for some wild moments and epic battles, this war is just getting started.


	31. Home is Where the Problems Are

**Chapter Thirty-One: Home is Where the Problems Are **

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**One week later after Sonic's death, Tails's workshop, 10:00 am**_

The Mystic Ruins, filled with many secrets and hidden pathways, but one thing to know about this place, it's where Tails' workshop is. The brave young hero was working outside on the Tornado, Knuckles was there with him. "How long is this gonna' take Tails!? I'm getting bored of just standing here!'' Knuckles complained.

Tails looked at him from the front of the tornado glaring at him. "Stop whining! It's hard to work when you do!'' Tails exclaimed, going back to work on the Tornado. Knuckles let out a sigh, "Hand me the wrench!'' tails said. Knuckles took a wrench out of the toolbox and threw it over to him. Tails caught it and continued working.

"Don't you think Shadow would've came back by now?'' the echidna asked.

"I'm sure his mission has him going all over the world, but I guess here is not one of them.'' Tails responded, while still working.

"Wasn't Amy suppose to visit us a while ago?'' he asked.

"Yeah, she called, she said she'll be here in a couple of minutes.'' Tails replied.

Suddenly a blue portal opened a couple feet behind knuckles. Knuckles turned around to it in shock, he raised his fists. Tails ran over next to knuckles, gazing at the glowing blue portal.

"Uhhh, what's that?'' asked Knuckles.

"Looks like a portal.'' Tails said.

A gloved fist came through. "And something's coming out!'' Tails said in fear.

Jumping onto the ground was a black cloaked figure. The hood was up over his head, laying on the ground, on all fours. The figure rose to his feet. "Who are you?!'' shouted Knuckles.

The figure grabbed the hood and pulled it down, revealing Shadow's face. The two had shocked expressions.

"Shadow's back!'' Tails exclaimed in joy, running towards him.

The portal sealed behind him. "Don't even think about it.'' Shadow put his hand in front of Tails's face, making him stop.

Knuckles walked and stopped next to tails, "Where've you been for this long? Was it that long of a mission?'' Knuckles asked with a smirk.

Shadow looked off to the side, he made his cloak vanish with chaos control.

"What's wrong? You seem down, not like that's normal.'' Knuckles joked, but shadow sent him a glare.

Shadow let out a sigh. "Seriously, what happened?'' asked Tails.

Shadow looked at the fox, but remained silent. "Wasn't Sonic suppose to come back with you?'' Tails asked.

Shadow walked between the two, heading for the workshop. "Shadow! Tell us what happened!'' Tails exclaimed turning around to Shadow.

Shadow stopped in his tracks. How was he going to tell them that Sonic is dead? It was unbearable for the ultimate life form to reveal such a tragedy. Tails and Knuckles walked up behind him and stopped.

"Well? Where's Sonic?'' asked Knuckles.

"He's not coming.'' Shadow said, without turning to them.

"Why? Busy protecting the cities until it's safe to come back?'' Tails presumed.

Shadow couldn't believe what he was about to do, but it had to be done. "Sonic's dead.'' he confessed turning to them, without the slightest change of emotion in his voice, then he kept walking towards the workshop.

Tails and Knuckles stood still, they both looked at each other. Tails couldn't believe it, he broke down in tears. Knuckles ran towards shadow and stopped in front of his path.

"Are you serious? Sonic is dead?'' Knuckles questioned.

Shadow nodded, knuckles looked down with sadness. Tails ran towards shadow and stopped in his path.

"No! You're lying! He's not dead!'' Tails screamed in tears.

Shadow didn't change his expression, only looking at Tails with disbelief. "I am telling the truth, he died protecting New York City.'' shadow said before walking past him.

"Hey guys!'' a voice screamed. Shadow stopped and turned around to see Amy Rose, running towards the group. Shadow felt his whole stomach drop, it's going to be ten times worse to tell the girl that's obviously in love with Sonic the horrible truth.

Tails and Knuckles looked at Shadow, shadow lowered his head and prepared for the worst. He had to tell Amy, the one person that loves Sonic with all her heart, that he's dead. Can Shadow tell the horrible truth to the pink hedgehog? How will Amy react? Broken hearted will be her response. How will our heroes cope with the death of Sonic The Hedgehog? This is the turning point of this dimension wide war, with Sonic gone, do the heroes still have hope?

Tails quickly wiped his tears away and stopped his sniffling. Amy stopped besides tails.

She gasped, "Shadow! You're finally back!'' she ran toward him and hugged him. She stepped away from the embrace, smiling.

Shadow tried to keep it cool…for the moment that is. "So how was the mission? It took longer than I expected.'' she said.

"Yeah…I had to go to other places.'' Shadow replied, but felt stupid with his reply.

"Okay…so where's Sonic?'' she asked the question.

Shadow would be sweating nervously by now, but he remained calm. Tails and Knuckles stopped behind Amy, with unsure looks. Shadow looked at the girl, remorse filled his insides, but as bad as it is, he had to confess.

"How about we go inside and I'll tell you?'' Shadow suggested.

"Okay!'' Amy replied happily, running to the workshop.

Tails and Knuckles stopped on his left and right. "You do know you're about to break a girl's heart right?'' knuckles said. Shadow sent him an angry glare, making knuckles start walking to the workshop with tails following. "Man, I'd rather face a thousand metal clones than this.'' he thought to himself, sighing afterwards. He proceeded walking towards the workshop, ready to confess to Amy of Sonic's death.

The four gathered inside, shadow was sitting on a recliner. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were sitting on a couch. "Well, here it goes.'' he said in his mind.

He sat up, "When I left, I was on a mission to London, reports said there was a spotting of a flying robot, in this case it was Metal Sonic.'' Shadow began.

The three looked interested. "I was ambushed by him of course, a fight occurred as we ravaged through the city, I ended up defeating him.'' he continued. "I returned to Lakewood, Washington, I stepped of my plane, but it then exploded, hurdling me far from it, the whole base was destroyed, bodies of soldiers surrounded me, everything suddenly went black. Metal Shadow hit me with a tranquilizer.''.

"I awakened with two MP5s in my hands, the military surrounded me and took me into custody, I was gone for three months.'' he continued on.

"I was sent to his large island, I competed in a racing event, I destroyed the whole island with a chaos blast then left quick as I could.''

"I then went to New York City, that's where I confronted Sonic, except he was different.'' Shadow said.

"What do you mean different?'' asked Amy.

"You don't wanna' know. Now when I left New York, I came to the Amazon Jungle and confronted Sonic there, we fought. But he told me he wasn't the one I fought in New York.'' Shadow continued on.

"What was different about Sonic?'' Amy asked again.

"He wasn't normal, he was…a Werehog.'' shadow said, making the three look confused.

"He was much larger in this state, claws, fangs, super strength, all that.'' shadow explained.

"Can you just skip and tell us where Sonic is?'' Amy asked.

Shadow sighed, "Very well, we all headed for New York, me and a bunch of other heroes from all other dimensions.'' shadow said. It made it more interesting to the three.

"Millions of metal clones besieged the city, it was a long battle, but one was what happened to Sonic.'' Shadow continued more.

"What do you mean?'' Amy asked worriedly.

"He was being controlled by Eggman, encased in armor. He fought against us and the other heroes, nearly killing some of the heroes.'' Shadow said grimly.

"Sonic would never! He-he wouldn't try and kill someone!'' Amy exclaimed, when walking back and forth.

"Come on Amy, just sit down.'' Tails said.

Amy stopped her marching and sat back down, eager to hear the outcome of shadow's story.

"We managed to get Sonic back on our side, but that was just the least of what happened, the worse was coming.'' Shadow went on. "Eggman launched a nuke, one unlike any other. By what I saw, it was powerful enough to destroy half a country or a whole state with just one.'' Shadow said looking off to the side at the end.

"How'd you stop it?'' asked Tails.

Shadow hesitated, "I didn't take care of it.'' he replied, keeping his head looking to the side.

"Then how are you here? Was the city destroyed?'' Knuckles questioned.

"Sonic and a powerful foe, Mecha WereSonic, both dueled in their super forms. The two powered up all their energy and fired two powerful blasts of energy at each other, resulting in one huge explosion and dust cloud.'' Shadow said more.

"After that, Mecha went flying away. With the last of his power, Sonic flew up over the city, he encased all of New York City in a huge energy shield, while he remained in the center at the top of shield. He wasn't finished there, he teleported every clone out of the city and all around him, if he was going down, he wasn't doing it alone.'' Shadow said regretfully.

"Sonic destroyed the missile…right?'' asked a worried Amy.

This was the worst part for Shadow, here it goes. "Eggman and his original metal copies fled. The super nuke impacted Sonic, taking all the clones, and himself out, the city was protected. Sonic is dead Amy, I'm sorry.'' he finished.

Amy sat, with her eyes opened wide. She put her hands to her mouth, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"No…I don't believe you!!'' she yelled, running out of the workshop.

"No Amy wait!'' Tails yelled, running after her, with Knuckles following. Shadow got up and walked out of the workshop.

He stopped in front of the open door. Amy was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking across the ocean. She dropped to her knees, her head lowered. "SONIC!!!'' she screamed to the sky, then cried even more.

Tails and Knuckles kneeled next to her, attempting to comfort her. Shadow looked down at his feet, then back at Amy sulking at the cliff's edge. With the horrible secret revealed to Amy, how will she continue her life, with the thought that Sonic is never coming back? Hopes and dreams are being crushed, but the world's savior is gone for good. The heroes must formulate a new plan without the blue blur, they must find the other six emeralds before Eggman does, but what has Eggman been up to? What evil plan has he been stirring in the past week? We only know that the worse is yet to come, who knows what may come next.


	32. Enter the Automaton: RobotBoy

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Enter the Automaton: RobotBoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators.**

* * *

_**San Francisco, 11:00 am**_

Jenny and Omega have been watching over San Francisco for quite a time now. The two were standing at the top of the platforms on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"We've been here for a week you know?'' Jenny stated, looking at the city.

"Affirmative, seven days. Not a sign of the robot you've heard about.'' Omega replied.

Jenny sighed, putting her hands on the rail. "I hope Brad and the others are alright.'' she said, resting her chin on the rail, looking at the cars passing by on the bridge below.

"I am sure Shadow has taken your friend safely there, what is there to worry?'' Omega said.

"Do you ever worry about someone?'' she asked turning around to him.

"No.'' he plainly replied.

Jenny shook her head and turned back to the city. "May I ask, what is this robot's name?'' Omega asked.

"I don't know, I've only heard he lived here.'' Jenny answered.

"Apparently, there is no sign of him.'' Omega replied.

"Thanks for keeping my hopes up Omega.'' she said sarcastically.

Her attention was then caught, when an explosion came. She looked over at a harbor in the distance, smoke was rising from it. "Looks like this is it omega, you ready?'' she asked, preparing to fly. "Affirmative, let's find him.'' Omega responded. The two lifted off the ground, heading for the cloud of smoke rising from the harbor.

A young small girl was running hastily through the harbor. Her name was Lola Mbola. She ran down a path, with containers on both sides. A huge robot, landed in front of her. It held a sword with what looked like the spikes from a chainsaw, in its other hand it held a large shield. She ran the other way, she slid outside onto the dock. The robot lumbered after her. Another boy was running, searching for Lola, his name was Tommy Turnbull. He stopped, one of the robots, similar to the one chasing Lola, flew over him, with a hole in its center. The automaton that lives and protects San Francisco, Robotboy landed beside Tommy.

"What is with all these robots attacking?'' RobotBoy asked.

"I don't know but- LOOK BEHIND YOU!!'' Tommy yelled.

Two of the large robots were charging at them. Robotboy hovered off the ground and charged at the one on the right. The robot smashed its shield onto robot boy, right into the ground. The robot stepped on robot boy to keep him down. The other came and held its sword over robot boy's neck. "No!!'' Tommy shouted. The robot swung it down, but a laser hit the robot in the large chest, making it fall over. Two missiles hit the other holding robot boy down. The robot flew off the harbor and into the bay.

Tommy ran over to his robot friend, robot boy carefully got up. They saw Jenny and Omega walking toward them. "They don't look nice.'' robot boy said "Probably, go get em' buddy!'' Tommy said. Robotboy began his super transformation. Now with more power and weapons in his arsenal, he faced the two heroes. "Now hold on there we just came to-'' But robot boy lifted into the air firing his laser cannons. Jenny and Omega hovered out of the way quickly.

"Will not listen, must engage!'' Omega said, arming his Gatling guns.

Robotboy looked down at him, then dove down at him. Omega fired his Gatling guns rapidly at the his robot enemy. Robotboy started spinning in circles from the damage he was taking. Omega retracted the Gatling guns and replaced them with his normal hands. He quickly flew into the air and punched robot boy down into the ground.

Robotboy got up, but omega was diving down at him. Robotboy armed his laser that came out of his wrist and fired a single shot. It struck omega in the head, hurdling the robot down into the ground. Robotboy ran over to his body and grabbed his feet. Robotboy spun him in circles before letting him fly into a container making it fall off the one it was sitting on, and pounded into the ground. Robotboy spotted jenny, she gasped. Robotboy charged at her, jenny lunged and kicked him in the face with her foot, throwing robot boy back across the ground.

Lola arrived and stopped next to Tommy. "What's going on?'' she asked.

"These robots came and destroyed the ones that were chasing us, they don't look so friendly, that's why robot boy is fighting them.'' Tommy explained.

Robotboy flew into the air, Omega dislodged himself from the metal container, he looked up to see robot boy diving down at him. Omega fired both his laser blasts up at him. Robotboy couldn't react to the sudden attack and was sent flying upwards even higher. Omega launched off the ground and into the sky after him. Robotboy regained control, shaking his head. Robotboy noticed omega coming up at him. Robotboy dove down at him feet first and made his target. Omega was slammed in the head by his feet and hurdled back to earth, making a loud boom when he impacted. Jenny ran over to the crater omega lay in, he sat up holding his head. Jenny looked in front of her, robot boy landed a few feet from her. Jenny narrowed her eyes, she armed her laser limbs.

Robotboy armed his lasers as well. Robotboy fired wildly, jenny fired at the same time too. Both their lasers shots collided with one another, making a huge dust cloud between the two. Robotboy came charging through the cloud, but jenny swung her laser limb into the side of robot boy's head, tossing him to the side. Robotboy lunged at her, jenny jumped to the left, she kicked him in the head, tumbling him over the ground. Jenny transformed her laser limbs back into her arms. Robotboy lunged at her, jenny spun to the left, turning around in the process. Robotboy, however, quickly reacted to this and gave her an uppercut. He flew after her body, he grabbed her by the ankles and flung her back into the ground. She lay with cracks, spreading from under her back, due to the hard impact. Omega fired five rockets at robot boy. Robot boy fired, missiles from a missile pack that came out of his arm. The missiles collided in explosions.

Omega charged through the smoke, but on the other side, robot boy smashed both his fists into omega's head, sending him flying back down into the ground.

Jenny took into action, she punched robot boy across the face, she then kneed him in the stomach. She grabbed him by one of his metal pieces sticking out of his head, she swung him in two circles and tossed him down to the ground. He impacted the ground swiftly, jenny then fired about fifteen shots from her laser limbs. All shots impacted robot boy giving him a great deal of damage. Jenny hovered down to the ground in front of robot boy's body. Omega quickly hovered and stopped next to jenny. Tommy and Lola rushed over to robot boy, back in his normal form.

"Are you okay Ro?'' Tommy asked.

"Me okay, a little bit.'' RobotBoy replied. Tommy and Lola both glared at Omega and Jenny.

"Just who do you think you are?'' Lola snapped.

"Yeah, a pretty coward way to outnumber him.'' Tommy added.

"I was trying to tell you something, before he attacked us!'' Jenny exclaimed.

Tommy and Lola both exchanged glances, then looked back at the two. "My name is Jenny, and this is Omega.'' she said moving her hand to Omega.

"We came here to seek help from him.'' Jenny pointed at RobotBoy. "What do you need from Robotboy?'' Tommy asked instantly.

"We need his help to end a war.'' Jenny said, crossing her arms.

Tommy looked confused, and worried at the same time. "What do you exactly mean by this 'war'?'' Lola asked.

"Have any of you been watching the news?'' Jenny asked throwing her arms out.

They both nodded no, even RobotBoy did it. Jenny let out a tiring sigh. "Where do you live?'' she asked.

"Just a couple miles from here.'' said Tommy.

"Good let's go.'' Jenny said, flying off.

Omega looked at the three, "Are you going to lead?'' Omega asked.

They all got up, RobotBoy picked Tommy and Lola up, then took off into the air, with omega following. Now with a new hero added to their cause, what will they do next? Will the heroes be able to find a chaos emerald possibly? Not one sign of Eggman has came in the past week, could he have given up? Or he's probably not even finished with the plan he has ready to unfold. A new hero, a new mission, the war continues on to save the world and the dimensions of the heroes from Eggman's reign.


	33. Let the Regrets Flow Freely

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Let the Regrets Flow Freely**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Tails' Workshop 10:08 am**_

What it took to get Amy to calm down after what Shadow told her, it was very difficult. She could only think of the thought that the one person she truly loved the first time she met him, is now gone forever. Shadow was standing at the huge patch of ground, at the edge of the cliff, there was standing Amy, she told tails and knuckles to leave her alone, she needs the alone time. He looked down, not sure of what he should do. Should he comfort her? What if she wants to be alone? These thoughts floated across shadow's mind many times, but no answer could be found. He made his choice, he stopped loathing where he was standing and started walking to her. Shadow stopped right besides her. He took one look at her, she had a blank face, like every bit of happiness in the world, vanished in just a second.

Shadow looked back out to ocean, it was peaceful, the sun was shining down on the sea, making it sparkle with its bright rays.

"Why?'' she asked.

Shadow looked at her quickly, "Why, what?'' Shadow asked.

"Why didn't you help him!!!'' she screamed at him.

Shadow didn't even flinch a bit, but he did sigh.

"Mecha stabbed me in the chest, I couldn't help.'' Shadow answered.

Amy reared back her head then looked back over the ocean. "I'm sorry…I'm j-just…I can't go on like this!!'' she dropped to her knees, shedding more tears.

She cried all her tears into her gloves. Shadow couldn't bare to watch her slowly break from the inside, even for him. Shadow took in a breath of air, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, she grabbed her hands and helped her back to her feet. He let go of her hands. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about, but you have to move on, sonic is still with you.'' shadow said. Amy wiped some tears out of her eyes. "How is he with me?'' she asked.

"Right here.'' Shadow said pointing to her heart. Amy actually managed a smile, then she hugged him by surprise.

Shadow patter her back, suddenly the whirling of a helicopter came. The two separated from the hug and watched the chopper come in for a landing. It was a Uh-60 black hawk helicopter. "Who's that?'' she asked "The General.'' shadow said angrily. General Richards is back again! But what does he want from shadow this time? Another mission? Whatever it is, you can tell shadow doesn't like it at all. Who knows what waits for shadow, hope that he can handle it.

* * *

_**San Francisco, Tommy's house 11:30 am**_

The heroes arrived at Tommy's house, they were outside, luckily no one was outside at the moment.

"Okay, come in carefully and quietly, alright?'' Tommy said.

Jenny and Omega nodded. Tommy went up to the door and opened it, hoping that his mom wouldn't hear him. Tommy came in and quietly headed for the stairs, Lola followed him closely. Jenny tip toed in, omega couldn't fit through the door, he armed his laser blasts. "Omega don't!'' jenny exclaimed quietly. Omega stopped just in time before he fired, he took his hands back out. "Get in somewhere else, but do it quietly.'' jenny said before continuing heading for the stairs.

The four made their way up the stairs, robot boy instead hovered off them to get upstairs. They made it to Tommy's room. Tommy grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened, revealing his friend Gus inside, playing with his action figures.

"Oh hey dude!'' Gus waved at him. Jenny, Robot Boy, and Lola came into the room, while Tommy closed the door.

"Gus! What're you doing here?!'' Tommy exclaimed.

"I came to see if you came back, so I just came here first, who's the robot chick?'' Gus asked pointing his thumb at jenny.

"Excuse me?!'' she said.

"Just shut up Gus!'' Lola said.

"Jeez, just asking.'' Gus replied.

Suddenly omega crashed through the wall where Tommy's window was. "Area secure.'' omega looked around the room. Gus looked at him, with a frightened look. Gus ran at him and started hitting omega in the chest with his fists. Omega looked down at him, confused. "DIE ROBOT SCUM!!'' he yelled continuing his rapid, but weak attacks on Omega.

Omega reached down and grabbed him by his dome, he lifted him to his face. "Come on! Put me down! And I'll kick your butt!'' Gus said, while squirming to get free.

"Life form is attacking with no intention, must destroy.'' Omega said pointing his Gatling gun at Gus, making him go wide eyed.

"No don't! He's a friend!'' Tommy confronted Omega.

The automaton looked down at him then back at Gus. "Affirmative, not strong enough to pose a threat.'' Omega confirmed, dropping Gus, and retracting his Gatling gun.

Gus rubbed his head, "I am a threat! Come on I'll trash you right now!'' gus said holding up his fists. "That's enough gus! Calm down.'' Lola said. Gus lowered his fists and walked away, muttering.

"Okay since we're somewhat safe for the moment, what help do you need?'' Tommy asked Jenny.

"We need all the help we can get in case of a threat arises.'' Jenny replied.

"What threat? From who?'' asked Lola.

"From the guy that made those robots that attacked you earlier.'' Jenny added. Tommy and Lola both looked at each other, then back at Jenny.

"Hold on! You guys were attacked and I wasn't there? Aww man!'' gus said, Lola rolled her eyes. "Who made those robots then? Dr. Kamikaze?'' Tommy asked "Dr. Kamikaze? Never heard of him, but no, he's not the one, his name is Dr. Eggman.'' jenny told. "Hahahahah! What kind of name is that?'' Gus said in laughter "He wants to take over the world, and rule over all the dimensions, where our other heroes live, and if he has to, he'll use a super nuke to prove it.'' Jenny continued.

The room fell silent, "Whoa…that's not cool dude.'' gus mentioned. Will they listen to jenny? Could they be recruited to the heroes cause to save their world and the worlds of all the other heroes? Only time will tell, and battles will decide what happens next.

* * *

_**Tails' Workshop, 10:11**_

The chopper's blades slowly started to slow down and finally stop. Shadow clenched his fists, ready for anything. General Richards stepped onto the ground, he walked towards shadow. He stopped in front of him, not even glaring at shadow, which was surprising. "What do you want?'' Shadow asked instantly.

"I need to talk to you…alone.'' Richards spoke up.

Shadow gave Amy a nod, so she walked back to the workshop.

"What's this about General? Sonic's dead and Eggman hasn't been spotted.'' Shadow said, while Richards walked past him, standing at the edge of the cliff, with his hands behind his back.

"You always seem so simple minded, makes me wonder how you were created.'' Richards said turning around to Shadow. Shadow only gave him an angry glare. Richards turned back to ocean.

"It's so peaceful isn't it?'' Richards asked.

"Don't even start a conversation General, I'm not in the mood.'' Shadow told him. "Now isn't that surprising? You not in the mood?'' Richards said looking over his shoulder.

Shadow made a desert eagle appear in his left hand with the use of chaos control. Shadow aimed it at Richards head. "Is this how you solve everything?'' Richards asked without even turning around.

"It's also the best way to shut someone up.'' Shadow said angrily.

"Being away from friends must've really did a number on you, is that why you came here?'' he asked, finally turning to him.

Shadow didn't change his look, but he lowered the gun, making it vanish. "Don't mention my friends, especially Kuki.'' Shadow warned the general. "For you, the ultimate life form, to actually care about someone, now that is strange to me.'' Richards replied.

Shadow's fists began to clench to their highest peak, he wasn't going to hold it any longer. "Now, I must ask, are you wondering how I got here by any chance?'' Richards asked, turning back to the ocean. Shadow raised an eyebrow, he walked next to Richards. "It does sound curious, what did you do to get to my dimension?'' "It was easy to find you Shadow, I'd figure you go to friends, so I thought of Sonic's friend Tails, and here I am.'' Richards answered. Shadow crossed his arms.

Seconds passed until shadow broke the silence. "What's the deal coming here?'' he asked "Are you that curious, or are you just wanting to make sure your thoughts are right?'' Richards asked, looking down at him.

Shadow nodded yes, while glaring at him. Richards gazed back out to the ocean. "What would you suspect of Eggman?'' asked Richards.

Shadow looked up at him when he said his name, then looked back out to the ocean.

"I'd suspect he keep his fat head hidden, he hasn't been spotted for a week, just so you know.'' Shadow said.

Richards did a short snicker, "Quite a reply, but how do you know that he won't come back, he's done this times before and look, he came back every time! What makes you think this time is different?'' Richards raised his voice.

"Eggman must have worked on all those metal clones, there were millions of each metal, that may have taken him months to make that much.'' Shadow responded.

Richards turned to Shadow, "Sonic is dead, the one reason Eggman fails every time. With Sonic gone, he has nothing to worry about on this planet.'' Richards said.

"Well, there are two things Eggman doesn't know about Earth.'' Shadow said "And what may those be?'' Richards asked.

"That the number of heroes will stand up to protect it, and the other…'' Shadow said.

"What's the other Shadow?'' said Richards.

Shadow looked up at him, "Me.'' Shadow said.

Richards stood straight and looked down at shadow.

"You'd better pray that Eggman doesn't come back, but in the meantime, I'll be on full alert…goodbye Shadow.'' Richards said, then marched back to the black hawk.

Shadow dropped his arms to his sides watching the helicopter lift into the sky, then it was gone out of site. Shadow saw Amy, Tails, and Knuckles coming over to him.

"What was all that about?'' Amy asked.

"Tails…do you have anything that can find chaos emeralds?'' Shadow asked without looking at him.

"Umm, yeah, I think I do. What are you planning?'' Tails asked.

"I'm going to find them, then find Eggman.'' Shadow said, turning his head at Tails.

The three wore surprised faces. With Shadow, filled with determination and confidence, will the brave hedgehog complete his new mission? What if it doesn't work out and changes as he goes on his new travel? A new mission for the ultimate life form has begun: Find the chaos emeralds, then confront Dr. Eggman himself.

* * *

_**San Francisco, Tommy's house, 11:35 am**_

"You gotta' be kidding me?! This guy will use a super powered nuke to rule the world!?'' exclaimed Tommy.

"Yeah, he's pretty crazy. He'll do anything for domination.'' Jenny stated.

Tommy put a hand to his head, looking back and forth. "Tommy? Okay?'' Robot Boy asked.

"I was, but not anymore.'' Tommy replied.

"Don't worry Tommy, if we go with them, we can stop it.'' Lola said.

Tommy looked at her, she smiled, then he did, Tommy admired the way Lola helps. "Okay, we'll help.'' Tommy said.

Jenny smiled, "Good, now we just have to-'' Suddenly Tommy's watch let out a holograph of professor Moshimo.

"Moshimo!'' Robot Boy exclaimed.

"Tommy…we need your help, come to my mountain base…and hurry, we can't hold any-'' The transmission stopped and the holograph disappeared.

"Who was that?'' asked Jenny "Professor Moshimo. He's the one who created Robot Boy.'' Tommy answered.

"Well from that transmission he sent, we'd better go help right away.'' Jenny added. Tommy nodded, Lola and Gus agreed as well. Robotboy had Tommy sit on his back, Robot Boy flew out of the hole Omega made. Omega was carrying Lola and Gus, he hovered off the floor and zoomed out of the house, Jenny followed out of the room as well. Looks like the heroes have a new objective. What could be attacking Moshimo? Whatever it is, they really don't like him, could it be Dr. Kamikaze? Or even worse, could it be Dr. Eggman?

* * *

_**Tails' Workshop, 10:15 am**_

Shadow to get prepped up for his journey. Tails was running towards him, holding shadow's black cloak. Tails skidded to a halt in front of him. "Here you go.'' tails said, handing it to him. "Thanks.'' shadow took it, he put it on, it flowed down his back like a cape, no part of it was in front, for it would interfere when he would speed up at mach 1.

He kept the hood down for now. Knuckles came in with a black pack.

"Here you are Shadow.'' Knuckles handed it to him.

Shadow took it and saw something in the air, it was Cream and her chao Cheese. She landed and hurried over to him.

"Amy called me, she said you were leaving, so here.'' Cream handed him a small basket.

Shadow took it and opened it, he widened his eyes, it was the silver chaos emerald.

"You found a chaos emerald Cream!?'' Tails exclaimed in shock.

"I found it when I got off the train that stopped here, it was in that small lake down there.'' Cream said.

Shadow closed the basket, he put it in his backpack, then put it on. "Thank you Cream.'' Shadow thanked .

"Your welcome Mr. Shadow!'' she said joyfully.

Shadow managed a small smile. "Thanks you two.'' shadow shook Tails' hand then Knuckles, which they returned the handshake.

"Your welcome.'' Tails said smiling. "No problem.'' Knuckles added.

Shadow looked and saw Amy walking down the stairs leading up to the workshop. She walked towards the group. She stopped in front of shadow, she lowered her head, looking like she had nothing to say.

Shadow lifted her chin, "I'll do my best, I'll return. Remember Sonic's with you.'' Shadow pointed to her heart.

Amy smiled, she threw her arms around shadow's neck, embracing the hedgehog. She kept her eyes shut, but her smile wide. She pulled away from the hug. Shadow walked a couple feet past the others. He held his hand out, the silver emerald cream gave him appeared in his hand. He waved it, a blue portal appeared in front of him. He teleported the emerald back into his backpack. He took one look back at the four friends. He threw the hood over his head, the turned back to the portal, and leaped into it, then it vanished. Shadow, now going solo on his mission, will he be able to find the other five emeralds in time before Eggman does? Will Eggman even look for them? Does he have another plan to unfold on the world and the heroes dimensions? More will be told in this exciting action adventure of epic proportions.


	34. Deja Vu All Over Again

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Déjà Vu All Over Again**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Ember Island 8:00 pm**_

In the cloak of darkness, hidden in the trees, a blue portal opened up. Jumping out of it was the cloaked Shadow. The portal sealed behind him, he stood up, looking left and right. "Where am I now?'' he asked himself. He made his way through some bushes, he stopped when he saw a house by the beach. He noticed behind the building was the flying bison, Appa. "It's them! Maybe I should just leave.'' he turned away, but something caught his ears. He looked and saw about seven thugs heading for the house. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he took his sword out of his backpack.

The thugs went up to the door, the one in front slowly opened it up. He took a peak inside, then opened for the others to come in. "Okay, the plan is to steal anything we can get money off of, got it?'' the leader said. The thugs nodded in agreement. In the house, the gang were all asleep. Aang and Katara didn't share the same room this time. Katara was sleeping in her bed, her hair was down, she war wearing a no sleeve blue nightgown. Her door started to creak open, three thugs came in. When they spotted the young girl, they snickered, and made their way over to her bed. Katara slowly opened her eyes, she widened them, but one of the thugs put his hands over her mouth. Another held her down. The leader of the thugs came in, Katara squirmed to free herself, but she had no chance. The leader looked at her with an evil smirk.

"Looks like we struck the jackpot boys.'' he said laughing.

The leader grabbed the neck of her nightgown and tore it off, now she was only in her skivvies. "Now just shut up, and we'll go easy on you.'' the leader approached her face. He attempted to kiss her, but suddenly, the wall on the right side blasted inside and smashed two thugs against the left wall. The leader backed away and looked to the hole.

Walking through it was the cloaked shadow, holding his sword in his other hand. The three remaining thugs, plus the leader got out swords of their own. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he swung his sword once, a wave of chaos energy came out and threw the thugs through the other wall. Shadow took a glance at Katara, she immediately ran out the door, and down the hall. Shadow kicked down the door, following her. Katara stopped in an intersection of narrow hallways. She looked behind her and saw shadow marching towards her. She took a left down a hall. "Come on! Stop running!'' shadow yelled, and started to run after her.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph came running down a hall. Katara came from the hall to their right, startling them. She hugged Aang, crying.

"Katara what on earth happened?'' Aang asked.

"These…t-thugs c-came and…'' she stopped.

"There she is!'' the leader pointed down the hall at them.

All the thugs including the leader came marching down towards them. But suddenly, crashing through the wall in front of them was shadow.

"Back off.'' shadow muttered, then fired a chaos spear beam.

The group of thugs went flying out of the roof and outside, crashing into the dirt, luckily for them, none were killed. Shadow turned to the gang, down the hall. He put his sword back in his backpack and continued marching towards the gang.

"What do we do?'' Sokka whispered.

"Attack him baldy!'' Toph exclaimed.

Aang took the advise and fired two walls of fire at shadow. Shadow stopped in his tracks, looking like he didn't care. Shadow put his arms up, he released a burst of energy, dousing the fire, then continued marching towards the gang.

"Try this!'' Sokka threw his boomerang.

Shadow caught it and threw it back, the gang ducked, but it hit Sokka in the head, making him drop to the floor. Shadow stopped in front of them, Sokka slowly got up, holding his head. Sokka growled, "That's it!'' he pushed through Aang and lunged at Shadow with a punch.

Shadow grabbed his fist, with his other hand, he took his hood off. Aang and Katara gasped. "Seriously, stop it.'' Shadow said, letting go of Sokka's fist.

Sokka walked backwards, muttering bitterly to himself. Katara embraced shadow immediately. She pulled away from the hug. "It's great to see you again!'' she said while standing up again. "How was my entrance? I'm sorry if I scared you.'' Shadow said.

"Don't worry, it was for a good cause.'' Katara replied. "Why don't you guys get dressed, and I'll meet you in the living room.'' shadow suggested

"Okay.'' Aang agreed.

Moments later, the gang were all dressed in their clothes, and met shadow back in the living room. Shadow put his cloak on a couch, Aang and katara sat next to each other, Sokka was standing up, while Toph was sitting in a single chair.

"So what brings you here?'' asked Katara.

"To be honest, this isn't where I planned to come, no offense.'' Shadow said.

"None taken.'' Katara replied.

"I'm searching for the chaos emeralds.'' Shadow said.

"And why are you doing that?'' asked Sokka.

"Because, Eggman hasn't been sighted for a week now, he's planning something, and the chaos emeralds play a big role in whatever he's doing.'' Shadow explained.

Glances were exchanged after he said that. "Has Eggman found Sonic's body?'' asked Katara.

"No, I sent him to an uninhabited island, he can't be found, no matter how hard Eggman tries.'' shadow replied "Then you want our help?'' asked Aang "I'm not sure, I came on this trip to go solo, but since this is a huge dimension, I could use some help.'' shadow said. "Team Avatar is back! Whooooo!!!'' Sokka yelled. With the help from the avatar and friends, can shadow find an emerald in this dimension? Maybe more than one! But who knows what may occur next.

* * *

_**Nearing Professor Moshimo's Base, 11:50 am**_

The group of heroes were flying through mountainous regions, trying to reach Moshimo's base in time to save him from the threat that is attacking his mountain base.

"If we keep flying any longer, one of us is gonna' end up squashed against the side of one of these mountains!'' Jenny yelled.

She was right, they were flying through a lower area, mountains were all around them, and they had to dodge left and right so they didn't splat against one of them. "How much farther is the base?!'' Jenny called.

"We're almost there!'' Tommy called back.

They went left, then right, then there it was. Professor Moshimo's base, at the peak of a high mountain, smoke was rising from it. They saw egg gunners flying towards the mountain, leading them was metal shadow.

"Those are Eggman's robots!'' Omega exclaimed, he fired up his jets and flew forwards heading for the top.

Jenny and Robotboy followed after him.

Omega reached the top, in front of him was a large door, he put Lola and Gus down. There was a huge hole in it. Omega rammed into it, making it fall inwards. Jenny and Robotboy landed behind him. Tommy hopped off robot boy's back and stood in omega's way.

"What're you doing? Be careful!'' Tommy shouted.

Omega grabbed him and put him aside, omega then marched into the base. "What's with him?'' Tommy asked Jenny.

"Well, Dr. Eggman built Omega, locked him in a room for a long time, now all he wants is to destroy every robot built by Eggman.'' Jenny replied.

Tommy looked a little surprised to know about Omega's past. The four hurried in before omega would go ballistic on Eggman's robots. Omega came to a large room, he saw a group of egg gunners inside. They were standing guard, Metal Shadow was holding Professor Moshimo by his neck, with his machine gun armed.

"I'm…telling…you, I don't know where Robotboy is!'' the professor choked out the words.

"You'd better start remembering old man, or you'll have a bullet in your brain.'' Metal pointed the machine gun closer to his head.

Suddenly Omega landed behind metal, he grabbed the professor and tossed him behind himself. Luckily, robot boy flew in and caught him. Omega punched metal in the face, throwing him against an egg gunner and crushing against a wall. Metal dislodged himself from the wall.

"Ahhhh, long time no see, Omega.'' metal changed his machine gun back into his arm.

"Target locked, destroy all Eggman robots!'' Omega said, arming his Gatling guns.

Metal reared back, omega let the bullets fly. Metal teleported, the egg gunners were all mauled by omega's barrage of bullets. Metal reappeared behind Omega, Metal kicked him in his arm, then rammed him, omega slowly stumbled back from his attempts of attacking. Omega changed his Gatling guns back to his hands.

Metal charged, flying straight at him. Omega threw his fist, but metal did a barrel roll to the right, then fired his core blast, launching omega into a huge computer screen, making it spark with lights. Omega landed on the ground face first. Omega got up, arming his rocket launchers. Metal pointed above him, omega looked up, the computer screen came down and crushed on top of him. Metal Shadow laughed, but interrupted by a laser blast to the hip. He stumbled to the right, he looked and saw jenny, changing her laser limbs back into her arms, and glaring at him.

"Another robot wishing to go to the scrap heap? Very well.'' Metal raised his fists.

"I was thinking the same thing.'' jenny said raising her fists. Another duel, between Jenny and Metal Shadow, who will leave the victor? Will anything be gained from this brawl? Why did Eggman's forces attack Professor Moshimo? Could they be looking for something? The secret lies within this story as it continues.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Nearing Fire Nation Capital, 8:00 am**_

Shadow's visit yesterday night, made him team up with the avatar gang, in search for a chaos emerald. Today, they're heading for the Fire Nation Capital, to ask help from Zuko, the current firelord. All of them were sitting on Appa's saddle. Shadow stuffed his cloak into his backpack, then put it next to him.

"It's been quite a long time since we last met Zuko.'' Katara spoke up.

"I wonder if anything's changed.'' Aang said.

"Come on Aang, you heard his speeches, he's ruling the Fire Nation with care and honor, and all that stuff.'' Sokka laid his head back against the saddle, looking into the sky.

"You guys find the most random of things to talk about.'' Toph mentioned "It's not random! We're heading there right now! How can it be random?'' Sokka snapped.

"Now that's random.'' Shadow said, making the others laugh. Sokka sat back with a grumpy look on his face.

A few minutes later, the capital was in the distance. "There it is guys!'' Aang shouted.

They all looked off to the side to see it. "Hang on guys!'' Aang pulled Appa into a dive.

They flew down to the royal palace. Aang landed Appa in front of the palace. They all jumped off and walked towards the entrance, but Appa followed them anyway. Aang came to the large door, he knocked on it, there was non answer.

"Maybe he's not here.'' Sokka said.

Shadow took the silver chaos emerald out, he teleported himself and the others inside. They looked left and right, the huge door was behind him. Shadow put the emerald back into his backpack. "That was easy.'' Sokka noted. Suddenly, guards and Firebenders charged at them from down the huge hall. The gang stood still, they stood all in front of them, there were twenty five of them.

"You really need to stop saying things like that.'' Toph said, making Sokka growl.

"Wait.'' one of the guards said, noticing the arrow on Aang's head. "It's the Avatar! Stand down men!'' the guard shouted. The fire benders and guards stopped lowering their hands and weapons. "Have you came to see the Firelord?'' asked the guard. "Uhhh…yes, we have. May we speak with him?'' Aang replied "Yes you may, just keep going straight until you reach the war room, he's having a meeting with some generals.'' the guard said. Aang bowed, the group walked past them and headed for the throne room.

Once they arrived, there was a sheet in the doorway, with the fire nation symbol on it.

"Someone go first.'' Aang said.

"Go in then.'' Sokka said, nudging him.

"No!'' Aang replied.

"Toph you go in.'' Aang said.

"No! I can't see, remember?'' she replied.

Shadow just walked in without care.

"Oh boy.'' said Aang.

There was a long table in the middle of the room, Zuko was speaking with a group of generals, the meeting must be over. Shadow made his cloak appear around him, with the hood up. Zuko took one look at the figure, then quickly looked back at him. "Who are you?!'' Zuko asked, Shadow kept walking.

"He's not answering sir.'' one of the generals whispered to him.

"Guards attack him!'' Zuko ordered.

Firebenders swarmed in from doors on the sides, they all stood in front of Zuko and the generals, protectively.

"Listen, I'm here with some friends who-'' he was interrupted when two fireballs came at him, which he ducked from.

Shadow stood back up, he sighed. "Why must people always do that?'' he said. The fire benders all launched fireballs at him, he stood still. The fire swept through where he was standing, when the fire vanished, he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?'' said Zuko. Shadow was standing behind him. "Right here scar boy.'' shadow said, making Zuko and the generals jolt away from him. Zuko fired a column of fire at him. Shadow created a shield in front of him, the fire didn't come through. Shadow lowered the shield. "Zuko stop!'' yelled Aang.

Zuko turned towards the gang running in. The fire benders stepped aside, letting them through.

"Guards, it's alright, back to your posts.'' Zuko ordered.

The fire benders then marched out of the throne room. "Generals, I'll talk with you later, I have more important business.'' he told them.

The general bowed and left through the entrance. "It's great to see you again Avatar.'' Zuko shook Aang's hand. "You too Firelord.'' Aang returned the handshake, when they stopped, Zuko turned to Shadow.

"Do you know him, by any chance?'' Zuko asked, turning back to Aang.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of ours.'' Aang replied.

"Why's he so short? What's his name?'' Zuko questioned.

"My name's Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog.'' he said, lowering his hood. Zuko looked surprised, but not too shocked. Now with the gang finally met back with Zuko, what plan do they have next? What will be their next move to find a chaos emerald? The search begins.

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 12:00 pm**_

Jenny ran along a wall then jumped to the ground, firing rockets out of a rocket pack that she made through her arm. The rockets hurled at metal shadow. Metal fired his machine guns with both his arms being turned into them, that easily destroyed them in flight. Metal transformed them back into his arms, lifted off the ground and charged at the teenage robot. Jenny ducked, metal flew over her, but quickly turned around to charge again. Jenny punched him, making him fall to the ground. She ran over to him and grabbed him by his arm. She threw him into the ground left then right, she tossed him up into the air. But metal kicked her in the head as she came up at him. She stopped in mid air, shaking her head from the hit. Metal tackled him down into the ground.

"Face it robot girl, you have no chance.'' Metal said.

"I can still try.'' she knocked him off her.

He stopped in mid air, jenny had a laser beam weapon come out of her dome. It started to glow, a greenish blue beam fired up at metal. He teleported out of the way. He reappeared above jenny, he grabbed the laser beam gun and started to swing her over his head. He let her go, Jenny went crashing into the ground. Metal had a sharp blade come out of his palm. He dove down at her, Jenny sat up, she gasped. She grabbed the sides of the blade, metal continued to use all his strength to stab her.

"Face me and you lose, now what kind of hero are you supposed to be?'' he asked.

"I don't care what you say metal, you're a much worse villain anyway.'' she said.

Metal growled, with his strength he drove the blade into her chest. She widened her eyes, metal took it out. Jenny put her hand on the hole, she looked at him, fearing her death has came.

"You don't belong in this world.'' he raised the blade back.

But then a hand grabbed his wrist, it was Omega. Omega tore the blade off, he turned metal around. Omega grabbed him by the throat. "You don't belong here.'' Omega said.

Omega smashed metal into the ground five times. Omega threw him into the air. Omega hovered into the air, charging his laser blasts. Right when metal aligned with him, a wave of energy blasted out of omega's firing ports and into metal shadow. He was sent crashing out of the mountain and flying through the air, miles and miles away from the mountain base. Omega dropped to the ground, extending his hands back out. He looked at jenny, he rushed over to her. He picked her up in his arms. Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Gus, and Moshimo rushed into the room. Omega turned to them. The group made their way over to omega.

"Thank you my friend for saving my home.'' Moshimo thanked.

Omega remained silent, he looked at Jenny. "I see your friend could use some help?'' Moshimo said.

Omega reacted to him by looking at him quickly. "I'll be able to save her, but it'll take some time.'' Moshimo explained.

"Acknowledged, where do we go for her repairs?'' Omega asked.

"Follow me.'' Moshimo turned his back to him and started walking.

Omega walked past the kids, leaving them to look at Omega. "You think she'll be alright?'' Lola asked, looking at Tommy "I'm sure professor Moshimo can handle it, he did make robot boy after all.'' Tommy said. The four started to follow omega and Moshimo, in hope to save Jenny. Will Professor Moshimo be able to save Jenny? Will another attack force strike the mountain base? Let's hope this genius can use his intellect to save the life of Jenny.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Fire Nation Royal Palace, 8:15 am**_

The group were all standing at the other end of the table, in front of them was where the firelord sits. "So, what made you come here, I thought you guys wouldn't worry.'' said Zuko.

"Well, shadow here was wondering if you spotted something…strange.'' Katara said "Strange how?'' Zuko replied.

"An emerald, a chaos emerald to be exact, have you seen any light fly across the sky by any chance?'' Shadow questioned.

"Hmmmm…I do have something that may fit what your talking about.'' Zuko said.

He walked up to where he sits, there was a chest on the seat he sits at. He brought it back down to them. He opened the case, revealing the red chaos emerald.

"Whoa, really shiny.'' Sokka admired the glow it resonated.

Shadow grabbed it, observing it closely. "Yup that's it alright.'' he said.

"Why do you need it?'' asked Zuko, closing the small box.

"It plays a big role in the war that's going on.'' Shadow responded.

"War? What war?'' asked Zuko.

"The Dimensional War. Right now, Eggman hasn't been spotted for a week, since the incident at New York City.'' shadow finished.

The gang remained quiet at this part. "You guys never did tell me what happened when you came back, what happened?'' asked Zuko.

Aang took in a breath, "Do you remember Sonic?'' Aang asked.

"The hedgehog? Yes I remember, why?'' Zuko replied.

Katara was almost on the brink of tears, the horrible memories of the nuke missile hitting him dead on, and his dead body laying on the ground came into her mind. Zuko waited for an answer, but then his eyes widened quickly. "Oh no, you're saying he died?'' said Zuko. Aang nodded, but katara ran away in tears. The gang turned to her, Aang went running after her.

Katara ran through a hall, tears falling on the ground, her eyes kept shut. A quickly memory showed her hugging Sonic, then it was gone. She stopped and slumped against a wall. Aang finally caught up to her. She looked at him, she threw her arms around his neck, wanting to be comforted. "It's okay, shhh.'' Aang said, rubbing his hand through her hair. She only cried into his shoulder.

"I can't take it…the memories won't leave my head.'' she sobbed.

"Think of this.'' Aang said.

The two pulled away from the hug, both gazing into each others eyes. "Wherever he is, no matter what memory roams into your head, remember he's always with you, he's lucky to have you as a friend.'' Aang said smiling at the end.

Katara smiled and hugged Aang again. Moments later, the two returned to the throne room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.'' Zuko began.

"Don't worry, it's fine, can we just rest here for the night?'' asked Aang.

"Of course, I'll have some people show you to your rooms.'' Zuko replied "Thank you.'' Aang thanked, walking past him, heading towards Toph and Sokka.

It was now 7:00 pm, the night blanketed across the sky. Everyone was asleep, katara lay in her bead peacefully, but couldn't help thinking about Sonic.

_She was running through the halls of the royal palace. She stopped and turned to the right. It was a dark hallway, she walked down it, then the whole hall illuminated with light. She looked down the hall and behind her. A loud bang occurred in front of her. Sonic was laying on the ground, he started to get up. "Sonic?'' she said, taking a step forward. Sonic got up, suddenly Mecha WereSonic crashed through the ceiling and behind him. Mecha grabbed Sonic by the neck, he stood sideways. A sword came out under Mecha's arm. "Goodbye Sonic.'' Mecha chuckled evilly. He lunged the sword towards Sonic's heart._

Katara shot up in bed with a short scream, it was a nightmare. Shadow opened the door, "What happened?'' he asked.

Katara sighed and dropped back on her bed. Shadow looked off to the side, he came in, and closed the door behind him. There was a candle on a cabinet by Katara's bed. Shadow grabbed a chair and pulled it over to her bed. Katara was lying down, looking down into the bed.

"The best thing to cure a nightmare is to talk.'' Shadow spoke up.

"What makes you think I had a nightmare?'' she asked.

"You screamed, you look very scared, should I go on?'' said shadow.

Katara sat up, supporting herself on her forearm. "I can't go on without thinking about Sonic, it's too difficult!'' she began.

"I know how it is, it's a wound that can't be healed, but it can be healed if you move on.'' Shadow advised her.

"How exactly?'' she asked.

"Well, why don't you stop thinking about him dying…but all the good memories you shared with him.'' Shadow said.

Katara looked at him, she looked off to the side. "That's a good idea, but I don't know if I can do it.'' she said. Shadow sighed, "Here, try this.'' shadow held his hand out. The silver chaos emerald appeared in his hand. She seemed a bit hesitant. "Go ahead, take it in your hands.'' shadow said. Katara reached for it and picked it up. She sat up, "Think of something good, a happy moment you had with him.'' shadow explained. Katara shut her eyes, she started to think.

_She remembered when he had to leave for the first time. She went up to him, hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. Another showed him jumping in the way of a fireball shot by Azula. It burned off his cloak, she looked and smiled with joy. He looked at her, smiling, then gave her a wink. _

_One showed him running across a open field, holding her in his arms, she was smiling happily. One showed the time, he came back and challenged her to a race out in the water by Ember Island. Sonic and Katara were evenly matched while racing across the water, he threw water in her face, launching her off her ice board. Sonic waited below and caught her. He raced back to the beach and put her down. "Who are you?!'' she exclaimed "Tell me something.'' he said "What?!'' she snapped. Sonic lowered the hood, revealing Sonic. "Am I really that short?'' he asked. Katara widened her eyes and embraced the hedgehog. One showed her kissing him on the cheek. Lastly it showed Katara smiling, next to her was Sonic giving a thumbs up. Another showed a dark area, two white eyes glowed, a blue glowing core was in the middle of the chest. It was wearing silver armor all over it's body, it then charged forwards. _

Katara did a quick jolt, then opened her eyes. "What happened? Did you see something? shadow asked Katara hesitated for a moment, what was that thing that? It didn't look human, maybe it was a message, but from who? But, she was happy now, she felt warm inside.

The good memories began to fill her mind. She lie back down in bed. "You wanna' talk about what you saw?'' he asked.

"No…it was nothing, thank you shadow, I feel much better.'' she replied.

Shadow stood up, he walked to the door and opened it. He exited and looked at katara again, "Sweet dreams.'' he said, then closed the door.

Katara, though, heard it, "Sweet dreams to you too Shadow.'' she mumbled before going back to sleep….


	35. We Aren't That Lucky

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: We Aren't That Lucky**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**_

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 12:20 pm**_

The professor was working on jenny, she was laying on metal table. Omega was standing, watching. Tommy and the others were standing together at the other side of the room. "You think he's gonna' go crazy?'' Gus whispered to Tommy "You shouldn't talk behind his back.'' Tommy replied "I'm not behind his back.'' Gus said, Tommy slapped himself in the head. "He looks worried.'' Lola said.

"How can you tell? He has no expression!'' Gus said.

"Hey!'' Robot Boy exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you don't' have feelings Robot Boy!'' Gus held his hands up in defense.

"I wouldn't take a chance talking to him, since I saw what he can do!'' Gus turned away closing his eyes.

Lola thought for a quick moment then, "I'm going talk to him.'' she said.

"Are you crazy?'' Gus said quickly.

"Hey, who knows, I may be able to help him.'' she said before walking over to him. "I think she's doomed, what do you think?'' Gus turned to Tommy, who sent him a glare.

Lola stopped, Omega was just a few feet from her. He was standing still, his huge arms were crossed. She took a few more steps, then stopped again. She took a peak at him, his eyes were black, he must be offline. She walked up to him, he poked his legs, then slightly kicked them. That's when his eyes glowed red, she jumped back onto the ground. Omega let his arms loose, he looked down at her. "I told you.'' Gus said to Tommy.

Omega reached his hand out towards her. He stuck his first finger out, she looked confused, she grabbed it and Omega helped her to her feet, then he pulled his arm away.

"Hi, my name is Lola, what's yours?'' she asked.

"E-123- Omega.'' he replied plainly.

She tilted her head, "That's a cool name, so why'd you come here in the first place?'' she asked.

"Came to find Robot Boy, needed assistance for stopping Dr. Eggman.'' Omega answered.

Lola looked like she was wondering.

"Why do you ask?'' Omega asked.

"Oh! I'm just wondering that's all.'' Lola replied.

"My sensors indicate you are hiding something.'' Omega looked down at her closer.

"No, no, it's nothing, I'm just asking how you're feeling.'' Lola said.

"Feel?'' Omega said.

"You know, emotions?'' Lola replied.

"I have no programs labeled emotions.'' Omega said.

"Are you kidding? That's not good.'' Lola said.

"What makes them important? Are they weapons?'' Omega asked.

Lola giggled, she sat down next to him. Omega copied her by sitting down. "Emotions are like love, sadness, anger, and a lot of others.'' she explained. "You have these?'' he asked. "Yeah, of course.'' she answered. Omega turned his head, looking straight.

"I didn't mean to offend you.'' she said.

"No need for apologies.'' Omega responded.

Lola looked up at him. "You know, I think you do have emotions.'' Omega looked back at her.

"You're helping us, and you want to have that robot girl live, I think that counts for having emotions.'' she said, ending with a smile.

Omega continued looking at her. Lola got up and headed back to Tommy and Gus, she looked back at omega and waved goodbye. Omega waved his hand back, but he did in an unsure way. Lola smiled again and looked away. "So, what'd you say to him?'' asked Gus.

"He's nice, just primitive, but nice.'' Lola answered.

Omega got back up, he looked at his hand, then clenched it. "Must have Jenny be repaired.'' he said. With an interesting conversation with Omega, Lola gave him the words and trust, showing that the ultimate Eggman robot, does have a heart.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Fire Nation Royal Palace, 7:20 pm**_

Katara was sound asleep, now at peace with shadow's help. But she couldn't stop thinking of what she saw. By what she saw, it was all covered in silver armor, two glowing light blue eyes, and a pure blue glowing circle in it's chest, but what was it? She abandoned the thoughts and continued sleeping. She heard a noise, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was all darkness in the room.

"Hello?'' she said. There was no answer.

"Is someone there?'' she said, then a pair of glowing orange eyes appeared.

She widened her eyes and jumped out of bed. It was very tall, almost reached the ceiling. It threw it's fist down on the bed, it picked it up. Katara ran out the door, just before it slammed against the wall. Katara came to a stop, when Aang came from the hall to the right.

"What's wrong?'' he grabbed her arms.

"There's something in my room! I didn't know what it was!'' she exclaimed. Suddenly the wall, and her door slammed out and hit against the other wall. The two turned to it, there was a dust cloud. They heard clanks coming out of the hole, they saw a silhouette, but it was taller, taller than combustion man. Walking out of the dust cloud was a fire bender, but it was all made out of metal, it's two glowing orange eyes started to spark.

Aang and Katara looked shocked, walking from behind the pair was shadow holding an M-60, and with his eyes narrowed and stopped in front of the two. Shadow fired his gun, the robot stood still, the bullets bounced off him. Shadow tossed the gun aside. "Start running you two!'' Shadow exclaimed.

Aang and Katara, ran down the hall. The giant robot fire bender's hands lowered, two empty ports appeared. Two huge fireball shot out from them. Shadow teleported, he reappeared in front of it. It threw it's fist down at him, but shadow spin dashed it in the chest, making it fall backwards. Shadow took a step back, but it sat up immediately. Shadow fired chaos spears at it, it dropped back down to the ground. Shadow started running to catch up with the others.

Aang and Katara turned down a hall, ahead of them was the entrance to the throne room. Just when they were almost there, another giant robot fire benders crashed through the wall on the right and glared at them.

"This isn't good.'' Aang said.

The fire bender fired two huge fireballs at them, Aang fired a wave of air, distinguishing the fire into small embers. Aang then lunged forward, he kicked it in the face, forcing it to fall over on its back. "Come on!'' he called to Katara. She ran to him, they both ran over the robot fire bender and headed into the throne room.

Once they made it inside, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were already there. The two ran over to the group. "Are you guys alright?'' asked Zuko.

"Yeah, what was that thing? Did you guys see it?'' asked Aang.

"I caught a glimpse of it.'' answered Zuko.

"Where's Shadow?'' Sokka asked.

"He's fighting one off, I'm sure-'' Katara said, but interrupted when Shadow crashed through the upper wall of the entrance and slamming onto the ground.

Shadow got up, "Those things are tough.'' he said.

Crashing through the entrance wall, were the two fire benders robots. They immediately fired fireballs at Shadow. Shadow created a shield, leaving the fireballs to vanish as they soon as they hit the shield. Shadow lowered the shield and fired a wave of chaos spears. The chaos spears hit both robots throwing them to the ground. Shadow made his sword appear in his hand. He charged at them, he jumped up heading down at one. The robot sat up and grabbed shadow.

Shadow drove the sword into it's upper chest, making it drop shadow. Shadow teleported behind them, he fired chaos beams into their backs, launching them into the throne room. Shadow teleported on top of one, standing on it's stomach, he drove the sword into the robots head. He twisted the sword then took it out.

The other robot swung its arm at him, shadow with quick reactions, cut it's arm off. Then shadow speared his sword right between the robot's glowing orange eyes. Shadow took it out, it's eyes turned to black and dropped motionless. Shadow stepped off the robot's chest and walked over to the gang. Suddenly the ceiling above exploded. Shadow stopped in his tracks. Hovering into the room was: Mecha WereSonic.

Shadow turned to him with a glare. "Long time no see, Shadow The Hedgehog.'' he greeted.

Mecha WereSonic has returned! Who knows what brawl may ensue. What about the robot fire benders? Who made them? Could something much bigger going on, that our heroes don't know about? Who knows what may come next in The Dimensional War.

* * *

"I'd suspect you'd end up somewhere like this.'' Mecha shouted.

Shadow only tightened the grip on his sword.

"I see you have friends, quite surprising for you.'' Mecha commented.

"Shut it Mecha! Now why are you here?'' Shadow snapped.

"New orders from Eggman, you heroes aren't much without Sonic.'' Mecha said.

Katara was angered by this.

"But, why try and fight me? You all seem to have no chance.'' Mecha said.

"You have no idea what we're capable of!'' Katara stepped up.

"Really brave for you little girl, but it will do you no good.'' Mecha said, extending his chaos cannon, he fired a huge blast.

The blast impacted Shadow with a bright light. Mecha snickered and retracted his cannon back inside. Shadow was still standing, a wall of chaos energy was in front of him, he then made it vanish.

"You might want to think twice before threatening my friends.'' Shadow said angrily.

"You can't stop me Shadow, I have more power…and sooner or later this war will be over, and the Eggman Empire shall rise over your pitiful world and the other dimensions your weak heroes reside in!!!'' he laughed.

"If you want to try that, you have to fight me first.'' Shadow made his sword vanish, then held his fists up.

"I'll be glad to defeat you again.'' Mecha raised his fists. Another face off between Shadow and Mecha. Why did Mecha come to the avatar dimension? Could there possibly be a chaos emerald somewhere in this dimension? What could be Dr. Eggman's new plan? Whatever it is, until our heroes can stop it, this war will go on.

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 12:30 pm**_

The professor has almost finished sealing the hole and repaired the inner wirings in her circuits. Omega and the others clouded the around the table. "Okay…I'm finished, she should now be online.'' Moshimo turned the dial on her belly.

Her eyes shot open, she sat up then put a hand to her head. "Whoa, what happened? Where am I?'' she asked tiredly.

She saw Omega and the others. "Are you functioning alright?'' asked Omega "Yeah, I'm alright.'' she said slowly sitting up and hanging her legs over the bed.

"Your repairs will take some time until your ready to do anything.'' Moshimo explained. Jenny looked worried at this point. "But do not worry, the repairs will take only a few minutes until they settle in.'' Moshimo said. Jenny now felt much better. She got off the table and stretched her arms. Robotboy and the others left, leaving Jenny and Omega.

"You seem alright, how are you?'' Omega asked. "I'm alright Omega, you seem really worried, that's new for you.'' Jenny smiled.

"Do not assume anything.'' Omega replied "Oh don't worry…'' she hovered up to him.

She then kissed him on the side of his head. "I won't.'' she said, smiling, then flew away. Omega watched her fly away, he looked and felt confused. He put his hand on the spot she kissed him. "Emotions.'' he said to himself.

A loud boom exploded, omega and the others all looked up. Hovering down through the hole was Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow. Jenny hurried back to Omega. The two metals landed in front of them.

"Good to see you two, we've been waiting for a rematch.'' Metal Sonic said.

"Well, get ready to be disappointed, you're about to lose.'' Jenny snapped.

Another explosion came from the wall behind them, Eggman's new robots called Egg Fighters stormed inside. There were ten, armed with swords and shields. Walking through the hole was Dr. Kamikaze, with his henchmen, Constantine.

"Kamikaze! What're you doing here!'' Tommy yelled.

"I'm just doing my part for ruling the world! With the help of Dr. Eggman!'' Kamikaze laughed.

"And now begins the end of you all, you will not escape this time.'' Metal Shadow said. At this point, Robot Boy super activated, then jumped right beside Jenny and Omega. The three were surrounded by the egg fighters, and Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow.

"Are you guys ready to kick some butt?'' Jenny asked.

"Affirmative.'' Omega armed his Gatling guns.

Robotboy nodded. "This is gonna get interesting.'' Metal Sonic said. Then the egg fighters and the two metals charged at the three automaton heroes. Can our heroes brawl out of this fight? With a new villain on Eggman's side, Dr. Kamikaze, what more will happen? What dastardly plan does Eggman have planned for the heroes? Who knows what secrets are hidden within this war, who knows what may happen next, and no one is ready for what will happen next.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Fire Nation Royal Palace, 7:30 pm**_

Shadow and Mecha stood each other down. "I should've known you'd go somewhere, such a cowardly act.'' Mecha said.

"I'm no coward Mecha! It's you who's stalling this fight!'' Shadow pointed his sword at him.

"You have much bravery within you, but that won't help you against me!'' Mecha exclaimed.

He fired a blast of his chaos cannon. Shadow threw his sword down on the ground, releasing a wave of golden energy. The two energy shots collided in a cloud of smoke. Mecha teleported in front of shadow, but shadow teleported behind him and drove his sword into his back. Mecha growled in pain, he smacked Shadow away. Mecha took the sword out of his back, he threw it like a spear at shadow. Shadow ducked and turned around, he stuck his hand out. It reappeared back in his hand, once he turned around, mecha punched him across the face, making him spin in a circle. Mecha grabbed him by the neck and tossed him towards the ceiling.

Zuko fired two fireballs, they hit mecha directly. Mecha growled in pain. "YOU FOOL!!'' Mecha fired his chaos cannon.

Shadow teleported in front of them, he put his hands up creating a shield just in time. The red blast hit his shield, making shadow step back. He looked over his shoulder, "GO! It's not safe for you here!'' he said with a strained voice.

The gang took his advice and started running around mecha. Mecha ceased his firing when he saw them running. "Oh no you don't!!'' he exclaimed, pointing his cannon at them. Mecha immediately fired at the running heroes, shadow teleported in the way and took the blast. He crashed through a support beam and rolled across the ground. Shadow saw the gang safely running out of the room.

"Come on Mecha! Facing children? Is that the best you can do?'' Shadow mocked, marching forwards towards him.

Mecha retracted his cannon back inside. He chuckled, "So be it.'' Mecha muttered, then teleported.

Shadow stopped, mecha reappeared above him, he brought both his fists down at him. Shadow rolled out of the way and kicked mecha in the side of the head. Mecha growled at him and sent two punches at him. Shadow ducked under both, but mecha kicked Shadow in the head when he did duck. Shadow went flying and bumped against a wall. Mecha rammed right into him, sending them flying through a huge hallway and headed for the ground.

With Shadow on the bottom he was slammed into the ground. Mecha stood up and grabbed him by the throat, shadow stuck his hand to Mecha's face. A golden beam of energy shout out from his palm. Mecha launched off the ground and smashed into the ceiling. Shadow spin dashed up at him, once again knocking mecha into the ceiling. Shadow teleported above him as he was falling and drove his feet into Mecha's back, forcing mecha to crash head first into the floor below. Shadow hopped off his back and waited in front of him. Mecha put one hand on the ground, he lifted himself up, wiping dirt off his armor.

"That was a lucky shot.'' Mecha said.

"Wanna' see me do it again?'' asked Shadow.

"I'd like to see you try.'' Mecha replied.

Shadow teleported, he appeared to Mecha's left, but Mecha swung his arm a split second when he appeared. Shadow was flung across the ground, but quickly jumped to his feet. Mecha charged at him, shadow charged as well. The two leaped off the ground, they both held a punch ready. The two's fists collided making them do a back flip away from each other. The two charged again, mecha dropped his fist at shadow, shadow rolled to the left, mecha sent his foot at him, but shadow grabbed it and flung mecha into a wall. Shadow then jumped in front of him and started punching mecha repeatedly in his chest. "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!'' Mecha thundered.

He grabbed one of shadow's fist and kicked him in the face, throwing him into the air. Mecha teleported where he was flying towards and kicked him back into the ground. Shadow looked up at mecha charging down at him, shadow rolled under him, but mecha stopped and extended his chaos cannon, and fired a huge shot. Shadow took the blast and went slamming into the wall, the beam continued and continued, until it finally stopped. Mecha hovered down to the ground, retracting his cannon back inside, his power source then closed up. A cloud of dust surrounded shadow as he was slumped against the wall.

Shadow slowly rose to his feet, mecha growled and lunged his huge fist towards shadow's head, attempting to crush it like a watermelon. But shadow teleported, he reappeared behind mecha. Mecha turned around and punched shadow in the head, he threw another punch which shadow ducked from. Shadow then spin dashed him in the stomach, forcing mecha to slam against the wall. Mecha armed his Gatling guns, Shadow stood ready.

Mecha let the bullets fly, shadow skated along the wall behind him, he went up to the ceiling and down towards Mecha. Shadow jumped from the lower wall, where he was inches from mecha and tackled him to the ground. Mecha kicked him off, shadow dived down back at him in ball form. Mecha flinched from the strike, shadow grabbed mecha by his neck and tossed him down the long open hallway.

Mecha slid to a halt, he put got back up. He armed his chaos cannon once again. Shadow sprinted down the hall quickly. Mecha's cannon had a red ring forming around the outside of the cannon, for it was being charged to maximum power. Shadow came just inches from mecha, the super charged blast fired. Shadow leaped right over it, his stomach was just inches from the blast. Shadow flew right over Mecha, Mecha glared at him as he dodged his attack. Shadow, however, while still in the leap, he formed into a ball and struck Mecha in the back.

Mecha slammed into the ground, luckily his chaos cannon was back inside, either he would've been in more pain. Mecha jumped to his feet, and turned around to him, seeing shadow lunge at him. Mecha grabbed shadow by the face and tossed him into the wall on the side. Mecha threw him into the ceiling, he teleported next to him and kicked shadow through the upper wall. Shadow landed in another hallway. Mecha crashed through the wall in front of him. Shadow rammed mecha in the stomach, shadow dodged to the left from Mecha's punch he sent. Shadow grabbed his wrist and dropped him to the ground. Mecha teleported, he reappeared behind shadow and quickly fired his chaos cannon into shadow's back. Shadow went flying down the long hall. He ended up bouncing across the ground until he skidded to a halt. When he did, he rolled over on his back, mecha was above him, coming down with his fists raised. Shadow pushed himself off the ground, his feet impacted Mecha in the chest, throwing mecha into the ceiling. Shadow hovered under him, with his hover shoes of course, and fired a chaos beam up into Mecha's chest.

Mecha crashed through many floors, until he came out of the top of the palace. Mecha pounded into the ground, he got on one leg. Shadow appeared, opposite from where Mecha was standing. Mecha finally rose to his feet. The night sky still blanketed across the clouds.

"I must admit, you have been training in your fighting skills, but you still have much to learn if you want to defeat me!'' Mecha said.

"Trust me with this Mecha, you have no idea what your up against.'' Shadow raised his fists.

"You and your band of heroes are nothing now, without Sonic, you have nothing to fight for.'' Mecha told him.

"I fight to protect the world and other worlds that need me, my friends will not be in vain, as long as I'm there, you won't lay a hand on them.'' Shadow said bravely.

"Quite a well spoken speech, but it will not matter.'' Mecha said before teleporting.

Shadow stood still, listening carefully. He heard the laughs of mecha. Shadow turned around, nothing was there. He put his fists down, suddenly, Mecha's glowing yellow eyes and red glowing power source lit up from behind shadow. Shadow turned around and ducked, mecha threw another punch, but shadow ducked and punched mecha in the chin. Mecha charged, shadow jumped to the left, but mecha turned to him quickly and punched his huge fist into shadow's stomach. Shadow went flying into the air, mecha teleported in front of him.

Mecha fired a blast of his chaos cannon right into shadow, sending the hedgehog back toward the royal palace roof. Shadow raised to his feet, but mecha crashed right into him, before he could even make a move. Mecha grabbed shadow's throat.

"Why do you risk yourself to protect them? What will they give you in return?'' Mecha questioned, while tightening his grip on Shadow's throat.

Shadow choked once. "See? You have no reason, you can never mean anything to anyone.'' Mecha said.

He picked shadow up and tossed him into the lower part of the spire on the royal palace. Shadow dropped to his knees holding his throat, continuing to cough.

"YOU'RE WEAK!!'' Mecha yelled angrily, stopping in front of Shadow and kicking him in the jaw.

Shadow dropped to the ground. "Your insensitive care for your so called friends will get you killed.'' Mecha said, bending over to say it.

Mecha then stood straight, and growled. "Very pitiful, I have no idea how you got the name 'Ultimate Life Form' your too weak to earn such a name.'' Mecha said.

Shadow started to breath angrily. "What're you planning to do now Shadow? Will you attempt to fight? Your not doing a good job of doing so.'' Mecha taunted.

A second after mecha said that, Shadow gave a him a powerful punch to his stomach, throwing off the royal palace.

Meanwhile, the gang were running towards the gate, which was the way out of the palace's large flat courtyard. But mecha crashed into the ground in front of them, the gang stopped in their tracks immediately. Mecha rose out of the small crater he was laying in from his impact. "YOU!'' he pointed at the gang.

Mecha armed his Gatling guns. "This time there will be NO DISTRACTIONS!!!'' Mecha thundered.

Suddenly Shadow crashed into Mecha, raising a small cloud of dust into the air, but quickly vanished. Shadow was keeping mecha pinned to the ground.

He looked over his shoulder, "GO! RUN!'' he shouted.

The gang ran around them and headed for the gate. Mecha got up, holding shadow by his neck. Mecha turned around and flung shadow. The gang were inches from the gate, when suddenly shadow impacted and knocked it down. The gang stopped from the suddenness.

Shadow got up, "What're you looking at? GO!'' he exclaimed.

The gang ran over the broken down gates and headed further into the city.

Shadow got back to is feet. He looked to see Mecha was already charging at him. Shadow gave him a back flip kick to the chin, making mecha fall on his back. Shadow leaped up and dove down at him, with his foot aiming for his power source. Mecha rolled out of the way, Shadow impacted right next to him.

Mecha swung his arm, knocking shadow off his feet. Mecha got up and raised his fists over his head, then dropped them at shadow, aiming for his skull. Shadow luckily teleported, just in time, leaving mecha to smash the ground. He raised them out of the ground. Shadow reappeared behind mecha. Shadow fired a chaos spear energy beam into Mecha's back, flinging him over the broken doors and sliding across the ground. Shadow dashed at him quickly before he could get up.

Mecha rose to his feet, he thrusted his fist into Shadow's stomach, making shadow stop, sticking to Mecha's fist. "That had to hurt, huh Shadow?'' Mecha chuckled.

Mecha gave shadow and uppercut, sending him into the air. Mecha teleported above him, shadow's eyes shot open, he fired chaos spears up at mecha. Mecha was forced more upwards, while shadow headed for the ground, landing safely. Mecha came down at Shadow, feet first. Shadow jumped forwards, just dodging it in time. Mecha was in a crouched position, the cloud of dust vanished into thin air. Mecha fired his chaos cannon, but Shadow jumped over it, doing a front flip. He dove down at mecha in ball form. Mecha pointed the cannon up at shadow and fired. The blast overcame Shadow and sent the hedgehog flying through the air. He did a back flip and landed on the ground safely.

Mecha teleported in front of shadow. Just a split second when mecha appeared in front of shadow, shadow already gave mecha a strong uppercut. Shadow then punched his power source five times, mecha then grabbed one of shadow's fists. Mecha then kicked Shadow in the stomach, hard. Shadow went flying up into the air. Mecha launched into the air with the use of his jetpack. Shadow spun into a ball and hit mecha dead on in the stomach. Shadow kept himself in a ball form, forcing mecha down towards the ground.

With a loud boom, Mecha smashed into the ground by Shadow's efforts. Shadow also received the brunt of the hard impact, he was crawling out of the crater that he created. Mecha crawled out the other side. "This ends here.'' he mumbled.

He let his twin swords came out under his arms. Shadow turned around, then jumped back, just dodging Mecha's blade from entering his heart. "I'm tired of your ignorance Shadow, YOU WILL DIE!!!'' Mecha thundered angrily, then lunging at him.

Shadow rolled to the left, mecha slid across the ground, but a well shot chaos spear beam hit mecha in the back, before mecha even got a chance to turn around. Mecha went bouncing across the ground, until he rolled to a stop. Mecha rose to his feet, glaring at shadow. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he started running then formed into a ball along the way. Mecha armed his Gatling guns.

Mecha automatically started firing bullets wildly. Shadow went dodging the bullets left and right with agility and precision. He leapt into the air, while still in ball form, he formed out back to normal. He dove down at mecha with a fist raised, mecha slapped his Gatling gun across shadow's head, throwing him off to the side. Mecha changed his Gatling guns back to his arms and immediately ran over to shadow's body. Shadow got on all fours, then got on one foot.

He looked to his left and saw mecha charging at him. Shadow jumped forwards, as Mecha's fist pounded into the ground he was just at. Shadow swung his leg into Mecha's cheek, making him stumble back. He countered with two punches, shadow ducked under both and spin dashed into Mecha's chest, throwing him quite a feet back. Mecha quickly got back to his feet, but shadow was diving down at him with a fist raised. Mecha grabbed it and smashed shadow into the ground with great force. Mecha pounded his foot onto shadow's back.

"Attack me all you want, I'm feeling none of your weak attempts of damaging me.'' Mecha said.

Shadow then let out a chaos blast, throwing mecha into the air. Shadow teleported next to him and started barraging him with attacks. Mecha twisted and turned by all the quick attacks. Shadow then raised his fists over his head. A red aura formed around both of them.

"HOW'S THIS?'' he pounded them into Mecha's chest.

Mecha spiraled down to the ground in just a second, resulting in one loud bang. A cloud of dust surrounded mecha, he was laying on his back, small sparks of blue electricity lit from his chest area. Shadow hovered down to the ground with an angry looking scowl. Mecha got to his feet, holding his left arm.

"You've done it now Shadow.'' Mecha said.

"I'd like to see you attack me right now.'' Shadow said.

Mecha chuckled, "Now that will have to come another day.'' Mecha said. Shadow raised an eyebrow, but not the slightest change of expression appeared on his face.

"You really don't know what're your up against.'' Mecha commented.

"By the looks of it Mecha, I don't even have to worry about it.'' Shadow replied.

"Oh, that's where your wrong, this fight will go on…but not with me.'' Mecha said.

"What do you mean?'' asked the hedgehog.

"Like I said, this war has many people involved in it, one of them is here, and I think he wants a rematch.'' Mecha continued.

"I've had enough of your talk!'' Shadow yelled, making his sword appear in his hand, then dashed at Mecha.

Mecha teleported, Shadow skidded to a halt. Mecha reappeared a few feet behind Shadow. "Goodbye Shadow The Hedgehog! We will meet again!'' Mecha shouted, and laughed.

Shadow turned around, growling. Mecha created a portal behind him, shadow quickly dashed for mecha. Mecha stepped inside and it vanished, with shadow just a spilt second from missing it. Shadow growled angrily, but what did he mean by someone wants a rematch? Slowly hovering behind shadow was a dark figure. Shadow raised his head, he turned around and widened his eyes.

"It's good to be back, and to see you Shadow…my old nemesis.'' the figure said.

"It can't be.'' Shadow said.

It was Mephiles The Dark. Mephiles? What could he possibly want from Eggman? How will Shadow be able to fight this duel and win? Could Iblis be back? Probably yes, but why is Mephiles working with Eggman? Could it be a trick for what may come later? Mecha sure was right about one thing: Much more people are involved in this war.

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 12:45 pm**_

Jenny went flying backwards, while firing her laser limbs at metal shadow. She changed them back into her arms. She flew right up, the wall right in front of her. Metal Shadow teleported in her path and kicked both his feet into her head, sending her crashing into the ground. Omega and a egg fighter were in a struggle, Omega dodged left from the swing of it's large spiked sword. The egg fighter then dropped it down at omega. Omega grabbed the sword on both sides. With his great strength, he tore the arm off. He tossed the arm to the ground, holding the sword, he cut it right up the middle of the egg fighter.

Omega fired straight through it with his jet boosters, resulting in an explosion, but it didn't affect Omega. Robotboy slid under the legs of a egg fighter, it turned around but Robotboy fired his crossbow. The arrow penetrated its head, then exploded. Robotboy rose to his feet, but metal sonic tackled him and slammed RobotBoy into a wall. Metal punched rapidly into robot boy's chest, but then robot boy kicked metal sonic in the stomach, making him hover away. Metal sonic fired a cluster of missiles from his rocket launcher. Robotboy activated his machine gun arm and destroyed all the rockets in flight. Metal Sonic changed his rocket launcher back into his arm, he then teleported.

Robotboy looked left and right, but metal appeared behind him, firing his core blast into the back of robot boy. The robot went sliding across a table then dropped onto the ground. Robotboy got back up, metal sonic was coming down at him. Robotboy grabbed the table in front of him and smacked metal with it. Metal spiraled up to the ceiling and wedged into it. Robotboy fired his machine gun arms up at him. A cloud of smoke was growing as robot boy continued the barrage. Robot boy ceased, and extended his hands back out. Just a few seconds passed, but still no sign of metal sonic.

The smoke started to clear up. Robot boy looked closer, metal sonic was gone. Robot boy reared his head back, that's then metal sonic elbowed him in the back of the head from behind. Robotboy fell face first to the ground. Metal sonic marched next to him, he raised his foot over robot boy's head. Robot boy luckily rolled out of the way just in time and quickly jumped to his feet. Robotboy lifted off the ground with his jets in his feet and charged at metal. Metal moved to the left, turned around and fired a quick and well aimed core blast, hitting robot boy in the side, forcing him to crash against a wall, then drop to the floor. Metal Sonic teleported in front of him.

"You're strong robot.'' Metal Sonic said, picking him up by his neck. "But you're no match for me.'' Metal Sonic continued.

Suddenly Tommy approached metal sonic and started kicking him. "Let him go!'' Tommy exclaimed.

Metal Sonic looked down at him. "That's pathetic, no matter.'' Metal Sonic said, transforming his other hand into his machine gun.

Tommy walked back in terror. All of a sudden, robot boy awoken and gave metal a head butt. Metal dropped robot boy, walking backwards. Tommy ran away and headed back to the others. Robotboy hovered off the ground and tackled metal sonic to the ground. Metal kicked robot boy in the stomach, sending him upwards. Robotboy, however, quickly regained control and dived down at metal sonic. Metal luckily teleported just in time. Robot boy stopped, hovering inches above the ground. Metal sonic crashed right into the top of robot boy.

Metal raised robot boy over his head then smashed him hard into the ground. Robotboy pointed his machine gun arm into metal's face and fired. Metal Sonic was sent toward the ceiling and rammed against it. He hovered down, and stayed hovering. Robotboy flew up, opposite of where metal sonic was hovering. The two stared each other down. Both jets fired up, the two then charged at each other.

Omega hovered over to the right, then sliced the an egg fighter in half, through the chest that is. Omega then was knocked in the head by an egg fighters shield. Omega looked up at the egg fighter that loomed over him. It raised its sword then dropped it down at omega. With agility, omega rolled out of the way then threw the sword into the egg fighter's chest. Omega got up and turned around, but the egg fighter rammed omega, causing him to fall to the ground again. The egg fighter grabbed the sword's handle that was in it's chest and took it out. Omega fired his Gatling guns in it's chest, making it flinch wildly. Omega charged and punched it in the chest, making it fall to the ground, defeated for good. Suddenly omega was once again forced to the ground.

An egg fighter put it's foot on his chest, and started pressing down. Omega moved left and right, small sparks springed from his body. Omega fired his Gatling gun into the egg fighter's head. The egg fighter took the bullets then fell backwards. Omega got up once again, he jumped forwards, a egg fighter landed behind him. He turned around and charged at it. He drove his fist straight through it, out the other end. Omega then took his arm out, then kicked the egg fighter to the ground. One egg fighter came from behind, one ran and stopped in front of him. The two charged at omega. Omega lifted into the air, the two robots ran into each other.

Omega charged his laser blasts and shot them down into both egg fighter's, reducing them to shards of burnt metal. Omega touched down onto the ground. Jenny went flying over his head. She rolled across the ground in front of him. Omega turned around, metal shadow rammed omega, sending him flying into the wall. Metal fired his core blast right into omega's center. Omega dropped to the ground face first. Metal Shadow teleported in front of him and picked him up. Metal tossed omega into the air, he fired five rockets at him. One rocket hit him, omega regained control, dodged one, but the other three hit him perfectly.

Omega fell towards the ground, but metal shadow wasn't finished yet. He teleported under him, fired his core blast up into omega's chest, throwing him into the ceiling, but came back down. Metal shadow held his hands up and omega landed on his hands. Metal heaved omega back then tossed him down into a large computer console. Omega slammed right into it, creating sparks flying from it. Metal Shadow then fired six rockets. All the explosive projectiles impacted omega, forming into a cloud of fire.

Metal Shadow hovered down to the ground. He began to chuckle over his victory. Omega was laying against the destroyed computer console, black marks from the rockets nearly covered all of his body. His eyes were flickering from red to black. "Ha! I knew he was too weak.'' metal said. A laser limb blast hit metal in the back. He flinched from the shot, then turned around to see jenny hovering to the ground. She was wearing an angry look, she kept her laser limbs out.

"The robot girl, I knew we could meet again.'' Metal said.

"Trust me, you don't wanna' face me.'' she said.

Metal laughed, "Such remarks you have, but can you fight like you talk?'' Metal said.

"Why don't we just see? Now come on, I'll promise to go easy on you.'' Jenny finished, raising her fists.

"You started a fight you can't imagine to win.'' Metal snapped, raising his fists.

Jenny's jets in her pigtails fired up, the jets in Metal Shadow's feet fired up. Both hovered off the ground, then like a flash, the two charged towards each other, both holding a clenched fist ready. A rematch with Jenny and Metal Shadow, two equally matched opponents, but who will be left standing? Could the heroes escape their demise from this ambush and make it out alive? By the looks of what happened to omega, he may make it, let's hope he comes back online in time to assist Jenny in her brutal duel against Metal Shadow.


	36. Fight Until the End

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Fight Until the End**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful creator/owners. **

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Outside the Fire Nation Royal Palace, 7:45 pm**_

Shadow leaped into the air firing chaos spears down at Mephiles. Mephiles didn't even attack, he merely slid across the ground, dodging each shot easily.

"What's wrong Shadow? Has it been too long? Your foolishness hasn't changed a bit I see.'' he said.

"SHUT UP!!!'' Shadow yelled angrily, firing a huge chaos spear beam at him. The beam impacted where Mephiles was standing, making a huge crater.

Mephiles wasn't standing there though. Shadow growled angrily. Mephiles reappeared by rising out of the ground, he was in his dark liquid form to survive the chaos spear blast. When he finally formed back together, he looked at Shadow.

"A surprise to see you attack before asking questions.'' Mephiles commented/

"I don't need to say anything!'' Shadow said angrily.

He teleported behind Mephiles. Mephiles quickly punched him in the stomach, then gave him a kick across the face, throwing shadow to the ground.

"Just think about this Shadow, you know nothing, you can't even begin to imagine how this war will turn out, you have no hope of fighting against it.'' Mephiles said.

Shadow lunged and gave Mephiles and uppercut, throwing him into the air. Shadow teleported next to him. He grabbed his ankles and flung him towards the ground. Mephiles crashed into the dirt with great force. Shadow dived down with his foot aimed for his chest. Mephiles rolled out of the way, then tackled shadow when he landed. Mephiles plowed shadow into the ground, then punched him left and right. Shadow let out burst of his chaos blast. Mephiles was flung into the air, but he stopped himself by hovering. Shadow teleported feet apart from him.

"You have learned much, I'll admit that, but you will not win.'' Mephiles said charging at him. Shadow's hovershoes fired up, he charged as well.

The two collided and both were sent crashing into the ground. Shadow got up, but Mephiles was already standing in front of him. Shadow teleported, dodging a punch. He repapered above him. Shadow dove down, ramming his foot into Mephiles's back. Shadow grabbed him by one of his quills. Shadow then proceeded with smashing Mephiles into the ground left and right. Shadow then spun him in circles, letting go to let him fly up into the air. Shadow fired a chaos spear beam, hitting Mephiles, throwing him even higher. Shadow looked up for any sign of his foe.

Suddenly a purple and black energy ball came down and impacted shadow in a flash. Mephiles hovered down to the ground. Shadow was protected with a golden bubble shield, he lowered his hands making the shield vanish.

"Resourceful, let's see if you can keep doing that.'' Mephiles said, firing five energy balls.

Shadow fired five chaos spears. The two collided with each other in a cloud of smoke. Shadow charged through the smoke, and tackled Mephiles to the ground. Mephiles kicked shadow off him. Shadow was sent flying backwards, but he landed on his feet, skidding to a stop. Mephiles teleported, and reappeared behind shadow.

Shadow turned to him, he blocked a punch. Mephiles swung his foot at him, but shadow reared back from it. Shadow lunged and quickly punched Mephiles in the face, making him spin in a full circle. Shadow jumped over him. He charged up a chaos spear beam. Mephiles shook his head, then looked up. The chaos spear shot down at him. Mephiles flew into the air. Shadow kept firing the endless beam, Mephiles kept flying in circles. Shadow then aimed for a path he was flying towards and Mephiles ran right into the beam, being forced to crash into the ground. Shadow ceased the firing, breathing hard, it was a bit too much energy he released. Shadow hovered to the ground, in front of where Mephiles crashed.

Shadow took a step forward, he saw nothing. Shadow's eyes flinched. He teleported, a sudden dark purple beam just hit the ground he was standing at. Mephiles growled because of his miss. Shadow reappeared a few feet from where Mephiles was hovering.

"You really learned a lot since I was gone.'' Mephiles said.

"Save it Mephiles, don't try to distract me.'' Shadow remarked.

"But I already am.'' he said.

Shadow looked confused at this point. "What do you mean?'' asked Shadow.

"I've seen you made friends, but tell me, why aren't you helping them?'' Mephiles said pointing behind Shadow.

Shadow turned around and saw, fires in the distance, coming from the other side of the city. Shadow knew the gang must've been ambushed. "Some friend you are.'' Mephiles laughed.

Shadow's fists started to clench, his eyes turned all red. "It seems you have no care for yourself or your friends, how do you even go on like that? It must be pathetic.'' Mephiles said.

A red aura formed around shadow, releasing a boom. Mephiles was taken back by this. Shadow turned around, his eyes completely filled with red. "You're going to pay.'' he said darkly.

"Show me then, how strong you are.'' Mephiles replied.

Shadow fired twenty red chaos spears rapidly at Mephiles. Mephiles flew backwards, knocking the chaos spears away, but seven hit him. Shadow charged and punched Mephiles in the face. Mephiles was sent into the ground with a boom. Shadow fired ten red chaos spears down at him. Mephiles got to his feet, he saw the chaos spears coming. Mephiles created a shield, but when two hit, his shield broke, leaving the others to hit him directly. Shadow landed, feet first on his stomach. Shadow stepped on his neck, he raised his fist back and thrusted it into his face. Shadow growled angrily, he picked Mephiles up and flung him into the air.

Mephiles created a large dark purple energy ball above his head. Mephiles launched it down at shadow, who was flying up at it. The energy ball impacted, resulting in a huge cloud of smoke. Mephiles waited hovering in the air, looking down at the cloud of smoke. Flying from the inside of it was Shadow. Shadow flew and grabbed Mephiles by the throat. Shadow threw him downwards to the ground. Shadow created a beam of red chaos energy in his hands.

"TRY AND GET UP FROM THIS!!!'' Shadow thundered.

With both his hands, a thick large beam of red energy shot and hit Mephiles. Mephiles was sent toward the ground, resulting in a bright explosion, throwing dirt and rock into the air. Shadow hovered down to the ground, his eyes no longer filled with red, the aura around him was gone, but the face of his anger remained. Mephiles shot out of the smoke, he was of course in severe pain.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me! I will return Shadow The Hedgehog! But next time you will lose!'' Mephiles yelled down at him, then flew far away.

Shadow turned around, the smoke rising from the flames afar caught his attention. He shot off through the city, heading for the gang. Will Shadow make it to the gang in time to save them? What is Mephiles planning in his alliance with Eggman? Or could he just want to rule over the world no matter what? More battles to be fought, more friendships to form, and new enemies to arise…

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 12:50 pm**_

Jenny and Metal Shadow were on the ground exchanging punches, kicks and attacks at each other. Jenny jumped over him, while firing her laser limbs. He put his arms up in defense to shield himself from the attacks. Jenny landed back on the ground. She changed her laser limbs into her buzz saws, they started to spin rapidly. Metal raised his fists up. Jenny charged at him, swinging one of the buzz saws at his head. He ducked from it and fired his core blast, throwing her into the wall.

She shook her head, then her eyes widened. She quickly flew up as metal just rammed into the wall with great force. He looked up and chased after her. She launched both buzz saws down at him. The two buzz saws stayed close to each other, they came flying at metal shadow, turned vertically upwards. Metal Shadow straightened himself out and squeezed right between them, then jolted up at Jenny.

He pinned her up against the wall. Jenny changed her arms back to normal, she grabbed his arms, which he was choking her with. "Try and break free, I'll still defeat you.'' Metal said.

Jenny fired the jets in her feet, she flew up, freeing herself from metal's grasp. Metal shot up after her. Jenny took a quick dive, flying past Metal Shadow. Metal stopped in mid air, then dashed down after the robot girl. Jenny landed on the ground, she looked up and saw Metal speeding down towards her.

She leaped up at him, and kicked him across the face. Metal dropped to the ground, bouncing across the floor three times until coming to a stop. Jenny had her photon laser come out of her head. It began to glow bright green blue. Metal got up, his back turned to Jenny. "You will pay for-'' he said turning around to the laser beam hitting him dead on in the chest.

Metal smacked against the wall, then was dislodged from it, ending up on the floor. Jenny retracted the photon laser back into her head, then she closed her dome, with a smile. Metal got on his hands and knees, shaking his head. Metal looked up at her, filled with anger of course. Metal got back to his feet, glaring at Jenny.

"What's the matter? Getting a little rusty there Metal?'' Jenny mocked.

"Watch your tongue!'' Metal snapped. "I will teach you a lesson in what the true power of a robot is.'' he said, before teleporting. Jenny now was alert, looking left and right, and all around her as well, for a sign or sound from her metallic nemesis.

Jenny stopped turning, then put a hand to her chin. "Now where is he?'' she asked herself, but her answer came when a core blast hit her in the back, launching her forwards, sliding across the ground.

Metal was standing, chuckling to himself. Jenny got up, and turned around with a face of anger on her face. Metal lifted off the ground, he armed his rocket launchers. Metal Shadow lifted into the air, flying over her, then fired a barrage of rockets at the teenage robot. Jenny ran quickly, the path of explosions of the rockets trailed behind her.

Luckily for Metal Shadow, one rocket hit her just barely. She was thrown backwards onto the ground. Metal came down at her, his foot aimed for her head. Jenny fired her jets in her feet making herself propel backwards. Metal smashed his leg into the ground, he slowly looked at her, then took his foot out of the ground. Jenny armed two Shiva swords. Metal stopped in his tracks. "Now what?'' she said.

Metal formed into a ball and launched at her. "Oh great.'' she mumbled.

Jenny jumped up, metal went right under her legs. He formed back to normal, sliding to a stop. Metal turned around, firing his machine guns. Jenny jumped to the left, rolled forwards, then lifted into the air, she quickly shot one of the Shiva swords at him. He moved to the right, but jenny fired the other quickly as he just dodged the first one. The one stabbed into his arm, forcing him to be pinned into the ground. He grabbed the Shiva sword and tried to pull it out, but the pain was to excruciating, as the blade got caught within wiring in his arm. Jenny formed her arms back out and landed a few feet from Metal Shadow.

Jenny marched over to her weakened foe. "You don't seem so strong when you're pinned to the ground by a sword.'' Jenny stated.

"Joke if you will robot girl, but I'm not finished yet.'' Metal said teleporting.

"Great, now where did he go?'' she said, looking to the left.

Metal reappeared a few feet from her, but he was awfully close. He held the Shiva sword with his "good" hand, his other somewhat limped. He ran at her. Jenny heard the clanking from his feet. She quickly turned around, metal lunged up and down at her, with the sword coming down at her. She grabbed both sides of the sword and tossed metal over to the side, then she tossed the sword aside. Metal got up growling. "Still not feeling good?'' she said, with a smile on her face.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!'' he thundered.

He fired a quick core blast, successfully hitting her in the stomach. She stumbled back, but surprisingly kept standing strong.

"Oh? That must've not been strong enough then…TRY THIS THEN!!'' Metal shouted angrily.

He fired ten rockets at her, jenny jumped at them, shooting her laser limbs. She flew through clouds of smoke, as she destroyed all ten of them. When she exited the cloud of smoke, metal flew right up at her. He fired a charged core blast right into her stomach. The teenage robot went flying into the upper part of the lab. She then fell down, but regained consciousness, but before she could even get her bearings of where metal was, he automatically rose up at her, punching her in the chest, once again tossing her into the wall. Metal grabbed her by her neck he tossed her down at a table. She crashed right on top of it, cracking it in half. Metal landed right on top of her feet first, forcibly. Metal reached for her neck again, but she grabbed his wrist, her eyes opened, she looked very angry. She threw him over herself and right into a wall.

Jenny hovered off the table with the jets from her pigtails. Metal was lodged into the wall face first. He dislodged himself, turning around toward her. The two stared each other down, both were equally strong, but both will keep fighting until the other see's their foe fall.

Jenny and Metal both charged at each other. Jenny did a barrel roll past metal, then quickly turned around, firing a rocket. Metal came to a quick stop, turned around to a rocket hitting him in the head. Metal jolted into a wall. Jenny charged at her metal foe. Metal's glowing red eyes came back on, he lifted and stuck his feet out, right as jenny was inches from him. She ran right into them, widening her eyes. Metal punched her across the head, making her drop to the ground. Metal picked her up, but jenny dropped her elbow down on his head. Jenny hopped off him, grabbed him by the ankles, and started spinning him in circles. She let go, he flew across the air, but he fired his core blast at jenny. Surprisingly, it made its mark, Jenny was thrown to the ground by its tremendous force.

Metal luckily stopped in mid air before he slammed into the wall again. He quickly dashed at her, he held his fist back. Jenny sat up holding her head, she gasped, she laid herself back on the ground. Metal zoomed right over her, just a split second she dropped to the ground. She rolled over on her chest, firing her laser limb rapidly. Metal turned around to be bulleted by the lasers, he teleported away to stop the onslaught of lasers. Jenny transformed her laser limb back into her regular arm. Metal teleported above her, she looked up and was too late for her too dodge, as metal elbowed her in the head. He stomped his foot on her back, making her flinch. He aimed a stun weapon at her.

"See what I told you? No matter how long the fight lasts, no matter what you try, I'll always come back, but more stronger.'' Metal said.

Jenny tried to crawl forward, but metal stomped his foot into her back again, but much more harder. She let out a scream of pain, then she laid her head on the ground, her eyes shut.

"You made some brave attempts and strong attacks against me, but now look at you.'' Metal said.

She only twitched her closed eyes from the pain she's been taking from this long lasting brawl.

"Time to finish it.'' he said, his stun weapon shocked with blue bolts.

Suddenly a hand grabbed metal's head. He was picked up, Omega was staring him in the face.

"Leave my friend alone or face terminal shutdown.'' Omega said.

Metal laughed, "Nice try Omega.'' Metal said.

He kicked both his feet into omega's chest, making him drop metal. Metal then hovered in front of him. Metal charged up a core blast and fired it quickly into omega. Omega was thrown across the ground. Jenny jumped at metal. Metal turned around and fired his stun weapon. The bolts of blue electricity hit Jenny and it coursed all around her.

Her eyes went black then dropped to the floor. Metal Shadow fired a blue energy ball from his core. It turned into a portal. Omega got to his feet, he saw in front of him, Metal Shadow picking Jenny up.

"Better luck next time Omega!'' Metal shouted, then jumped into the portal.

Omega charged for it, but the portal vanished before he could even reach it. Omega smashed the ground with both his fists, then raised them out of the floor. Robotboy was back in his normal form, damaged from metal shadow. The others came back into the destroyed room.

Debris, scorch marks, and other pieces scattered around the room. "Where is other robot?'' asked RobotBoy.

"She's been captured, must engage and rescue XJ9.'' Omega answered.

The others remained quiet. "Exactly how are we going to find them?'' asked Tommy.

"Do you have a machine able to find coordinates Metal Shadow used?'' asked Omega without turning around.

"Yes I do, are you planning to go alone?'' Moshimo said.

Omega turned around to them, "Yes.'' he answered.

Moshimo smiled and nodded, "Very well then, follow me.'' Moshimo said, leaving the room with the others following.

Minutes later, they arrived in a kind of large room. In the middle was a radar console, next to it was a portal gate.

"Just let me put in the data and we'll be able to find your friend.'' Moshimo said, while typing at the console.

A few seconds passed, "Alright, I've got the coordinates, now…'' Moshimo pressed a red button.

The portal gate formed a blue wall in it, outlining the gate as an arch. Omega stepped onto the ramp leading up to the gate. "Wait!'' Lola called.

Omega stopped, turned around and walked back down to Lola and the others.

"What is it?'' Omega asked looking down at her.

She stood still for a couple seconds then she ran and hugged his leg. Omega was taken back by this, she backed away. Omega crouched down looking at her.

"You all have been important in my mission, I am grateful.'' Omega said.

Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Robotboy all wore smiles. Omega stuck one finger out to Lola. She grabbed it with one hand. Omega then shook it slowly. Lola smiled at him. Omega then let go and walked back up the ramp. He turned around once more.

"Goodbye…friends.'' Omega said, then he jumped into the portal.

The blue arch then vanished. Leaving new friends is difficult, for Omega it's great to have friends, thanks to the lesson Lola taught him. Now with Omega heading to find Jenny with fierce determination, will he succeed? Where has Metal taken her? The question will be answered as soon as Omega arrives to his destination. His new mission: Rescue Jenny at any cost. Could the area he be heading for hold secrets that may benefit in this war? Who knows what to expect to happen in this Dimensional War.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Fire Nation Capital City 8:00 pm**_

Shadow raced through countless streets, twists and turns to reach the gang in time to assist them, but who is attacking them? Shadow stopped and looked down a straight road, the fires in the distance was straight ahead. Shadow stepped back and dashed down the straight road.

The gang were fighting off Eggman's new robots: Egg Fighters. Toph covered herself with rock armor and leaped straight through one of the towering robots, leaving a gaping hole in its center. Toph smashed the ground then raised her hands up. A bunch of boulders raised into the air, she then dropped her hands. The barrage of boulders crashed into a group of three egg fighters, crushing them, and exploding them as well. An egg fighter picked Toph up. She squirmed to free herself from its grasp. But Sokka saw her dilemma and threw his sword vertically at the egg fighter's arm. It sliced through, it's arm dropped to the ground, Toph pushed the fingers of the hand away. She leaped into the egg fighter forcing it to fall backwards. She jumped up and smashed her rock fists into its chest, making it seep inwards.

Running past Toph was Katara. She had two water tentacles covering her arms. She froze one and penetrated one egg fighter with one, she liquefied it back into water and sliced another egg fighter to her left in half. An egg fighter stood in her way. She stabbed both her water tentacles through it. She then pulled them out, sideways, cutting the egg fighter in half. All of a sudden an egg fighter dropped behind her.

She jumped backwards, falling onto the ground, her water tentacles evaporated. It rose it's large sword over her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. But suddenly a flash ripped right through it's center. Shadow landed in front of her right when he shot through the egg fighter. The egg fighter fell backwards and exploded. Shadow held his hand out to her, katara grabbed it, and he helped her up.

"Sorry for coming late, got caught up in a fight.'' Shadow said.

"No problem, same here.'' she said smiling.

Shadow turned around, seeing an egg fighter charged at him. He shot three chaos spears at it, each one hit it dead on, causing it to explode. "Come on, let's take these guys out.'' Shadow said, making his sword appear in his hand. "Got ya.'' Katara replied.

Shadow dashed forward at two egg fighters. He spun in a circle in mid air, slicing a swath through both egg fighters. Both fell forwards and exploded. Shadow stood up straight, then turned around. From behind, an egg fighter pinned shadow to the ground with one hand. Shadow moved left and right, trying to free himself. The egg fighter held the sword over his head, it raised it up.

"I don't think so!'' Shadow yelled, releasing a chaos blast.

The egg fighter's arm blew off, making it stumble backwards. It's sword flew into the air. Shadow teleported in front of it and grabbed the handle. He then brought it down at the egg fighter. He split it down the middle, shadow jumped backwards, watching it explode into a ball of flames. He tossed the egg fighter's sword to the side, but kept his other sword.

Aang speared an egg fighter in the chest with his staff, he jumped backwards and fired a wind blast, knocking it to the ground. He jumped back onto its chest and pulled his staff from its chest. An egg fighter swiped its large hand at Aang, knocking him across the ground. He bumped against another egg fighter's foot. He looked up at it. The egg fighter raised its foot over him.

Aang gasped and rolled out of the way. Aang then jumped to his feet, leaped at it, with a ball of fire in his hand. He fired the wall of flames straight through the egg fighter. Aang took some steps back away from it. The burning egg fighter dropped backwards to the ground.

Zuko fired a wall of fire at two egg fighters, throwing them into two small buildings, then resulted in a big explosion.

"Something tells me I'm gonna' have to pay for that.'' he said.

Zuko was kicked in the back by an egg fighter. He looked over his shoulder to see an egg fighter bringing it's large shield down on him. Zuko rolled on his back and fired a column of fire through the shield, melting it, then destroying the egg fighter holding it.

Sokka was running from an egg fighter. He was breathing hard as it lumbered after him. Sokka skidded to a halt and turned around. The egg fighter lunged its fist down at him. Sokka skid under its legs, just missing its fist pounding into the ground. Sokka got out his boomerang and jumped onto the egg fighter's back, with his boomerang buried into it. He stabbed his sword into it, to climb up it. He crawled onto the top of it. The egg fighter looked left and right, making Sokka almost fall off. Another egg fighter came up to it. The egg fighter swung its fist at Sokka, but Sokka stepped onto the side, making it punch its own ally. The egg fighter tried again, but this time, Sokka jumped off.

The egg fighter once again accidentally punched its ally again, making it fall over. Sokka laughed silently at it. He suddenly was lifted into the air by an egg fighter. He was in its grip, the egg fighter brought the young warrior to its face.

"Hang on Sokka!'' Aang yelled.

He did two front flips toward the egg fighter. Aang speared the egg fighter in the head. Sokka was released from its grip. The egg fighter took one step back. Aang took his staff out and jumped away from the robot as it exploded.

Katara skated along a ice path she created. An egg fighter shattered a section of the ice road up ahead. Katara kept going, she took a section of the ice and made it into water. She then launched it at the egg fighter, than freezing it, making a frozen ramp going up it. She skated towards it. She went and flew off the ramp. She was coming down at an egg fighter who was holding its sword ready. Suddenly shadow flew past and grabbed katara just in time. He slid across the ground, eventually coming to a stop. Shadow put her down, but suddenly he created a shield protecting them. An egg fighter smashed its sword down on the shield. Shadow kept his hands up, holding the shield up.

"Go! Run!'' Shadow said.

He opened a portion of the bubble shield, katara ran out it. She took some water that was left on the ground. She made it into icicles and launched about fifteen of them. The egg fighter took all the icicles into its body. It fell over sideways. Shadow let the shield down, breathing hard. Katara ran over to him. "You okay?'' she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, that just was close.'' he said, taking in a deep breath.

Sokka ran over to them. "You guys alright?'' he asked.

"Yeah, how many of these things are there?'' asked the water bender.

The body of a burning egg fighter landed behind Sokka, making him jump. Aang and Zuko walked over to them. "That was it.'' Aang said.

"For now to be exact.'' Shadow said walking past the Avatar.

Aang looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? Those things are easy! What do we have to worry?'' said Sokka.

Shadow turned around and walked back over to the gang. "This is just getting started.'' Shadow commented.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka exchanged glances then looked back at Shadow.

"I've found out more about this war, and it looks like I'll be staying a bit longer.'' Shadow said.

"What did you find out?'' asked Zuko.

"Has Sonic told you ever about a creature named Iblis?''

The gang looked like the name has never been said to them. "What does it look like?'' Sokka asked.

"It's entirely made of lava, real big, has four arms in its first form.'' Shadow said, hoping to get an answer. "I remember!'' Katara exclaimed .

"You do? When?'' asked the Avatar "Remember when Sonic went to face that huge molten lava creature and parts of it were covered with metal?'' she said.

"Oh yeah! But does that what Iblis looks like?'' Sokka asked looking at Shadow.

"By what your saying, no. He's an eternal life form, he's the one responsible for, how should I say this? Ending the world.'' Shadow said.

Sokka grew a scared face. "You can destroy him many times you want, but he'll reborn from his ashes and come back over and over.'' Shadow continued.

"And what does this have to do with anything right now?'' Toph asked.

"I fought one of the entities that when he's combined with Iblis, they become Solaris.'' Shadow said.

"What's Solaris?'' Aang asked.

"Solaris is a transcendent life form which exists in all periods of time, it's a creature who cannot be defeated.'' Shadow finished.

It remained silent for a little until Katara spoke up. "So how are going to stop something that cannot be destroyed?''

"We can stop it, I'm for sure of that, but we need the emeralds, but all of them are spread around the world, in other dimensions probably, who knows how many Eggman may have.'' Shadow told.

"We have to do something!'' Aang exclaimed.

"That is to find Mephiles, he must have ties with someone in this dimension, but I know Eggman wouldn't risk leaving to come here.'' said Shadow.

"But who, besides Eggman, would help someone who wants to dominate the world?'' said Zuko.

"Is there anyone you guys know who would do anything to take over the world?'' asked Shadow.

Aang put his hand to his chin, then he widened his eyes. "Azula.'' Aang said.

"What? Azula? She's locked up!'' Sokka answered.

"But what if this Mephiles character went and broke her out?'' Aang added.

"That's not good at all.'' Toph commented.

"It must be her, the robot fire benders, Mecha Weresonic arriving, then Mephiles arriving, they definitely have ties in this war.'' Shadow said.

"How are we going to find Azula though?'' Sokka asked.

"Where would she go? This isn't my dimension.'' Shadow reminded them.

Zuko began to think, "What about the Boiling Rock?'' he suggested.

"No way! Azula may be crazy, but she's not THAT crazy.'' Sokka replied.

"If Eggman is supplying her with those robot fire benders, how is he sending them here?'' Shadow asked.

"Then should there be some teleported thing?'' Aang suggested.

"You may be right on that, there could be a base where they have a teleporter gate.'' Shadow said.

"And where there's a teleporter…'' Aang went on.

"There's a way to Eggman and that means…'' Sokka continued/

"Then that's our key to his base.'' Shadow finished.

What drama this is! The pieces of this scrambled puzzle are coming closer together, but will they be able to find the other pieces that shroud this war in mystery? What is Eggman's true intentions? What could Azula be stirring up with the maniacal genius? The legend of Iblis and Solaris have something to do in this war, and our heroes won't stop at nothing until they find the key to the chest of secrets that lie deep within this war.

* * *

_**Amazon Rainforest, 8:00 am**_

Difficulty and hardship, these were the two things that floated across the mind of Brandy Harrington. She was almost having a perfect life in this time since the incident back in New York, it's been all peaceful for her and all the animals that dwell within this tropical forest.

Brandy was laying on the top bunk of her bed, where she usually sleeps, staring up at the ceiling, with confusion and broken feelings being mixed within her.

Mr. Whiskers opened the door, "Hello Brandy!!!'' he shouted annoyingly.

To his surprise, she didn't even say one thing. Whiskers lowered his arms and closed the door behind him.

"Brandy?'' he said, stopping in front of the bunk bed.

She still remained quiet. "Brandy? Brandy?'' he said, climbing up to her bunk. "Brandy!'' he exclaimed.

"WHAT IS IT WHISKERS!?!' she finally responded.

Whiskers fell off the bunk and landed on his head.

"Whiskers! Oh I'm sorry.'' she said, jumping from her bunk, landing next to him.

"That's alright, I'm just being myself.'' Whiskers replied, getting up.

Brandy sighed and sat on Whiskers' bunk. "Should I ask?'' Whiskers said.

"It's nothing Whiskers, I'm alright.'' she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Whiskers raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin, rubbing it. Brandy looked at him, "What?'' she asked, making him return to earth.

"Huh? What? Sorry zoned out there.'' he said smirking. B

randy got up and hopped back on her bunk. "You know you should talk to your friends.'' Whiskers said looking at her, holding onto the edge of her bunk.

"I'm sorry for how I'm acting, but it's a bit hard for me now.'' she replied glumly.

"I know you miss Sonic, but that's been-''

"YEAH, IT'S BEEN A WEEK! SO WHAT?!'' she yelled angrily.

Whiskers grew a face of sadness, he let go off the bunk and walked away. "No-Whiskers, I'm sorry.'' she quickly jumped off her bunk and got in his way. She hugged him. "I didn't mean to lash out on you, I'm just so sad and angry.'' she said.

"It's okay Brandy, nothing can go wrong now.'' Whiskers replied.

Suddenly something crashed through the roof and landed on the floor. The two both split from the hug and looked at the what just crashed into their treehouse. There was Omega, his arms on the ground, he stood up straight, towering over the two. Whiskers pointed up at him, then fainted, ironically, brandy didn't even care to look.

"Greetings, I'm E-123 Omega, I'm here to find the Chaos Emeralds.'' he said.

The portal gate brought Omega here to the Amazon, could this be the place Omega could find the answers he's looking for? Could Eggman's tower base still be here? Are there answers there that could hold the keys to this war? The Dimensional War continues with all new adventures and all new pains, who knows what drastic event will happen next to our heroes.


	37. Uncovering the Secrets

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Uncovering the Secrets**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respectful creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Somewhere over the Earth Kingdom, 9:00 am**_

The gang had to get their traveling clothes on before leaving the Fire Nation Capital, but that was an hour ago. Now with Zuko in the gang's journey, they set out to find and stop Mephiles from rejoining with the Flames of Disaster known as Iblis.

Shadow looked over the side, there was a desert below them. "Where are we?'' he asked.

"This is the Shi Wong Desert, we came here before, remember guys?'' Sokka said.

"Don't even remind me, I hated this place.'' Toph responded.

Shadow took one more look, he had a feeling that there was something strange about this desert.

"What's wrong Shadow?'' asked Katara.

"I'm sensing something.'' he replied.

"I'm sensing a feeling in my stomach.'' Sokka spoke up, making Katara send him a glare.

"There's something down there.'' Shadow went on.

"Like what?'' said Zuko.

"Maybe he's sensing the library!'' Katara said.

"Wan Shi Tong's Library? I'm not going back down there with that crazy owl!'' Sokka argued.

"Well too bad, I'm going.'' Shadow said hopping off the saddle.

"Oh he did not.'' Katara said.

Shadow soared down for the ground. He landed on the ground with his fists impaled into the sand. The small sand cloud that he created from landing, vanished into thin air. He took his fists out of the sand and started walking forwards, ironically in front of him was the hole where the library sunk in. Appa landed behind Shadow.

The gang all hopped off and ran to Shadow. "Uhhh, hello?'' Toph said.

Sokka came back, grabbed her hand and ran back to the gang, almost making her trip to the sand. Shadow crouched over the edge of the hole, he jumped in. Shadow walked to the middle of it. The gang jumped in, and stopped behind him.

"How are we going to get in?'' Sokka brought up.

"Watch this.'' shadow said, he made the silver chaos emerald appear in his hand. "Chaos control.'' he spoke the words. The emerald glowed bright then in a second they all vanished.

The gang reappeared in the main pathway intersection. Aang looked up, there was nothing but darkness above.

"Hey, this is the same place we got in.'' Sokka said, looking around.

Shadow looked all directions, four different paths. "Wait! What about Appa?'' Aang exclaimed.

Shadow held the chaos emerald out, it glowed. Appa appeared on the other side of the bridge. Aang hastily ran over to him and hugged his head. Appa looked scared, he was growling, looking left and right.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright, stay quiet, okay?'' Aang comforted the bison.

Appa grunted in agreement. "We need to split up.'' Shadow confirmed "No way! This place is too creepy, not like last time, but now it's way more creepier!'' Sokka argued.

Katara slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that for?!'' he exclaimed, holding the back of his head "Be quiet! You wanna wake up the dead?'' Katara exclaimed in a whispering tone.

"All of you shut it now!'' Shadow exclaimed, indeed making them all shut up.

"We'll split into groups.'' Shadow told "Katara, you'll come with me, Aang you go with Zuko, Sokka and Toph you'll go with Appa and that lemur thing on his head.'' Shadow said. Momo popped up from laying on Appa's head when he heard his name.

"Can we agree on it?'' Shadow asked, looking at each of the kids. They nodded yes to his plan.

"Alright let's go.'' shadow said, making a MP5 appear in his hand, then headed for the walkway in front of him.

Aang and Zuko went on the walkway on the left, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo took the walkway on the right.

* * *

Shadow and Katara were walking through a hall, huge bookcases were on the ground, some pieces were missing, sand scattered almost across the whole ground.

"Man this place really bothers me.'' Katara said "Get use to it.'' Shadow replied.

Katara huffed and caught up to him. "Why'd you choose me to come with you anyway?'' asked the young water bender.

"You seem capable of handling yourself.'' Shadow replied.

Katara slightly blushed, "Thank you.'' she said.

"So tell me, what'd you guys find down here the first time you came?'' he asked.

"We met this knowledge spirit Wan Shi Tong, a giant owl.'' Katara responded.

"What'd you do next?'' asked shadow, kicking some books out of his way.

"He warned us not to misuse his knowledge for evil purposes and-''

"You did anyway.'' Shadow finished.

"Yes, we had information about the day of an eclipse, he caught us in the act and chased us all over the library.'' Katara went on.

"Then what happened?'' asked the hedgehog.

"We escaped, but Wan Shi Tong buried the whole library underground, now here we are.'' she finished.

Shadow huffed, "Doesn't look scary at all.'' he said.

Suddenly a skeleton dropped in front of them. Katara jolted, Shadow didn't move an inch. "Hmmm, it's human, whoever tried to come here got one helluva surprise.'' he said, looking at the bones.

"Come on.'' Shadow said walking over the skeleton, then Katara followed, walking over it, trying not to touch it.

The two stopped, shadow looked behind the from the corner of a bookcase. He saw a robot fire bender standing with it's back turned to them. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he held his hand out, his sword appeared in his grasp. Shadow threw it like a spear at its chest. The sword penetrated right through it, the robot fell forwards, the remainder of the sword speared up out of its back. Shadow dislodged his sword from its back, then made it disappear.

"Something's definitely going on here.'' Shadow said.

The two went on down the hall. Up ahead they saw flickers of blue light. When they walked further, they saw a huge archway, with the fire nation Chinese symbol above it.

"That's the room where all the information on the Fire Nation is!'' Katara said, then running, with Shadow following after her.

The two stopped on the right side, they both looked inside, but a robot fire bender was about to walk by. The two retreated back behind the wall, just dodging from the robot's sight. Shadow took another peek, inside all the burnt papers and books were gone. There was more machinery inside, consoles and computers were around the whole room. Robot fire benders were standing guard or walking to other parts of the room.

"Katara, is that Wan Shi Tong?'' Shadow asked.

"Where?'' she asked.

Shadow pointed inside the room, she looked and did a short gasp. There was Wan Shi Tong behind a huge impenetrable glass, metal shackles were wrapped around his wings, feet, and his chest.

"What's going on down here?'' she said to herself.

What could be happening in this ancient library? Could Azula truly be back again to act revenge on the avatar world? Shadow and the gang must unlock the secrets to these plans, for it could help them to find and stop Mephiles from rejoining with Iblis.

* * *

_**Amazon Rainforest, 8:10 am**_

"You'll never take me alive!'' Whiskers yelled.

He was kicking Omega's legs, Omega stood still then looked down at him. Omega grabbed him by his head and picked him up.

"Do your worst, but you will never get anything out of me!!!'' Whiskers shouted annoyingly.

"Whiskers just shut up! He's a friend.'' Brandy said.

"Affirmative, cease your antics.'' Omega said, dropping Whiskers.

Whiskers crossed his arms and huffed. "Trust me Whiskers, he's one of my friends who helped protect New York, so relax.'' Brandy said, then turning to Omega.

"Why'd you come here?'' she asked.

"Portal sent me here, in search to find Jenny.'' Omega answered "Are you telling me she's been captured?'' Brandy said.

"Affirmative, her coordinates brought me here. Eggman base must be somewhere near.'' Omega said.

"Where exactly?'' asked Brandy.

"His tower base, it's a few miles from our current position, must reach base to save XJ9.'' Omega turned his back to them.

His jet boosters in his back fired up. "Hold on!'' Brandy grabbed his arm. The fires from Omega's jet boosters extinguished, Brandy let go of his arm. He turned towards her.

"What do you have in mind?'' Omega said.

"Are you sure you wanna' go alone?'' she asked.

"Unable to answer.'' Omega replied.

"You're going to need some help in there, we can come with you.'' Brandy suggested.

Omega remained hesitant about her suggestion, should he? Omega could use some help when infiltrating the base. "Agreed, you two will come.'' Omega said. Brandy smiled, Whiskers just dropped to the ground.

* * *

Later on, at 8:30 am, the three made their way through the jungle. Omega gave Brandy and Whiskers a shadow rifle he had kept in a compartment in his back. Omega knocked down two trees in front of him. Ahead of them was the huge tall tower, Eggman's tower base.

Omega saw a large arch door over on the front corner of the tower's base. There were two egg fighters standing on the left and one on the right.

"Take them out.'' Omega looked at Brandy and Whiskers. Brandy crouched, aiming at one egg fighter. She fired, the shot hit in the head. Whiskers fired, but it missed. Brandy rolled her eyes and shot the other one in the chest, leaving a gaping hole in it.

The egg fighter dropped to the ground. The three then ran for the door. "How do get in?'' Whiskers pondered.

Brandy went to the control panel for opening the door, but it needed a password.

"It won't open unless we have a password!'' she said.

"Take a few steps back.'' omega said. Brandy and Whiskers backed up behind Omega. His hands retracted inside. A purple glow formed from the inside. He charged it for ten seconds, then…

Inside the base, egg gunners, egg titans, sentries, and egg fighters were either working or standing guard. Suddenly the blasts from omega's laser blast knocked the door forward inside. The door smashed five egg gunners against the far wall. All the robots turned their attention to the smoke at entrance.

A barrage of rockets flew in, heading for any heat signature. The rockets made their hits and caused many explosions. Walking through the smoke was Omega firing his Gatling guns, he shot two egg gunners that were in mid air. He aimed both Gatling guns at an egg titan. The egg titan was shaking wildly from all the bullets that went through it. Running in was Brandy, she jumped behind a group of metal crates. She looked up and fired away. Egg gunners looked to be shot by the powerful rounds coming from the shadow rifle. A group of egg gunners flew at her. She fired and took down two, but the other four fired rockets at her. She gasped and jumped away from the metal crates, the rockets came and bombarded the spot, creating a ball of flames. Brandy lifted her head up, she was on the ground, an egg fighter was marching towards her.

Her shadow rifle was inches away from her. She quickly jumped for it, but the egg fighter swung it's sword down in her path. She jumped back, the egg fighter took the huge sword out of the ground and lumbered towards her. It raised it's sword over her, but suddenly three rounds from a shadow rifle struck right through the egg fighter. The sudden shots caused it to fall backwards to the ground.

Brandy looked and saw whiskers standing there, smoke coming from the barrel of his shadow rifle. Brandy picked her shadow rifle up and ran over to him.

"Wow Whiskers, that was good timing!'' she said.

"Aww, you know, I try.'' Whiskers replied.

The body of a burning egg fighter flew over them. It swept through a group of egg fighters. Omega landed in front of the two.

"Follow me.'' Omega said.

He hovered a few inches off the ground and hovered towards the elevator quickly, with brandy and Mr. Whiskers following. The three got on the lift, brandy pressed the up button. The lift started ascending up to a higher level of the tower. The lift stopped, in front of them was a wide hallway. The three ran down it, then took a left.

"Jenny's near.'' Omega said.

The three took a left and they stopped, omega was standing in front of a door. "Let me see.'' Brandy approached the door.

She pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "It won't open!'' Brandy exclaimed backing off to the side from the door.

Omega bashed his way through the door, also knocking that section of the wall that was holding the door, down. He walked into the dark room, he saw a single light shining on jenny. Static energy shackles kept her down. Omega approached her, he touched it once, giving him a quick shock. Brandy approached the console.

"There's nothing that will turn off those energy shackles!'' she exclaimed.

Omega looked at her, then back at Jenny. Omega clenched his fists and reached for Jenny. "Are you crazy? It'll probably fry you!'' Brandy exclaimed.

"It's necessary, she's my friend.'' Omega replied.

Brandy looked surprised, but most of all worried. Omega grabbed Jenny's arms, right when he did, the bolts of electricity ran across his body, but he kept pulling. Omega began to feel weak, his circuits were about to be fried beyond any repair. Omega did one more strong tug. He took jenny out of the shackles grip, but was thrown against the metal wall by a static bolt to the chest. Brandy and Whiskers hurried over to him. Omega was nearly scorched with black all over his body.

Jenny began to wake up, she looked up at Omega.

"Omega?'' she said weakly.

"Hello.'' he replied.

Jenny looked up and saw Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. "You guys came to find me?'' she said.

"Well, it was Omega's idea.'' Brandy noted. Jenny looked back at him, she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Your so sweet Omega, thank you.'' Jenny said happily.

Jenny pulled away from the hug and carefully got to her feet.

"You feeling alright?'' Brandy asked "Yeah, I'll be able to fight in no time.'' Jenny said, while stretching.

Omega, however, got up, the noises of machinery coming from him showed the stage he's currently in. Jenny turned to him and grabbed his arm, helping him up. "You have no chance of fighting Omega.'' Jenny told him.

"Affirmative, time to escape.'' Omega said.

Whiskers went over to a console, he pressed a green glowing button, the computer turned on quickly. He screamed in the act. "What's wrong with you?'' asked Brandy.

"I just pressed a button!'' Whiskers protested.

"Hold on.'' Jenny said, walking over to the console, Whiskers moved out of the way for her.

There were schematics of a huge cannon, and a large circular object. Jenny pressed a few buttons. The two images disappeared, another popped up. It was a full view of the super cannon, used for firing Eggman's super nukes.

"You gotta be kidding me.'' Jenny said. Another picture popped up, showing the full scale of a super nuke.

"That's what Eggman shot at New York City!'' Jenny exclaimed.

"The one that killed Sonic.'' Brandy added.

"No…that one was a prototype, this one is the final version.'' Jenny pointed to the screen.

"I gotta' download this.'' Jenny said.

She started typing quickly, she downloaded images and schematics of the cannon and the super nuke. A disk popped out of the bottom of a disc tray of the computer screen. Jenny grabbed it and turned to the others.

"We have to get this to the military, they need to know what the real cause Eggman is up to.'' Jenny said.

"I don't think I'll allow that to happen.'' a voice said.

Omega, Brandy, and Whiskers turned around to the hole in the wall, that omega made. Walking inside was Mecha WereSonic.

"Let's see you try to escape now.'' he said.

This is bad, just when our heroes finally got something that may end this war, Mecha is standing in there way. Can our heroes escape the tower base in one piece? Will they be able to reach the military in time before Eggman fires another super nuke against the world? What is all this leading to? Mephiles? Super cannon? Iblis? Solaris? Azula? Nothing matches up, but that's what our heroes must do. They must find all they can to stop the madness that will arise later on.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Wan Shi Tong Library, 9:20 am**_

With Sokka and Toph, Toph was sitting on Appa's saddle. Sokka was leading Appa in front. "Anything interesting yet?'' she said.

"That's like the fifth time you asked that! What do you want me to say?!'' Sokka exclaimed, while facing Appa.

"Well, it's a library, and I hate libraries, remember?'' she replied.

Sokka turned back around, muttering to himself. He continued walking, Appa following closely behind. Sokka looked down a hall with those large bookcases on the sides. "Why are we stopping?'' Toph asked, sitting up at the same time. Sokka saw lights coming from down the hall. He went on walking down there, Appa followed him.

* * *

Shadow and Katara were keeping hidden, while scanning the huge room. Shadow's ears twitched, he heard something. "Hide quick!'' he said. Katara went behind a bookcase. Shadow vanished with the use of his chaos control, waiting for the source of footsteps to come closer.

Sokka drew his sword, he looked around the area of the bookcases. "Where are we going?'' Toph asked, from Appa's head.

"Shhh, be quiet.'' Sokka replied.

Suddenly shadow tackled him to the ground, shadow aimed his hand at his face, with a golden glow coming from it.

"You? What're you doing here?'' Shadow asked, getting off Sokka.

Sokka wiped the dirt off his shirt, Katara just arrived. "Sokka? Toph? I thought you guys went a separate way?'' Katara questioned.

"We did, but it led us here, that's when we heard and saw these lights.'' Sokka answered.

"Well we saw them and we found that those robot fire benders have this place under control.'' Katara said.

"Have you guys seen Wan Shi Tong then?'' asked Sokka.

"Yup, he's in there, being held captive.'' Katara said.

Sokka wore a shocked face, but quickly went away. "Should we help him?'' Toph asked, jumping off from Appa's head.

"I'm not sure, by what you told me Katara, he seems dangerous, but those robots are holding him prisoner, we have to set him free.'' Shadow answered.

"What about Aang and Zuko?'' Katara said. Shadow raised his hand in the air, suddenly a flash shined, Aang and Zuko dropped in front of them. "Problem solved.'' Shadow said, walking back to the room where Wan Shi Tong was being held.

Aang and Zuko got up. "What just happened?'' said Aang.

"Shadow teleported you here, not too surprising, let's go!'' Katara said, running after Shadow, with Sokka and Toph following.

"But we just got here.'' Zuko complained.

"Welcome to the life Zuko.'' Aang said before running after the others.

Zuko took in a breath of air, then followed after them. The group of heroes, including Appa and Momo, stood outside the huge arch door.

"Now, how are we going to take them all out?'' asked Sokka.

"Maybe one of us should do a distraction.'' suggested Aang.

Shadow was ignoring all the talk going on between the gang. He crouched to the ground, he stuck both his hands out. About twenty grenades appeared. He waved his hands, the grenades spread throughout the room. Then all simultaneously exploded, destroying all the robot fire benders. A wall of smoke came out of the room, making the gang cough, all except shadow who merely walked inside.

The cloud of smoke cleared up. Shadow looked around the room, there meters in front of him was Wan Shi Tong trapped behind the huge glass wall. The hedgehog looked over to the far right, there were computers pointed down at one seat, consoles were set up in front of the seat. Shadow dashed over to it. Shadow sat in the seat and moved closer to the table. He pressed one key, the computer screens retracted back against the wall, they then lit up. Shadow mainly focused on the middle monitor. The gang stopped behind him.

"Whoa…what's this?'' Sokka asked amazingly.

"A computer console, hopefully it will hold some data about Mephiles.'' Shadow said, typing away at the keyboard.

He found one file, he opened it up. It showed different locations, one was familiar to Shadow, Rail Canyon.

"What are these places?'' Aang asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason, Eggman is very interested in them.'' Shadow answered.

Two other pictures showed The Grand Canyon and The Alps. Shadow put a hand to his chin. "What're you thinking Shadow?'' asked Katara.

"These must be where a Chaos Emerald is, I have to find them.'' Shadow said.

He began typing again. A picture showed a huge round space station. "What in the world is that?'' Sokka said.

Shadow widened his eyes, on the front was Eggman's eyes, nose, and moustache, it was the Death Egg.

"The Death Egg, it can't be possible.'' Shadow said.

"What is it Shadow?'' Aang asked.

"Eggman's most dangerous and strongest bases known as the Death Egg, but why is he rebuilding it?'' Shadow said.

"Could it link to what happened at New York City?" Shadow thought to himself.

He continued typing, he found a picture of Sonic's transformation device. Shadow began typing more. The transformation went into exploded view, shadow clicked on the glowing center that was left in the middle. It zoomed in, showing strands of Sonic's DNA.

Shadow hurriedly began typing more. A picture showed sketches of wireframes, they all looked like Sonic, except all metal.

"You gotta' be kidding me.'' Shadow said shockingly.

"What is Eggman up to?'' said Katara.

"That crazed fool!'' Shadow slammed the table.

"He's planning on finding Sonic's transformation device and use his DNA from it to make a whole new line of metals, ones that are exactly like Sonic.'' Shadow said, turning the chair to the gang.

"Exactly like him?'' said Sokka.

"Right down to the smallest detail, they'll be able to go as fast as Sonic, be as strong as him, they'll be able to turn into werehogs, it'll be impossible to stop them all.'' Shadow said.

The gang lowered their heads. "I thought…you hid Sonic from being detected?'' asked Katara.

"I did, Eggman is probably looking for him right now, but that shield around Sonic will keep him safe.'' Shadow answered.

"Then we don't have to worry about it then.'' Sokka said.

"No.'' Shadow responded.

"No? What do you mean no?'' asked a confused Sokka.

"Eggman will sooner or later find him, I don't know how, but he will.'' Shadow said grimly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?'' asked Zuko.

"The Death Egg has to be stopped, by any cost, if it's taken down, it'll cripple any advances Eggman tries to follow through.'' Shadow continued.

"Shouldn't we first get out of here?'' said Zuko.

"Agreed, let's go.'' Shadow said, he turned the computers off and hopped up from the seat, but stopped immediately.

The gang turned around, there was standing about twenty robot fire benders, but what surprised the heroes most was that Azula was standing in front of them all, with an evil grin on her face. From one obstacle to another, how will our heroes escape the clutches of Azula? Can they stop the rebuilding of the unstoppable Death Egg? Will Eggman find Sonic and retrieve the transformation device and create an unstoppable force of Sonic clones? As the war goes on, more will happen, more fights will occur, more secrets to be unfolded, more villains to rise, and especially more surprises.


	38. Irony with a Capital I

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Irony with a Capital "I"**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Amazon Rainforest, Eggman's Tower Base, 8:40 am**_

"You know, I can handle a lot of things, but when pathetic life forms such as yourselves infiltrate my base…that's going over the limit.'' Mecha threatened.

"Your threats mean nothing Mecha!'' Jenny snapped.

"Oh, they don't, well then.'' he armed his left arm Gatling gun.

Brandy fired a round of her shadow rifle at his power source. He flinched in pain, he put his hand on the spot, then looked back up.

"Quite smart of you to attack first, but, quite foolish to use a weapon against me!'' Mecha armed his chaos cannon.

Omega moved Jenny out of the way, he fired three rockets at Mecha. Mecha teleported, he reappeared behind omega and tackled him into the wall. Mecha threw him through the roof, pointed his cannon up and fired. The blast impacted and ran around omega, throwing him through five more floors.

Mecha retracted his cannon then looked at the others. "Would another one of you try to attempt to attack me?'' he asked raising his fists.

Suddenly Omega landed right on top of him. Omega grabbed one of his quills and tossed him straight through the right wall, making Mecha fall into another room. "Hurry!'' Omega waved his hand at the others.

The three headed for the hole in the wall, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers hurried out first, but Jenny stopped, looking up at Omega with worry. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then kissed him on the side of the head. She let go, looking up at him. "Please…be careful Omega.'' she said.

"Roger.'' Omega replied, nodding his head.

Jenny ran out the hole and caught up to Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. Omega turned back towards the hole he tossed Mecha through. Mecha grabbed onto the wall, his sharp claws dug into it. He then walked out of the room, glaring angrily at Omega.

"You should've ran like a coward Omega, is that how your so called 'friends' act?'' Mecha marched into the room.

"Your days of harming and destruction will end Mecha WereSonic, prepare yourself.'' Omega said, hovering off the floor, then arming his Gatling guns.

"Trust me Omega…'' Mecha hovered off the floor with his jetpack, arming his Gatling guns, "I plan to end it soon enough Omega, I guarantee it.'' Mecha responded.

The two shot upwards, crashing through floor to floor. At the same time both began to fire their Gatling guns at one another. Both took the bullets, but it seemed Omega took much more damage. Omega quickly stopped on one floor, Mecha continued flying up. Omega hovered and landed on the floor, he retracted his Gatling guns for his hands. Suddenly Mecha came crashing diagonally through the ceiling and tackled Omega, breaking through the floor.

The two crashed and landed in a wide silver hallway. Omega was smashed against the wall, then pounded head first into the floor. Mecha stomped his foot on hic back. "You are strong Omega, but not strong enough.'' Mecha commented. Omega pointed his flamethrowers up at him and fired. Mecha backed away, omega kept marching closer to exceed the heat. Mecha teleported making Omega cease his barrage of flames. He extended his hands back out and kept them clenched.

Omega looked left and right with his eyes, keeping his sensors on at all times. From below, Mecha's hand grabbed omega's leg. Omega shook his foot wildly trying to free himself from Mecha's tightening grip. Omega pointed both his empty arms down at the floor. Purple glows formed from within. The two powerful beams of energy ripped through the floor and forced Mecha into the ground. Omega jumped into the hole in the ground. With a clank, he landed on the floor. Mecha looked at omega while on all fours. Omega armed his Gatling guns and fired away. Mecha put his arms up in defense.

The bullets began to dent into his armor. Mecha growled, he armed his rocket arms and fired two out of both barrels of each rocket arm. Omega fired and destroyed the first two, but the other two impacted and sent omega crashing through three metal walls. Omega bumped against one wall, then slumped to the ground. Mecha came flying through the holes and rammed his foot into omega's chest. Mecha picked him up.

"What more can you do? Why not give up now instead of dying?'' Mecha said.

"Will sacrifice to protect friends.'' Omega answered.

Mecha shook his head. "That's the kind of attitude that makes me do this.''

Mecha pointed his Gatling gun to his face. Omega grabbed the Gatling gun barrel and swung Mecha to the ground. Omega was released from his grip and fired his energy blasts at Mecha. Mecha was sent flying across the ground, making a clear straight swath down the floor of the hallway. Omega lifted off the floor and dashed down the hall. Mecha jumped up and gave omega a quick uppercut.

Mecha teleported in front of him while Omega was dizzy. Mecha raised his fists over omega's head and smashed them down into his dome. Omega smashed through the metal floor, smacking into the one below. Mecha hovered over the floor, he dropped himself, the spikes under his shoes came at omega. Omega rolled out of the way just in time. Mecha landed on the ground, staring at the ground, then turned his head at omega, who fired a rocket in his face. Mecha flew back across the floor. Omega charged at him, he lunged his fist down at Mecha. Mecha raised his arm up blocking the attack. Mecha then punched Omega in the chest, throwing him back down the hallway. Mecha grabbed his feet and lifted omega into the ceiling, then tossed the robot through the left wall. Omega bounced across the large room.

He looked around and noticed lots of crates and boxes, they were all filled with ammo, such as missiles, rockets, and even fuel cells to power Eggman's robots. Omega quickly looked in front of him to see Mecha charging fast with his jetpack. Omega jumped to the left, turning around in the process. Omega fired five rockets at Mecha. Mecha flew up the wall, the missiles exploded in a trail behind Mecha. Mecha then dived down at Omega. Omega leaped off the ground at Mecha. Both punched each others fists, sending both far back. Omega landed back on the ground safely. Mecha extended his chaos cannon and immediately fired the terrible weapon.

Omega flew to the left, he headed up to Mecha's flank. Mecha pointed the cannon at him again, but omega already punched Mecha in the face. Mecha hovered backwards, he retracted his cannon. Omega sent another punch at him, but Mecha flew back from it. He then charged at omega, omega flew up, dodging his attack. But Mecha teleported above him and kicked both his feet into omega's dome. Omega went spiraling and impacted into the ground.

Mecha hovered down in front of him. Omega crawled out of the small crater he lay in, he slowly got to his feet, looking dizzy. Mecha did a short laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me Omega, it makes me wonder how Eggman built you so strong.'' Mecha said.

"That's true, I will not allow you to harm my friends.'' Omega said.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can stop me?'' Mecha asked curiously.

"Because I'M THE MOST POWERFUL EGGMAN ROBOT EVER!!!'' Omega thundered, raising his clenched fists.

Mecha growled angrily. "Your grandstanding will get you killed, and I'm just the guy to do the job.'' Mecha said, arming his Gatling guns and fired.

Omega fired the shots of his laser blasts. Mecha was thrown into a box of ammo crates. Omega quickly armed his rocket launcher and fired three rockets at Mecha's position. The three rockets culminated with the ammo and made a huge explosion. Fire and smoke mixed as the cloud reached up to the ceiling.

Omega armed his rocket launchers. In the smoke, Mecha's glowing yellow eyes and glowing red power source illuminated. "You're going to regret you ever done that Omega.'' Mecha threatened, as the smoke finally cleared.

"Let's see who's the real ultimate robot.'' Mecha said marching forwards, staring down Omega.

Omega's eyes glowed more red. Mecha armed his rocket arms and pointed the weapons at Omega. Omega aimed his at Mecha. Suddenly, from both of the fierce robots, ten rockets fired out from Omega's rocket launchers, and ten launched out from Mecha's rocket arms. The high speed explosives collided with each other. The two flew through the smoke, with a fist ready, the two just inches away, the brawl continues. With fierce determination from Omega and ruthless aggression from Mecha, who will win this free for all battle between two of Eggman's most powerful robots? Can Jenny and the others get the data of Eggman's super weapon to military hands in time to stop another world wide catastrophe? Or maybe it's too late. Who knows what will happen next in The Dimensional War.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Wan Shi Tong's Library, 9:30 am**_

The heroes were surprised and shocked at the same time to see Azula once again. "Well, well, well, isn't it the avatar and friends, and Zuko…it's good to see your ugly scarred face again.'' she said.

Zuko growled and attempted a charge, but Shadow blocked his way. Shadow nodded no, so Zuko stepped back.

"You! Who are you suppose to be?'' Azula said, referring to Shadow. "Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog. You must be that crazed princess who always loses, am I right?'' Shadow said.

Azula gritted her teeth, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You will listen to what I have to say.'' Azula snapped.

"I'm not in a good mood, so you better move out of the way, or am I just gonna' have to do it the hard way?'' Shadow said angrily.

"I said…SHUT UP!!!'' she fired a huge blue fireball.

Shadow put one hand out, the fireball stopped right in front of him. He waved his hand, making it vanish. Azula was taken back by this. Jolts of golden electricity came from Shadow's hand. "Would you like to try again?'' Shadow said.

Azula huffed, "No matter, you still have no chance.'' she protested.

"What makes you say that Azula?'' Zuko spoke up.

"I am working with an old nemesis of Shadow, Dr. Eggman.'' she smirked evilly.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Such a weak will you have, no wonder you'd go crawling to Eggman.'' Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"He's not the one who rescued me.'' Azula answered.

"Who did then?'' asked Aang.

"A person who looks just like him.'' Azula pointed to Shadow. Shadow widened his eyes, it was Mephiles who saved her from prison.

"You set Azula free!'' Zuko exclaimed at Shadow.

"I didn't, she's talking about Mephiles.'' Shadow said.

"Your lying!'' Zuko yelled.

"No, he's not.'' Toph said.

"What?'' Zuko said confusingly.

"Shadow didn't set Azula free, he's telling the truth.'' Toph confirmed.

"Thanks Toph.'' Shadow said looking at her, then looked back at Azula.

"It was Mephiles, wasn't it?'' Shadow asked.

"Indeed it was. He told me if I wanted to rule and dominate the world…I of course agreed.'' she smirked.

"How will helping the creature responsible for bringing the end of the whole earth! Help you?'' Shadow exclaimed.

"That's just it, I want this pathetic world to end, and with the help of Eggman, we will conquer all your pitiful worlds! And nothing will stand in our way!'' Azula yelled, then laughed evilly.

Shadow had no change in expression at all, he just felt pity, pity for the act of ruling over the world, using Iblis to do it. "Your worlds are coming to an end, you have no chance, our armies are rising…oh, and I must add, without your poor Sonic The Hedgehog around…you have no chance of winning this war!'' Azula spoke.

"You're going to pay for what you did Azula, I promise you that.'' Shadow said.

"Your words mean nothing!'' she snapped, feeling brave enough to back talk the ultimate life form.

A red aura formed around Shadow. Azula was taken back. "You may outnumber us, but you are severely outmatched!'' Shadow yelled.

"That's what you think.'' Azula said snapping her fingers.

Wan Shi Tong's eyes shot open. Metal arms placed pieces of armor on his wings, covering them. A helmet with a cybernetic eye covered half of his face. A chest plate placed on his chest, in the middle the glowing red orb lit. The cybernetic eye glowed red. The giant owl broke through the glass and stopped behind Azula and her robot fire benders.

"Whoa.'' Sokka said, pointing at the new Wan Shi Tong.

"Prepare to die.'' Azula said.

Shadow made his sword appear in his right hand. A red aura glowed around it, it resonated brightly. The gang got in fighting stances. "Destroy them.'' Azula said before walking through the crowd of robot fire benders, that cleared a way for her.

The robot fire benders sealed the path in between them, their glowing orange eyes locked onto our heroes. Wan Shi Tong let out an echoing screech.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Let's fight.'' he muttered. What a turn of events! With our heroes surrounded by robot fire benders and a giant cybernetic powered owl, will our heroes rally their foes? Can they escape the library alive? More suspense and action will come as the Dimensional War continues!

* * *

_**Amazon Rainforest, Eggman's Tower Base, 8:55 am**_

Omega slammed against a wall then ducked as Mecha fist lodged into the wall above him. Omega grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Mecha. Mecha teleported away freeing himself from omega's grip. Mecha reappeared by ramming omega into the silver metal wall. Mecha grabbed him by his back and continuously smashed omega into the wall, ten times to be exact. Mecha slid omega across the ground, while arming his chaos cannon. Omega bumped against the wall at the end of the hallway. Glowing red energy built within Mecha's chaos cannon.

Omega jumped to his feet, charging his laser blasts. Mecha waited no longer and fired the wide spread beam of chaos energy. Omega fired his laser blasts. The two forces of energy collided. Now in a battle of strength, the two tried to overwhelm the others laser blast. Mecha started walking forwards, while still firing. Omega then released half his energy. His lasers grew bigger and went right through Mecha's chaos cannon blast. The two combined lasers smashed against Mecha, sending him crash through five walls until stopping. Omega climbed through each one to reach him. Debris littered across the ground.

Mecha noticed a sharp shard of metal on the ground. He reached for it and concealed it. Omega grabbed Mecha by one of his metal quills. But mecha quickly turned around and stabbed the shard of metal in omega's arm. Omega backed away, holding the shard of metal. Mecha got up, he grabbed a flipped over table and swung it at Omega. Omega looked to see the table smack him right in the face. Omega was flung across the floor until he came to a stop.

Mecha marched over to Omega's body. Omega was laying on his side, he was taking out the metal shard in his arm.

"Truly weak, I told you had no chance against me.'' Mecha said stopping in front of Omega.

"Then again, you still are strong, but this is where it ends for you!'' Mecha raised his fists over his head.

Omega rolled on his back and stabbed the metal shard right through Mecha's fist. Mecha stopped and backed away in pain. Mecha roared in agony. "You bastard.'' Mecha muttered angrily, taking the shard out, then marched quickly over to omega. Omega swiped his arm at Mecha's legs causing him to trip. Omega got up and tossed Mecha into the ceiling. Then omega lifted off the ground and as soon as Mecha aligned with him as he fell, Omega sent a punch to his power source.

Mecha bashed against the wall. Omega charged at Mecha with high speeds. Mecha jumped forwards, feet first. Omega swung around him, Mecha flew past him and landed on his feet. Mecha turned back around, but omega gave him a punch to the chin. Mecha did a back flip and landed face first to the floor. Mecha got back up, omega came charging again. Mecha swung his fist into omega's face, making omega slide across the floor on his back. Mecha teleported in his path and sent his foot into omega's dome, throwing back across the floor. Mecha teleported in his path again. Mecha grabbed Omega and picked him up. Mecha tossed him threw a wall. Omega rolled across the floor of a new room. Mecha marched on through into the room. Omega tried to get up with the use of his arms, but Mecha stomped his foot onto omega's back, forcing him to stay down.

"Look what you get, all you have is just yourself, you have no friends or even allies, your weak!'' Mecha kicked him across the floor.

Omega attempted to get up, the creaking noises coming from the machinery within him sounded. Mecha slammed his fist on his back, forcing omega to drop again. "Your arrogance is annoying, not to mention very stubborn.'' Mecha said.

Mecha then lowered his head in front of Omega's. "What makes you think you're the strongest Eggman robot? By what I see, I'm surprised your not a pile of junk yet.'' Mecha said, but as soon as he said his last word, Omega's hand grasped him by the throat.

Omega then got to his feet. His eyes glowing more red than ever. "Get ready to regret that Mecha.'' Omega said.

Omega extended a cannon out of his arm. Omega fired it right into Mecha's chest, throwing him to the other side of the room, which was ten feet. Omega fired more of the explosive shots from his ballistic cannon. Mecha quickly teleported. He reappeared behind Omega. Omega jumped forwards, turning around in the process. He fired three shots from his ballistic cannon. Mecha flinched by each shot that hit him. Omega retracted the cannon and charged with his fist ready. Mecha's head was lowered. He looked back up, but omega's fist went right across his face. Mecha spun onto the ground. Omega grabbed his ankles, but Mecha fired a rocket right into omega. Omega was flung back and batted against a wall. Mecha armed his chaos cannon, he fired it quickly. Omega fired up his jet boosters and launched into the air. Mecha retracted the cannon back inside. He readied his jetpack and in seconds he was in the air.

The two faced each other in mid air. Omega armed and started to charge his laser blasts. Mecha huffed, he extended his chaos cannon. Mecha fired his, but omega already lifted higher and fired his lasers down at Mecha. The blasts knocked Mecha back to the ground, landing on his back. Omega extended his hands back out. Suddenly, from the smoke cloud that surrounded where Mecha crashed, a red laser blast shot up quickly and hit omega. Omega smashed against the ceiling and fell back down. Mecha flew up under him. Mecha punched his fist into omega's stomach, throwing him back up against the ceiling. Mecha catched Omega and spun him around in three circles, then let go. Omega spiraled down and smashed into the metal floor with a loud clank.

Mecha hovered down and landed in front of where omega lay. Smoke crowded around where omega crashed. "Come on out Omega, I'm waiting.'' Mecha said, arming his Gatling guns.

Suddenly omega shot out from the top of the smoke cloud and dived down at Mecha. Omega grabbed him by his neck and flew towards the wall. Omega crashed right through it, leading outside. The two were in a freefall. Omega and Mecha exchanged punches toward each other. Mecha grabbed one of his fists. Mecha smashed his fist into omega's face. Omega punched him in his power source, making a slight crack in it. Mecha felt it and growled. Mecha grabbed omega by his head. Omega grabbed one of his quills and tossed Mecha back into the tower. Mecha crashed through the wall, there was ammo and explosive crates all around him. Mecha looked to the hole and saw Omega hovering outside it. Omega charged at him, Mecha grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the ground.

Omega fired a quick laser blast to Mecha's chest, throwing him further into the room. Omega hovered back to the exit. Omega turned around and fired a single rocket at a explosive crate next to Mecha. Mecha saw it coming and grabbed the missile in flight, then teleported. He reappeared behind omega. Omega turned around to see Mecha lunging at him. Omega jumped backwards, Mecha coming down at him. Omega flew around Mecha to his back. Omega quickly aimed his rocket launcher and fired another at the one Mecha was holding. Mecha turned around, the rocket hit the rocket he was holding.

Down on the ground, Jenny, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers finally got out. "You think Omega's okay?'' asked Brandy.

But suddenly a huge explosion occurred within the middle of the tall tower. The three heroes looked up at the tower starting to fully explode. Falling from it was a damaged Omega. He slammed to the ground in front of them, sparks of electricity coming from his body. Jenny quickly picked him up and put his arm over her shoulder, she fired her jets out of her pigtails and accelerated forward, with Brandy and Mr. whiskers following closely behind.

The whole tower base erupted in flames and a plum of smoke rose into the air. The remains of the tower dropped onto the ground. In the midst of the tower, flames were surrounding all the debris. Mecha rose out of the ground, breathing angrily.

"This isn't the end Omega, I promise you that.'' Mecha said. With our three heroes taking a damaged Omega, how will they be able to get the data to military hands? The heroes have to think of something quick before Eggman's robots find them, and they have to find a way to escape the Amazon Jungle, and fast.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Wan Shi Tong's Library, 9:50 am**_

Shadow went straight through robot fire bender, tearing it in half. He jumped to the left, dodging a fireball. He threw his sword into the head of a robot fire bender. He jumped and grabbed the grasp, he pushed his feet against the robot's chest, making him jump back, with his sword in hand. Suddenly Wan Shi Tong landed behind him. Shadow turned around to the giant owl. It pointed it's metal wings down at him, but the there were large missiles attached to the metal wings.

Shadow swung his sword, a volley of chaos spears came out of it. Together, the missiles and chaos spears collided in an explosion. Shadow jumped back, skidding across the ground. Wan Shi Tong marched through the smoke and screeched loudly. Shadow fired his chaos spear beam at it's armor chest plate. Wan Shi Tong backed away, screeching in pain. It fired a red beam down at shadow from the cybernetic eye. The beam hit shadow and sent him flying back.

Sokka sliced his sword through the middle of two robot fire benders. One from behind knocked him to the ground. It put it's heavy foot on his stomach. It aimed it's hand at him. It's hand dropped open, Sokka could see fire building up inside. Sokka shut his eyes in fear. Suddenly a quick slash struck the robot. Sokka opened one eye, then he opened the other. The robot's torso slid off, the legs fell back. Katara was standing there with a water whip.

"Thanks for the save Katara!'' Sokka called, getting up.

Aang was running along a wall, then jumped toward a group of robot fire benders. Together, the five robots fired streams of fire at the avatar. Aang swung his staff, a blast of air, distinguishing the fire. Aang then smashed into the group, raising pillars of earth below the robot fire benders feet. They all went flying and crashed into the ceiling, eventually exploding. Aang turned around to Wan Shi Tong. Aang jumped to the left, dodging a strike from his beak. Aang raised a wall of earth out of the ground and launched it at Wan Shi Tong.

The wall smacked the knowledge spirit, throwing him into a wall. He screeched in anger, he fired another group of missiles from his metal covered wings. Shadow teleported in front of Aang and let out a barrage of chaos spears, destroying the missiles in flight. Shadow looked over his shoulder at Aang.

"I think it's time we get out of here.'' he said.

"Right.'' Aang nodded, heading for the large exit door.

"Guys! Come on!'' Aang called to the others.

Katara cut through two robot fire benders with her water whip, then headed for Aang. Toph leaped into the air, she spiraled down at a group of ten robot fire benders. She landed in the middle of them. The robot fire benders all aimed at her. From the left and right, she raised two huge earth walls. She raised a pillar of earth from under her feet, launching herself into the air. She then closed the two rock walls together, crushing the robot fire benders in between. She landed right in front of Aang and Katara. Zuko fired a wall of fire through five robot fire benders, causing them to explode. He ran through the smoke towards the gang, Sokka was following him closely behind.

Appa soared and rammed Wan Shi Tong into a wall, then the flying bison flew back over to the gang. Shadow teleported with them. "Okay, let's go!'' Aang said, running down the huge hall.

He looked behind him and saw Shadow wasn't coming. "Shadow! Come on!'' Katara called.

"You guys go…I'll hold them off.'' he said holding his sword.

Wan Shi Tong landed in front of him. "Let's see how strong you really are.'' he said.

Wan Shi Tong approached him and let out an echoing screech, right in front of his face. "Back off.'' Shadow muttered, letting out a chaos blast.

Wan Shi Tong scurried back, then lifted off the ground. Shadow took one step back. Wan Shi Tong lunged at him, shadow quickly sped under him. Shadow then released a chaos spear beam right into the owl's back. Wan Shi Tong crashed into the ground, sliding across the floor. Shadow ran over to him and leaped up over him. Wan Shi Tong sprang up and swung his large wing into shadow. Shadow smashed against a large bookcase knocking it down. Shadow teleported right in front of Wan Shi Tong's face and started punching him across his face. Shadow teleported above him. Shadow charged down feet first right into the owl's dome. Wan Shi Tong stumbled and bumped against a bookcase, knocking it down. Shadow jumped on his face.

"Let's get that cybernetic eye off you.'' Shadow reached for it, but it lit up red. Wan Shi tong grabbed Shadow in his mouth. Wan Shi Tong got back to his feet, starting to crush down. Shadow kept his hands on Wan Shi Tong's upper jaw, fighting to stop himself from becoming owl mulch. Shadow aimed his hand into it's mouth, it glowed gold.

"I can't do that, it's being under control by Azula, I don't want to harm it.'' Shadow thought to himself. He put his hand back on it's upper jaw. He started to crouch, as Wan Shi Tong's jaws were forcing him to do so. "I can't teleport, not enough energy.'' he thought to himself.

Suddenly a blast of fire hit Wan Shi Tong in the back. He screeched in agony, shadow then jumped out of his mouth. Wan Shi Tong turned around to see Aang and Zuko.

"Shadow! Hurry up!'' Aang yelled.

Shadow jumped for Wan Shi Tong's dome. He raised his fists high up, they glowed gold. He smashed them into the cybernetic mask over half of his face. Wan Shi Tong smashed into the ground head first by shadow's attack. Shadow leaped from his head and landed in front of Aang and Zuko. Shadow went back and ripped the cybernetic mask off Wan Shi Tong's face. Shadow then stepped back to Aang and Zuko.

"He'll be back to normal when he wakes up, let's go!'' Shadow said, running past them.

The three reunited with the others. They looked up to the enclosed ceiling. "Stand together.'' shadow said, raising his palm in the air. The silver chaos emerald appeared in his palm. It started to glow, "Chaos Control!'' he yelled.

The group of heroes teleported out of the library. The six heroes reappeared on the ground, in front of the hole where the library is buried. Shadow lowered his hand, he took in a deep breath. "That was close.'' Sokka stated.

"Way too close, if you ask me.'' Zuko added.

"What do we do now? We're lost in this huge desert! Again!'' Sokka exclaimed.

"Stop complaining! I have to think.'' Shadow said, putting a hand to his head. He sat on the rim of the giant hole where the library sunk in. He sighed, "I'm getting tired of this war.'' he mumbled.

"We all are Shadow, but you can't give up now!'' Katara said reassuringly.

"That's what you think, Eggman has too many resources, he has so many chances to win, the Death Egg, retrieving Sonic's transformation device, creating a huge army of unstoppable of clones! He has the edge on us.'' Shadow replied.

Katara and Aang shared a glance of worry, then looked back at Shadow. Shadow held his hand out, a picture appeared in his hand. It showed Kuki smiling, while hugging shadow, who looked a little bothered by it. Shadow grew a smile. Katara walked over and sat next to him.

"Who's that?'' she asked.

Shadow made the picture disappear in an instance. "A friend.'' he said, resting his arms on his knees.

Katara looked at him with an unsure look. Shadow looked at her with his left eye. "What?'' he spoke up.

"The Ultimate Life Form is worrying? I haven't seen you done that until now.'' Katara admitted.

Shadow huffed and looked out in front of himself. Katara smiled, she wrapped her arms around him. Shadow raised his eyebrows. The rest of the gang came, they all got in a group hug. Shadow looked at each of their smiling faces, except Zuko, who felt it was out of his nature to engage in a group hug.

Zuko sighed and joined the group hug. "We're with you Shadow all the way.'' Katara said.

"You can count on us quill boy!'' Toph said.

Shadow felt proud at this moment, maybe he should better understand the meaning of friendship. Suddenly a roar of an engine went over them. The gang separated from the group hug and saw a fleet of Fire Nation zeppelins. Shadow stepped in front of the group, narrowing his eyes, muttering: "Azula.''

"That's our lead out of this desert!'' Sokka pointed at them.

"Have you ever thought how we're going to get onboard them?'' Toph asked.

"Don't worry, I got the solution.'' Shadow said, holding the silver chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!'' he shouted.

The six heroes teleported on top of one of the zeppelins. Shadow made his sword appear in his hand. He cut a hole in the hull, he kicked down on it, dropping the circular piece inside. "Get in! Hurry!'' Shadow exclaimed. The five jumped in, shadow jumped in last. Our heroes infiltrated a Fire Nation zeppelin, the fleet probably led by Azula, where are they headed? Whatever plan Azula has in that crazed mind of hers, it most definitely involves attacking somewhere, and that somewhere is the Earth Kingdom Capital: Ba Sing Se.


	39. Looking Back

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Looking Back**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners. **

**A/N: A quick note, if you could try and imagine all the writing done in italic, which are flashbacks, just imagine them in sepia. Why? Because sepia is awesome! ~XxHyPeRSoNiCxX**

* * *

_**Amazon Rainforest, 9:15 am**_

The four heroes were hiding in a deep cave. Outside the clouds were darkened, rain was pouring. Inside there was a fire. Brandy was sitting on one side of the fire, holding her knees to her chest. She looked sad. Jenny walked over and sat on the other side, looking at Brandy.

"You okay?'' Jenny asked.

"Yeah…fine.'' Brandy said, bringing her legs closer and looking off to the side.

Jenny thought for a second. "How'd you first meet Sonic?'' she asked. Brandy looked at her, Brandy's eyes were half shut, mainly because of her sadness.

"You don't need to answer if you want to.'' Jenny waved her hands in defense.

Brandy sighed, "It's okay, I'll tell you.'' she answered. Jenny let out a sigh of relief, thinking she would have made brandy more sad than she already is.

"A long time ago, maybe a few months, we met.'' Brandy began "I didn't know what to expect that night, but when the worst came, Sonic came and rescued me.'' Brandy continued.

"I won't forget that day he came.'' she said.

_It was a concert hosting brandy's favorite band, the Sugartoads. _"It was going so well, the lead singer asked me onto stage.'' Brandy said.

_Brandy kneeled in front of the leader as he sang, brandy had a dreamy look on her face. _"That's when, Eggman attacked.'' Brandy said.

_Rockets crashed everywhere around the concert stage. The animals all were running to escape the carnage. _"I was alone on stage when I saw a lot of rockets coming down at me, and fast.'' she said more. _Brandy put her arms up, suddenly a golden light landed in front of her. A barrier was put up, the rockets plowed into. She looked up to see Super Sonic. "Go! Get away from here!'' he told. Brandy hurried off stage to safety. _"I was so grateful for him rescuing me.'' Brandy said. "I went back to our house to see Sonic lying on the ground, unconscious.'' she continued.

_Sonic woke up, he was tied to a chair. "Okay! What'd you do with my friend?'' Whiskers asked._

"_Where am I?'' he asked._

"_Don't change the subject! Where is she?'' Whiskers asked again._

"I came in to see Whiskers yelling at Sonic, who was tied to a chair.'' Brandy added.

"_Uhh, Whiskers?'' Brandy said._

"_Not now Brandy! I'm asking this punk where I can find you!'' Whiskers answered, but he stopped and noticed Brandy. _

_Brandy walked over to the chair and untied the blue blur. "Thanks, now who are you two?'' sonic asked "I'm Brandy Harrington.'' brandy greeted "I'm Mr. Whiskers! Sorry for tying you up.'' whiskers said "No worries.'' sonic smirked._

"He never gave up on anything, he was the bravest person I've ever met.'' Brandy stated.

"What happened next?'' Jenny asked curiously.

"All three of us went searching for a chaos emerald, luckily we found one.'' Brandy smiled at the end.

_Sonic was walking around, looking everywhere in trees and bushes. "Find anything yet?'' Sonic asked, while searching._

"_I found a shiny rock!'' whiskers shouted, running over to sonic with the green chaos emerald. "What irony of you finding one.'' Sonic said surprisingly. _

"We went to the mall, hopefully a chaos emerald was found and put on display somewhere.'' Brandy noted. "But that's when Eggman's robots attacked.'' she added.

_Sonic spin dashed through the stomach of an egg titan, he then did a homing attack right into an egg gunner. He landed on his feet, he rolled to the left, dodging machine gun fire. He sped at an egg titan. He leaped at it and punched his fist into it's core. Sonic jumped backwards, turning himself around in the process. He landed with his classic grin. The egg titan exploded behind him. _"Once Sonic destroyed all his robots, Eggman went and captured whiskers.'' Brandy said. "We had to go after him, so we gathered the chaos emeralds we had and handed them over to Eggman to free Whiskers.'' Brandy told.

"_You have the emeralds?'' Eggman asked. _

_Sonic showed him the bag with the emeralds they gathered up. "Now hand over our friend.'' Sonic demanded._

"_You give me the emeralds.'' Eggman said. _

_Sonic hesitated and threw the bag of emeralds to Eggman. Eggman caught them and walked back to his seat and sat down. From behind an egg titan grabbed Brandy and hopped over Sonic, landing next to the egg gunner holding Whiskers. _

"_YOU LET THEM GO!'' Sonic demanded loudly._

"_No thank you Sonic, I'll keep them as prisoners, now get out.'' Eggman said. _

_Metal Sonic rammed Sonic in the back. Sonic fell to the floor. Metal picked him up and threw Sonic out a window. Metal hovered outside and fired a powerful missile at Sonic._

_A missile hit Sonic with great force, he went even faster towards the ground. He smashed into the ground, leaving a dust trail as he skidded threw the jungle. _

"I didn't know what to think, I thought he was dead, but I didn't give up, I knew he would come back to rescue us.'' Brandy continued the story.

_Sonic finally woke up, he saw the Egg Carrier flying over head. "I'm not giving up on them.'' he said, while getting up. _

_Sonic hurried and stopped at a beach. The Egg Carrier was flying over the ocean. Sonic dropped to his knees and smashed his fists into the ground. "I failed.'' he muttered. Sonic remembered who he is: A Hero, protects people no matter what, he puts his life as risk for the better of others. Sonic, filled with determination and confidence made a mighty leap towards the Egg Carrier. _

"I was Eggman's prisoner, I felt no hope, thinking I would spend the rest of my life on his ship, but that's when Sonic came back.'' Brandy smiled.

_Sonic broke a hole in the hull of the ship and jumped in. Without stopping to think, he headed for the bridge with blistering speed. He saw the door to the bridge up ahead. He spun in a ball and knocked the metal door down. Sonic was in a crouched position, his fist on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at Eggman. _

"_This ain't over, hand over the emeralds and my friends.'' Sonic demanded, approaching his archenemy. _

"_Wait h-hold on so-Sonic, can't we make a deal?'' Eggman begged._

"_Yeah we can! Give me my friends back now!'' Sonic demanded. _

_Sonic grabbed him by his shirt. "LET ME GO NOW!'' Eggman exclaimed, Sonic glared angrily at him. _

"_Or your friends will pay the price.'' Eggman said, snapping his fingers. A light shined down on a metal cage with Brandy and Mr. whiskers inside. Egg gunners surrounded the cage with their machine guns pointed at them._

"Eggman said he'll give Sonic all the other five emeralds to match up with the two we found.'' Brandy said.

"What did Sonic do?'' Jenny asked.

"Eggman said he'll give the emeralds to him, if Sonic leaves the Amazon and never comes back, if he did, Eggman would've killed us.'' Brandy said.

"Surprisingly, Sonic agreed.'' Brandy admitted, making Jenny gasp.

_Sonic left the Egg Carrier with the case of the seven chaos emeralds. He looked back at the Egg Carrier. He narrowed his eyes and opened the case. The seven chaos emeralds came out of the case, Sonic tossed it to the side. He then transformed into his super form. Sonic dashed back up to the Egg Carrier and crashed into the bridge. _

"_I told you to leave!'' Eggman shouted._

"_Not without my friends.'' Sonic said, then looking over to the cage and winking at Brandy. _

"_So be it.'' Eggman said back. _

_A door opened, revealing Metal Sonic. Metal walked and stood in front of the cage Brandy and Whiskers were being held. Sonic didn't wait any longer, he charged full force at metal sonic. When he impacted, there was a protective shield. "_

_That shield is made to deflect any chaos energy, you can't get through.'' Eggman told him._

_Sonic growled, and charged at Eggman with a fist ready. A clank sounded, making Sonic stop his fist, inches from Eggman's face. Sonic turned around to see Metal Sonic holding Brandy by her shirt, with his machine gun aimed at her. _

"It was such a scary moment, I thought I was about to be killed right on the spot.'' Brandy said, remembering the moment.

"He told Sonic to exit his super form and he did.'' Brandy continued on. "We were taken to a room, in front of us was a another room, but protected by a wide rectangular glass window.'' she said.

"Then what happened?'' jenny asked "One very horrible moment, something that still haunts me to this day.'' Brandy said, lowering her head.

_Brandy crawled to the window, Sonic was kneeling in front of it. She put her hand on the window, Sonic put his at the same spot from the other side. "I'm sorry Brandy, I had to come back.'' he said._

"_Don't be, I know you did the right thing, but now I don't know what.'' she replied. The door to where Sonic is opened up, Metal Sonic walked in. Metal grabbed Sonic and tied him to a chair with metal restraints. _

_Metal took out the red chaos emerald. Metal raised his other hand, a sharp glowing red sword came from metal's fist. _

"He looked at me one last time.'' Brandy said. _Sonic looked at brandy who had tears streaming down her cheeks, sonic gave her a wink. Metal held the glowing sword high then drove it into Sonic's heart._

Brandy stared at the fire with sadness across her face. "He was killed?'' Jenny said shockingly. Brandy nodded yes.

Jenny put her hands to her mouth. "What then?'' Jenny asked, lowering her hands.

"Eggman set us free, he ordered Metal Sonic to drop us back in the jungle.'' Brandy answered.

_Brandy ran over to Sonic, she dropped to her knees, all she could do was cry. Whiskers came over, holding the case with the seven chaos emeralds in it. _

"_How?'' Brandy asked, amazed "I took it when no one was looking.'' whiskers smiled. _

"I didn't know what I was doing, but it was all I could think of.'' Brandy noted.

_She placed the seven chaos emeralds around Sonic. "Chaos Emeralds, please heed my words.'' Brandy began, the emeralds started to glow. "I want to save my home and the ones who live here, I want peace and I wish to be with Sonic again.'' she continued._

_His body levitated in the air, brandy stood to her feet. "You did so many things to protect us, all I want is to see you again.'' she finished, then kissed him on the lips. A bright light shined, Sonic levitated to the ground in his super form. Brandy stepped forward and fell to her knees, but sonic caught her. "Thank you.'' he said._

"You kissed him! That's cute!'' Jenny said, making Brandy blush.

"Sonic went and brought the Egg Carrier down, crashing into a volcano, then he fought Metal Sonic.'' she continued.

"Did he win?'' asked Jenny.

"Yup, he came back to me, that was the first time I saw Sonic defeat Eggman.'' Brandy finished.

_Sonic was carrying brandy in his arms. He stopped at a hill and set her down. The two sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset. "Thanks for bringing me back by the way.'' Sonic mentioned._

"_Oh! Uh, no problem.'' Brandy said, blushing._

"_I'm glad I met you Sonic.'' she said hugging him then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

_When she backed away, Sonic smiled at her, then looked back at the sunset. Sonic felt proud and happy, protecting another way of life from Eggman's tyranny. The two stayed together on the cliff and watched the sun disappear under the horizon. _

"And now, I can't even imagine what will happen next.'' Brandy said.

She looked and saw Omega sitting against the wall behind Jenny. Whiskers was holding a pair of clamps, reaching in to take some faulty wiring out of omega's systems. Whiskers took it out and cheered. Brandy smiled at the moment.

"That's a very interesting story, you two must've been through a lot together.'' Jenny said.

"Yeah…we have, it's just…now I don't know what to hope for.'' Brandy said, looking away.

Jenny looked to the ground as well, confused just like brandy is. How will brandy be able to cope with the good memories of Sonic, when the thought of him actually being dead is still cluttered in her mind? This is just one of many personal events our heroes have and will deal with as long as this war continues on. Isn't there some way to end this war for good? Or does Eggman already have all the pieces he needs to dominate the world? Continue reading to see the outcome of The Dimensional War.


	40. Bad Turns to Worse

**Chapter Forty: Bad Turns to Worse**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension,**__**Onboard Fire Nation Zeppelin, 10:15 am**_

The gang were flying over Earth Kingdom territory, heading for the city of Ba Sing Se. The six heroes were in one of the large hangars, luckily it was empty.

"Isn't there some way to get Appa!'' Aang exclaimed, while trying to keep his voice down.

"Just calm down Aang! We'll get him back.'' Katara assured the Avatar.

"I got it.'' Shadow said, taking out the silver chaos emerald. It glowed brightly, then Appa teleported behind the group, Momo was on Appa's saddle.

"Appa!'' Aang yelled in a fit of joy and hugged the bison's head.

"That's taken care of.'' Shadow noted.

"Now what should we do?'' asked Toph.

"Let's take this ship down!'' Sokka suggested loudly.

"No, we're going to wait.'' Shadow said.

"What?'' Sokka said.

"Wherever they're headed must be important and a key to find Mephiles.'' Shadow said.

"I like my plan better.'' Sokka said, crossing his arms, looking grumpy.

"Well, if we do your plan we'll have to walk, and probably get lost, stay here and keep quiet, we'll be there in a few minutes.'' Shadow answered.

Sokka thought for a second, "I do hate walking far.'' Sokka said putting a hand to his chin, Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll just stay here.'' Sokka finally agreed.

The young heroes were hiding behind a large set of supply crates, even Appa was hidden from sight.

"How long has it been?'' Sokka asked, Shadow slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?'' he exclaimed.

"For asking the same question for the tenth time.'' Shadow replied, walking past him.

Sokka huffed and stayed sitting down, "I rather walk then stay here any longer.'' Sokka said.

"Wanna' make that come true boomerang boy?'' Shadow said furiously, turning to Sokka.

Sokka just stayed silent. Shadow took in a breath of air. He looked behind him, the gang were all fast asleep. Shadow looked back in front of himself, he looked down. "I guess I can go look around.'' he said to himself. Shadow used chaos control to make an MP5 appear in his right hand, then shadow started walking toward an arched door.

Shadow looked around as he walked through the empty hallway. Shadow stopped at and looked around a corner down another hall. He saw a room at the end, lights were on in it. Shadow stepped away from the corner. Since the hallway was empty, Shadow dashed down the hall towards the room at the end. He stopped and looked to the right where the source of light was coming from.

It was another computer, probably supplied by Eggman. Shadow walked up to it. He placed his gun on the computer. He looked at the keys. "Why is this never easy?'' he thought to himself. He pressed the enter key. A bunch of windows popped up showing different locations, the main one was Ba Sing Se. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What could she want from that city?'' he asked himself. He began typing more if he could find out more about what Azula has planned for the city of Ba Sing Se.

He stopped at one point, there was a side view of the middle of the city. It made an outline of it, then it showed an underground section below the middle of the city. Shadow looked closer. An outline of something was coming from below. It was Iblis.

Shadow widened his eyes, "Iblis is under the city?!'' Shadow said. "Damn girl is crazy.''

From behind Shadow, a pair of orange glowing eyes appeared, it towered over him. Shadow ceased typing, he narrowed his eyes, knowing what was behind him. Shadow teleported, the robot fire bender fired a stream of flames just seconds before he teleported. Shadow reappeared behind it, he formed into a ball and ripped through its center, then causing it to explode. An alarm sounded.

"Oh great, just what I need.'' he said running out of the room.

Back with the gang, they all were waking up from the noise coming from the alarm. "What now?'' said Aang.

Numbers and numbers of robot fire benders were storming the hangar room the gang were in. Aang looked out from behind the crates, widened his eyes, then retreated back behind the crates.

"That's a lot of robots out there.'' Sokka commented when he looked.

Aang grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back down before he could be spotted. "You're going to be the death of us all if you keep trying to look!'' Aang exclaimed, but in a quiet tone.

"Well, I'm sorry! Calm down Aang.'' Sokka said.

"Did you two notice that Shadow's gone?'' Katara said, moving over to them. The two looked around, she was right, Shadow was nowhere in sight.

"Great, an army of loony robot fire benders and no-'' Sokka began, but multiple explosions shut him up.

The three looked over the crates and saw a wall of fire, which was all that was left of the robot fire benders. The three noticed Shadow walking through a clear path of it. Holding his gun up, he marched back to the gang, with his classic angry stare plastered across his face.

"Come on, let's get somewhere safer.'' he said stopping in front of the crates, then headed for another doorway. The gang and Appa followed the hedgehog.

There was a large archway, Appa surprisingly made it through. Shadow stopped where there was a hallway on the left and right. The gang stopped behind him.

"Which way do you prefer to go?'' Shadow asked, looking down both halls.

Sokka went past Shadow and looked down the left hall. "We'll go this way.'' he said, walking down it.

Shadow grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. A wall of fire went from the left down the right.

"Whoa, thanks.'' Sokka said, trying to catch his breath, from almost being reduced to ash.

"Down the right hall! Move!'' Shadow said jumping into the hall.

The gang along with Appa moved down the right hallway. Shadow saw another wall of fire coming at him. He made his gun disappear, then quickly put his hands out in front of him. A golden barrier formed. The wall of fire collided with the barrier. Shadow actually stumbled back a foot by its force of impact, but he kept the barrier up anyway. The fire finally stopped. Shadow lowered the shield. He saw robot fire benders filling the entire hall. He narrowed his eyes and sped down the hall behind him to catch up with the gang.

The gang went down the hall as quick as they could run. Shadow zoomed past them and stopped in their path. "Well? What's chasing us?'' asked an already tired Sokka.

"Those robot fire benders, better keep moving if you don't wanna' become roasted.'' Shadow said.

The gang definitely heeded his advice and hurried past him, shadow followed afterwards. "So why were you gone?'' asked Katara from up front.

"Since all you were asleep, I went and searched around, but when my search began I came across a-'' he stopped when a wall of fire was coming from behind them. Aang quickly jumped besides Shadow and fired two large streams air at the wall of incoming flames. The streams of air easily distinguished the wall of pyro.

Robot fire benders were marching towards the heroes. "Get moving!'' Shadow shouted.

They all started running down the hall, trying to get somewhere safe to hide from the menacing robot fire benders. Shadow skidded to a stop in front of a large metal door.

"Hold up!'' Shadow called to the gang, just a few feet ahead of him.

Shadow took two steps back and fired a chaos spear into the door handle, destroying it. Shadow charged and kicked the door open. "In here, hurry!'' Shadow called to them.

They made their way inside to a large empty room, probably where supplies were supposed to be kept. Shadow teleported Appa inside, then shadow went in and shut the door.

"Zuko get over here!'' Shadow called to him. Zuko ran up to the door, next to Shadow.

"Use your fire bending and mold the door close.'' Shadow said, keeping the door shut.

Zuko sent a stream of fire down the part of the door where it opens. The fire glowed as the metal was being molded shut. Zuko and Shadow stepped back, the door was closed shut.

Outside, the robot fire benders walked past the door. Shadow looked through the small square window in the door. He watched the robot fire benders walk past the door and continue walking down the hall. Shadow walked back over to the gang and sat down, head against the wall.

"Now what's the plan Shadow?'' asked Sokka .

"Give me time, I need to think.'' Shadow replied, putting a hand to his head.

"Shouldn't we be at wherever they're headed by now?'' Aang asked.

"Who knows where we are right now, but their plan is crazy, I can say that.'' Shadow said.

"Yeah, weren't you going to tell us why you were gone Shadow?'' Katara remembered.

"Now that I think of it, yes. I might as well tell you.'' Shadow said standing up.

"We're headed for Ba Sing Se.'' he said.

"Ba Sing Se again? Why would they be heading there for?'' wondered Aang.

"Because, Iblis is waiting below the city.'' Shadow told them. The gang wore surprised and shocked faces.

"He's that big!?'' Sokka exclaimed.

"No, he's not, Iblis is underground the middle part of the city, waiting.'' Shadow continued on.

"Waiting for what?'' asked Katara.

"Waiting for Mephiles to arrive, and Azula's invasion force.'' Shadow replied.

"I hate it when things like this happen!'' Sokka whined.

"That's what being a hero is all about.'' Shadow told him, walking to the door.

"Really? How would you know?'' Sokka snapped, Shadow stopped in his tracks.

"You should really know when to backtalk someone or not, especially if it's someone that has the title Ultimate Life Form.'' whispered Aang.

Shadow turned around to the gang. "How would I know the meaning of a hero? Trust me, I know.'' Shadow said, stopping in front of Sokka.

Sokka surprisingly didn't look scared. "How many times have you protected your world?'' Sokka asked.

"One too many times.'' Shadow replied, turning around and walking back towards the door.

"No offense, but you seem really like a lone character.'' Sokka said.

Shadow stopped once again. He turned around facing Sokka. "Lone character? You can't be serious, then why are you here with me? Why are any of you here?!'' Shadow raised his voice.

"By what I've done to save the world, and now…I'm helping your world, and this is how you repay me!?'' Shadow yelled.

A glowing red aura started to form around him. "I've done too much for the world and other dimensions, and now I'm here! So if you don't want my help, I'll leave right now if that's what you want! And trust me on this, that's what I call turning your back against the world.'' Shadow finished.

The gang sat still, shocked, but most importantly scared, fearing that Shadow could've released his lethal chaos blast. 


	41. A Horrendous Hedgehog

**Chapter Forty-One: A Horrendous Hedgehog  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners. **

* * *

The red aura dimmed until it vanished completely. Shadow was left standing, breathing angrily, his teeth gritted.

Sokka was most silent at the moment. Shadow ceased, closed his mouth and sat against the opposite wall, on the left.

"You sure do get told a lot there boomerang boy.'' Toph whispered, which Sokka reacted with a quick glare.

After that, the gang sat quiet, a few minutes passed, no one has said a word after Shadow's outburst. The gang was asleep, all except for the water bender girl Katara. She looked at Shadow with worry, she didn't like to see anyone suffer, especially someone like Shadow. Katara looked at the others, they were all asleep. She looked back at Shadow, he was awake of course, staring at the ground.

She felt she had to do something, but what? What could possibly cheer up a creature who rarely smiles? Katara felt worried, and a tad bit scared, but she quickly disposed of the thought. She finally got up, she kept her hands clasped together. Shadow didn't notice her, he probably wasn't caring. Shadow was in another world, a state of mind of where he was confused, he felt like giving up on his friends, giving up on the war.

Shadow shut his eyes, taking a well deserved rest. Katara slowly and carefully walked over to Shadow, trying not to wake up the others. She stopped and sat down on her knees, facing him. He looked asleep alright, but he could be faking it.

Katara sat against the wall and stretched her legs out. She looked at his inhibitor rings on his wrists. She slightly tiltled her head. She reached for it slowly.

"Why are you up?'' he asked, Katara retracted her hand back quickly.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at the young water bender. "I asked you a question.'' Shadow repeated.

"I'm sorry, you looked…well.'' she left off.

"What? What could possibly be wrong with me?'' Shadow said.

"Your angry.'' she answered.

Shadow looked at her and took in a breath of air. He then looked straight in front of him. "You'd be right on that one.'' he finally said.

"What are you mad about? Sokka can be a pain, but-''

"No, it's not him.'' Shadow interrupted.

"Then what?'' she asked.

"You're the most caring one I saw out of all of you…you must really care about your friends.'' he said looking at her.

"Somebody has to do it.'' Katara said smiling. Shadow let a small smile form, but in a flash it was gone. "You shouldn't dwell on the things in the past you know?'' Katara suggested "I've been told that too much.'' Shadow admitted. Katara looked at the ground in front of her, this war has become even harder than she thought.

"What are these things?'' she asked, pointing at the inhibitor ring on his wrist.

"What's with the change of subject?'' Shadow asked "Just to get your mind off things, that's all.'' she replied.

Shadow looked at his inhibitor ring. "This holds energy, lots of it might I add.'' Shadow said, raising his wrist to show her.

"So that's where you get all that energy from?'' she said.

"Actually, no. This holds energy that's been building up, unstable is something you could call it.'' Shadow said, lowering his arm.

Katara looked worried at this point. "Don't worry, I won't die from it.'' he reassured her.

"When I take them off…'' Shadow said, taking the inhibitor ring off. Golden energy started to resonate and rise in his hand.

"Wow.'' Katara said.

"Yeah, but I only take them off if I need to.'' Shadow said, putting the inhibitor ring back around his wrist. "One problem, with all that energy that was built up, it takes a toll on me, I get severely weak after all that energy is released.'' Shadow added.

"You sure do have many abilities, how do you deal with it?'' Katara asked.

"I just move along, no matter what stands in my way, I'll get past it.'' Shadow said.

"This may be a difficult question to answer, but, what started all this?'' Katara asked.

"Started what?'' Shadow responded.

"This whole war, all these portals and dimensions, at least that's what you said.'' Katara said.

"Eggman can never leave anything alone, therefore he has to ruin everything; lives, peace, families, no one is safe at this point.'' Shadow replied.

"How do you plan to stop it?'' she asked.

"Not me, we.'' Shadow corrected her "We? Just us?'' Katara asked confusingly.

"All those other heroes we met at New York City, how do you think they feel? They won't give up just because of one thing.'' Shadow said.

"That one thing is that Sonic's dead isn't it?'' Katara asked, looking at Shadow. Shadow looked away. Katara wore a saddened face, she looked at the floor in front of her.

"Listen, Sonic was brave. He was brave enough to risk himself to protect the ones he cared about, he died a hero.'' Shadow told her.

"Will you do something like that?'' she asked, looking at him, her eyes looked watery, like she was about to cry.

"A hero sacrifices their life for the safety of others…if I must, I will make my sacrifice to protect you and the others…and to stop Eggman.'' Shadow said. Katara wiped the tears in her eyes. "I can tell you've already lost someone.'' Shadow said. "Yes…my mother.'' Katara answered.

Shadow looked in front of himself again. "Will it end?'' Katara spoke up.

"Will what end?'' Shadow asked.

"This war, it's been going on for such a long time.'' Katara continued.

"Wars come to an end sometime, either side, heroes or villains have their chances of winning. By what I saw, Eggman is in favor of winning.'' Shadow said without looking back at her.

Katara looked at him with surprise, then lowered her head. "But that doesn't mean we can't stop fighting.'' Katara said, putting her hand on his.

Shadow looked at her hand. He held it dearly, then looked at her. "Thank you.'' he said plainly.

"Your welcome.'' Katara smiled.

A moment between two of our heroes is always something to cherish, but as long as this war goes on, there is no time to waste. The rise of Solaris must not come true, our heroes have to stop Iblis from destroying Ba Sing Se. Will they succeed? Do our heroes out skill their opponents? Or will they find themselves surrounded? Keep on reading to find the outcome of this thrilling action adventure.


	42. Creating a Compromise

**Chapter Forty-Two: Creating a Compromise**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Amazon Rainforest, 9:30 am**_

They were all asleep, lucky for them to actually get a break from fighting against their enemies. Brandy eyes flickered open, she sat up and stretched her arms. The fire was out, the cave was filled with darkness.

"Guys…come on guys wake up.'' Brandy said standing up.

Omega's glowing red eyes came on. Jenny sat up where she was laying. Whiskers was asleep, sucking his thumb. Brandy walked over to him, looking disappointed. She had strong feelings of not doing this, but she stepped on one of his ears. Whiskers shot up and hit his head against the ceiling, then fell back down.

"What was that for?!'' he exclaimed.

"You didn't wake up!'' she replied, turning his back to him.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined right at them. The four looked at the cave entrance and saw a light sitting there. Army soldiers were waiting outside for them.

"We just woke up! This is just too convenient isn't it?'' Jenny complained, then looked at Omega, who was arming his Gatling guns.

There was a man walking towards them, his hands behind his back. "You.'' Brandy said.

It was General Richards. Omega, however, didn't care, he pointed his Gatling guns at the general anyway.

"Lower your weapons Omega.'' Brandy said.

"Are you sure?'' Omega replied, Brandy nodded.

Omega retracted the Gatling guns and his hands came out. "What're you doing here?'' Brandy asked, confronting the general.

"We're on patrol, we came by this cave and saw you four.'' Richards answered.

"We need to come with you.'' Jenny came up.

"And why is that?'' asked the General.

"Because we have something about Eggman.'' Jenny answered.

"Eggman hasn't been sighted for days, what could you have found?'' asked the General.

"A disk with data of his super weapon.'' Jenny said.

Richards laughed, "Super weapon? Like what?'' he asked.

"Like the one that nearly reduced New York city to a flatland.'' Jenny said with a serious tone in her voice.

Richards raised an eyebrow. "This disk holds data of a cannon that fires those nukes!'' Jenny exclaimed.

Richards looked at her not knowing what to think. "You must know what you're up against!'' she exclaimed.

Richards was hesitant about this, "Fine, come with us, but this better be what you're talking about.'' Richards warned them and walked out of the cave.

Brandy, Whiskers, and General Richards were in the back of a transport truck. Omega and Jenny were flying above the truck with the convoy. Up ahead was the same base camp Sonic went to confront the General. Omega and Jenny landed in front of the HQ building. The transport truck came to a stop in front of the headquarters building. The three got out of the truck and headed to the door.

The five of them were walking through halls, some filled with people. Most cleared the way, especially for the towering Omega.

They entered a room which was empty. In the middle was a table with a layout that can show any location.

They went up to the main computer screen. Jenny put the disk in a terminal. Appearing on the screen was the schematics of the cannon that fires the super nukes. Richards was shocked, he was shocked that he was wrong, but more shocked that a super weapon of Eggman's does exist.

"We found this at his base, but now it's destroyed.'' Jenny said.

"Can it tell us where the cannon is located?'' Richards asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The data only held the schematics of the cannon and super nukes.'' Jenny answered.

Richards looked back at the screen. "So…it is true, Eggman has a super weapon. What about the nuke that almost destroyed New York city?'' Richards looked back at Jenny.

"Turns out that was just a prototype.'' Jenny answered.

"I saw it explode, if that was just a prototype, the real version must be far more destructive.'' Richards said.

"We found that the real final copy of super nukes will be powerful enough to level an entire state, or half a country.'' Jenny said grimly.

Richards put a hand to his forehead, he was sweating. The general sat in a chair, taking in a breath of air.

"Can we find anything more on where Eggman may be?'' Richards asked.

"No, this is all we could find until we were compromised by Mecha WereSonic.'' Jenny said.

Richards looked back at the screen. "We'll start searching, our radar systems will be online at all times, we have to find this weapon of his and stop it.'' Richards said.

"What about us?'' asked Brandy.

"You four will go to Westopolis.'' Richards said.

"Why Westopolis?'' asked Omega.

"We've been getting strange energy signals from there.'' Richards said.

"A Chaos Emerald.'' jenny muttered.

"Yes, you must get there before any of Eggman's forces do.'' Richards told them.

"Got it.'' Jenny said. The four made their way out of the room. Richards spun his chair around, looking at the computer screen.

"I just hope it's not too late.'' he muttered to himself.

With our heroes with new orders, can they retrieve the chaos emerald in Westopolis? What new force could rise? Will anything be waiting for our heroes in Westopolis? Who knows, as the Dimensional War continues.


	43. The Awakening

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Awakening**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

**A/N: When I was in the middle of writing this story, I got a request from someone, saying to include some characters in my story. It was the first time I received a request, and the characters shown in this beginning paragraph should easily give you the idea of who was requested. ~XxHyPeRSoNiCxX**

* * *

_**Townsville, 11:00 am**_

In every dimension, there are heroes, some are not well known, but for this city, there are. The city of Townsville, peaceful as it is, villains always try to rule over it, but three heroes stand in their way. The three super heroines, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup watch over the city, protecting it every time. They may look nice, truly they are, but when evil rears its ugly head into their city, they go to stop it.

We begin at their kindergarten, Pokey Oaks. All the kids were at recess, playing and enjoying the day. The sun was shining, white clouds filled the sky, like I said peaceful right? Well it is, nothing is bothering this city, just not yet.

The famed Powerpuff Girls were playing soccer with some other kids. Blossom jumped up and kicked the ball towards the ground. She ran after it. Bubbles stood in her way. Blossom faked left and went to the right. Buttercup was the goalie.

"Come on Blossom! Let's see if you have what it takes.'' Buttercup said smirking.

Blossom heaved her leg back and kicked the ball. A stream of fire followed it. Buttercup jumped towards the right, that's where it was heading towards. She hit the ball hard sending it flying past blossom, across the playground and into a group of bushes at the other side.

Buttercup sighed, sounding annoyed. "Hey Bubbles! Can you go get that for us?'' she called.

"Okay!'' Bubbles shouted back.

She sped over to the group of bushes. She noticed a golden glow coming from inside. She stepped into the bushes, keeping her eyes closed. She had her hands to her eyes, she lowered them to her side. She yelped, in front of her was Sonic's body!

She looked around, she was inside the golden shield. She stuck her arm out of the shield, it went through. She then stepped out of the shield then jumped back through. She went through and out the shield either way. Bubbles looked and spotted the blue chaos emerald on his chest. She kneeled in front of him.

"What's this?'' she said, looking at the transformation device.

The button was dark. She pushed the button. The button open up, revealing a hole inside. She looked at the chaos emerald. Bubbles reached and picked it up.

"I wonder what this will do.'' she thought to herself, looking at the chaos emerald then the transformation device.

She placed the emerald in the hole, then moved her hand away. The emerald still stuck out of the device. The emerald started glowing brightly. Rumbling started to shake the ground beneath her. Bolts of blue electricity sparked from around Sonic's body.

Blossom, Buttercup, and all the other kids felt the rumbling and stopped a few feet in front of the group of bushes.

"What's going on?'' Blossom said.

"I just told her to get the ball!'' Buttercup argued.

Running out of the bushes was Bubbles, looking frightened. "Bubbles! Are you alright?'' Blossom asked.

Bubbles was crying a bit, being scared of what happened. "I j-just went t-to go get the ball and then.'' Bubbles stopped, the rumbling stopped.

"That was weird.'' Buttercup said.

Suddenly, from the bushes, a blue beam of light shot up into the sky. Everyone looked at it with awe. It was shaking the area. The beam shot through the clouds, thunder started to boom across the sky. The endless beam cleared a hole in the clouds.

Lightning striked and attached to the beam of light. From above the clouds, the beam started lowering quickly. It smashed into the bushes with a bright blue light. Everyone blocked their eyes from the bright light. Finally it vanished in a few seconds. They all lowered their arms and saw the bushes were torn apart. From the sky, rain started to fall heavily. The teacher, Ms. Keane came out.

"Everyone back inside!'' she called.

All the kids hurried inside. Bubbles stayed and looked at where the beam shot from.

"Come on Bubbles!'' Buttercup exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

Bubbles listened and followed blossom and buttercup back inside the school. Ms. Keane went in and shut the door. There was the remains of the bushes. The glowing golden shield was no longer there. Walking limply out of the remains was: Sonic!

The famed blue hedgehog stopped outside the bushes, holding his stomach. He looked to his left and saw a hole in the fence that ran around the playground. He immediately headed for it. Sonic walked up a grassy hill, at the top was a tree. Sonic carefully sat down and leaned against it. "I'm a-alive.'' he said weakly, looking at his hand.

Parts of his gloves were torn, cuts and wounds were left on his body from the impact of the nuke. A scar ran diagonally across his face. He touched it with his hand and let out a small gasp. He couldn't believe he was alive. Sonic looked at the transformation device, the blue chaos emerald was sticking out of it. Sonic took it out and looked at it. "I'm back.'' he said, looking up into the sky. Sonic The Hedgehog is back! Will the blue blur be able to regain his strength in time to learn of Eggman's plan? How will he be able to fight in his current condition? Sonic has much to learn if he wants to end this Dimensional War. One thing is for sure though: Sonic is back and ready to save the world and the dimensions of the other heroes.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Above Ba Sing Se, 10:40 am**_

Our heroes were waiting and waiting, but a sudden jolt shook the ship, and shook our heroes to wake up. Shadow jumped to his feet, looking around. "Are we here?'' asked Sokka, just waking up.

Shadow went over to a wall. He used chaos control to make his sword appear in his right hand. He stabbed it into the wall and started cutting a hole in the wall. The gang all got behind him. Shadow stopped when he cut a circle in the wall. Shadow then kicked it out. Fresh air was right in front of them. Below was Ba Sing Se. Smoke was rising from some parts of the city.

Egg gunners flew down towards the city.

"I'll see you down there.'' Shadow said turning to them.

Shadow let himself drop backwards out of the hole. "He just jumped out…let's follow him!'' Sokka said, running over to Appa.

Zuko and Aang used fire bending to melt a larger portion of the wall. Once they were finished, Aang fired a strong blast of air, a larger circle of metal flew out, just enough room for Appa to fly though. Everyone got on Appa. "Yip, Yip!'' Aang said.

Appa flew out of the hole and headed down towards the city.

Shadow hovered down onto a street with the use of his hovershoes. Appa landed behind him with a bang. Shadow turned around, the gang all hopped off and ran towards shadow.

"You said Iblis is beneath the city right?'' Aang said.

"Correct, but he's under the middle of the city, meaning we have to get there and make sure he doesn't come out.'' Shadow said.

"I don't think so Shadow.'' a voice came.

The gang wore shocked faces. Shadow turned around to see Azula standing there, behind her were a couple hundred robot fire benders. "Your timing is great.'' Shadow said sarcastically.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm surprised you got here without being detected.'' Azula said.

"That's what you get when you hide on a ship you fool.'' Shadow said.

Azula glared at the hedgehog. "You will not stop Iblis's rise.'' Azula said/

"I can manage it, now move, because I'm not in the mood to fight your weak robots.'' Shadow snapped at her.

"Well, get ready then…THIS CITY WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!!!'' she screamed.

Shadow readied his sword. "Get to the middle of the city, now.'' Shadow said to the gang.

"But-'' Katara began.

"No! You have to stop Iblis! Now go!'' Shadow told.

The gang hurried back to Appa and got on. Appa soared into the air, flying towards the middle of the city. Azula watched them fly away.

"What's the matter Azula? Going to run away from a fight?'' Shadow said.

"No matter Shadow, I'm going to stop them, I am NOT running from a fight.'' Azula snapped.

"Whatever you say.'' Shadow replied.

Azula gritted her teeth, "KILL HIM!'' she pointed at Shadow, then ran through the crowd of robot fire benders, heading for the middle of the city as well.

"She asked for it.'' Shadow thought to himself. Three robot fire benders came at him.

He lunged forwards and cut them all in half, waist down. The frontline of robots fired streams fire at shadow. Shadow teleported out of the way. He reappeared above in the air. He fired dozens of chaos spears down at the robots. Several were caused to explode from the chaos spears. Shadow landed in the middle of the remains of the robots. He did a back flip, a wall of fire went right under him. He looked down and saw a robot fire bender looking up at him. The robot aimed it's flame shooter at him. Shadow swung his sword, cutting its arm off.

Shadow grabbed the arm and threw it right into the robot's chest. Shadow quickly rolled to the right, and turned around, having an M60 in his other hand. He aimed carefully and fired three bullets into the head of a robot. He then turned around and shot five others in the chest, making them fall backwards to the ground. Shadow then drove his sword into a robot behind him. He kept the sword in the robot. Behind him a robot approached him. He aimed his M60 at it's head and fired away, dismantling it. He swung the robot that his sword was planted into, tossed the robot into another that was to shadow's left. Shadow threw his sword into a robot's head, then he tackled it to the ground. Shadow took his sword out and looked to his left. A wall of fire quickly came at him. Shadow shot into the air with his hovershoes. Shadow dropped the M60 and swung his sword twice, firing twenty chaos spears down at the group of robot fire benders. Explosions and clouds of smoke occurred from all the robots. Shadow hovered down to the ground, smoke surrounded him. He saw just remains of the robots. Hard to believe that his chaos spear can destroy so much in just a few seconds. Behind him, there was a silhouette. Shadow turned around to the figure.

"Well done Shadow, I am quite surprised to see you take out that much in just a matter of minutes.'' the figure said.

"Why are you here…Mephiles.'' Shadow said. Walking out of the vanishing cloud of dust was indeed Mephiles.

"Just waiting for Iblis to rise my friend.'' Mephiles responded.

"There's no way that's going to happen! And I'm not your friend!'' Shadow said, pointing his sword at him.

"It'll be over shortly Shadow.'' Mephiles told him.

"You won't be able to form with Iblis unless you have all the Chaos Emeralds, and by the look of it, you have none!'' said Shadow.

"As long as Iblis destroys you, your friends, and this city, we'll get the emeralds later.'' Mephiles said evilly.

"I won't let that happen you fool.'' Shadow said, holding his sword ready.

"You're the fool for facing me!'' Mephiles raised his voice, transforming into his crystal form.

The two glared at each other, then both charged at the same time, the two came face to face, ready to fight once again. The heroes have arrived at Ba Sing Se, but can they stop Iblis from turning the city into nothing but ash? Can Shadow win the brawl against Mephiles in time to assist the others? More surprises, twists, and turns as the Dimensional War continues on.

* * *

_**Townsville, 8:30 pm**_

Rain was pouring, night stretched across the entire sky. Sonic was walking carefully, he was still very weak. Sonic was walking on a sidewalk in Townsville. Sonic saw a car coming, he saw an ally to his right. Sonic jumped for it, the car drove by. Sonic took a step back and bumped into something. Sonic turned around and there was a box on the ground. In it was a tattered dark black cloak. Sonic took it out, it was too big, and he was looking at with disgust.

"It's better than nothing.'' he said to himself.

Sonic looked at his transformation device. "I wonder.'' he said to himself. Sonic pressed it.

Sonic immediately felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Sonic dropped the cloak, he was on all fours. His gloves ripped, claws were taking their places on his fingers. His fur became more dark blue and more furry. Finally he transformed into the Werehog. He looked at the cloak, noticing it would fit him now.

Sonic grabbed it and put it on. He put the hood over his head. Some parts, mostly the back, had rips and tears in it, but he didn't mind. Sonic latched onto the building on the side and started climbing it. Once he reached the top, sonic walked over to the edge and looked across the city. The buildings had lights coming from windows, it was peaceful. Sonic looked across the city, only thinking of his friends, they think he's dead. Sonic then let out an angry echoing roar.

Bubbles shot up in bed. She, Blossom, and Buttercup were in bed. "I heard something.'' she thought to herself.

She silently got out of bed and ran over to the window. "Maybe I should check it out.'' she thought to herself again. Bubbles got dressed in her day to day clothes and flew out the window, headed for Townsville.

Moments later, bubbles stopped and landed on the roof of a building. She looked around, wondering what she heard. "Why am I even here? The Professor is gonna' be mad if he sees me like this!'' she said to herself.

Suddenly something wrapped around her, she gasped. Bubbles was pulled back, down between two alleys. She was then let go, falling towards the ground. But something caught her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Big Billy, a member of the Gang green gang was holding her in his grasp.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a Powerpuff Girl?'' Ace, the leader of the Gang green gang said. Snake, Little Arturo, and Grubber all arrived.

"Let me go!'' Bubbles demanded, trying to free herself.

"You're the one wandering around out here alone, now you're gonna pay.'' Ace said, smirking. Big Billy started crushing her in his grip. Bubbles let out screams of pain, and for help.

Hopping across rooftops was Sonic, he heard the distant cries for help. He put the hood over his head and followed cries coming from bubbles. Sonic arrived on a building and looked down into an ally below, a light was shining on the Gang green gang. Sonic growled angrily.

"Shut it pipsqueak!'' Ace pointed at her. Big Billy stopped, Bubbles was trying to breath. Ace stood looking at Bubbles.

"Face it kid, Billy ain't letting go, no one can hear you, and no one is coming to save you.'' Ace said looking her in the eye.

Suddenly Sonic landed behind Big Billy with a bang. Big Billy turned around. Sonic reared his fist back and sent into his face, throwing Bubbles in the air. Sonic stretched his arm out and grabbed her. Sonic pulled his arm back, holding her in his arm. Bubbles winced her eyes open, looking at the side of the hooded figure. Sonic put her on the side, then he growled, turning back to the Gang green gang.

"You don't wanna' fight us buddy, you have no chance.'' Ace said, sounding overconfident.

Sonic stomped the ground and roared at them. "Get em' boys!'' Ace commanded.

Big Billy came charging, Sonic grabbed him by the shirt and smashed him into the building on the right, then he smashed him into the building on the left. Sonic then tossed him over the heads of the others, landing with a thump. Snake slithered across the ground and lunged at Sonic. Sonic grabbed him by his snout. Sonic raised him high and smashed him into the ground, then kicked him back to ace's feet. Ace looked beyond feared.

"Come on boys! Let's get out of here!'' he exclaimed, with the other members of the gang following him.

Sonic was left breathing hard, mostly angry. Bubbles was standing behind him. Sonic looked over his shoulder then turned towards her. Bubbles looked very scared, Sonic towered over her in his werehog form.

"Uhhh, t-t-thank y-you mister.'' she stuttered.

She couldn't see his face, but when lightning striked, she caught a glimpse of his face, his fangs and the angry look in his eyes scared her even more. Sonic ran and jumped right over her. She turned around and watched him scale up the building with the use of his claws. She watched him until he reached the top, and with that he was gone.

Bubbles flew up into the air. She looked at the building he went to the top of. Lightning striked and showed nothing on the buildings, he was gone in just a matter of seconds. Bubbles then dashed across the sky, headed back for home. Sonic crawled out of the crevice between two buildings. He watched the blue stream that followed behind her. "Your welcome.'' he said to himself.

With Sonic's help, Bubbles nearly escaped her encounter with the Gang green gang. What's next for our blue hero? Will he be able to regain his strength in time to learn about Eggman's new plan? Will Sonic be able to return to our heroes and stop Eggman's super weapon? The Dimensional War continues with much more to happen.


	44. Legendary Encounters

**Chapter Forty-Four: Legendary Encounters**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Nearing Westopolis, 8:30 am**_

Our heroes had some time to rest before leaving the next morning, which now is today. The four were flying through clear skies. Brandy and Mr. Whiskers were holding onto Omega's back, trying not to slip off. Jenny flew right beside Omega.

"You think the general was telling the truth?'' Jenny asked.

"He looked really worried after he saw the cannon and the super nuke, he has to be telling the truth.'' Brandy replied.

"Yeah, I just hope your right.'' Jenny said.

They flew through a thick cloud. As soon as they came out the other side, Westopolis was right below them. "This is it, follow me.'' Omega said, flying down towards the city, with Jenny following closely.

Omega landed on one of the skyscrapers, Brandy and Whiskers hopped off his back, jenny landed behind them. A G.U.N. helicopter flew over them and went around a building, heading for a lower part of the city.

"Something's wrong already.'' Jenny said. Jenny hovered past the building the helicopter went by and saw in the distance, smoke rising from streets, explosions could be heard and seen as well. Jenny flew back to the building.

"Something's definitely going on alright.'' said Jenny. Flying over them was the legendary Pokemon Palkia. It went flying past a building, heading for the smoke in the distance. Following after it were a squadron of egg gunners. "You don't even have to say anything else now Jenny.'' Whiskers stated.

"What was that?'' asked Brandy.

"Scanning for data.'' Omega said. In a few seconds Omega had something.

"Little data has been confirmed in my memory.'' Omega said.

"Just tell us what you found Omega.'' Jenny responded.

"Creature is a legendary Pokemon known as Palkia.'' Omega began.

"Palkia huh?'' said a curious Jenny.

"Data says it controls space.'' Omega said.

"Is there another one like that by any chance?'' asked Brandy.

"Yes there is.'' Omega replied.

Suddenly, the legendary Pokemon Dialga landed right beside them. "There it is.'' Omega said, pointing.

"Guys, shouldn't we run?'' Whiskers said, backing up to Omega. Dialga let out a roar at them. "Yup, run!'' Jenny exclaimed, flying off the building. Brandy and Whiskers jumped on Omega's back. Omega dashed off the roof of the building, Dialga roared and followed after them.

"Stick together!'' Jenny called back to Omega, flying down above a street.

Dialga let out his echoing roar at the heroes. Suddenly an explosion hit Dialga, forcing him to a stop. The heroes looked ahead of them and saw a line of tanks on the ground.

"Is this good or bad?'' asked Jenny.

"Who knows, let's go talk to them.'' said Brandy.

The heroes flew down to the tank line. They landed in front and saw some U.S. soldiers come out from between the tanks.

"What're you four doing here?'' asked the sergeant, walking up to them.

"We just came here when we saw smoke rising from the city.'' Jenny answered .

"Hey wait!'' a voice called from the crowd of soldiers. Running through the crowd was Dawn, followed by Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"You know them?'' asked the sergeant.

"Yes! They're with us.'' Dawn told him.

The sergeant nodded, "Okay, as you can see, we're not doing so well, that damn thing came out of nowhere, but I could've sworn I saw another.'' he said.

"Another what?'' asked Whiskers.

With a loud boom, Palkia, landed behind the heroes, and in front of the tank line. "Whoops.'' Whiskers said silently.

Looks like events went from bad to ugly, with two of the most powerful Pokemon here at Central City, how will our heroes drive them away? Why are Dialga and Palkia here? How will they be able to stop the two ravaging Pokemon from turning Central City into a wasteland? This and more as the Dimensional War continues.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Ba Sing Se, 10:50 am**_

Shadow was speeding to the left, firing chaos spears at Mephiles. Mephiles created a shield around himself, he then sent all the chaos spears back at shadow. The hedgehog teleported with chaos control. He quickly reappeared above Mephiles. He formed into a ball and dived down at Mephiles. Mephiles put his hands up. Shadow crashed, but stopped right in Mephiles's hands. Mephiles fired a purple and black energy beam, launching shadow high into the air.

Shadow growled, he teleported and appeared in front of Mephiles. Shadow punched him in the stomach, making him bend over, shadow quickly sent his foot right into Mephiles's face, making do a back flip and landing on the ground face first. Shadow grabbed him and held him over his head. Mephiles pounded his fist into Shadow's face, making him drop Mephiles. Mephiles landed on his feet, he stood right in front of shadow. Mephiles wasted no time, he charged up for an energy blast. Shadow was still dizzy from the punch to the face, he shook his head, getting his vision back. Shadow unfortunately saw the purple and black energy beam come right into his face, launching him like a cannonball. Shadow bumped across the ground. Mephiles followed after him. Mephiles flew up, still flying with shadow. Shadow punched his fist into the ground, trying to stop himself from continuously sliding.

He looked up at Mephiles as he continued sliding across the ground. Mephiles lunged down, feet first at shadow. Shadow jumped at him, but spun around Mephiles. Mephiles crashed i into the ground without harm, looked back where he last saw Shadow, but Shadow came down in ball form, and pounded right into him.

Shadow grabbed Mephiles by his shoulders and put him on his feet. "Take this hard head!'' Shadow said, holding his fist back and driving it right between Mephiles's eyes.

Mephiles went flying just above the ground. Shadow teleported and with his hovershoes he followed right in front of him. Shadow sent kicks in all directions, making Mephiles flinch each time. Shadow kicked both his feet into Mephiles's stomach, launching him even farther and quicker. Shadow skidded to a halt, watching Mephiles skid miles away from him. Shadow huffed, turned around and started walking. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back by Mephiles. Shadow skidded across the ground for just three seconds, until he stopped.

Shadow looked at Mephiles, gritting his teeth, and one angry expression on his face. "What's the point Shadow? If you defeat Iblis, he'll just be reborn.'' Mephiles stated.

"Then that's the risk I'm just going to have to take!'' he said hovering off the ground.

Shadow then dashed straight at Mephiles lightning fast. Mephiles put his arms up in defense. Shadow rammed against Mephiles. Shadow continued pushing against his foe. Mephiles created a purple barrier in front of his arms. He made it explode, like shadow's chaos blast. Shadow went flying into the air. Mephiles teleported next to him. He sent a kick at him, but shadow moved away and lunged at Mephiles with a punch to the face. Mephiles kicked him in the stomach, then swung his arm into the side of shadow's head, causing him to move over to the right. Mephiles raised his hands over his head. A purple and dark glow began to form. Shadow shook his head and gasped.

Mephiles shot the beam of energy down at shadow. Shadow spun in a circle, teleporting in the process. Shadow reappeared, a mile above Mephiles. Shadow formed into a ball and with blistering speed, the hedgehog dove down at his nemesis. Mephiles looked around arrogantly.

"Where'd the damn hedgehog go?'' he said to himself.

When he tried looking up, Shadow impacted him right in the face. Both smashed into the ground, resulting in a huge dirt cloud to rise up into the air right on impact. Shadow was walking out of a large, but deep crater, with his hand on his head. On the other side, Mephiles crawled out, severely injured from the impact. Shadow turned around and spotted him. Mephiles got up, he was holding his chest. Mephiles turned to face Shadow. "You may have won this time Shadow, but this isn't the end! I guarantee it!'' Mephiles shouted angrily, then teleporting away.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "You'd better hurry Shadow, your friends could need you.'' Mephiles's voice echoed, then laughed. Shadow widened his eyes. Shadow dashed for the middle of the city, to stop Azula, save the gang, and to top it off…he must stop Iblis, from destroying the city.

* * *

_**Townsville, 9:30 am**_

A new day, a new day of happenings. The sun was shining brightly over the city, all was peaceful. Standing atop one of the tallest skyscrapers was Sonic. Still covered with the black cloak, it was flowing in the wind. At the end it was ripped and had holes in it. He was in his normal form. The hood was up, his arms were lowered to his sides and his fists were clenched. "How am I suppose to get back to my dimension?'' he thought to himself.

He watched the cars below fill the streets. "I can't believe I'm alive though.'' he thought, looking at his palm.

"All my friends…all the people of earth…think I'm dead!'' he thought in his mind.

He clenched his fist, then something caught his ears. He looked to the left, a news helicopter flew past him. Sonic watched it fly down into a street.

"Mine as well check it out.'' he said. Sonic took it easy and hopped across the building rooftops carefully, heading for wherever the news helicopter is.

At the house of the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and the girls were watching the news. The usual news report came on.

"An incident struck the city of Townsville, as what has been reported, a giant robot menacing our city.'' the reporter began.

The four watched carefully, and shockingly.

"Further attempts to attack the robot have had no affect on it, the mayor is requesting help from the Powerpuff Girls at this time.'' the reporter finished, and the Professor turned off the television.

"I'm not sure if you should go take care of it girls.'' said the Professor.

"Come on Professor! It's just a robot! We can handle it.'' Buttercup begged.

"I don't' know…'' said the Professor.

"Don't worry Professor, we can do it!'' Blossom assured.

"Alright, but remember, be careful.'' he said.

"We will Professor!'' the three said at the same time, then dashed out the door and towards the city.

"Man! I can't wait to beat this robot up!'' Buttercup said.

"Just remember what the Professor said Buttercup!'' Blossom reminded her.

"Aww, what's the point of having some fun without risk?'' asked Buttercup.

"Come on Buttercup, just listen for once.'' said Bubbles.

"Fine, but I get dibs on hitting it first.'' Buttercup said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the city, Sonic landed on a roof of a skyscraper, breathing tiredly. His eyes twitched and he dropped on one knee, holding himself up with his hand. "Man, this hurts, what's going on with me?'' he asked himself.

Sonic took in a deep breath, he stood straight. "That's better.'' he said calmly.

Suddenly, the blurs of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup zipped past him. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, they're headed for whatever's going on…mine as well follow.'' he said, taking a few steps back.

He jumped from one roof to another, then he jumped over two buildings with a single leap. Sonic landed on the ground with a grunt. Sonic looked over the edge and saw cars in the streets. They were all abandoned, strangely.

"What's going on this time?'' he asked himself.

An explosion caught his ears. He quickly looked toward the distance, two buildings just toppled. Sonic huffed, and smirked. "Time to party.'' he said with a grin.

Sonic jumped off the roof of the building, heading down for the street. Sonic landed safely, but he still felt pain. Sonic still managed to stay on his feet. Sonic then dashed down the street in a blur, heading for whatever situation is going on.

Buttercup went flying and split right through a car, making a crease in the concreter street. "Ow.'' she said, sitting up.

A humongous Shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see the one hundred foot tall robot staring down at her. It was like the ones in Goldenrod City, had three claws on each arm, a glowing red eye, attached to its head which can rotate in a full circle. It lifted its large foot over her. "Uh, oh.'' she said, dashing out of the way, just as its foot smashed into the ground. It fired a red beam out of its eye, hitting buttercup in the back, forcing her back into the ground. Suddenly, blossom came and rammed it in the head, forcing the huge robot to slam against a building. Blossom flew to its eye and started punching as hard as she could into it. Cracks started to form in the red eye, but then it began to glow. "Huh?'' Blossom said. A red beam shot out and sent her crashing into the building on the other side of the street, creating a large hole.

At the dome of the robot's head, it opened up, a giant missile came out. It was rather stubby looking, it looked compact, but it could still pack a punch. Blossom knocked pieces of debris off her, she ran over to the large hole and saw the robot aiming the rocket down at her. Blossom gasped, the rocket fired. Blossom dashed out of the hole, flying into the air. The rocket went into the hole, imploding the whole building from the inside, ending with a huge plum of fire and black smoke rising into the sky. Bubbles flew in and rammed into the robot's chest, but it sent her hovering back, very dizzy.

The robot swung its hand and smacked bubbles right into the street. Blossom flew towards its red eye. The robot quickly reacted by shooting its red beam out of the eye and hitting Blossom, forcing her to smash back into the ground. Bubbles quickly made her way over to Blossom.

"You okay Blossom?'' she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.'' she replied, rubbing her head.

The robot aimed both its hands at them. Its claws opened up, revealing a hole in the center of his claws.

"That doesn't look good.'' said Blossom, getting up.

A light blue glow came from both firing ports. "MOVE!!'' exclaimed Blossom. The two light blue lasers fired down at them. Bubbles quickly took into the air, following Blossom.

Buttercup came charging from behind the robot. She screamed, ready with a powerful punch. She sent her attack into the mechanized menace's back, forcing it to fall forwards into the ground.

"Yeah!'' Buttercup cheered.

An inwards dent was in its back, it was quite large. The robot put its hands on the ground and got back to its feet slowly. Buttercup growled, she charged at it again. Surprisingly, the robot turned around quickly and grabbed her in its huge hand. The robot heaved his hand back and smashed her into a building repeatedly. The robot menace finished by slamming her into the ground with great force.

"Buttercup!'' Blossom cried, then dashed at the robot.

"Now you're gonna' get it!'' she shouted.

The robot turned around and smacked her with its large hand, sending blossom to crash right next to bubbles. The robot turned around and armed another large rocket.

"Bubbles hurry…stop it.'' Blossom said weakly.

Bubbles shot into the air heading for the robot's lower back. The robot jolted its head up. The robot kicked bubbles without even looking or turning around. Bubbles went crashing into the ground, leaving a crevice open in the street, until she came to a stop, right next to blossom. The robot aimed the rocket down at the injured buttercup. Blossom got up, her head wobbling, but then she gasped.

"BUTTERCUP!!!'' she screamed.

The rocket fired down at her. The huge explosion lit up. "No.'' Bubbles said, with tears in her eyes. The cloud of smoke and flames died down. "Buttercup!'' Bubbles cried, hugging Blossom.

Blossom also cried, holding Bubbles to comfort her. Blossom opened her eyes and gasped. "What?'' said Bubbles.

Blossom looked awe shocked. Bubbles turned around, she gasped as well. There standing in front of them was the fully cloaked Sonic, holding Buttercup in his arms. Sonic put her down in front of them. "Get somewhere safe…now.'' he pointed at them.

A loud bang sounded from behind Sonic. Sonic turned around, he looked up at the tall robot.

"Come on bolt brain…Let's see what you're made of.'' Sonic said cracking his knuckles.

"Start running!'' Sonic exclaimed.

Blossom flinched, she picked buttercup up and zoomed into the air, with bubbles following closely. The robot reached down and grabbed car and tossed it at Sonic. Sonic crouched and charged at it in ball form. He speared right through it, causing it to explode. Sonic continued going, he smashed right into the its eye, causing the robot to stumble backwards in pain. Sonic dashed towards its eye again, this time he made a huge crack in it. The robot fell backwards and smashed to the ground with an echoing boom. Sonic landed on its large stomach.

"Not so tough, aren't ya?'' Sonic said. The robot answered with its hand knocking Sonic off his stomach and sending him crashing into a building on the side.

Blossom and Bubbles were on a building roof, facing the street where the robot was. "You think she's going be alright Blossom?'' asked a worried bubbles

"She'll be fine, but who was that who rescued her?'' she questioned.

Bubbles shrugged in response. "Watch out!'' Blossom cried, picking Buttercup up and flying into the air.

A red beam came towards the building. Bubbles quickly flew into the air too. The robot was marching down the straight street. "We gotta' end this.'' said Blossom.

Blossom flew down to a tall skyscraper's roof and set buttercup down carefully. She flew back to Bubbles, "Come on! We have to finish that thing for good!'' she told her, Bubbles nodded in agreement.

The two dashed at mad speed towards the robot. The robot stopped in its tracks. "Give it all you got Bubbles!'' Blossom yelled.

"You bet!'' she replied.

When they hit the robot, both were shocked by an electric shield the robot put up. The two screamed helplessly as the powerful bolts ran through their system. The two dropped to the ground, motionless.

Sonic landed on a building, looking down at the robot, looming over the two girls. "Time to end this metal trash.'' Sonic said to himself.

He crouched down and sprang into the air, high above the robot. Below, the robot deactivated the electric force field. Blossom and Bubbles woke up, both terribly hurt. The robot raised its gigantic foot over them.

"Looks like this is it Bubbles.'' blossom said.

"I love you Blossom!'' bubbles cried, hugging her.

Sonic then formed into a ball, a blue aura formed around him. Like a speeding bullet, he dived down towards the robot. The robot dropped its foot down at them, but suddenly Sonic penetrated into its dome, making it halt its powerful stomp. The two girls opened their eyes, looking up at the robot. The huge robot then fell backwards toward the ground and finished with a bright explosion. The girls shielded their eyes. A huge fire burned just a few feet away from them. Walking out of the fire was Sonic. He marched towards the middle of the street and stopped. "Man…that hurt.'' he said before collapsing to the ground, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Buttercup hovered down to the two. "What happened?'' she asked, but when she saw the huge fire in front, and Sonic's unconscious body, her question was answered.

Blossom hovered over the fire, using her ice breath, the fire was distinguished. Bubbles and Buttercup stood over Sonic's motionless body, his cloak still covered him, but it was more burnt and torn.

"Shouldn't we take him back to our house?'' said Bubbles.

"Why?'' asked Buttercup.

"He just saved us!'' Bubbles protested.

"She's right Buttercup, the least we can do is give him somewhere to rest.'' Blossom added.

Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms. Blossom placed Sonic over her shoulder and shot into the sky with buttercup and bubbles following. With Eggman's threat eliminated, how will the girls react to their savior's real identity? What is Sonic's next move? Will he recover from his injuries and be able to fight back against Eggman's reign? Will the heroes ever see the blue hedgehog ever again? With Sonic back in the game, it's time to turn the tables on this war.


	45. Maniacal Mayhem

**Chapter Forty-Five: Maniacal Mayhem**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters rightfully belong to their respective creators/owners.**

**_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Avatar Dimension, Middle of Ba Sing Se, 11:00 am**_

Shadow drifted around a corner and dashed down a straight street. He saw the center of the city in front of him. What made him think is that, why isn't there any fighting going on? Wouldn't the gang be there by now? Shadow skidded to a halt in the middle of the city, it was an open area, all the that once filled in the middle were leveled, and all the remains of the debris were gone. "Where are they?'' he asked himself, looking around the area.

"Shadow!'' a voice echoed. Shadow turned around and saw Katara running towards him.

"Katara? What're you doing here? Where are the others?'' he asked.

But Katara embraced the hedgehog, which he was taken back by. "What's wrong?'' he asked quickly.

Katara pulled away from the hug, "The others were attacked by-'' she hesitated.

"By what?'' asked Shadow.

Suddenly, from behind Katara, the ground exploded open, a silhouette flew into the air, being covered by the cloud of dirt. Katara stood to her feet, next to Shadow. Shadow kept his fists clenched and an angry look on his face. The silhouette was long and sleek, it was hovering in the air. The dust died down, revealing a silver metal dragon. It had glowing orange eyes, it's armor was quite thick, quick, and above all, powerful.

"What in the world is that suppose to be?'' said Shadow.

At the top of the dragon's head, it's dome opened up, Azula stood up. "Azula!?'' said Katara.

"I told you that you won't be able to stop the rise of Iblis, without getting through me.'' Azula yelled down at them.

"Talk is cheap! Why don't you shut your mouth and let's fight already!'' Shadow shouted back.

Azula growled with anger. "You insignificant rodent! How dare you raise your voice at me!'' Azula exclaimed.

Shadow just got more angrier. "It's best you be wise and shut your oversized mouth…or will I have to do it myself!!!'' thundered Shadow.

Azula narrowed her eyes, "If you refuse to leave, then…'' she said sitting down, and the dome covering closed. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE!!!'' she laughed evilly, as her voice echoed from the metal dragon.

Shadow put his arm in front of Katara, "Get out of here Katara, go back and find the others.'' he said.

"No! I'm staying with you!'' she protested "Fine then, but you better be careful.'' Shadow said, making his fists resonated with gold energy.

Katara formed two water tentacles around her arms. The metal dragon roared at them with a mechanized screech. With Shadow and Katara outsized, will they take down the crazed Azula? Can Iblis's rise be stopped? Where's the rest of the gang? The suspense filled quest continues.

* * *

_**Townsville, 10:15 am**_

The girls brought Sonic to their house. The girls and the professor were in the lab, Sonic was on a lab table, still unconscious. "I wonder what he looks like.'' said Buttercup reaching for his hood.

Blossom smacked her hand, making Buttercup retract it back. "What?!'' exclaimed Buttercup.

"I don't think we should look.'' she said.

"That's your reason? That's stupid if you ask me!'' Buttercup snapped.

"Girls, settle down! I'll do it, but do not overreact.'' he told them.

The three of them nodded, and hovered behind the professor, looking over his shoulder. He grabbed the hood and lowered it off Sonic's head, revealing his face. The four looked dumbstruck, they wondered what it was.

"Whoa! Cool!'' said Buttercup.

"What is it?'' asked Bubbles.

"I'm not sure, but he may have entered a coma by what he took today, we need to wake him up.'' said the Professor.

"How are you going to do that?'' asked Blossom.

"With electricity.'' he answered.

"Don't you think that's a little bit dangerous?'' said Bubbles.

"No worry, it won't harm him, it'll just give him a…jolt.'' he said.

"How strong?'' asked a worried Bubbles.

"By his condition, he looks like he could die right now, but I'll use 10,000 volts.'' he told them, walking away from the table. The three girls gulped.

The Professor came back with a ray gun, he pointed it down at Sonic's body. The Professor went to the controls and grabbed the two joysticks. "This will produce the electricity that'll bring him back, don't worry, he's going to be alright.'' said the Professor.

The girls exchanged looks, then flew over and behind the ray weapon. The professor turned three knobs, grabbed a switch and pulled it down. The end of the ray illuminated with a glow blue. The professor pushed the two red buttons on the top of the joysticks. The gun fired a streak of glowing blue lightning at Sonic. It formed around Sonic, causing him to shake. He screamed, and started twitching. His transformation device started blinking blue, then suddenly it came off! It tossed into the air and spun in circles quickly. Suddenly it vanished into thin air. The ray gun ceased its firing, the professor looked from behind the ray gun, at Sonic's body. The girls hovered over to the table.

Sonic's eyes winced open, he groaned and shut them again. But suddenly his eyes shot open. Sonic sat up in a flash. He looked and saw the girls hovering next to him. "Hi!'' Bubbles greeted happily.

Sonic jumped off the table with his fists raised. Sonic lowered them, he began looking around. "Where am I?'' he asked.

"Your at-'' Bubbles began, but Blossom blocked her mouth.

"I remember you…you're that girl being attacked by those green guys.'' Sonic said to Bubbles.

"The Gang Green gang attacked you? When was this?'' questioned Blossom.

"Hold on! Calm down, don't get mad at her.'' Sonic said.

"Who are you anyway?'' asked Buttercup, hovering in front of him.

"Why should I tell you?'' he responded.

"Because we saved your spiny blue butt!'' she replied.

"That half is true, but I won't reveal my name.'' Sonic said.

"Buttercup wait!'' Bubbles raised her voice. Buttercup looked over her shoulder at her.

"How did you know I was out that night? Some other thing with big fangs, a scary face, and it was much bigger than you, saved me.'' Bubbles said.

"That was me.'' Sonic replied with a dull tone.

Bubbles put her hands to her mouth with a gasp. Sonic sighed, and looked at his wrist. His eyes widened, the transformation device was no longer there!

"Oh great, where is it!'' he exclaimed.

"Where's what?'' asked the Professor.

"The device on my wrist! It's very important!'' Sonic exclaimed again "Why is it so special?'' the Professor asked.

"It's what turns me into my werehog counterpart!'' he answered.

"What's a werehog?'' said Buttercup.

"It's what she saw! That was me!'' Sonic said, pointing at Bubbles.

"Great!'' Sonic threw his arms in the air, and dropped to the ground. "Eggman's gonna' find it.'' he muttered.

"Please…tell us your name.'' said the professor. Sonic shut his eyes and growled. Sonic stood up and removed his cloak, making them gasp. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.'' he finally told them.

"Cool! You're totally wearing shoes!'' said Buttercup.

Sonic closed his eyes halfway from her remark, but then opened them again. "I gotta go.'' he said, turning his back to them, picking up his cloak.

"Where you going?'' asked Blossom "Somewhere…I don't know.'' Sonic said, putting the cloak on, then putting the hood up.

"We'll just catch you!'' said Buttercup.

Sonic smiled, then did a short chuckle. "What's so funny?'' Buttercup asked demandingly.

"I don't know about that.'' Sonic said, heading towards the door. He reached the door and opened it.

"Are you saying you're faster than us?'' questioned Buttercup.

"You have no idea.'' Sonic said, still smiling. Buttercup growled, and flew over his head, out the door. Sonic shook his head.

Buttercup looked behind her then back in front, laughing. But she stopped when she saw Sonic running backwards, right in front of her. "Race ya.'' he said, getting back forward, then boosting forwards towards the city. Buttercup felt enraged and boosted forward as well. Sonic entered the city, he jumped on the hood of a moving car then jumped on the side of a building, running across it. Buttercup spotted him and flew over to him. "What are you?'' she yelled.

"I'm the fastest thing alive!'' he said, zipping up the building. Buttercup went up after him. She reached the top and he was nowhere in sight. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, nothing was there. She turned forward again, there was Sonic.

"Too slow.'' he chuckled, jumping off the building, heading back for the exit out of the city. Buttercup screamed, she zoomed down toward the street. She flew above the street with lightning speed. She went speeding back into the neighborhood, causing a loud boom, to throw trash cans to the ground and set car alarms off. She came skidding to a stop in front of the house. She turned towards the door, and saw Sonic leaning against it, grinning.

"Told ya.'' he said, going back inside.

Buttercup pouted and hovered over to the door. She opened it, and hovered inside, going back to the others.

"He beat me.'' she said dully.

"Extraordinary! A creature able to run at the speed of sound!'' the Professor said amazingly.

"Don't get use to my company, I may be leaving soon.'' Sonic assured.

"Why don't you stay here a little while?'' begged Bubbles.

Sonic scratched the back of his head and gave it a thought. "I could use a place to rest, okay I'll stay.'' Sonic agreed.

Bubbles flew in the air joyfully. "Just for a little bit, remember that.'' he said.

"Don't worry! I will!'' replied an excited Bubbles.

"Follow me, we have an extra room for you upstairs.'' the Professor said, walking up the stairs, with Sonic following.

"I don't like him.'' said Buttercup, with her arms crossed.

"You just don't like him because he beat you in a race.'' said Bubbles, flying by her, and hovering up the stairs.

"She's got a point you know.'' Blossom added. Buttercup sent her an angry glare, so the two went up the stairs to their room. Sonic must recover from his near death experience and get back in this war, but the transformation device is gone! Where could it be? Where will it end up? This ensues another danger that could leave Eggman the victor of this war.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Middle of Ba Sing Se, 11:10 am**_

Shadow rolled across the ground and stopped on one knee, aiming both his hands at the metal dragon. He fired ten chaos spears up at it. Azula maneuvered past all the shots, thanks to how thin the metal dragon was. It opened its mouth, out came firing an orange beam of light. Shadow leaped up into the air, letting the beam smash into the ground. Shadow hovered forwards at the dragon. Azula swung its tail around and swiped shadow hard, sending the hedgehog plummeting back into the earth. Katara watched the dragon come down at her. She jumped to the side, it flew right past her, but Katara wrapped her water tentacles around one portion of it. She was taken off her feet and into the air, hanging on for dear life. She pulled up on the water tentacles, causing herself to fly up and land on its skinny back. Shadow got out of the ground, holding his head. He watched the dragon fly to his left. He spotted Katara holding on tightly to the dragon. "What does she think she's doing?'' he asked himself.

"TIME TO DIE!'' Azula screamed, charging down at him. Shadow stood strong, waiting for the right moment. At a split second, when the dragon's huge head came face to face with shadow, the hedgehog quickly leaped up into the air, leaving the dragon to smash head first into the ground. It also launched Katara off its back. Shadow teleported in her path and caught her, then teleported back to the ground. He put her down. "Stay here.'' he told her, before turning his back.

The dragon was wiggling wildly, trying to dislodge its face from the ground. Shadow leaped up over its head. "Let's see if this'll hurt.'' he said, forming into a ball in mid air.

He then dived down towards its head at break neck speeds. He pounded right into its head with tremendous force, making the dragon finally dislodge its head, but leaving one huge dent in its dome. Shadow landed on the ground safely, he rose to his feet. The dragon hovered towards the ground, with its head lowered.

"You fool! Look what you did!'' Azula exclaimed angrily.

"Is that all you have Azula? I'd expect much more.'' Shadow remarked, crossing his arms.

Azula growled angrily, "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!'' she thundered.

The dragon's mouth opened, a large javelin came out. "DIE RODENT!'' she said, firing the javelin. Shadow huffed, he did a small jump and landed on it. He put his hand on it and teleported it, along with himself.

"Where'd he go?'' Azula said, moving the dragons' head.

Suddenly, from above, he reappeared, heading down on the spiky javelin, towards the neck of the metal dragon. Katara backed away as the dragon came towards her. But suddenly, the dragon was forced to the dirt, as the javelin went right into its neck, piercing into the ground. Shadow did a backwards hop, landing besides Katara.

"Crisis solved, well half of it solved.'' Shadow said.

"You did great Shadow.'' Katara replied. The dragon's canopy opened up. Azula stood up, angrier than ever. She powered up for her strongest lightning blast, aiming for Shadow.

Shadow and Katara began to walk away, when Katara caught the sound of lightning. She saw Azula from the dragon's head. "Die.'' Azula muttered, firing the huge bolt of electricity.

Shadow turned around, the lightning was inches away from him, but that's when Katara ran in its path. The lightning sparked around her, she let out a scream of echoing pain. She skidded across the dirt towards the right, until she came to a stop.

"Katara!'' Shadow said, running over to her. He stood in front of her body, he dropped to his knees. He rolled her on her back, he held her up. Katara's eyes were shut, she had no pulse. Shadow set her down carefully. His fists began to clench.

Azula grabbed the controls of the metal dragon and rose out of the ground, with the javelin still sticking in its neck. The canopy was broken off, Azula began to speak. "You weak creature! This is what happens when you dare to get in my way!'' Azula yelled.

Shadow remained on his knees. Azula hovered forwards a few inches, Shadow had his back turned, as he kneeled in front of Katara's body. From above, the transformation device appeared out of nowhere. It started to blink a red light, it headed down at Shadow.

"You have no chance of stopping this war, you have no friends! You have no life! BECAUSE YOU…ARE…WEAK!!!'' Azula mocked, and laughed at him. The transformation device came down and latched around Shadow's wrist, it glowed red.

"You…will…pay.'' he muttered, not even noticing the transformation device.

Suddenly, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He fell on his side, shaking. His gloves started to tear, until they were entirely ripped off. Around his wrists, remained his inhibitor rings, but bushy red fur grew around his wrists, and up a small portion of his arm. Small golden spikes grew out of the red parts of his hovershoes, as well as they came out the back of his shoes. His quills stuck more up, the red spots on his quills became more furrier, as did his all his black fur on his body.

"What is this?'' said a frightened Azula.

"I told you…'' shadow began, his voice was more feral, and more darker. "YOU WILL PAY!'' he turned around, towards the metal dragon. Azula had nothing to say at all. "You may have seen me as Shadow the Hedgehog…but not as Shadow! The Werehog!'' he yelled raising his fists.

Azula quickly changed her expression of fear to an expression of a huff. "No matter, I might as well kill you quick so I won't have to deal with that your ugly face of yours!'' Azula said.

"Right back at ya!'' shadow said. Azula growled angrily at the use of her remark. "YOUR TIME HAS COME!!!'' she yelled.

The dragon glared down at Shadow, letting out a thundering roar. Shadow now has the transformation device, now he has a new form: Shadow the Werehog. How will he cope with his new counterpart? Does this mean Shadow is now at the top of Eggman's wanted list? With the transformation device out, how long will it take until Eggman's forces find it?

* * *

_**Westopolis, 9:10 am**_

Jenny smashed against a building, she gasped, and flew upwards. Palkia rammed into the spot she was just at. It looked up, its wings spread and followed after her. In the middle of the street, Abrams tanks were firing at Dialga. Dialga took three shots, letting out roars at the tanks. Dialga flew up and landed on two tanks, crushing them to bits. It grabbed the third tank's barrel by its mouth. Dialga swung its head, letting go of the tank, sending it at Omega. Omega readied himself, he grabbed the tank, but hovered back in the process.

Omega slipped it and grabbed the tank by its main gun. His jet boosters fired up and he charged at Dialga. Dialga turned itself around to see the tank smacking him across the face. Omega held it high then smashed it on Dialga's dome, causing the tank to explode. Dialga attempted to grab Omega in its mouth, but he flew out of the way.

Dialga fired a series of miniature energy balls at Omega. Omega was hit in the shoulder by one, he took another in his other shoulder then three more impacted him in the chest, sending Omega crash through a building wall. Down below, Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Brock were heading towards safety. "Shouldn't we help?'' suggested Dawn.

"I don't think it'd be safe if we use our Pokemon against those two!'' ash answered. Suddenly, Dialga crashed right in their path, making the four jolt back. Dialga began to rise but Omega rammed right into its head. Omega grabbed its neck and Dialga began to buck. Dialga let out roars of annoyance. Dialga headed towards a building and crashed right through it until he came out the other side. Omega hovered away, and headed back towards the hole Dialga just made.

Jenny flew down a building, with an angry Palkia following closely behind her. Palkia, shoulder orb glowed. It raised its arm back and fired its power wave. It impacted Jenny in the back, sending her crashing to the ground even faster. Jenny crawled out of her small crater, she got on one knee, but Palkia planted one of its feet on her. Palkia roared down at her. But suddenly, Dialga's super beam impacted Palkia and crashed him through two walls of the building behind him. Jenny got up quickly, Dialga flew towards her. Jenny took off into the air, getting out of its way. Dialga flew into the hole and tackled Palkia through the rest of the building. Palkia grabbed Dialga's head and smashed it into the ground. Palkia lifted off the ground and went over a building. But there waiting was Omega, he had his laser blasts charging and fired them. Palkia went spiraling back down. Dialga was flying up, but Palkia ran right into Dialga, both went plummeting towards the ground.

Omega landed on the building roof below him, jenny landed beside him. "We can't keep this up forever.'' Jenny stated.

"Taken into account, must rid of threats.'' Omega replied.

"But how?'' Jenny said.

Suddenly, both Dialga and Palkia appeared in front of them, charging up their super blasts, ready to fire. But suddenly, two rays of light shot down and formed around them. In just seconds, both Pokemon disappeared from sight.

"Huh? What just happened?'' Jenny said confusingly.

"Up there.'' Omega pointed up to the sky. Above there was one of the egg carriers. Its engines fired up and blasted off quickly. "Where do you think its headed?'' asked Jenny.

"Where would Eggman go? Somewhere large in size.'' Omega replied.

"Could he possibly headed for New York again?'' suggested Jenny.

"Most definitely, his failed attempt of obliterating it with his nuke failed, so he must be planning something else.'' Omega said.

"What could he be planning?'' said Jenny.

"We're gonna need assistance.'' said Omega.

"From who?'' Jenny asked.

"Right here.'' a voice said.

The two turned around to see Ash, Brock, Dawn, Misty, May, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers. What was more surprising, Max was holding the purple Chaos Emerald in his hands. "A Chaos Emerald!'' exclaimed Jenny.

"Yup! I found it hidden under a car.'' Max said.

"That's great, but how will we cause Chaos Control?'' Jenny brought up. It fell silent.

"She's right, none of us have the ability to cause Chaos Control.'' Omega noted.

"Well we have to try something!'' said Misty.

"Let's all put our hands on it, who knows, it may work.'' Brock suggested.

"That's illogical, but by the current situation, it must be tested.'' said Omega.

All together, they put their hands on the emerald. "Alright, think of New York, because that's where we're headed.'' Jenny said.

"There again?'' said Ash.

"Eggman's forces are going to attempt again to destroy it.'' Jenny added.

"Whatever you say.'' Ash said.

"Now, concentrate.'' Jenny said, closing her eyes. They all shut their eyes. The emerald began to glow and resonate. From behind, a blue portal opened up. They all separated and looked at the blue portal. "I can't believe that worked.'' said Dawn.

"Alright everyone, this is it, whatever happens in New York, it'll be the end for sure, we have to stop Eggman for good, it all ends at New York.'' jenny said, standing in front of the portal. They all nodded. "Time to finish this war, once and for all!'' Jenny threw her arm in the air.

Jenny ran into the portal, with the rest of the gang following inside. The portal then shrunk and vanished. With a handful of heroes heading for New York to take on Eggman's invasion force, will the odds be against them? Will all the other heroes come to their aid? What of Sonic? Will he have the strength to get back in the war and end it for good? The Final Battle in New York is coming, and the end of the Dimensional War is coming to a close.

* * *

_**Townsville, 8:30 pm**_

Sonic was standing on top of the house, at the edge of it, looking up at the stars. He kept his cloak on though. The hedgehog had his arms crossed, many things filled his mind, but one stood above the rest: Where will he go? He heard something. "Who's there?!'' he said, turning around. He looked around that area, but he lowered his head and sighed. When he turned back around, there was Bubbles hovering in front of him. Sonic jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!'' Bubbles protested.

"It's alright.'' he said walking back to where he was standing. Bubbles was in her pajamas of course, since it was her bedtime. "Why are you up?'' asked sonic sitting down at the edge of the house, with his legs hanging over the edge. Bubbles sat next to him.

"Well, your kinda…ummm.'' she said, thinking for a moment.

"Confused?'' Sonic said.

"Yeah! That big word!'' Bubbles said.

Sonic smiled and looked straight out in front of himself. "It wouldn't be the first time.'' he said.

Bubbles looked away, lowering her head. "Why do you seem worried so much?'' she asked.

"That's my life, in just a matter of words, you just described my life.'' Sonic said.

"Huh?'' Bubbles said, tilting her head.

"I'm a hero, just like you, except, I'm much more of a hero that protects every world, every city, that's just what happens for me.'' Sonic continued.

"You shouldn't worry so much though.'' Bubbles noted "Well, as of right now, it's a little too late to be saying that.'' Sonic said.

"What happened to you? If, that's alright with you.'' Bubbles asked.

"You really wanna' know?'' asked Sonic, turning his head towards her. Bubbles nodded.

Sonic looked back in front of himself. "It all started in New York City, a huge battle went on in there, my nemesis: Dr. Eggman launched his prototype super nuke at the city, that's when I made my choice.'' Sonic began.

"What choice?'' asked a curious Bubbles.

"I died.'' he said, looking at her right in the eyes. She gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

"I don't know how I came back to life.'' Sonic said, lowering his head.

"I shouldn't be here, I'm better off dead.'' Sonic said grimly "Don't say that!'' exclaimed Bubbles.

Sonic looked at her with a surprised look. "Why should you give up? Your super fast! And really, really, strong!'' Bubbles said. Sonic looked away, ignoring her words.

"What would your friends think?'' Bubbles said. Sonic widened his eyes for a short moment, she was right on that one.

"I bet when you died, they didn't sit around mopping, they went on! And that's what you should do too!'' Bubbles told him, hovering off the ground, with her arms on her hips.

Bubbles sighed and sat back down next to Sonic. "Your right.'' he mumbled.

"Huh?'' she said, not hearing him.

"Your right, I shouldn't be sitting around, I have to keep going! My title is the fastest thing alive for a reason!'' he said confidently, standing up. Bubbles smiled at him. Sonic sat back down.

"But, I will have to leave some time, you know that right?'' Sonic said "I know.'' bubbles said, looking away.

"But you'll still be with me.'' she said, wrapping her arms around his chest. Sonic looked down at her, but he smiled.

"I guess I do owe you for letting me stay here.'' Sonic said.

"Hey, would you like to know…how you came back to life?'' she asked, breaking away from the hug.

"How do you know?'' asked Sonic.

"I was at my school, and it was recess. Me, Blossom, and Buttercup were playing, until our ball landed in some bushes, that's where I found you!'' bubbles said. Sonic had a look of amazement on his face.

"There was this, golden bubble thing around you, and I could go through it!'' she continued "So what'd you do?'' he asked.

"There was that blue shiny thing on your belly, so I took it and put it in that thing that was around your wrist, then this big blue light shot into the air! Like whoosh!'' she said, raising her arms in the sky, making sonic chuckle.

"Then, that's how it happened.'' she finished.

"Wow, looks like I really owe you one now, thank you…'' he hesitated.

"Bubbles!'' she told him.

"Oh! Thanks Bubbles!'' he said with a smile.

Bubbles hugged him again. Sonic hesitated, but he put his arm around her, and the two sat together, gazing up at the stars.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Middle of Ba Sing Se, 11:15 am**_

Shadow stretched his arms out and grabbed the sides of the dragon's head. "Grrrr, I don't think so!'' Azula exclaimed, pulling back on the controls. The dragon's head lifted up in the air, tossing shadow into the sky. Azula moved the dragon in shadow's path. She fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth, hitting shadow directly sending him smashing into the earth. Shadow shook his head, while on all fours. He rose to his feet. The metal dragon landed in front of him, hovering just above the ground.

"Would you like to try and attack me again vermin?'' Azula said. Shadow growled angrily. "Bring it on.'' he said.

"You asked for it!'' she said in a crazed tone, diving down at him. Shadow narrowed his eyes. He leaped up, the dragon crashed into the earth. Shadow dived down towards the javelin that remained in the dragon's neck. He did a front flip, grabbing the sides of the javelin in the process.

With all his strength, pulled the dragon up and over his head, and smashed it into the ground, thanks to his stretchable arms. Sparks of electricity sparked from the metal dragon's body, but it began to rise off the ground. Suddenly, a tremor shook the ground. Shadow looked at the ground, it started to crack, revealing an orange and red mixture from within, Iblis was coming.

"Oh great.'' he whispered.

Azula began to laugh, making shadow look up at her. "Iblis is coming! I told you that it is impossible to defeat me!'' Azula laughed.

Shadow glared angrily at her. "I'm not giving up.'' he muttered.

Azula grabbed the controls and pushed them forwards, causing the dragon to dive down at shadow. Shadow reared his fist back, a purple glowed around it. He lunged it, his fist grew huge and it smashed right into the dragon's snout, making it fall back to the ground. Shadow ran on all fours toward the dragon. He grabbed the javelin that was stuck in its neck and pulled it out. Shadow lunged up and dived down towards where Azula was sitting in the dragon's head. Azula gasped and jumped out. The javelin pierced into the head. Shadow growled, he stretched his hand and grabbed Azula. He pulled her back toward his growling face. He then tossed her back against the ground. She rolled across the ground until coming to a stop. She got up, looking at shadow in fear. She turned around running, but standing in front of her was Appa. Toph jumped off and landed in front of Azula. Toph quickly imprisoned her in a case of earth.

Shadow walked over to the gang. Once the gang spotted him, they all got in a fighting stance. "Calm down guys, it's me, Shadow.'' he told them, holding the javelin over his shoulder.

"Shadow?'' said a voice. Katara jumped off Appa's saddle and ran over to him. She hugged his big furry chest. "Your okay.'' Shadow said, with a surprising tone. "I might as well say the same too.'' katara said, Breaking from the hug.

Azula squirmed in her imprisonment and screamed. Zuko hopped off Appa's saddle and walked up to her. "This time, you're going to the boiling rock, but forever.'' he told her, then walking over to Shadow.

"You insolent fools! You still can't stop Iblis's rise!'' she laughed, but that's when Shadow stretched his fist and knocked her out. His arm retracted back. "That was easy.'' commented Aang.

Suddenly from behind Shadow, a huge lava colored hand broke through the earth. Shadow turned around and looked up at it. "Oh no, we're too late!'' exclaimed Sokka "No…Not yet, we're not.'' shadow said, running over to the large hole.

He stopped at its edge and saw the monstrous Iblis climbing out of it. He was nearing his final form. "Hahahahahah!'' laughing came.

Shadow looked up and saw Mephiles lowering down, above the hole. "Time to destroy this pitiful city, and this world!'' Mephiles shouted, flying down towards Iblis. "We'll see about that.'' Shadow said, looking at the javelin in his hand. Mephiles landed on Iblis's green eye, both his feet on its sides.

"This war is now…OURS!!!'' Mephiles put his arms in the air.

Suddenly, the javelin pierced right through Mephiles and dug straight into Iblis's green eye. Iblis let out a roar of agony. Mephiles fell on his knees, his life fading.

"Show's over.'' Shadow said. The ground began to crack and fall in. The ground beneath shadow, crumbled, and he fell down into the bottomless pit. "SHADOW!!'' yelled Katara, running towards the hole, but Aang grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Sokka! Take her!'' Aang called him.

"Come on Katara, let's go!'' Sokka exclaimed grabbing her sister.

"Toph! Let's seal this hole!'' Aang said, running towards it. Aang and Toph stood feet apart. They both stomped the ground, then pointed their arms out. The earth within the hole's wall, began to fall inside, and barrow Iblis, along with Mephiles. "CURSE YOU!!!!!'' Mephiles thundered, as the earth and rock sealed him within the earth.

The hole was almost sealed, a huge cloud of dirt rose into the air, something came leaping out of the last small hole that was left, but then it was quickly sealed for good. The gang backed away from the hole. Katara got free of Sokka's grip and ran a few feet forward, but stopped.

"He's gone.'' she mumbled. She dropped to her knees and put her hands to her eyes.

Suddenly, Shadow landed right in front of her, back in his hedgehog form. She looked up at him. "You can't take me down that easy.'' he said holding out his hand.

Katara smiled with joy and instead hugged him, with Shadow returning the embrace. Katara broke from the hug, wiping some tears away. "Hey guys, where were you?'' asked Shadow.

"Katara got separated from us when some robot fire benders attacked us, so that's why she was here before us.'' Aang informed him.

"Very well, it's time.'' Shadow said, taking in a breath of air. "Time for what?'' asked Zuko.

"Time for me to leave.'' Shadow said.

"Well, we're going to miss you too then.'' Toph said jokingly.

"Do you have to leave now?'' asked Katara "Yes, those locations we found are where a chaos emerald is, I have to head out now.'' he told them, turning his back to them and walking forwards.

But all of a sudden, Mecha WereSonic landed a few feet from Shadow. "Now where do you think you're going?'' he asked.

What a surprise! With Iblis stopped for good, another obstacle is in Shadow's way. Can Shadow fight back against Mecha and win? Or will Mecha defeat Shadow and snatch the transformation device from him? It's all leading up to one battle…the last battle in New York, that'll mark the end, of the Dimensional War.


	46. The Evil Reign Begins to Spread

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Evil Reign Begins to Spread**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respectful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Townsville, 7:30 am**_

Sonic was awake, he was once again standing on the roof of the house, his cloak, of course was on. He kept his arms crossed, and let out a sigh of tiredness. Suddenly, a ringing noise caught his attention. Sonic jumped backwards, a rocket just hit where he was standing. He landed on the middle of the roof. The same type of one hundred foot tall robot flew down the street and landed in front of the house, with a loud crash. At the top there was a super strong window dome, it opened up, revealing the one controlling the robot: Mojo Jojo. He began to laugh evilly. Sonic huffed, he jumped on the robot's chest and ran all the way to the top. He stopped in front of Mojo, glaring at him.

"Mind telling me why you're here?'' asked Sonic.

"Fool! Do you know who I am? I am Mojo Jojo!'' he said quickly.

"That's great, but now…'' sonic said, grabbing him by his collar and bringing him closer. "I'm gonna' have to ask you to leave.'' Sonic said threateningly.

"I don't think so.'' Mojo snapped, pressing a button. The robot's right foot rose off the ground and loomed over the house. Sonic looked back at Mojo, who was snickering. Sonic kicked both his feet into Mojo's face, doing a backflip in the process.

Sonic landed on the roof and headed down towards the lab. Sonic quickly grabbed the professor and ran outside. "What is going-'' the professor said, but stopped, noticing the humongous robot. Sonic jumped up into the girls room. They were all dressed, but Sonic quickly grabbed buttercup and blossom, jumped back outside and put them with the professor.

Mojo shook his head from the kicks to the face he took.

"That's it!'' Mojo exclaimed, pressing the red button. The robot's foot loomed over the house. Sonic jumped back into the room and grabbed bubbles, he looked back to the window and charged for it. Sonic jumped out the window, leaving the house to be crushed. Sonic skidded to a halt with the others.

"Professor! Get somewhere safe, me and the girls can handle this.'' Sonic said, looking up at the robot.

"Sonic watch out!'' Blossom exclaimed.

Sonic turned around, the robot's huge foot came and kicked him, launching Sonic like a rocket towards the city. Sonic crashed through five buildings, until he came to a stop in the fifth building, looking unconscious.

The three girls shot towards the city. "Oh no you don't!'' Mojo said.

The robot's jetpack fired up, making it lift off the ground, and it as well shot towards the city. Blossom stopped, hovering above a street. Suddenly, the robot crashed through the building to her left. Blossom dashed out of the way, leaving the robot to crash into the building on the other side. Buttercup flew towards its dome, ready with a fist. She lunged her fist into it, but a shake was sent through her body. Mojo laughed evilly. "Fool! You can not hope to break this impenetrable glass!'' Mojo told her.

Suddenly, Sonic landed on top of the dome. He leaped up and spin dashed into it, creating a crack. "NO!'' Mojo screamed.

He swung the large fist towards the head. Sonic leaped off the robot's head, causing the fist to crack the glass even more. "Good job Sonic!'' Blossom called, but suddenly, she was slammed to the ground by one of the robot's arms.

"Blossom!'' exclaimed Bubbles.

Bubbles charged up at the dome, but a huge red laser fired out of the eye and impacted bubbles, sending her to the ground. Sonic ran up its leg, towards the glass dome. Sonic leaped into the air, over the glass dome. He formed into a ball and dove down at it, lightning fast. He hit against it hard enough, causing it to shatter. "NOOOO!'' Mojo screamed again.

Sonic ran up the building behind the robot. Mojo fired twenty missiles up at Sonic. Sonic did a backflip off the building. He gasped when he saw the incoming missiles. He kicked two out of the way, he maneuvered over to the right, dodging five, then Sonic formed into a ball, heading down for at Mojo. But the remaining missiles hit Sonic, creating a large black cloud of smoke. Sonic came out the bottom, his eyes were sealed shut, and probably unconscious. Mojo grinned and grabbed the controls. He swung one of the large hands and swiped Sonic into the ground with its large fist, causing a loud boom to sound. "Oh no! Sonic!'' Bubbles cried out.

Buttercup and Blossom came by her side, all looking at the huge robot in front of them. "Looks like we have to do this without Sonic, you ready?'' Blossom said.

"You bet!'' Buttercup raised her fist. "Yeah!'' Bubbles raised her fists.

With Sonic down for the count, can the girls stop the menacing Mojo Jojo from leveling Townsville? Will Sonic make it out of this dimension alive? The Dimensional War is nearing its final moments.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Middle of Ba Sing Se, 11:25 am**_

"I should've expected this to fail, oh well, we can still win this war.'' Mecha said.

"Don't count on it chrome dome!'' Shadow pointed at him.

Mecha noticed the transformation device on the wrist of the arm shadow pointed at him. "How?'' Mecha mumbled.

Shadow lowered his arm by this time. "How did you get the transformation device?!'' Mecha demanded to know.

Shadow looked at his wrist, he was surprised. He must've been too involved in stopping Iblis then noticing he had the device on his wrist. "I don't know Mecha, but your most definitely not getting your hands on it!'' Shadow told him.

"We'll see about that.'' Mecha said, quickly arming his gatling guns and firing.

"Chaos control!'' Shadow said. He and the gang teleported out of the way. "Guys, stay in the city, get Azula out, I'll handle him.'' Shadow said.

"Are you sure?'' asked Aang. Shadow nodded slowly, without looking back. The gang ran over to Azula in her earth imprisonment. Toph stomped the ground, launching her off the ground and on Appa's saddle, remaining in her earth imprisonment. The gang got on and flew to a safer part of the city, particularly the outer wall area.

Shadow and Mecha stood each other down. "I take it now, that you can transform into a Werehog? Am I right?'' questioned Mecha.

"Shut your mouth Mecha, I don't need to hear your talking.'' Shadow snapped.

"Well then, listen to this!'' he said firing his chaos cannon.

Shadow leaped into the air, formed into a ball and charged at him. Shadow hit him square in his power source, which also sent shadow into the air, out of his ball form. Mecha walked back dizzily from the hit. Mecha armed his Gatling guns once again and fired up at the hedgehog. Shadow teleported to dodge the bullets. Mecha changed the Gatling guns back into his normal arms. Mecha looked left, right, then behind himself, shadow was nowhere in sight. But when Mecha turned forwards, shadow was in front of him in a crouched position. Shadow gave Mecha a well deserved uppercut. Causing Mecha to go into a backflip. Shadow teleported above him, cupping his hands together and smashing them into Mecha's head, sending him back toward the ground. Mecha bounced once when he impacted, but shadow came down in ball form smashing him back into the ground. Shadow skidded to a halt, turning around towards where Mecha was.

Mecha put his arms on the ground and he rose to his feet. "You're going to regret that Shadow.'' Mecha said, turning towards him.

"Let's see you put that into action then.'' Shadow mocked.

Mecha teleported behind shadow and lunged a punch at his back, but shadow did a jump forwards, turning around in the process to dodge it. Mecha charged again, punching Shadow in the stomach, Mecha sent his foot at shadow, but he grabbed it. Mecha hopped off his other foot and kicked shadow across the face with it. Shadow dropped to the ground, Mecha grabbed him by two of his quills, one in each hand. Mecha slammed him face first into the ground repeatedly.

Shadow teleported out of his grasp. Shadow reappeared behind him. Mecha turned around grabbing one of shadow's punches. Shadow kicked Mecha in the chest, but it didn't affect him. Mecha sent his fist at him, but shadow put his arm up, blocking it. Shadow fired his hovershoes at full blast into Mecha's power source, sending the mechanized nemesis flying backwards and skidding to a halt. Shadow was breathing hard, he made the silver chaos emerald appear in his hand. Mecha got up, his back turned to shadow. Mecha turned around and began charging. Shadow shut his eyes, the emerald began to glow, so did the transformation device. "Chaos.'' he said.

Mecha readied his large fist. He came right in front of shadow and it came towards his face. Shadow opened his eyes and grabbed the fist with his open hand. Mecha grabbed the transformation device with his right hand, which the device was on shadow's right wrist. "CONTROL!'' Shadow sent the emerald at Mecha's head.

Mecha grabbed it with his left hand, creating a bright white light. The two were shocked by a burst of energy, both sent flying the other way. The transformation device came flying off shadow's wrist and into the air. It began blinking again, the it started to spin in circles very fast until it vanished once again. Mecha rose up, he noticed shadow, he was in his werehog form. Mecha growled and charged at the defenseless Shadow.

"YOU DAMNED BEAST!!!'' he thundered charging, with the use of his jetpack.

Shadow's eyes opened and he stood up, and grabbed Mecha's fist. Shadow reared his fist back and shattered the covering to Mecha's power source. Mecha inched back, holding the spot, as oil dripped from it. Shadow stretched his hands and grabbed Mecha, he raised him into the air and smashed Mecha into the ground five times. Shadow stopped, by swinging him in three circles. Shadow finished by retracting his empty hand back, and with the hand holding Mecha, it stretched high into the air, then shadow pounded Mecha into the ground, face first.

Shadow then let out a roar of victory. Mecha slowly got up, he was covered with scrapes and dents. "You'll…pay for…this.'' Mecha said. Mecha launched into the air, he shot a blue ball out of his power source creating a portal, then he quickly flew into it, causing the portal to quickly vanish too. Shadow dropped on one knee.

Appa, with the gang on his saddle, came flying down towards their friend. Appa landed a few feet away from shadow, they all got off and ran over to him. A purple and black light shined around Shadow, turning him back into his hedgehog form. Shadow stood on his feet, with one hand on his forehead. The gang confronted Shadow.

"We came back as soon as we could.'' said Aang.

"Don't worry…he's gone.'' Shadow said.

"So is the transformation device.'' Shadow added, standing up straight.

"Now what?'' asked Sokka.

"I'll have to leave and head towards those two locations, the Alps and the Grand Canyon.'' answered Shadow.

"You're going by yourself?'' said Katara.

"Yes, I must. We need more emeralds.'' Shadow said.

He felt a pain in his head after that. "Shadow, what's wrong!?'' asked Katara.

He saw an image of New York in his head, then it showed the Master Emerald atop the Empire State Building. He shook his head and rose to his feet again. "What happened?'' asked Zuko.

"New York, Eggman's…heading for New York city again.'' Shadow said. The gang wore worried faces. "I guess you guys won't be staying here.'' Shadow said, making the silver chaos emerald appear in his hand.

"What're you planning?'' Sokka asked.

"I'll teleport you to New York city, I'll be headed to Alps first, then the Grand Canyon.'' Shadow said, turning his back to them.

"We can't separate again!'' Katara exclaimed, walking forwards.

Shadow made the chaos emerald glow and created two blue portals. "Do you want this war to end?'' he asked, looking over his shoulder at Katara.

She hesitated and lowered her head. "This is our chance, you guys have to go through the portal now! Some other heroes might be there too already.'' shadow said, turning towards the gang. Katara looked back at the others, Aang nodded.

The gang and Appa headed for the blue portal on the right, which would take them to New York. The gang came back and got in a group hug with Shadow. Shadow looked at each of them, they were the best friends he had. "Good luck you guys.'' Shadow said.

The gang separated from the group hug and headed back to the portal on the right. They all got on Appa. Each took one last look at Shadow. "We'll see each other again, I promise.'' Shadow told them.

The gang waved goodbye. "Yip, Yip.'' Aang commanded.

Appa soared into the portal and the portal vanished. Shadow went over to his. He took in a deep breath. "Let's go.'' he said silently. Shadow stood back then jumped into the portal, which disappeared as he entered it. With Iblis stopped, our heroes separate, the gang headed for New York to hold off Eggman's forces, while Shadow gets the chaos emeralds, what excitement will it be.

* * *

_**Townsville, 7:45 am**_

The three girls were smashed into the ground at the same time. They all looked up to see the robot's foot coming down at them. With quickness, they all flew out of the way. Bubbles charged and rammed the robot, forcing it to trip and smash against a building. Buttercup headed for Mojo.

"You're gonna pay monkey!'' she yelled.

The robot's head turned towards her and fired its red beam from the eye, impacting buttercup and throwing her into the building on the other side. Blossom and Bubbles charged at Mojo together. Mojo grabbed the two in one of the robots hands. He raised that hand up and flung them towards the ground, crashing into the ground, right next to buttercup. The three couldn't even get up. The robot loomed over them. Mojo aimed its red eye beam at them, charging it up to maximum power.

"We…d-did our best girls.'' Blossom said weakly.

"I'll miss you Blossom…and Buttercup.'' Bubbles said.

"Right back at ya.'' Buttercup said.

"Prepare to meet your doom!'' Mojo laughed, as the beam almost reached maximum power.

Sonic's body remained motionless, but suddenly, from above the transformation device appeared. It began blinking blue, it headed down and latched around Sonic's wrist. It sent a jolt through Sonic's body. His eyes shot open, then they went to an angry look.

"I'll finally be rid of this annoying Powerpuff Girls! Today is your end!'' Mojo pointed down at them and sat back down in the control seat, laughing evilly.

A shadow loomed behind him. He stopped laughing when he saw the shadow over him. He turned the chair around. Sonic was face to face with him. "Uh…oh.'' Mojo said.

Sonic let out an echoing roar. Sonic grabbed Mojo by his head. He tossed him off the robot and down into the ground. Sonic reached and grabbed the red eye. He stretched his fist right into it, stopping the charging sequence. He pulled his hand back out. Sonic jumped on top of the robot's controls. He grabbed both sides of the head and began lifting. When he felt it began to separate. Sonic jumped on the right side and began to lift the head up. He crouched down and stretched his arms up, sending the head flying off and smashing into the ground.

Sonic jumped forwards, he held both his fists back, purple glows formed around them. He sent the two enlarged fists into the robot's chest, making it fall backwards through the building behind it, creating a large gaping hole in the structure. Mojo crawled away but the girls were hovering in his path. He got to his feet and ran the other way, but Sonic landed right in front of him growling. Mojo turned back around toward the girls. At the same time, the three punched him, sending him spinning in circles towards Sonic. Mojo stopped spinning, Sonic's huge fist came and busted open the case protecting his brain.

The girls moved out of the way as Mojo slammed into the building wall, then slumped down to the ground. With a quick light, Sonic transformed back into his hedgehog form. The yellow chaos emerald slipped out of Mojo's shirt. Sonic widened his eyes and dashed over to it. He picked it up. "This'll get me back where I need to go!'' Sonic exclaimed, with a smirk.

Sonic turned around to the three girls, who looked upset, except buttercup of course, she was keeping her arms crossed and looking the other way. "It's time for me to leave.'' Sonic said walking past the three.

Blossom and Bubbles dropped to the ground, looking very sad. Sonic closed his eyes, he held the emerald out. "Chaos control!'' he said.

A blue portal opened in front of him. Blossom and Bubbles walked over to him. Sonic kneeled down in front of Bubbles. "Thank you, all of you, especially you Bubbles for bringing me back.'' Sonic said.

Bubbles' eyes began to tear up. She jumped up and hugged Sonic, which he returned. Blossom hugged him at the same time.

"Hey don't worry you two, I'll se ya someday,'' Sonic promised. Sonic stood up, the two broke away from the hug. Buttercup walked over to them, still looking uninterested.

"Now, how about a goodbye from you?'' Sonic said, crouching. Buttercup walked over to him. She kept her eyes shut. "You showed a lot of strength there, without your help, I wouldn't be here.'' Sonic said with a smile. One tear shed from her eye, then she looked at Sonic with sadness. Sonic opened up his arms. Buttercup surprisingly jumped in and hugged the hedgehog.

"Do your worst Sonic, you can do it.'' Buttercup said.

"No.'' Sonic said. Buttercup backed away from the hug, looking at him, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll do my best.'' he said, giving her his classic grin.

Buttercup smiled even more. Sonic turned his back to the three and stopped in front of the portal. He turned back to them and gave the three his thumbs up. The girls waved goodbye, as Sonic walked backwards into the portal, soon after, it vanished without a trace. Having new friends is great, but sometimes you have to leave them. Now with Sonic in possession of one emerald, where will he go next? Where could the portal take him? The final battle to this war is nearing, and its in New York city.


	47. Seeing the Sights

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Seeing the Sights**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Europe, G .U.N Base, The Alps, 8:40 am**_

"I can't believe they put a base all the way up here.'' one soldier said.

"Pretty mindless if you ask me, who would possibly come here to attack?'' said another soldier.

"Quit your complaining.'' a man said. The two looked over to the door, in came General Richards.

"Sorry, sir!'' one of the soldiers said, standing straight.

"At ease.'' he said walking past them. Richards walked over to the portion of the room in front. It was an observation post, there were lines of computer terminals on the sides of the room and in front. Square windows ran together, giving out a sight of the mountains.

"I don't know what to do next.'' he said, putting his hands on the computer terminals.

"Shouldn't we go after those energy signals we retrieved, sir.?'' one of the soldiers said.

'It's too dangerous, who knows, Eggman's probably heading for it too.'' the General replied.

"Do you know what it is sir?'' asked the other.

"Probably a chaos emerald, Eggman of course is having one of his contraptions going after it right now.'' said the General.

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared from behind the general. The soldiers pointed their guns at it. Richards turned around to it, wondering what is going to come out. Coming out of the portal was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. The portal vanished behind him. "Shadow?'' Richards said surprisingly.

"General? Surprising to meet you again.'' said Shadow, crossing his arms.

"Likewise, but why are you here?'' Richards went right to the point.

"A Chaos Emerald.'' Shadow answered. Richards reared his head back.

"How ironic, we've been receiving strange energy signals coming somewhere at the base of this mountain.'' Richards said.

"Really? Well, I mine as well go and get it.'' said Shadow, turning around walking towards the door.

"Hold it right there Shadow!'' Richards said. Shadow did stop, he turned around, "What is it?'' Shadow asked, feeling annoyed.

"I thought you may want a sort of transportation.'' he suggested.

"Why? I can just speed down there.'' Shadow replied.

"Yes, but that's the problem.'' Richards said.

"What's the problem, exactly?'' asked the hedgehog.

"We've detected hidden explosives around the area, that's why we haven't been leaving.'' Richards replied .

"So?'' said shadow carelessly. Richards shook his head. "If you do step on one, or even get close to one, it'll blow your legs off, along with about half of the mountain.'' said the General.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, still not amused. "I'll teleport there than.'' Shadow suggested.

"Eggman's robots have been sighted everywhere, even those metal clones, if the slightest energy spike from your chaos control, they'll all head for you.'' Richards continued.

"Then how will a vehicle help?'' asked Shadow "It's specially made, it has a device that can create a shield around the vehicle, and if you do come close to a mine, it'll teleport the mine miles away in the sky to explode, harming nobody.'' said Richards.

"Pretty fancy plan, but like I said, what vehicle is it?'' said Shadow.

"Follow me.'' Richards said, walking past Shadow and out the door.

Moments later, they came into a large room, military stockpiles and vehicles were everywhere in the room. The two went over to the large blast door, in front of it was small vehicle, covered with a brown piece of tapestry. Richards walked around on the other side and grabbed the tapestry. "Are you ready?'' he asked.

"Is it that horrifying?'' Shadow said.

"It all depends.'' Richards said, removing the tapestry.

It was a black snowmobile, with a red stripe along both sides. It had two jet turbines in the back for boosting. "Looks impressive.'' Shadow commented, looking around it.

"Ah, that's not it, watch this.'' Richards said, pressing a red button on the controls.

Out of the sides of the snowmobile, came out a 50. caliber machine gun. Shadow widened his eyes a bit, looking at the firepower. "Well? Now what do you think?'' asked the General.

"Now, I'm surprised.'' Shadow answered. Richards smirked, but it quickly vanished.

"Now, once we open the blast doors, you're going to want to head all the way down, until you reach a flat area, that's where the energy signals are coming from.'' Richards told him.

"Alright.'' Shadow said, getting on the snowmobile and grabbing the handles. "You might want these.'' Richards handed Shadow a pair of snow goggles with red lenses. Shadow took them and strapped them onto his head.

"Godspeed, Shadow.'' Richards said, taking a few steps back.

"Thanks for the help General.'' Shadow said looking at him. Shadow looked back in front of himself. The large blast doors opened horizontally. Shadow put the goggles over his eyes, and revved the engines. The two turbines in the back fluttered with flame. Shadow boosted forward, he went right off a cliff. "That damn-'' he said.

Richards walked over to the entrance in the blast doors. "I should've told you about the drop! I apologize!'' Richards shouted, but laughed, when walking away, as the blast doors sealed.

Shadow boosted forward, making sure he would land right. Shadow landed on the snow, making the snowmobile bounce, but shadow gained control of it. "I should put that shield up.'' he thought to himself.

Shadow pressed a green button, a light yellow shield appeared around the snowmobile, then vanished. He looked confused, why'd it turn off? "I also must add, the shield is invisible when driving.'' Richards said from the communicator on the snowmobile's control panel.

"Smart ass.'' Shadow muttered. He rode over to the right, he went off a snowy mound. He spun in three full circles. He landed straight on the snow again. "Man this is going to take forever.'' he said to himself.

Suddenly, egg gunners zoomed over his head, and flew up ahead of him. "Great, isn't that convenient.'' he said.

The egg gunners hovered in the air, watching shadow come down the mountain. There were five, they locked on missiles and each egg gunner fired three. "Oh great.'' he thought.

Two missiles impacted to his left, one impacted in front of him, causing a massive explosion, which shadow was protected from. He looked behind himself, there was a huge gaping hole in the snow. "Those mines are powerful.'' he said, looking back forwards. A missiles came right for his face, he widened his eyes. But the missiles exploded against the shield, lightning that portion of the shield up, but then it vanished. "This shield really does help.'' said shadow.

Two egg gunners came right at him, they began firing their machine guns wildly. Shadow turned the shield off. He jumped the snowmobile off the air, towards the egg gunners. He pressed the turbo. The skis on the snowmobile stabbed through the egg gunners and he landed back on the ground. Shadow did a back flip with the snowmobile, causing the egg gunners to slip off the skis and fall to the ground, exploding on impact.

When Shadow landed back on the ground, there was a roaring sound. "Don't tell me.'' he said, before looking over his shoulder. A huge wall of snow rose out of the air and smashed back on the ground, heading after him. "Ahhh! Dammit!'' he pressed the turbo, boosting forwards.

There was a snow ramp ahead, but in the distance of it there were egg gunners waiting. Shadow headed for the jump, he pressed the boost again. Shadow shot right off the ramp. An egg gunner came down following him from behind. Another from upfront came down at him. Shadow had an idea. The egg gunner that was in front, when it was inches away from shadow, he did a front flip, knocking the egg gunner back and smacking into the egg gunner from behind. Shadow landed safely on the ground. The avalanche was coming closer and closer. Shadow saw as it was just inches behind him. Shadow saw a cliff.

"I'm so going to regret this.'' he pushed the boost, but kept his thumb on it. Shadow zoomed forwards and off the cliff. The wall of snow went directly down off the cliff, while shadow went flying forwards. He looked below and saw the bottom of the hill nearing.

"That's where it is!'' he exclaimed in his head.

Suddenly, ten egg gunners started flying up at him. "Time to test these out.'' Shadow said, pressing a button. The 50. caliber machine guns came out on the left and right. He pressed the red buttons on top of the sides of the control sticks. The bullets speared straight through the incoming egg gunners. Shards of metal zipped past him as he continued flying down. Five more egg gunners were left. Shadow began firing again. He grabbed the 50. caliber on the right and readied himself. The egg gunners rammed right into the snowmobile causing it to explode. Shadow was flying through the air. Three egg gunners came from behind.

He smashed the 50 caliber on one's head, then he spun in a full circle, dodging an array of bullets. He started to fall, with him falling towards the ground backwards. He aimed the gun up at the final two. The egg gunners charged down at him. He let the bullets fly, dismantling the two egg gunners into scrap metal. Shadow tossed the gun away and turned himself back around. He saw rock hard ground inches away. He stuck his feet forward, firing energy out from his hovershoes to slow himself down. He rolled and bumped across the ground not as hard, but it still left him some marks. Shadow rolled across the earth three more times until stopping on his back.

Shadow grabbed the goggles and took them off, breathing heavily. He rolled on his side, wincing in pain. Shadow stood to his feet, nonetheless. Shadow looked around, he saw a glow coming from a small mound of snow. He gasped and dashed over to it. He dug all the snow off the emerald. Inside was the cyan chaos emerald. He lifted it up in his hand. "That's two.'' he said, making the silver chaos emerald appear in his left hand.

With both emeralds in his hands, he stuck them out. "Chaos control!'' he chanted. A blue portal opened in front of him. "Grand Canyon, here I come.'' he said to himself, before jumping on through. The portal quickly vanished afterwards. Now that Shadow has two, can he retrieve the third from the Grand Canyon? What force will be waiting for him? Will he complete his mission in time to get to New York in time to assist the heroes? It all leads up to the mind blowing explosive battle in New York city. As the Dimensional War is ending, who will be left standing? Which side will win? Who knows, what may come next.


	48. The Revelation of Two Warriors

**Chapter Forty-Eight: The Revelation of Two Warriors  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respectful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Eggman Base, Unknown Location, 10:30 am**_

Eggman was standing in a room, in front of him was a large container capsule. A door opened behind him, Mecha WereSonic walked in. "How were the repairs?'' asked Eggman.

"Like hell, how come, when I face one of them, they always have some sort of strange occurrence? I find it highly ironic.'' Mecha said. His power source was covered and glowing, all the dents were gone and he was reformed back into shape.

"Don't worry, my friend, I saw what happened.'' Eggman said.

"How?'' asked Mecha, stopping next to him. "I watched through your eyes, a special camera that I can activate…you were attacked by Shadow? Am I right?'' Eggman said, looking at him.

"Correct, sir.'' replied Mecha, crossing his arms, looking at the Doctor.

"He turned into a Werehog, quite amazing if you ask me.'' Eggman said.

"Do tell, how was it amazing?'' Mecha asked curiously.

"The transformation device.'' said Eggman.

"Yes, I saw it on his wrist when he was in his normal form, but when he used chaos control, I grabbed the device, he lunged the emerald at me, then when I grabbed it, we both got shocked and sent hurdling opposite ways.'' Mecha explained.

"Very good detail, he was very strong, he nearly killed you this time.'' Eggman said, looking at Mecha again.

"I know sir, I apologize for my weak efforts.'' Mecha said, looking away.

"No matter, that's why I built something.'' Eggman said, walking over to a panel on the side of the container capsule.

"What do you mean?'' asked Mecha, unfolding his arms.

"Take a look.'' Eggman said with a smirk, pressing a button on the panel. The container cracked open, then began opening slowly. Eggman walked over to stand next to Mecha. "Meet my new creation.'' Eggman said.

The figure landed right in front of them, being surrounded by smoke. It was the same height as Mecha, but once the smoke cleared, Mecha was surprised. "Meet: Mecha WereShadow.'' Eggman said, smirking evilly.

Standing before them was the titanium armored metal, it had glowing red eyes and a glowing green power source, just like Mecha WereSonic's. He looked just like WereShadow, red metal around the wrists, its quills stuck up just like WereShadow's and had red covering the upper half of each quill.

"Greetings…Dr. Eggman, and Mecha WereSonic.'' he began, his voice was a bit more evil, he sounded intelligent, but his tone still sounded dark, much different to Mecha WereSonic's voice.

"Hello Mecha WereShadow, its pleased to meet a new ally.'' Mecha shook his hand, who returned it.

"Likewise my friend.'' Mecha Wereshadow said.

"Now with you two at my side, the pathetic heroes that stand in our way, will have no chance of survival!'' Eggman raised his fist and began to laugh, along with the two Mechas.

What else could go wrong? Now with another super powered mechanized terror in Eggman's arsenal, how will our heroes deal with the power that stands before them? Can they truly save New York city, and their worlds from Eggman's rampage of tyranny? It's all gathering together…for the last…final…battle in New York city, that'll decide the fate of Earth,, and the dimensions of the other heroes.

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 10:20 am**_

In the clouds, a blue portal opened. Flying right out of it was Sonic. He went hurdling towards the professor's base. Inside, Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Robot Boy were in his large lab.

"Now, if only we had a sufficient power source, then we could bring all the power back on.'' Moshimo said.

"Those guys really did mess up your lab.'' Tommy stated.

"Yes, but it will take some time until it's all repaired.'' Moshimo replied. Suddenly, Sonic crashed right through the rock ceiling, impacting the ground. The five looked over at the impact site with surprising looks.

Sonic put one hand on the ground, he pushed himself up, trying to get to his feet. But his eyes were droopy, then he collapsed to the ground. The five sprinted over to him. "Who's this?'' asked Lola.

"Hey, buddy wake up!'' Gus said, kicking Sonic.

"Cut it out!'' Tommy yelled at Gus, who retreated back.

"He's unconscious, we have to get him in my medical lab and quick.'' Moshimo said.

Moments later, Moshimo was pushing a gurney on wheels, with Sonic on it. They removed his cloak so it wouldn't get in the way. Once they arrived in a medical room, which had a large computer screen in it, the professor scanned his body. "Incredible.'' he said.

"What's incredible?'' asked Tommy.

"I don't know how his body is still going, he's practically on the brink of death, his insides are nearly damaged beyond our knowledge, but their repairing, quite intriguing.'' Moshimo finished, putting a hand to his chin.

"So can you save him?'' asked Lola.

"Yes, but I'll have to give him a protective armored suit, not only that it'll help him heal quicker, but he'll be much more…different.'' Moshimo said walking away.

"Where you going?'' asked Gus.

"I must make the armor, it'll take awhile, so you can stay here if you wish.'' said the Professor, leaving and closing the door.

"Well, this sucks.'' Gus pouted.

"Don't complain.'' Lola told him.

"What now Tommy?'' Robot Boy asked "We'll just have to wait Ro.'' Tommy replied.

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

The four were asleep on a couch in the medical room, with Sonic still unconscious. The door slid open, Moshimo walked in with a smile. Tommy began to awake, then Lola and Robot Boy. Lola rubbed her eyes, then looked at Gus, who was snoring. She kicked him, causing him to fall off the couch.

"Ow! What just happened?'' he asked rubbing his head.

"I have finished with the armor.'' Moshimo said, confronting them.

"Are you going to put the armor on him now?'' asked Lola "Yes, so I'll have to ask you to leave, for now.'' Moshimo said.

The four exited the door, it slid shut behind them. Moshimo pressed a button on a control panel, next to Sonic's bed. Robotic arms came out of the wall, holding pieces of armor. "Let us begin.'' Moshimo said.

What's going to happen to Sonic now? Could this "upgrade" help Sonic out? Find out next.

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

Sonic's eyes began to twitch. His eyes slowly opened. He widened them when he noticed he was in isolation tank, filled with green liquid. He narrowed his eyes and bashed the glass, all the water drained across the floor. Sonic landed on all fours, the liquid drenching all over his…armor. He looked at his hands, they were covered with silver metal, black material ran on his arms, leading to his armored covered fists. He looked at his legs which were also covered with silver metal. His feet looked like metal boots, but they were flat on top. A black line went across the middle of his shoes, small divots were in the top of his metal shoes as well. He then noticed the round glowing blue orb in his chest. It was as blue as he was. Sonic felt his head, he had a helmet on. The silver metal helmet was exactly in the shape of his head, and fitted perfectly around his six quills. His eyes were protected by a visor, which from the outside was glowing white.

Moshimo and the others rushed in. "You….what'd you do to me!'' Sonic thundered, pointing at them.

"Please, do not worry, I put this suit on you to keep you alive, you crashed right into my lab, you were unconscious.'' Moshimo answered.

Sonic grabbed the sides of the helmet and took it off. He began coughing from the lack of air he had. His scar still ran diagonally across his face. "Who are you?'' Sonic asked.

"I am Professor Moshimo.'' he said.

"I'm Tommy.'' he said.

"Name's Lola.'' she said with a smile.

"And I'm G-man.'' Gus said, with a smirk.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, he looked at his transformation device. It was still wrapped around his wrist.

"That's a very interesting device you have there.'' said Moshimo.

"What'd you do with it?'' Sonic asked, changing his tone.

"I merely scanned it, I saw that you turn into another creature, called a…'' Moshimo forgot.

"Werehog.'' Sonic finished for him "Yes, precisely, when I added your armor, I gave it a special feature, press the device.'' Moshimo said.

Sonic hesitated, looking at the device, then Moshimo. Sonic sighed and pressed it. Sonic immediately dropped to the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?'' asked a concerned Lola.

"He'll be fine, it's just the feature I added.'' Moshimo told her.

A glowing white light shined. Sonic rose to his feet, he was in his werehog form, but the armor was still on him. The glowing blue orb in his chest grew, the metal across his arms remained, all the armor was still in tack.

"Once you transform, the armor will grow when you're the werehog, and shrink back to normal size when you transform back to normal.'' Moshimo informed.

Sonic stretched his arms in the air, the metal didn't break at all. "That metal is not only strong, but it can stretch just as your arms do.'' Moshimo added.

Sonic pressed the device again, shining the white light, going back into his hedgehog form. The metal fit his size, and the orb was still fitted around his whole chest. "This is cool.'' said Sonic.

Sonic picked the helmet up and put it on. The glowing white eyes came on. "Will the helmet fit my head when I transform into the werehog?'' asked sonic, his voice still sounded normal, but it had much more of a robotic tone, not totally robotic, but his voice can still be reminded by anyone who knows his voice.

"Yes, the helmet will grow and stay tight around your head when you're the werehog.'' answered Moshimo.

Sonic looked away, many things now came to his mind. "Hey, by any chance is your name Sonic the Hedgehog?'' asked Lola.

"Yeah, why?'' Sonic replied "Some people came here, a few days ago, they mentioned you.'' Lola said.

"Who were they?'' Sonic asked quickly.

"One was this robot girl, some big robot, and these two others, what were their names?'' Lola began to think.

"Oh! Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, they told us that you were dead.'' Lola said.

Sonic took his helmet off, walking over to a bed. He sat down on it, setting the helmet next to him. Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Robot Boy walked over to him.

"I did die.'' Sonic said. This caused them to be shocked.

"Then what're you waiting for! We have to go find your friends!'' Lola said excitedly.

"No.'' Sonic said in a dull tone.

"Why not?'' asked Tommy.

"They don't have time to worry about me, I'm no longer Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Sonic said, getting off the bed.

The four watched him. Sonic picked his helmet up and held it over his head. He put it on, the glowing white eyes shined. "Now, I'm Cyber the Hedgehog.'' he said.

"If this is the path you're going to take, you must know one final part of your suit.'' Moshimo walked past the four kids.

Sonic looked up at him. "Sadly, you will not be able to run at your normal speeds.'' Moshimo said.

Sonic widened his eyes. "You gotta' be kidding me…what?!'' Sonic exclaimed.

"Your body is healing, the suit will help you heal, but that's why installed another special feature.'' Moshimo said.

"And that is?'' Sonic asked "Push the button on your other wrist, not your transformation device.'' Moshimo added.

Sonic looked at his other wrist, there was a small red button. Sonic pushed, beneath his shoes came jets. Sonic hovered above the ground, he dashed forwards and skated up the wall and across the ceiling, down the opposite wall and stopping where he was standing earlier. "Hovershoes.'' Sonic said, deactivating the shoes with the button on his wrist.

He looked under his feet, seeing small jet boosters. "Those will allow you to go over two-hundred miles per hour.'' Moshimo said.

Sonic dropped his foot and looked up at Moshimo. "Thank you.'' Sonic said.

Sonic took out the blue chaos emerald and the yellow one. He turned his back to them. "Chaos control!'' he shouted.

A blue portal opened in front of him. "I'm headed for New York city.'' he whispered to himself.

Sonic turned around to the five. "Thanks for the suit professor.'' Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"No trouble at all.'' Moshimo bowed. Sonic jumped forwards into the portal, soon, it vanished. This is it, the pieces are coming together, the heroes are gathering, one of them is Sonic, with his new power suit. Can he truly save the world and the worlds of all the heroes? It all culminates in the final war, the one last fight, that'll end the Dimensional War.


	49. Mecha WereShadow's Test Drive

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Mecha WereShadow's Test Drive**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respectful creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Arizona, The Grand Canyon, 9:20 am**_

A blue portal opened, Shadow jumped out of it. The portal sealed up behind him. Shadow was standing at the edge of the gorge, out in front of him was the Grand Canyon. "This may take awhile.'' Shadow said. Suddenly, a sonic boom went right past him. "Never mind.'' he said with an annoyed expression.

Shadow sped down the gorge wall, heading down for the bottom. Shadow went speeding across a river, leaving a trail of water splash behind him. He caught site of something coming down at him. A large blue laser came down at him. Shadow teleported, the laser blast exploded into the water, creating a giant wall of water splash high into the air. Shadow reappeared on a small rock in the middle of the river. He looked up to see something hovering down towards him. "Mecha!'' Shadow yelled angrily.

But once he saw who it was, he was confused and shocked. Hovering a few feet away from him was Mecha Wereshadow. He hovered just above the water with his jetpack, sending ripples across the water.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…I've been made for a special reason…TO KILL YOU!!'' Mecha shouted loudly.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and huffed. "You must be, let me guess your name, Mecha WereShadow?'' Shadow said.

"Very good, that is my name, but I came for the Chaos Emerald, so you either get out of the way or else.'' Mecha said, arming his chaos cannon.

"Great, he has one of those damn things too.'' Shadow thought to himself.

"TIME'S UP!'' Mecha yelled, firing a huge blue laser out of the cannon.

Shadow did a back flip into the air, firing chaos spears down at Mecha. Three hit Mecha directly, the rest hit the water around him. Mecha growled furiously. His jetpack let out a blast of fire. Shadow widened his eyes, Mecha tackled him. The two were struggling against each other.

"You think you can defeat me?'' Mecha said.

"I don't think, I KNOW!'' Shadow yelled, firing a chaos spear beam right into Mecha's power source, sending him spiraling backwards. Shadow noticed a glimpse of light from the canyon below.

"The emerald!'' he shouted, dashing down towards the river.

Mecha was holding his head, when he saw Shadow heading down for the emerald. "You're not getting away that easily!'' Mecha sped down after him.

Shadow hovered down on the river and began skating across it. Mecha came to a stop above the river and dashed forwards at Shadow.

"I'm still here Shadow!'' Mecha yelled, arming his Gatling guns.

Shadow looked over his shoulder, seeing the bullets fly after him. Shadow leaped into the air, and turned himself around, but Mecha came flying up at him and smacked Shadow over the head with both his Gatling guns. Shadow headed down towards the water, but he fired a bolt of energy out of his shoes, making him stop, but Mecha charged down and planted his feet right into shadow's head, forcing shadow into the water.

Mecha pointed his cannon down into the water. "This river will be your grave!'' Mecha yelled, arming his chaos cannon.

Suddenly, an arm stretched out of the water and wrapped around his chaos cannon. "What?'' he said confusingly.

Flying up out of the water was WereShadow.

"Oh boy.'' Mecha said silently.

Shadow came up at him and punched him across the face, sending Mecha down towards the water. Shadow wasn't done yet, he stretched his arms and grabbed Mecha. Shadow spun him around and flung Mecha right into the rock wall, being lodged into it.

A dark purple light shined across Shadow and he was back to normal. He dropped back down towards the water and continued speeding towards the chaos emerald's location. Shadow finally got off the river and sped through an area where rock pillars were on every side.

"Come on, where is it?'' he asked himself.

Suddenly, he passed by a green glow. Shadow skidded to a halt and sped back over to it. He took a rock off the green chaos emerald. "Finally, got them.'' he said. He held the green emerald out.

"Chaos control!'' he shouted.

A blue portal appeared behind him, which will take him to New York city. He walked forward, but was tackled into the portal by Mecha WereShadow, who also went into the portal with him. The portal then disappeared. With Shadow's mission done, he's heading for New York city, but Mecha is tagging along with him, how will this affect our heroes chance's in winning the final battle. Eggman's invasion force of millions of metal clones, and with Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Shadow, and Mecha WereSonic, how will the heroes win? All the heroes are heading for New York, for one last chance….one last fight, the fight that will change the course of Earth and their worlds. Get ready for the Final Battle of the Dimensional War.


	50. A Turn of Events

**Chapter Fifty: A Turn of Events**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

_**New York City, 8:00 am, The Day of the Final Battle**_

A subway roared through a tunnel. Onboard was Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese. "Are you sure it's here?'' Tails whispered to Knuckles.

"I told you, yes. I saw an image of my head showing the Master Emerald on the top of a building.'' Knuckles answered.

"What building was it?'' asked Amy.

"Some really tall one, has the word empire in it.'' Knuckles replied.

"The Empire State Building?'' Tails answered.

"That's the one.'' Knuckles said.

"I wonder if it hasn't fell off.'' wondered Cream, making Knuckles widen his eyes in fear.

The subway began to slow down and it came to a stop. The four stood up, cheese hovered after them, as they exited the door. The five went up stairs and stairs, until they saw the exit above. The five came out and they were in Times Square. The lights and advertisements were everywhere. Cars filled the streets, people walked across streets and filled the sidewalks. "Look at this.'' Knuckles said, still looking around.

"Come on, let's just get to our apartment.'' said a bored Amy and walking forwards.

After what seemed like half an hour, they arrived at their hotel, The Plaza Hotel. "Pretty fancy.'' said Cream.

"Chao!'' Cheese chirped.

"Let's go in!'' Tails said, running for the door with the others following.

They got their rooms pretty quickly, mainly because Knuckles mentioned their friends of Sonic. So they got their room, it had a living room with a plasma screen TV. It also housed two rooms, one for the boys, one for the girls. "Man, this is the life.'' knuckles said, sitting on the couch, putting his feet on the table in the living room.

"You're not going to go get the emerald!?'' Tails exclaimed.

"It's not going anywhere.'' Knuckles said. Tails shook his head in disappointment and walked away.

"Hey, where's Amy?'' he just noticed that she was gone.

On the roof of the hotel, Amy was standing alone, watching the sun begin to rise. "Oh, Sonic, why did you have to leave me?'' she thought to herself.

She didn't know what to do, or what to think, everything in her life seemed to die away, as the thought of Sonic dead, clouded her thoughts. Suddenly, three metal sonic clones surrounded her. She let out a yelp, looking each way. They came closer towards her. Way above her head, a blue portal opened up. Out came the silver armored Sonic. He saw Amy below. His helmet was kept on. Sonic landed feet first on one clone, crushing it, he lunged towards another and punch a huge dent in its chest. The last one charged at him, but sonic grabbed it by the neck.

Sonic grabbed the top of its head, and completely tore the head off. Amy stepped back. Sonic tossed the parts away, he looked straight at Amy. "Who are you?'' she asked. Sonic turned his back and started walking the other way. Amy chased after him and grabbed his arm, making Sonic stop.

"What's your name? Tell me, you saved my life.'' Amy begged.

Sonic turned around and picked her off her feet and jumped off the hotel. Amy held on tight. Sonic jumped across two more buildings.

"Press the red button on my right wrist.'' he said plainly.

Amy looked at his wrist and pressed it. The jets under his shoes fired up. Sonic jumped forwards to a very tall skyscraper. He skated right up it at 150 miles per hour. Sonic leaped into the air and landed on the edge of the building, overlooking Central Park. Sonic put Amy down, he sat on the edge of the building, looking at the sun. Amy sat down next to him, she looked at him for a moment then looked straight.

"So who are you?'' she asked.

"My name's Cyber.'' Sonic lied, without even looking at her.

"What are you?'' she asked.

"I'm…half robot.'' Sonic lied again. "Oh.'' Amy said looking at him.

Sonic looked at her. "Tell me, have you heard of this war going on?'' asked Amy.

"I've heard too much.'' Sonic replied, looking forwards again.

"You probably know Dr. Eggman then?'' she asked.

"Yeah, the huge fat one? The one who's causing this whole war.'' Sonic added.

"Yeah, do you think it'll be over?'' she asked.

"I have a feeling it's gonna' end today.'' Sonic said standing up.

"Why?'' Amy asked looking up at him.

Sonic pointed to what was in the distance. Amy looked and her eyes widened, she stood to her feet. There, in the distance were the four Egg Carriers.

"It's Eggman.'' Sonic muttered.

"What do we do?'' Amy said, turning towards him.

"Get your friends and leave, go somewhere safe!'' he told her.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic grabbed Amy from behind and flew into the air. "AMY!!!'' Sonic yelled.

Sonic looked over to the distance at the right, he saw the Master Emerald at the top of the Empire State Building.

"Amy?'' said Tails, opening the door to the roof, behind him were Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese.

The three saw the armored Sonic leap off the roof, down to the street. "Who was that?'' asked Knuckles.

"No time for that, look!'' Tails pointed to the Egg Carriers, now flying above Central Park.

Suddenly, F-22s roared over the Egg Carriers. "Come on, we have to hurry.'' Rails said, going back inside the hotel, with knuckles, cream, and cheese following. This is it, the final conflict between good and evil, the heroes can end the Dimensional War, once and for all.

The doors below the egg carriers opened up, thousands of metal clones came swarming out. Metal Shadow led his, Metal Knuckles led his, Mecha WereSonic was leading them all.

"Cause as much havoc you can! Today, we win this war!'' Mecha yelled.

Mecha sighted the master emerald. His jetpack came out of his back and he boosted forwards.

In a street, in front of the Empire State Building, Jenny, Omega, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, and all the Pokemon trainers were fighting off metal knuckles clones. "Go get em' Charizard!'' Ash pointed.

Charizard flew over his head and landed in a crowd of clones. He released his fire blast, firing it in circles, burning about twenty clones. Pikachu leaped off his head and charged up. Five metal knuckles clones came up at him. Pikachu shot down a bolt of his thunder, blowing all five up into small bits and pieces. Jenny ran alongside Omega. The two jumped in the air, jenny fired rockets from her rocket pack. Omega fired his rockets down at a large group of clones. Together, the explosives destroyed large groups of clones. Omega and Jenny landed on the ground, with a huge black cloud of smoke in front of them. "That was easy.'' Jenny said looking at Omega, but suddenly Mecha came through the cloud and punched Jenny, sending her right into a car.

Omega sent his fist at Mecha, but he grabbed it. Mecha threw Omega right into a building wall. He fired a beam of his chaos cannon right into Omega, creating a massive explosion in the building wall. Mecha retracted his cannon back inside, looking at all the heroes in front of him. May's Blaziken stood strong, Brock's Steelix and Onix stood in front as well, dawn's Piplup, Bunneary, and Buizel stood together. Misty's Gyrados was next to Onix. Brandy and Mr. whiskers had their shadow rifles in hand, aiming at Mecha.

"Very resourceful, but you won't stop me from getting the Master Emerald.'' Mecha said.

"We'll stand our ground!'' Brandy yelled.

Suddenly, from up above, a blue portal opened, Shadow and Mecha WereShadow came out of it. Mecha Wereshadow kicked Shadow in the stomach, sending him over to the heroes. Shadow landed on his feet in front of them. Shadow glared at the two Mechas.

"As you can see…you stand no chance against us.'' said Mecha WereShadow.

"Don't count on it.'' Shadow said.

"We'll see about that.'' Mecha WereSonic said, arming his chaos cannon. Mecha WereShadow armed his. Mecha WereSonic's inside of his cannon glowed red, while Mecha WereShadow's glowed blue.

"I won't be able to stop those by myself.'' Shadow said.

"DIE!!!'' the two Mechas yelled, firing the two combined lasers together. As the lasers came closer, a huge tall earth wall formed in front of the heroes.

The blasts smashed into the strong sturdy earth wall, but didn't break through it at all. The two Mechas retracted their cannons back inside.

"How is that possible?'' said Mecha Weresonic.

The earth wall lowered back into the ground, hovering above the heroes was Appa, with the gang on his saddle. The five jumped off, not too far down and landed in the group of heroes. Aang readied his staff, Katara water tentacles around both her arms, Sokka drew his sword, Toph formed rock gloves around her arms, Zuko formed two fire whips. The two Mechas stood bewildered.

"We are highly outnumbered Mecha.'' Mecha Weresonic said, looking at Mecha Wereshadow.

Suddenly, hundreds of different metal clones landed behind them, along with Metal Knuckles and Metal Shadow. The heroes remained standing strong. All of a sudden, the super activated robot boy landed beside jenny, carrying Tommy, Lola, and Gus, who all jumped to the ground. "You will not win this war.'' Mecha WereSonic said.

Suddenly, with a loud clank, the armored Sonic landed in front of Shadow. Shadow took two steps back.

"Are you sure about that?'' asked Sonic.

"Who are you? A poor excuse for a robot?'' Mecha WereSonic laughed.

"I'm your worst nightmare.'' Sonic replied.

Mecha marched forwards, standing apart from Sonic. Mecha remained silent, he looked over his shoulder at Mecha WereShadow.

"Take care of the heroes, I'll get the Master Emerald.'' Mecha said, looking back straight in front of himself.

Mecha WereSonic let his jetpack come out of his back, he shot off the ground, but Sonic jumped up and kicked both his feet into his face, sending Mecha back into the ground. Sonic did a back flip over the heroes, pressing the jet booster button. He latched onto the Empire State Building and sped up it. Mecha WereSonic rose to his feet, growling. He fired off the ground. The two sides stared each other down. Mecha WereShadow took a step forwards.

"CHARGE!!!'' he yelled, running forwards, with Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles following behind him, and the hundreds of clones following as well.

"CHARGE!!!'' Shadow yelled, making his sword appear in his hand. All the heroes charged forwards. The battle has begun, which side will win? Get ready for the ending of the Dimensional War.

Sonic skated right up the building, he looked to his left, looking at the ocean. A large splash shot into the air. "Huh?'' he said.

Slowly rising out of the water, was something humongous. Sonic saw the upper half of it and was mortally shocked.

"It can't be.'' he muttered.

Rising into the sky was the Death Egg. Eggman's most powerful super fortress, rose all the way to outer space. Suddenly, Sonic was rammed by Mecha, making Sonic skate over to the side, as Mecha ascended higher to the top. Sonic boosted forwards after him. Mecha reached the top and landed on top of the Master Emerald.

"Finally, it's mine!'' Mecha threw his arms up in the air.

Suddenly, Sonic landed on the emerald as well. Mecha teleported it, along with Sonic, onboard the Death Egg. Sonic appeared in a huge hangar, he looked around, he then heard screaming, Amy screaming. "Amy.'' he muttered to himself and began running to the source.

In a large circular room, with a multi paneled window, overlooking earth. Amy was tied by her wrists, with metal shackles. Mecha WereSonic appeared in the middle of the room. He jumped off the master emerald. Eggman walked up to him.

"Good job, now get ready to fire the super nuke.'' Eggman said.

"Yes, sir.'' Mecha said, stepping on a button on the floor.

The center of the room opened up, Mecha put the master emerald in a holder, the center hole then closed. The Master Emerald lowered down into a gigantic room. Inside was the super cannon, that fires the nukes. On the left and right sides, Dialga and Palkia were trapped in impenetrable bubbles. Metal cords ran into the top of their bubbles.


	51. The Final Strikes

**Chapter Fifty-One: The Final Strikes**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators.**

* * *

"Get ready to fire.'' said Eggman.

Mecha pressed a glowing red button. Dialga and Palkia roared in pain, their energy was being sucked out of them. Outside, the front of the Death Egg opened up. The gigantic cannon barrel stuck out. From behind the cannon, egg fighters pushed the super nuke missile into the barrel, and shut the huge door, sealing the back of the cannon.

"When are we ready to fire?'' asked Mecha.

"Hold on Mecha, see that green button?'' said Eggman. Mecha saw it on the panel.

"Yes, what about it?'' Mecha asked.

"Press it.'' Eggman said. Mecha pushed the button. Suddenly, the Master Emerald glowed brightly.

"Stand in the middle of the room.'' said Eggman.

Mecha walked over to the center. A cannon barrel pointed down at Mecha. Suddenly, the seven chaos emeralds appeared around Mecha.

Sonic lost his emeralds. "Great, they used the master emerald to get all seven!'' "I have to hurry!'' Sonic dashed down a nexus tunnel.

Back in front of the Empire State Building, shadow just noticed, he lost his emeralds, the one max had disappeared as well. Shadow quickly held his sword up, blocking an attack from Mecha WereShadow.

"You're world…is doomed.'' Mecha said right in his face. Shadow let out a chaos blast, hurdling Mecha right through a horde of metal clones. "Don't stop fighting!'' shadow held his sword up.

Gus was running away from a metal shadow clone, but robot boy fired its laser gun, dismantling it. Buizel fired a thick water gun. It sprayed across ten clones. Bunneary came by his side and fired her ice beam, freezing the clones in place. Then, Onix landed on them, shattering them to pieces. But Mecha WereShadow fired a blast of his chaos cannon, sending Onix flying right into the Empire State Building and dropping to the ground. Steelix lunged at Mecha. Mecha charged another, but much more powerful blast and fired it right into its face, flinging Steelix to crash right on top of Onix. Aang was spinning around in a fire tornado. Metal Shadow came in his way, but was swept aside right into a building. Toph dove down at Metal Knuckles. She landed right in front of him. She punched him right in the power source, creating a large dent.

Toph sent another punch, but Metal Knuckles cracked the rock glove off her arm by hitting it with his metal clawed fist. Toph retreated backwards, but then Zuko jumped over Toph and fired a huge fireball down at metal knuckles. Toph felt the heat coming and dove off to the side, leaving metal to be incased in flames. Metal jumped out, but he went right into Shadow's sword. Metal knuckles eyes began to flicker on and off. Shadow kicked metal knuckles to the floor, he began to shake, then he exploded in a ball of flames. Suddenly, shadow was grabbed by the shoulders and launched forwards into a car. He had one eye shut, and one open. He saw Metal Sonic standing there. "Time to finish you for good!'' Shadow charged at him full speed. Metal Sonic charged as well.

* * *

_**Death Egg Control Room, 8:35 am**_

The seven chaos emeralds glowed all white, and got larger. The cannon above Mecha fired down into him. He growled for a second. "I've managed to get a sample of Iblis's and Mephiles's power and combined it, now it is entering your body.'' Eggman said.

Suddenly, bolts of lightning shot from the now super emeralds, and into Mecha.

"Now, a dosage of energy from the Master Emerald, and you'll be complete.'' Eggman said, pulling a lever down.

Power cords stuck into the master emerald, cannons came out of the left and right sides of Mecha. They both shot pure energy from the Master Emerald. It ended with a very bright white light. Eggman covered his eyes from its brightness, until it finally began to die down. Eggman smirked with amazement. "Astounding!'' he said.

Mecha was now taller, his arms were much more bulky, his arms were silver, his fists and had spikes on each of the knuckles. His legs had small streams of lava running down them, there were three claws that came out of his feet. He grew just about two feet taller. His eyes literally resonated with red energy, his power source was glowing pure red.

"I…am…PERFECT!'' Mecha threw his fists in the air.

"From now on, you will be known as: Perfect Mecha WereSonic!'' Eggman shouted.

Amy watched in horror, "SONIC!!!'' she yelled his name, not even caring if he was dead or not.

Somewhere in a nexus tunnel, a huge door was broken down. Walking through the smoke was Sonic, but now in his werehog form, the armor remained around him. Egg fighters filled the hall in front of him. He charged forwards, he ducked under the arms of two egg fighters. He leaped forwards, spinning his arms like a tornado, cutting through egg fighters. He grabbed one in front of him and ripped it down the middle. He charged towards another door and kicked it down.

Ahead of him was a long hallway, with an elevator that would take him to the control room. Problem was, the hallway was literally filled with metal clones and Eggman's robots. Sonic cracked his knuckles and charged forwards. Five clones came at him, he swung both arms around, cutting their heads off. He landed on the ground, being shot by machine guns from egg gunners. He put his arms up in defense, the metal began to weaken from the barrage of bullets. Sonic charged forwards, taking the shots. He stretched his arms forward, grabbed three egg gunners and smashed them together. He stretched his fist through and out the other side of three egg fighters. He retracted the arm back, he was attacked from behind. He fell to the ground and turned on his back. An egg fighter with a sword swung the sword down at his chest. Sonic grabbed both sides of the sword. He threw the egg fighter down the hall as it tumbled through amounts of robots. Sonic pressed the transformation device, turning back to normal, with the armor still covering him. He saw a whole herd o metal clones in front of him. He turned off his jet boosters, he wanted to run through them all. All the metal clones charged forwards at him.

Sonic sprinted forwards with blistering speed. He formed into a ball and went right into the crowd of clones. He started doing homing attacks rapidly, taking out a single clone with one impact. All the clones dropped to the ground, dismantled and destroyed. Sonic dashed forwards to the rectangular shaped elevator. He pressed the up button, he typed in the words "Control Room'' on the panel, it bleeped.

The elevator started going up, but rather fast. "Hang on Amy, I'm coming.'' he thought to himself, looking up. With Sonic aboard the Death Egg, can he destroy it? Can he defeat Perfect Mecha WereSonic? The final duel in the Dimensional War is about to commence.

* * *

_**In front of the Empire State Building, 8:50 am**_

Shadow bashed right into an oil truck. Metal Sonic fired a single rocket, causing it to explode into a cloud of fire. Shadow went straight up out of the cloud in ball form and dashed down at Metal Sonic. Metal teleported on the other side, leaving shadow to zoom down toward the street. Metal quickly fired his core blast right into Shadow's back, tossing shadow right into the ground. Metal Sonic hovered down in front of the crater he lay in. "You think you can win don't you?'' Metal taunted.

Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed metal around the throat. Shadow pulled himself out, in his werehog form. Metal let a steel spike come out the top of his arm, he drove it right into shadow's chest. Shadow winced, he stumbled back and fell on the ground, holding the wound. A black and purple light shined around him, reverting Shadow back to normal.

"Time for you to die Shadow.'' Metal held the spike over him. Suddenly, a blast of a shadow rifle went right through Metal Sonic's power source.

Shadow looked over to where the shot came from. There was Kuki, with the rest of Sector V behind her. Metal fell to his knees. Shadow stood in front of him. "I-I…you will d-die.'' metal sonic stuttered. Shadow made his sword appear in his hand. "No, you will.'' Shadow said, stabbing the sword right into Metal Sonic's power source.

Shadow twisted and dug the sword deeper. Shadow took the sword out and kicked metal sonic down to the ground. Shadow made the sword disappear, he turned around to Kuki. She dropped the shadow rifle and ran over to Shadow. She embraced him with all her love. Shadow rubbed the back of her head, happy to see her face again.

"I'm so glad your alive.'' she said.

"I'm glad to see you again.'' Shadow said.

The two broke away from the hug. Suddenly, a whole army of clones landed behind sector v. The operatives backed away towards Shadow. All the other heroes arrived behind Shadow, ready to fight once again.


	52. The Hero with a Cause

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The Hero with a Cause**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Death Egg Control Room, 9:00 am**_

"What about Mecha WereShadow? Can he be turned into this?'' asked Mecha.

"Yes, if he stands on that spot, it'll happen in a flash.'' Eggman said. "You'll never get away with this!'' Amy shouted.

Eggman and Mecha walked over to her. "I believe we will girl, and your beloved Sonic can't help you this time, for that miserable hedgehog is dead!'' Eggman cheered, standing up straight.

"Eggman!!!'' a voice angrily exclaimed. Eggman and Mecha turned around to see the armored Sonic on the elevator.

"You again!'' Mecha took one step forward.

Sonic marched forwards three steps, took his helmet off and tossed it aside. Eggman and Mecha were beyond shocked. Amy had tears in her eyes, "Sonic'' she muttered.

"You can do anything to this world Eggman! But NEVER…EVER…HARM… MY AMY!!!'' Sonic thundered angrily.

Amy widened her eyes, "My…Sonic.'' she mumbled.

"You dammed hedgehog! You will die this time! Mecha! KILL HIM!!'' Eggman ordered. "It'll be my pleasure.'' Mecha charged at Sonic.

Sonic jumped to the left quickly and jumped for the center of the room. "NOOO! Not that!'' shouted Eggman.

Sonic landed in the center, in a crouched position. Sonic pointed his hand forward at Eggman. Eggman cowardly jumped out of the way.

"Be safe Amy.'' Sonic muttered.

"CHAOS CONTROL!'' he yelled, firing a beam at Amy, causing her to teleport.

Sonic put his arms on the floor. Mecha charged towards him, but he rammed into a blue shield. The seven super emeralds all went into Sonic's body. The cannons on the left and right fired energy from the master emerald into him. This caused the bubbles protecting Dialga and Palkia to shatter, and they then teleported back to their dimension.

"Mecha, over here!'' Eggman waved his hand, from a door.

Mecha teleported next to Eggman. A protective window dropped down in front of them. "Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Eggman pressed a button on the wall of the shield. The multi paneled windows shattered, space sucked Sonic out, but a glowing light blue aura surrounded him as he fell to earth. All the armor melted off, as he entered the atmosphere. Every bit of the armor was gone, he was back to normal Sonic. He went hurdling down towards New York city.

Amy reappeared with all the heroes in front of the Empire State Building. She was free from that chair at least. Shadow noticed her. "Amy!'' he called.

Amy heard her name called and ran through the crowd of heroes to shadow. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese were already with him. "I have no time for reunions! Kill them all!'' Mecha ordered, pointing at them.

Suddenly, all the heroes looked up to see a glowing light blue object crash land right into the army of clones, destroying them all, leaving Mecha Wereshadow and Metal Shadow alive somehow. The heroes protected their eyes from the blinding blue dome. Bolts of white electricity formed around it. It then grew outwards and shrinked back down, ending in a white light.

All the heroes lowered their arms as the light finally dimmed. Standing in a crater was Sonic: transformed into Perfect Sonic. His fur was sky blue, as were his eyes. His quills of course stuck up. He walked up out of the crater, revealing himself. All the heroes wore shocked faces to see Sonic.

Sonic smirked. He began walking forwards until, Mecha WereShadow and Metal Shadow leaped from behind. "Watch out!'' Amy exclaimed.

Sonic turned around quickly and grabbed both by their necks. Sonic flung Mecha WereShadow to the ground. "I hope you die, and burn in hell.'' Metal Shadow said.

"Well, that's where you're headed.'' Sonic said. He ripped Metal Shadow in half, dropping both halves.

Mecha WereShadow teleported behind Sonic and sent a punch at him. Sonic turned around quickly and grabbed his fist. Mecha sent his other fist at him, but Sonic grabbed that one as well. Sonic tore off Mecha's left arm completely. Sonic tossed it away.

"You…c-can't w-win.'' Mecha said weakly.

"I'll die trying then.'' Sonic said. Sonic reared his fist back and drove it right through Mecha's power source.

Sonic fired a sky blue laser from within, and Mecha imploded, not even harming Sonic a bit. Sonic hovered back down to the ground, but Perfect Mecha teleported in front of him and punched Sonic right in the face, sending him flying miles away. Mecha dashed after him, with jets coming out of his feet. Sonic awoken and saw Mecha coming. Sonic fired two light blue energy beams right at Mecha. Mecha fired two red beams from his palms. The two forces collided in a bright light. Sonic flew right over Mecha's head, going back to the Empire State Building. Sonic came to a stop one side of the top of the Empire State Building. Opposite from where Sonic was hovering.

"You'll never give up won't you?'' asked Mecha.

Sonic didn't even answer.

"You've came far and died, but now, you're back again, but this is where it ends Sonic the Hedgehog! Today! YOU WILL DIE!!!'' Mecha thundered, releasing a red aura around him.

"You have no power over me Mecha! I will protect this world! NO MATTER WHAT!!!'' thundered back the hedgehog, releasing a light blue aura around himself. This is it, the battle to end this war forever: Perfect Sonic VS Perfect Mecha WereSonic, a battle of the titans, a battle that'll never be forgotten.

**A/N: Last chapter is next!!! FINALLY!**


	53. The Battle of the Perfects

_**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: THE BATTLE OF THE PERFECTS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP over ANYTHING shown in this story!! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners!!!**_

* * *

Sonic and Mecha charged towards each other multiple times. Sonic stopped, firing twenty energy balls at Mecha. Mecha created an orange shield around him. Mecha put his arms above him, a huge lava ball began to form. Sonic widened his eyes. "DODGE THIS!'' he yelled, launching it at Sonic.

Sonic put his arms over his head, then they began glowing blue. Sonic fired a thick light blue beam right at the huge molten lava ball, exploding it from the inside. It went straight into Mecha, sending him crash through five buildings, and into the concrete street, leaving a gigantic crater.

Sonic came flying down at Mecha. Mecha stuck his arms out, a red beam fired out of them. Sonic teleported behind Mecha and sent a super punch right into his back. Mecha split three cars in half until he skidded right through the ground, coming to a stop.

Sonic dashed towards the ground and stomped the ground in front of a car, hurdling it at Mecha, sideways. Mecha rose to his feet, he saw the car coming right at him. Mecha grabbed it with one hand and began spinning it in circles. Mecha flung it right back at Sonic with tremendous speed and force. Sonic flew up and charged through it, exploding the car into pieces. Mecha came right at Sonic and gave him an uppercut. Sonic went flying upwards, but he shot down a large blue energy beam down at Mecha. Mecha kept flying up. He created a red shield around himself. The blast impacted, but it went around the bubble, not affecting Mecha at all. Mecha put the shield down and reared his fist back, which was glowing red. Sonic reared his fist back, the one that had his transformation device on it. The two punched each others fists together, sending Mecha down into the street in just a second. Sonic remained hovering, but he was holding his wrist. The transformation device was blinking rapidly. "Energy outburst critical.'' it said, having a female tone. Sonic groaned in pain. Mecha hovered a few feet from where Sonic was.

* * *

"Ahh, it's finally having that effect isn't it?'' Mecha said.

"What're you talking about?'' Sonic said, gritting his teeth.

"The transformation device is powered by Chaos Emerald energy, not Super Emerald energy. It has a limit, and once it reaches that limit, the device will kill the wearer, in mere seconds.'' Mecha explained.

Sonic looked from Mecha then his wrist, then back at Mecha, who sent his fist right into Sonic's stomach. Sonic went spiraling down and impacted into a street with an echoing boom. Mecha crashed right on top of him. Mecha grabbed him by the neck and tossed him right into a car, then fired his chaos cannon into it. A ball of black smoke rose into the air. Sonic flew down at Mecha and tackled him into the earth. Sonic drove his hand into Mecha's power source, he dug around inside it. Mecha roared into the sky. He grabbed sonic by his neck and tossed him away. Sonic stopped in mid air, but five red energy balls hurdled and impacted sonic. Sonic remained hovering in mid air. Mecha was still recuperating from the inside components Sonic ripped out.

"TIME TO END THIS MECHA!'' sonic held his arms back, a light blue ball began to form. Mecha pointed his Sands out, glowing red energy formed on the palms. Two minutes passed, in Sonic's hands was a unstable blue light, in Mecha's were two resonating red glows.

Mecha reached his limit of charging and fired a gigantic blast of red energy at Sonic. Sonic then used chaos control. The blast zoomed in empty air, Mecha stopped the firing. At the split second Mecha ceased, Sonic appeared face to face with Mecha.

Sonic drove both his fists into Mecha's power source. "YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!!'' Sonic yelled. Sonic fired the super blasts within Mecha's body, erupting in a bright light, with rays spreading out from them. The heroes down below shielded their eyes from it. It began to die down, leaving Sonic hovering in mid air, and nothing left of Mecha WereSonic.

* * *

_**Death Egg Cannon firing room, 9:30 am**_

Eggman walked up to the firing controls furiously. "Fire the cannon now! Wipe that insignificant city off the map!'' Eggman ordered.

The worker robots armed the cannon. Eggman moved a robot away. He smashed his fist down on the button, firing the long super nuke out of the cannon, headed down for New York city.

* * *

_**In front of the Empire State Building, 9:33**_

Sonic flew back to heroes. He landed on the ground just a few feet from them. They all stood silent. "Huh?'' Sonic said, his ears twitched.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the super nuke entering the atmosphere. Sonic looked back in front of him. Amy took one step forward, then she ran over to Sonic and embraced him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her dearly. She looked up into his eyes, and so did he.

"I have to go Amy, I'm the only one who can stop it.'' Sonic said.

Amy began to shed tears, she buried her face in his shoulder. Sonic stroked the back of her head, then she looked back into his eyes. Amy then turned around and walked away. But Sonic grabbed her hand, making her stop and turn around to Sonic. Sonic pulled her closer and grabbed her arms. He then kissed Amy with great passion and love. Amy shut her eyes and returned the kiss.

The heroes watched, some smiling, even Brandy did, knowing they make a great couple. After ten seconds of kissing, Sonic broke away and stepped back. Sonic hovered into the air, looking at all the heroes.

"I am glad to have friends like you, I will miss you all, and I'll remember you all, and Amy.'' Sonic said.

Amy looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you.'' Sonic said, smiling.

With that Sonic dashed up after the rocket. "I love you too, my Sonikku.'' Amy said to herself.

Sonic flew through the clouds, he saw the nuke coming down at him. Sonic stuck his arms straight out, a barrier was created. The missile came lightning fast and stopped right in Sonic's barrier. Sonic lowered the barrier and grabbed the missile and started pushing it back to outer space.

Eggman looked from the control room, he saw the nuke being pushed back up, towards the cannon. "DAMN YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!'' Eggman thundered, running for the portal gate.

He pushed one button, creating a blue portal which he quickly ran into, making another escape.

The transformation device began resonating. "Ten seconds until termination.'' it said. Sonic let out a burst of energy, pushing the nuke up faster. He started pushing the nuke into the cannon's barrel.

"5...4...3...'' the device counted down. Sonic was inside the cannon's barrel, a light blue aura busted around his body. "2...1...'' the device continued.

"THIS WAR IS OVER!!!!!'' Sonic thundered, pushing the nuke all the way to the end of the cannon. "0'' the device said.

The nuke exploded in a high cataclysmic fireball. The entire Death Egg, exploded with a super gigantic fireball, that was seen all around the world. The heroes looked up at the giant fireball of light began to dim down. It…was done, the Dimensional War was over.

_**Arizona, Grand Canyon, 7:50 am, 3 weeks later**_

All the heroes from the dimensions gathered together for a celebration. There was a large fire in the middle, all the heroes were talking with each other. Some came dressed for occasion. Aang wore his traditional air nomads clothing, Sokka wore earth kingdom dress robes that were dark green, Toph wore a green kimono that had golden stripes on the edges, Zuko wore his Firelord outfit, and Katara wore a blue water tribe kimono, in her hair was the flower Sonic gave her. Sector V didn't really came dressed, but Kuki sure did. She was wearing the silver dress she wore when she and Shadow went to the "Honoring Shadow" ball. All the Pokemon trainers didn't come dressed either, but it really didn't matter, they just wanted to celebrate.

Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, and Gus were there as well. The Powerpuff Girls came too, to honor Sonic's sacrifice. Amy was sitting away from the party, on the ridge, looking down into the canyon. She was wearing a dark red kimono with a rose in her hair. Brandy walked over to her, she was wearing her knee length purple dress. She sat down next to Amy. "How are you doing?'' Brandy asked.

"Not so well.'' Amy replied, having no life in her.

"Would Sonic really want you to be like this?'' she asked. Amy looked at her.

"No, he wouldn't.'' Amy answered, looking back into the gorge.

"Sonic loved you, we're all here for you Amy.'' Brandy said, waving her arm over to the other heroes. Amy looked at the heroes, talking with each other, having a great time.

Amy had a smile grow across her face. Brandy smiled too and helped Amy up, then the two ran back over to the party, and enjoyed themselves. Altogether, all the heroes stood together at the ridge of the Grand Canyon. They all smiled, exchanging looks. Kuki grabbed Shadow's arm , watching the sunset. Whiskers jumped up and hugged Brandy, who returned the hug, but he jumped back down next to her. The Powerpuff Girls all hugged each other at the same time. Aang and Katara held hands, then looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at the sunset. All the heroes were happy, happy that the war is finally over.

What makes a hero a hero, is not by his popularity, it's by the choices they make. Sonic made his most powerful decision, sacrificing himself for the good of others, and all the people of Earth. Heroes stand together through everything, no matter what it is, they come out together. It's the bond of friendship and love that keeps them together, and what makes them who they are: Heroes. For their lives, they will do nothing but watch over their world and each other, to protect by any cost. Sonic will remain in their mind forever, and for some, in their hearts. What ever threat may rise, for what may happen, there will always be a hero. Their bond is unbreakable, their love is strong, their friendship is unbeatable. Until next time, goodbye to all, and may heroes be watching over us, always and forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**THE END**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
